Saint Seiya: Némesis Divino
by Dalkiel
Summary: ¡A finales del siglo XV, los caballeros de Atenea vuelven a empuñar sus armas! La humanidad, siempre infravalorada, será sometida al Juicio de una imperturbable diosa con objetivos desconocidos. ¡En un Santuario donde todo puede pasar se libra la batalla!
1. Capítulo 1: El corazón de un caballero

¡¡Hola a todos!! Después de un tiempo, y de que el co-autor de "La Legendaria Batalla del Olvido" desapareciese, he decidido comenzar a publicar Némesis Divino, mi nuevo fanfic, que hará de preludio a las sagas de mi cronología y servirá para explicar ciertos eventos de "Tiempos Oscuros", que vendrá a continuarse pronto.

¡Espero ver vuestras críticas pronto, amigos! Si necesitáis algo, podéis escribir a mi mail:

Ahora, con vosotros, Forgotten Sagas presenta:

* * *

"_En la cercana Atenas ha aparecido un guerrero de armadura de ébano y poder terrible. El Patriarca, reconociendo la presencia, decide enviar a dos caballeros dorados. ¡Iskandar y Éurito, el dúo perfecto para reducir a quien ose desafiar a Atenea!"_

**1491 – ESCORPIO**

**Iskandar, el Angelical**

**Encuentro**

Allí estaba Iskandar, el dulce caballero de Escorpio, inmerso en un mundo de recuerdos y melancolía. Los muros de aquel palacio en que se mantenía de pie, herido, parecían eternos en su altura; hasta que se perdían en la oscuridad del techo no dejaban de ascender.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –susurró con el tono débil.

-¡Iskandar! –gritó alguien con fuerza desde el otro extremo del sombrío templo. Estaba acompañado de varios soldados magullados.

-¡No te entrometas, Éurito! –ordenó con toda la severidad que su voz triste le permitió.

Escorpio estaba herido. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba y la hombrera que lo protegía se caía a pedazos al suelo. A pesar de aquello, el guerrero no mostraba indicios de dolor. A su lado, el suelo estaba destrozado. Varios soldados muertos le clavaban sus pupilas vacías como reclamándole no haber podido defenderles.

-Lo siento, amigos… -se quejó para sí. Con valor, frunció el ceño y cuestionó alzando la voz de nuevo–. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ístvan?

-¿Por qué lo he hecho…? -respondió desde la penumbra aquella sombra de rostro indefinido y melena ondeante-. ¡Spira Mirabilis!

El brazal derecho de la armadura de ébano de Ístvan cambió rápido su forma para convertirse en una espada de mango espiral. De su hoja, que ahora cortaba el aire blandida por el misterioso caballero, surgieron decenas de corrientes de cosmos gris que segaron la piedra del suelo varias veces dibujando círculos tajantes en el aire. El caballero de Escorpio encajó de nuevo el golpe sin procurar defenderse, cayendo de boca al suelo.

-¡Iskandar! –Sagitario no pudo aceptar la orden de su amigo y con una velocidad inaudita apareció frente a él, protegiéndole de cualquier golpe que pudiera venir a continuación.

Éurito miró a su compañero con impotencia. Parecía haber perdido la chispa de su habitual alegría y entusiasmo. Sin salir de su asombro, Sagitario apretó los dientes ahogando un grito de furia. Su corta cabellera castaña se agitó mecida por el cosmos dorado que comenzó a quemar.

-Jamás pude imaginar esto de ti, Ístvan. Has caído más bajo de lo que una persona puede caer. ¡Prepárate a morir!

-¡No! –se quejó Iskandar desde el suelo agarrando con escasas fuerzas la bota de Éurito-. Todavía podemos evitar que se derrame más sangre.

Escorpio levantó tras el golpe recibido segundos atrás. Tenía el rostro arañado y le sangraba la barbilla. Sin embargo, sus ojos esmeralda seguían brillando con el mismo sentimiento de pena y pesadumbre.

-Respóndeme, hermano. Jamás comprendí qué te llevó a abandonar el Santuario. ¡Llevabas esta misma armadura entonces!

-Iskandar… -Ístvan bajó despacio la hilera de escalones que le separaban de la plataforma inferior y los caballeros. Su pelo, de brillo solar e idéntico al de Escorpio en rizos y longitud, se movía a cada peldaño bajado-. ya has olvidado que cada persona debe caminar por su propia senda ¿verdad?

-¡Hiciste lo correcto! ¡Aceptaste tu sentencia! Ibas a ser perdonado gracias a Nerites y Atlas.

Ístvan alzó la cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Todo tenía que ocurrir así. Se trata del camino que yo mismo forjé.

Tras mover su brazo derecho, de nuevo el brazalete tornó en espada con mango espiral. Gritó y varias ondas negras acortaron distancias entre él y los soldados que miraban desde la distancia.

-¡Detente! –exclamó Iskandar mientras corría hacia su hermano con los brazos extendidos. Fue inútil, pues su cosmos les hizo morir atravesados varias veces. Todos cayeron fulminados en un baño de sangre.

-He venido a pedirte un último favor. –dijo el asesino. Por vez primera, Iskandar no le vio como a su querido hermano; su vestimenta oscura le pareció la de un demonio.

-¿Por qué has acabado con las vidas de todos esos soldados? ¡¿Y las vidas de los ciudadanos?! ¡¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!!

Ístvan se aproximó a Iskandar. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de los dos brillaban en el mismo tono verdoso, pero los de Iskandar parecían arder además en toda suerte de sentimientos.

-No me interesa un mundo en que no esté mi hermano. Tú no eres el que una vez fuiste –reprochó el dorado.

-Y sin embargo, no me puedo oponer, Iskandar. Sólo me queda sonreír.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez. Si tu respuesta es afirmativa, no tendré más remedio que acabar con tu vida –el caballero del Escorpión Celeste sospechaba ya sobre lo que le ocurría a su hermano-. ¿Se debe al destino?

-Así es. Y tu papel para mí no debe ser otro que el de ejecutor.

**Capítulo I: **El corazón de un caballero

**Un último deseo**

Dentro del templo de Atenas, el silencio se vio turbado por el murmullo del oscurísimo cosmos de Ístvan. Iskandar hizo arder su propia energía de la misma manera. Ambos desprendían un poder sobrenatural, pero Éurito sabía que Ístvan tenía ventaja sobre su hermano menor.

-Iskandar, debemos atacarle los dos. Su cosmos es realmente el de un caballero dorado de alto rango.

-Haced lo que queráis. De cómo actuéis depende mi última voluntad… Sea como sea, todo está ya escrito. ¡Yo soy un ignorante del destino y sólo busco cumplir mi deseo!

Ístvan saltó hacia atrás quedando a unos metros de los dorados. Desde allí, tomó de nuevo el poder de su brazal-espada. Irguiéndolo, lo blandió con furia hacia Sagitario. El corte se prolongó más allá de la hoja, rozando la musiera derecha del centauro dorado.

Éurito corrió hacia un lado ignorando el roce. Iskandar le imitó por el opuesto. Ambos gritaron al unísono y arremetieron contra el caballero de armadura negra. Su técnica era simétrica y precisamente por eso, fue fácilmente esquivada.

-¡Spira Mirabilis! –Otra vez más, las corrientes de cosmos de Ístvan se aglomeraron en la hoja de su sable orgánico. Tras que rasgara el aire con él, salieron de éste afilados chorros de cosmos dispuestos a cortar todo aquello que se interpusiera en su ondear. La técnica rodeó a su ejecutor creando una barrera en espiral que se expandió hasta golpear a los dorados. Ambos cayeron de espaldas ante el poderoso oscuro.

-¡Hermano! ¿¡Por qué has tenido que volver tras tanto tiempo!? –Gritó con fuerza-. ¡Antares!

Del extendido dedo índice de Iskandar surgió una lanza escarlata cuyo objetivo era acabar con la vida del mentado. La flecha corrió hasta ser desviada a un lado por una explosión de cosmos negro que destrozó parte del suelo.

-¡Spira Dei! –El haz de cosmos de la espada de Ístvan se convirtió en una lanza que impactó en la coraza de Escorpio. El caballero de oro fue arrastrado por el impulso hasta romper una columna y caer de espaldas. Su melena castaña le cubrió el rostro.

Éurito se había colocado tras el guerrero negro, el cual, tras percatarse de ello, giró con violencia cortando el horizonte. Sagitario detuvo la espada con su arco dorado, y desde su forzada posición cargó la flecha que tenía en la otra mano para tensar la cuerda.

-¡Por Atenea!- exclamó furioso-. ¡Luz de Sagita!

La pieza punzante salió del arco endiablada para clavarse en el costado de Ístvan. Éste gritó dolorido y retrocedió.

-Yo quise que me atacarais los dos. Mi hermano y su mejor amigo… -el oscuro guerrero tosió sangre mientras apretaba en su costado. Con la otra mano, tiró de la flecha sin importar que su carne se desgarrara por dentro. Tras conseguir arrancarla, la tiró al suelo-. y sabía que atacando Atenas, con mi poder, os recomendarían para reducirme. Dos caballeros de oro serían suficientes, supuse.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Éurito no pudo salir de su asombro al ver cómo Ístvan había soportado la Luz de Sagita. ¡Debía haberle atravesado!

Istvan, siendo consciente de la situación, sonrió. No pudo evitar que una lágrima le resbalara por la mejilla. Por enésima vez, levantó su brazo derecho. Con intensidad, aglomeró su cosmos en la punta de la espada.

-¡Hermano! –gritó desesperado Iskandar al tiempo que levantaba del suelo dolorido y mareado.

Éurito recibió un tajo de energía pura en pleno pecho. Al igual que Escorpio, voló arrastrado hacia atrás por la inercia del brutal golpe. No pudo evitar la terrible caída, que le dejó paralizado en el suelo.

-Así es, Iskandar. Ya ha comenzado nuestro juicio. Pronto el mundo estará hundido en la pura calamidad. Mi súrplice es la prueba de ello.

-Ha… Hades –titubeó Éurito desde el piso.

El herido escorpión dio un firme paso al frente y alzó la diestra. Sin saber lo que realmente deseaba su hermano, hizo acopio de su cosmos y frunció el ceño. Ístvan, a la vez, repitió el proceso de su ataque.

-¡Antares!

-¡Spira Dei!

Un despliegue de luces rojas y grises bañó el oscuro templo de Atenas en que estaban. El rayo escarlata de Iskandar no cedió y atravesó la gruesa masa de cosmos oscuro que se le venía encima. Antes de ser golpeado por la Espiral de Dios, Escorpio consiguió dar en pleno corazón a su hermano con la técnica Antares. De inmediato, varias explosiones se sucedieron en varios puntos del cuerpo del dorado, que cayó al suelo seguido de varios fragmentos de su cloth.

Ambos guerreros habían dado en su objetivo. Sólo Iskandar acabó herido y sin equilibrio. Ístvan, por su parte, continuó en pie con el rostro ensombrecido por su propio halo cósmico. Con la mano en el corazón, comenzó a reír apesadumbrado.

-¿Ves? Mi mano está llena de sangre. Sangre que tú has derramado. A pesar de todo, no siento dolor. Apenas puedo sentir más que un leve cosquilleo en mi corazón.

El caballero de Escorpio, al igual que Éurito, no salía de su asombro. Ni uno ni otro habían conseguido reducirle aun a pesar de lo mortal de sus ataques. ¿Acaso ya había muerto el caballero de prendas de ébano?

-¡Hermano! –murmuró Iskandar mientras retomaba su posición levantando. Se atrevió a gruñir, pero su cosmos reflejó esperanza.

-Olvídalo, Iskandar. Parece que me equivoqué al pensar que dos caballeros podrían haberme derrotado. En circunstancias normales, Éurito me habría matado con su flecha.

-¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido? Yo era un niño la última vez que te vi. ¿Ahora se me niega ese abrazo que hubiera deseado darte entonces, cuando te marchaste?

Un hilo brilló por segundos. Casi imperceptible, se prolongó desde el corazón de Iskandar al de Ístvan. El caballero dorado rompió el llanto.

-¡Diez años, Ístvan!

-Y sin embargo, ahora soy un demonio que ha sido despertado para cortar la cabeza de aquellos que un día me trataron como a un hijo. Por eso, Iskandar, mi deseo es que seas tú quien acabe con mi vida antes de que no quede nada de mí…

Una presencia divina de olor a muerte se manifestó tras los hombros del caballero oscuro. Poco a poco, tomo color de niebla y se hizo tan intensa que le superó dos veces en envergadura. Tras agitarse un poco nerviosa, se precipitó al interior de su trémulo cuerpo. Ístvan gritó sin dejar claro por qué lo hacía. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Hades! –susurró-. Su presencia está cada vez más cercana y yo nací bajo el signo de una de sus estrellas protectoras.

-¡¿Me pides que te mate?! –exclamó fuera de sí Escorpio.

-¡No quiero ser uno de sus espectros! Una de las estrellas de nuestra constelación forma parte de su reino. Esta sucia armadura… ¡La mera pulsión de asesinar ya es algo que no puedo sacar de mí!

El templo comenzó a temblar por el cosmos de Ístvan, que ardía y ardía descontrolado. Las altas columnas parecían lanzas temblorosas y las rocas del mismo techo no amenazaban más que con desprenderse.

Éurito, quien acababa de colocarse junto a Escorpio, posó su mano en el hombro no herido de éste. Quiso dejar clara su posición.

-Lo lamento, amigo, pero debes comprender la situación en que tu hermano se halla.

-Mi poder no es suficiente…

-En ese caso, lucharé junto a ti. ¡Lucharemos como si fuese la vida de Atenea la que peligrase!

Los ojos de Ístvan se volvieron vacíos en cuestión de segundos. Todo su cosmos ardió en la maldad del dios corrupto de la muerte. La presencia del numen manipulador latió en todo su majestuoso ser: en cada muro, cada columna del templo…

-Estrella traidora… -dijo Ístvan con una voz que para nada era la suya-. titila con maldad… ¡Spira Mirabilis!

La ardiente aura del caballero en agonía giró y giró en espirales alrededor de su brazo, del cual volvió a nacer la espada de ébano. Armando un gran estruendo y consumiendo el oxígeno por su inconmensurable temperatura de fuego, de ésta surgieron no diez, sino miles y miles de haces afilados con velocidad infinita y movimientos elípticos. ¡Iskandar y Éurito jamás habían presenciado un poder semejante!

-¡Iskandar! –gritó Sagitario acongojado-. ¡Alza tu cosmos! ¡Ruptura del Infierno!

Tras levantar su arco, el caballero del centauro ejecutó una lluvia de flechas con movimiento espiral y objetivo imitar el flujo de la Spira Mirabilis. Con suerte, podrían sobrevivir a aquello.

-¡Cuando mi Ruptura del Infierno se destroce… -exclamó Sagitario contemplando el flash de la colisión entre las dos técnicas-. lanza Antares directa al corazón! ¡No podrá resistir dos veces el mismo golpe en el mismo lugar!

La desesperación se hacía patente ante los temblores iracundos del templo. Apenas si pudo Iskandar oír los gritos de su compañero aun estando a su lado. A pesar de todo, alzó su diestra tomando la posición de ataque de su estocada final.

Tal y como temía Éurito, casi no pudo retener su Ruptura del Infierno, azote de flechas de cosmos, el poderoso ataque de Ístvan. Como ordenó el dorado, Iskandar corrió hacia su hermano sin temer la muerte.

-¡¡Antares!! –prorrumpió alargando el grito tanto como pudo. La flecha roja dio de lleno por segunda vez en el agujero del pecho de la armadura de Ístvan.

Tras el golpe de Iskandar, multitud de rayos oscuros de la Spira Mirabilis le golpearon con fuerza, ira, maldad, brutalidad y agonía. Su dorada vestimenta se agrietó por varios lados y borbotones de sangre comenzaron a fluir ante la pérdida de equilibrio del santo, que veía cómo todo había acabado.

-¡Aguanta, Iskandar! –Éurito, aun habiendo soportado un buen número de envistes de la hoja oscura y con la prenda cuarteada también, logró elevar su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido. Con una velocidad sorprendente, tomó a su amigo instantes antes de que cayera al suelo. Del esfuerzo, emitió un gruñido.

Trozos de techo comenzaron a caer por toda la naos rompiendo el suelo y haciendo que sus fragmentos rebotaran por todas partes. Asimismo, las columnas, una por una, reventaron en una lluvia de piedras afiladas. Toda la techumbre del lugar se venía abajo.

Iskandar, aun en medio de ese estruendo, estaba sostenido por su buen amigo Éurito, quien no pretendía dejarle caer. Ambos caballeros no podían renunciar a la mirada de sufrimiento de Ístvan, en cuyo interior debía estar manteniendo una lucha consigo mismo y los últimos restos de su humanidad vendida.

-¿Me dejarás tu cosmos una vez más, Éurito?

-Siempre, mi gran amigo… -sonrió el caballero-. Te confío mi vida.

Iskandar, en un confuso mar de sentimientos, levantó hechizado. Su cosmos se expandió hasta el séptimo sentido desviando las últimas estocadas espirales de la Spira hacia los lados. El caballero dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Nube de cosmos y sangre que de mis poros nace, dadme todo vuestro poder –susurró-. ¡¡Tormenta de Furia!!

Una estridente melodía partió los últimos instantes del ataque de Ístvan con el imperioso avance de una nube de cosmos al cielo. La explosión de la nube de energía de Iskandar acabó por destrozar todo el tejado del palacio, cuyos fragmentos cayeron por todos lados, afuera y adentro. El cielo ennegreció, y de sus entrañas comenzó a llover una fina y veloz capa de agua. El agua, embrujada por la presencia del Escorpión Celeste, tornó en finas agujas de poder terrible con una única dirección: el caballero de corazón afligido.

Ístvan fue atravesado tantas veces como gotas de lluvia cayeron en un segundo. Un manto de agujas de cosmos le traspasó quebrando y destrozando su armadura negra, arañando y deshojando la piel de sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho… el caballero cayó de espaldas partiendo el suelo en decenas de bastos trozos. Para entonces, los últimos cascotes de los restos del templo acabaron de precipitarse sonando como cuando se calma un fragor.

-Yo… he vencido, hermano. –dijo Escorpio con la respiración entrecortada. Le sabía la boca a sangre.

Éurito caminó hacia Ístvan. Su rostro no mostraba alegría en absoluto, mas sí satisfacción. Sincerándose consigo mismo, creyó que todo estaba ya perdido. Se inclinó ante el derrotado caballero y le cerró los ojos con su mano mostrando una dulzura sobrecogedora en el gesto.

-Gracias, Éurito. –Escorpio también andó hasta su fallecido hermano. Estando ante él, clavó las rodillas a su vera. Agarrándole la mano, la estrechó contra su corazón.

-Los espectros de Hades, Iskandar. Tu hermano estaba llamado a ser uno de ellos.

-¿Y esa presencia sobre él, la que le hizo atacarnos por última vez, era Hades?

-Creo que sí. Falta poco para la próxima guerra santa. –ambos santos descansaron unos instantes para coger aliento. De no haber sido por su acción conjunta…

El templo de Atenas había quedado destrozado. Podía verse no sólo el color añil del cielo, sino la ciudad; a pesar de estar bajo el Partenón, desde aquel sitio toda la urbe era visible.

Los santos de Atenea, heridos y con las vestimentas quebradas, levantaron y se despidieron de Ístvan. Iskandar le dedicó una última lágrima y juró que nunca permitiría que un despreciable ser como Hades dañase algo querido para él. Era cierto que lo único que tenía yacía ahora a su lado, pero pensó que aún le quedaban Atenea, sus amigos, y en última instancia, la humanidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Gracias a mi amigo

¡Hola de nuevo! Tal y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 2. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, que me hicieron mucha ilusión. Espero que el capítulo que os presento, a pesar de ser un puente entre lo sucedido y lo que viene, os guste tanto o más que el primero.

Antes de seguir explico que la historia se irá desarrollando en bloques de capítulos dedicados a un mismo personaje, esto es, que la trama se irá desarrollando entre minitramas con protagonistas centrales, otros caballeros. La de Iskandar, esta que estoy publicando, consta de 5 capítulos (ya escritos).

Sin más presentaciones, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 2. ¡Muchas gracias a tods, y disfrutadlo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: **Gracias a mi amigo

**La bella durmiente**

Éurito caminó despacio hacia el exterior de las ruinas del templo de Atenas. Tras el combate, todo había acabado destrozándose. Piedras y fragmentos estaban esparcidos por todos lados, decorando aquel lugar de numerosos árboles en un gris erosionado de fondo verde.

Iskandar, tras dar el triste último adiós a su hermano, siguió al caballero de Sagitario. En el exterior, alzó su mirada al Partenón. Suspiró como ahogando un sollozo de tristeza.

-Lo que has elegido ser, Ístvan, yo te lo he concedido… -musitó para sí.

-¿Cómo dices? –Éurito se sorprendió. Veía cómo por primera vez el rostro de su amigo revelaba un manto de remordimientos.

-Mi hermano era el caballero de Escorpio hace diez años. Mira cómo ha acabado…

-Pero tú sigues con su recuerdo -alentó Sagitario-. y has cumplido su última voluntad.

-Ístvan… ¿qué demonios pasó tras que te marchases…?

El aspecto de los héroes del Santuario no podía ser peor. Las armaduras que llevaban ya no lucían ese brillo bruñido. Por si fuera poco, varias de las piezas que las componían, cuarteadas, parecían muertas. Una de las hombreras de Iskandar había sido destrozada literalmente.

-¡Mírate, Iskandar! Tenemos una pinta terrible. ¿No estás contento del poder que mostró tu hermano?

-Lo estoy, pero no por su poder, sino por ser su heredero. –dijo procurando sonreír.

Un pequeño grupo de seis soldados se aproximó a la pareja dorada del Santuario. Llegaron a paso ligero con rostro de preocupación.

-¡Señor Éurito, señor Iskandar! –gritó el que parecía ser el líder-. ¿Están bien?

El caballero de Escorpio miró al pelotón dedicándoles una tierna mirada. Asintió con la cabeza. Los soldados parecieron relajarse.

-¿Ha acabado todo? –inquirió uno de ellos ansioso por oír la historia sobre la batalla. Otro, menos conforme, buscó a más soldados con la mirada.

-Lo siento, Anthos –confesó Éurito mirando al suelo-. No pudimos salvarles.

-¡Maldito quien haya sido el asesino…! -Iskandar, herido por el comentario de aquel soldado, imitó a Sagitario bajando la cabeza.

-Señores –dijo el capitán-. Ellos lucharon por su causa. Han tenido una muerte honrosa. En cualquier caso, debemos sentirnos alegres porque han salvado Atenas con sus vidas.

-Así es, Homeros. –contestó firme Éurito-. Deberíamos partir a la ciudad. Habrá gente que desee conocer el resultado de la lucha.

La pareja de caballeros, escoltados por el pequeño pelotón, caminó rumbo a Atenas. Cuanto más cerca estaban de la ciudad, menos árboles se veían a los lados del camino. De la misma forma, el suelo comenzó a verse pavimentado.

Tras unos minutos andando, el grupo llegó a la gran Atenas. La plaza de la que partía el camino al Partenón estaba abarrotada de personas, que como los soldados, minutos atrás, deseaban saber si todo había ido bien. Las caras de todos y cada uno se iluminaron al ver a los guerreros de oro vivos, aunque magullados.

-¡Viva Atenea! –gritó uno. Todos respondieron con un vigoroso "viva".

Una niñita corrió hacia la fuente de caños de bronce, y subiéndose a lo más alto, arrojó al cielo un ramo de flores. Las mujeres imitaron a la pequeña tirando los suyos. Todo se inundó en colores y perfume dulce. Rojo, violeta, blanco, amarillo, rosas, claveles… una sublimación de belleza que caía sobre los héroes del Santuario. El apenado Iskandar cogió una rosa al vuelo pinchándose un dedo. No hizo más que mirar a la gente y sonreír con satisfacción.

-¡Gracias de verdad! –exclamó recobrando su alegría-. ¡Es tan bonito este gesto que han tenido, que no merece la pena lamentarse por lo que no tenemos!

El público aplaudió con ferviente esperanza. A Éurito le agradó el esperanzador comentario de su amigo. Como siempre que luchaban juntos, acabó pensando en él como en alguien verdaderamente leal, justo, noble… ¡Iskandar era un buen hombre!

Los pensamientos de Sagitario se vieron interrumpidos cuando una muchacha de vestido burdeos le entregó personalmente un ramo de rosas rojas. Sin remedio, el dorado se ruborizó casi más que ella.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica con tono entrecortado. Corrió para perderse entre la multitud.

Escorpio, con toda su picaresca, susurró al oído de su compañero algo que le hizo perder la calma.

-¡No digas tonterías! –rió junto a su amigo. Tras la carcajada, posó su mano en el hombro ileso de Iskandar-. Eres genial…

Sin esperar, Éurito dio la orden de seguir avanzando. Con aquel ramo de flores en sus manos, caminó junto a su buen amigo y la escolta de soldados. Poco a poco, los aplausos se fueron apagando para que diese comienzo la fiesta a la que los invitados especiales no podrían quedarse; toda Atenas estaba de celebración por la bondad de Atenea y sus caballeros.

Éurito e Iskandar siguieron su camino sin la escolta de soldados. El caballero de Sagitario decidió darles un rato para que se divirtiesen, pues al fin y al cabo, ellos habían corrido más peligro.

-Tengo ganas de llegar al Santuario –dijo el caballero de alas doradas.

-¿Y qué harás, Éurito?

-Por supuesto, ir al templo del Amor. –contestó con una risita traviesa.

-¿Te regalan un ramo de rosas y no se te ocurre nada mejor que ir a buscar un baño con doncellas? –Iskandar negó con la cabeza tratando de mostrar su desaprobación-. Bueno, diviértete al menos…

-¿Y tú, Iskandar? –cuestionó el alto Sagitario.

-Yo…

Un niño gritó el nombre de Escorpio todavía a bastante distancia de ellos. El dorado aludido no pudo terminar su frase, pues la voz le resultaba familiar. Tras girarse, comprobó que efectivamente conocía a aquel crío de profundos ojos azules y revuelta cabellera morada.

-¡Milo! –gritó agachándose para darle un abrazo. El pequeño se arrojó sobre él.

Éurito se sintió apartado del lugar y se rascó la cabeza algo desconcertado. No sabía que su buen amigo conociese a gente de la ciudad. Puesto que le picó la curiosidad, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Quién es, Iskandar?

-Oh, es… el hermano de una amiga. –el corazón de Escorpio latió fuerte en aquel instante. No podía decir si era por haber recordado a Ístvan o por la imagen de la chica aludida.

-¡Iskandar! –increpó el chiquillo tirando de la mano del caballero-. ¡Tienes que venir a casa! ¡Selina sigue sin despertar!

-¿Cómo que sigue…? –preguntó Escorpio extrañado.

Sagitario hizo una extraña mueca y alzó la cabeza para mirar el lejano Partenón. Se atrevió incluso a tatarear algo mientras su amigo hablaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Ella lleva dormida tres días!

-Eso explica que estés tan sucio, chico… -reprochó Iskandar-. Pero lo que me parece raro es que lleve dormida tres días…

-Lo más seguro es que ella esté… -antes de que Éurito acabase de opinar, su compañero le miró con agresividad, por lo que decidió no seguir-. Disculpa, pero es lo que pienso realmente –añadió.

-¿Qué dices, Éurito? ¿Echamos un vistazo?

- Los caballeros de Atenea no deben estar demasiado tiempo fuera del Santuario. Yo voy a casa, pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te demores demasiado, Iskandar…

Mientras Sagitario se iba alejando por aquella desierta y ancha calle, Iskandar pensó que los santos no deberían tener relaciones con la gente común; por desgracia, en su caso ya no había nada que hacer, pues conocía a Selina hace dos años y desde siempre ella le había resultado interesante. Habían entablado una amistad bastante sincera, y lo más importante, incluso se había encariñado del pequeño Milo.

-¡Luego te veo, Éurito! –gritó Iskandar a su buen camarada, que alzó la mano en señal de haberle escuchado.

-Muchas gracias, Iskandar… -dijo Milo mientras le cogía la mano.

-Vamos a casa, Milo –contestó Escorpio con dulzura.

Tras caminar un rato por aquella larga avenida, tomaron la cuarta vía a la derecha; una calle estrechita por la que apenas pasaba gente. A pesar de aquello, en aquel lugar las casas solían ser bonitas y grandes, y los balcones, en la mayoría de los casos, acostumbraban a ser decorados con macetas de todo tipo e incluso enredaderas que teñían de verde la gris piedra de sus muros.

Allá donde el empedrado del suelo comenzaba a hacerse pesado, Milo se detuvo y miró a Iskandar. Su cara pareció reflejar inseguridad y por fin dijo algo inaudible. Desde que comenzaron a caminar, el pequeño no había hablado.

-Anímate, Milo… -instó el santo al niño, que abría la puerta con cuidado.

Lo primero que contempló Iskandar fue el largo pasillo de la casa, que avanzaba varios metros dejando atrás tres habitaciones. Las losas grisáceas brillaron tras que Milo encendiese un candelabro y cerrase la puerta. Avanzó dejando las velas sobre un mueble antepuesto al recibidor de la humilde morada y miró a su invitado.

-Selina está en su habitación –Milo señaló al fondo del corredor.

Iskandar siguió la dirección que indicaba la manita del pequeño. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la vieja puerta oscura de la habitación de la hermana sintió otro vuelco en el corazón como el de antes. Murmuró algo para sí…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Milo… -pero Iskandar había sentido algo extraño allá en el interior de la sala. Ahora, aquella presencia había desaparecido por completo.

Al fin, el dorado caminó decidido hasta la habitación de Selina. Una vez ante la hoja oscura de la puerta, empujó despacio y contempló en la oscuridad de la estancia la silueta de la estrecha cama de madera gastada.

-Selina… -susurró intuyendo el rostro de la joven que descansaba bajo aquellas sábanas pálidas.

-¿Ves cómo duerme? –dijo Milo colándose en la habitación. Iskandar le siguió para directamente sentarse en una banqueta que había al lado del escritorio, de tono más claro que el resto de los muebles. Nada más posarse en ella, colocó la cabeza entre los brazos y se puso a pensar.

-Aquí hace frío… y además, no hay muy buenas vibraciones.

-¡Y las lamas de la ventana están cerradas! –añadió el crío con mucha preocupación.

Iskandar levantó de la banqueta para acercarse a la cama. A un paso de ésta, contempló a Selina. Ella parecía estar tan cómoda… Sin dudarlo, le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo en sus propios dedos un frío semejante al de alguien que está muerto.

-Por Atenea… ¡está helada! –Milo no escuchó el comentario, pero casi anonadado, sus pupilas reposaban en su hermana.

El dorado apartó los rizos morados de la cara de la chica para poder posarle sus labios en la frente. Tal y como acababa de sentir, estaba realmente destemplada. Lo irónico yacía en que respiraba con tanta serenidad que incluso parecía estar teniendo un bello sueño.

-Milo, creo que has hecho bien en avisarme… ¿Dices que hace tres días que duerme sin levantar para nada?

-¡Ni para comer! –exclamó el niño preocupado.- Llamé al doctor, pero no hizo nada… y entonces, se me ocurrió que podría encontrarte hoy en Atenas.

-Escucha… Voy a regresar al Santuario para pedir autorización. Volveré esta misma noche y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacer que abra los ojos.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Milo recobrando la sonrisa. Sus iris azules brillaron.

-¡Confía en mí! Creo que esto es algo que sólo un caballero puede hacer.

El pequeño Milo corrió hacia su hermana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tapó a conciencia. Después dejó la habitación pasando por delante de Iskandar.

El dorado miró por última vez a Selina y se aventuró a salir. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, oyó un crujido en la ventana. Tras voltearse, vio cómo la lama de ésta se había abierto un poquito. Sin prestar atención, dejó la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

-Entonces, Iskandar… te esperaré –dijo el muchachito mirando al magullado Escorpio con esperanza.

-Confía en mí… - e Iskandar abandonó la casa con pensamientos preocupantes.

**Desautorizando al Patriarca**

Ya caía la tarde y el Sol se empezaba a esconder detrás de la montaña en que los doce templos del Zodiaco se erigían. El cielo, anaranjado, reflejaba en ocres decadentes el estado anímico de Iskandar, que todavía, caminando cerca del coliseo, pensaba en el día pasado.

El guerrero de Escorpio, en cuyo rostro era habitual una radiante sonrisa, deambulaba sin destino fijo recordando las explícitas órdenes del Patriarca: aun a pesar de haber derrotado a Ístvan sin titubear, no podría salir del recinto sagrado por temor a represalias enemigas.

-¡Pero si ese miedo es infundado! –se quejó el muchacho pateando una pequeña piedra que se encontró bajo los pies.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió alguien detrás de Iskandar. El joven se giró para contemplar la figura de una chica conocida.

-¿Astrea? –ella caminó despacio hasta llegar a donde su compañero. Con sus grandes ojos azules, Astrea le miró detenidamente al rostro.

-¿Cómo es que no llevas tu armadura? –dijo con tono suave.

-No está en buen estado…

Iskandar se sentó bajo un oportuno árbol de hojas caídas que había a escasos metros. Ella, acompañándole, se sentó a su lado. Éste no pudo evitar fijarse en las curvas de su amiga, marcadas mientras se dejaba caer. Los contornos claros y la delicadeza patente de Astrea la harían ser en pocos años la mujer más bella del Santuario. Asimismo, también miró sus cabellos ondulados, cuya peculiaridad no era otra que el dibujo de sendos tirabuzones en los extremos laterales del flequillo.

-¡Qué pelo más revoltoso! –se quejó Iskandar risueño. Le hacía gracia ver cómo los tirabuzones se mecían a causa del viento.

-¡No te rías! –regañó la adolescente-. Bueno, mejor ríe… porque la verdad, parece que hayas tenido el peor día de tu vida. –apuntó con certeza.

-Así es. Un encuentro bastante crudo con mi hermano… y además, mi mejor amiga duerme desde hace días sin despertar…

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? –dijo Astrea con un gesto de sorpresa en sus labios. Arqueando la ceja derecha, alzó la mano-. ¿Y a qué puede deberse?

-Estoy seguro de haber percibido un atisbo de cosmos cuando fui a visitarla… un cosmos hostil.

Iskandar suspiró con profundidad mientras surcaba la tierra con su índice, trazando dibujos. De la misma forma, mientras la chica buscaba un remedio para ayudar a su camarada, jugueteó con los rizos de su corta melena.

-¿Y si tratas de pedir permiso al Patriarca para investigar?

-Ya lo hice. No me dejó…

-Lo siento… -la chica levantó del suelo y frunció el ceño.- ¡Iskandar! –Escorpio alzó la mirada hacia la alegre muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Eres tonto! ¿No eres el mejor amigo de Éurito, hermano de Atenea?

-Así es…

-¡Convence a Éurito para visitar a su hermana! Si ella contradice al Patriarca, podrás salir del Santuario sin problemas…

Iskandar levantó entusiasmado tanto por la buena solución como por la agudeza mental de Astrea. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal remedio en un instante?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar tan rápido? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Acabo de ver a Éurito entrar en el templo del Amor de Atenea.

-Claro ¿cómo no?- se quejó el dorado. No le gustaba que su amigo fuese tan mujeriego…

Escorpio comenzó a caminar con destino al citado templo. Era la sala de baños de los caballeros, lugar donde bellas mujeres les masajeaban y lavaban a placer. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el guerrero se ruborizó.

-Astrea… muchas gracias y suerte en tu ceremonia de Orden. –siguió su camino hasta perderse por la senda que llevaba a la ciudad.

Astrea, quien iba a ser nombrada caballero de Virgo, se sintió alegre con el comentario, pues en realidad, a pesar de su estrecha relación con los portadores de Libra y Acuario, ni ellos ni ningún otro guerrero de la orden le había deseado todavía buena fortuna.

-Gracias, Iskandar… -murmuró para sí mientras volvió a sentarse pensativa bajo aquel árbol.

Iskandar, ataviado con su túnica favorita de colores azul y blanco, comenzó a correr para ganar algo de tiempo. Con el ascenso al Ateneo y el posterior descenso de las doce casas se le había hecho casi de noche. ¡Si hubiera pensado antes en visitar a Eurito…!

El templo del Amor de Atenea apareció ante Iskandar tras una gran avenida precedida de una plaza. Era un lugar bastante solitario y gris. Si bien el edificio era grande y en su frontón aparecían grabados motivos eróticos de mujeres rodeando a efebos, nadie en su sano juicio podría pensar que en el interior existiese un precedente a los llamados burdeles. El caballero, tras pensar en lo embarazoso de la situación, subió las escaleras que le separaban de aquella puerta de madera oscura tras la que se ocultaban los baños.

Nada más estar dentro, una larga alfombra burdeos le llevó a un coqueto recibidor en que una dama apareció de la nada. Ésta, vestida con un ligero peplo, andó remilgada hasta quedar a escasos pasos del patidifuso Iskandar, que pudo intuir la forma íntima de sus pechos.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Anda buscando nuestros servicios? –Iskandar se ruborizó aún más que cuando pensó en lo vergonzoso de la situación momentos antes.

-Ehh… -su voz temblaba-. En realidad ando buscando a Éurito, caballero dorado de Sagitario, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, bastante alto…

-¿Al señor Éurito? Está disfrutando de un baño con varias de nuestras sirvientas. Si no desea tomar uno usted, podría esperar sentado ahí –increpó ella señalando una hilera de sillas de vieja madera marrón. Aunque la estancia disponía de más de una decena de asientos, la sensación de vacío en Iskandar no se hizo menor. Igualmente, se sintió en ridículo ante la mirada de semejante mujer, de belleza superlativa.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada se escuchó. En soledad, el caballero de Escorpio pensaba en lo poco concurrido del templo. En cierto modo se alegró. No le agradaba la concepción de los caballeros de Atenea como un grupo de hombres sedientos de placer.

Tras casi dar una cabezada, se pellizcó la mejilla. Para entretenerse, contó las columnas de la sala. Si bien no eran muy grandes y parecían más bien de estilo dórico, sumó más de cuarenta, pero perdió la cuenta… como no tenía ganas de seguir haciendo el estúpido, levantó de su asiento.

-¡No me arrepiento de haber perdido tiempo! Igualmente, no lo habría ganado de seguir pensando sin la idea de Astrea… -se quejó ante la fémina que le había atendido los minutos anteriores.

-El señor Éurito suele pasar aquí las tardes enteras –aclaró ella con una sonrisa pícara-. ¡Y es todo un galán!

Nada más acabó de hablar, comenzaron a oírse risitas de mujeres al otro lado de una de las paredes del recibidor. Era presumible que al fin, el caballero de Sagitario había acabado su sesión de relax. Tal y como se esperaba, se abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Allí apareció Éurito con una joven enganchada al cuello. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que parecía verdaderamente feliz.

-¡Oh, sí, Éurito! Debes venir con más frecuencia… -recriminó entre risas.

-¡Iskandar! –Sagitario reaccionó rápido y caminó envuelto en una toga blanca hacia su compañero. Pidió a la muchacha que se descolgase y se despidió de la otra, su acompañante-. ¿Algún problema?

El que fuera caballero de Sagitario olía a sales de baño. Iskandar sonrió cerrando los ojos. Realmente su mejor amigo era así y no se le podía cambiar. Sin darle importancia a lo surrealista de la situación, prefirió asentir e instarle a que saliesen.

La pareja de jóvenes salió caminando del templo del Amor de Atenea. Iskandar se aventuró a sentarse en un banco de piedra que había frente a la fuente de la solitaria plaza de Kopsas.

-¿Qué sucede, Iskandar? –cuestionó Éurito agitando su húmeda cabellera.

-¿Recuerdas al pequeño Milo?

-Sí. Ese niño que dijo que su hermana llevaba dormida tres días ¿no?

-Así es. –dijo Escorpio alzando la mirada hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede con él? –Éurito se sentó también.

El caballero de Escorpio tornó algo serio. Se dejó calmar unos instantes por el susurro del agua de la fuente y habló.

-Fui a su casa. Con él no sucede nada, pero cuando entré a ver a su hermana Selina, me pareció percibir un atisbo de cosmos sospechoso. Debió ser porque estaba cansado, pero no pude discernir de dónde...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –el mujeriego Sagitario posó la mano en el hombro de su camarada para mostrar apoyo.

-Convencer a tu hermana para que desautorice la prohibición del Patriarca. –respondió el escorpión con franqueza.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Éurito se levantó asustado. ¡Iskandar pretendía desobedecer una orden directa del Patriarca!-. ¿Qué orden es esa?

-Poder investigar lo que mantiene a Selina en ese sueño... El Patriarca no me permite salir del Santuario y yo le he prometido a Milo que rescataría a su hermana.

-¡En qué líos me metes!

Iskandar rió algo nervioso. Aunque su compañero llevaba razón y no era justo pedirle ayuda, sabía que sólo él era capaz de convencer a Atenea.

-Lo siento, Éurito.

-Te voy a odiar por esto... Ven a mi casa de madrugada e iremos juntos al Ateneo. ¡Reza porque Nerites de Piscis esté dormido o no habrá manera de pasar! –El jovial caballero del centauro dio la espalda a su amigo y comenzó a andar rumbo al coliseo.

Iskandar sintió una bola de nervios en el estómago. Tras ver cómo su compañero desaparecía en la penumbra de la noche, levantó e inició su camino también.

**Travesura nocturna**

Ambos jóvenes vestían túnicas oscuras y caminaban rápido y con cuidado. Por suerte, el caballero de Piscis no se había percatado de que alguien hubiese atravesado su templo; se comentaba que tenía tan mal humor que incluso impedía el paso a sus compañeros en ocasiones puntuales.

Ascendiendo por las escaleras que llevaban al Ateneo, Iskandar se detuvo.

-¡Espera! –rechistó.

-¿Qué sucede, Iskandar? –el susurro de Éurito apenas pudo ser oído.

-Me ha parecido escuchar algo...

-¡Agáchate! –gesticuló Sagitario asustado tras corroborar lo dicho por su amigo; lo que más temían los guerreros acababa de suceder.

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Nerites ahí parado?! –musitó Iskandar.

Un hombre de aspecto rudo, altura media y pelo corto y negro se encontraba varado en mitad del jardín posterior a la duodécima casa del Santuario con la cabeza orientada hacia la luna. Rápido, apartó la mirada para dirigirla a la hilera de escalones que ascendían al templo del Sumo Sacerdote.

-¡Mierda! Se ha dado cuenta –dijo en voz baja Escorpio.

-No. Mira abajo...

La pintoresca pareja de jóvenes contempló aliviada cómo la mirada de Nerites se había dirigido a una niña que recién se acercaba a él. Ésta, de melena gris y lisa, saludó con timidez al portador de Piscis.

Aunque no se podía escuchar la charla, los simpáticos gestos de la niña les hicieron reír. Ante las órdenes indudables de que regresara al templo por parte del tosco hombre, ella bajaba la cabeza e intentaba convencer al guerrero mediante abrazos y pataleos.

-¿Quién diría que Nerites acabaría montando una guardería? –comentó en tono cínico Éurito mientras señalaba a su compañero el camino para seguir. Los muchachos continuaron con su ascenso al Ateneo.

Tras cinco largos minutos de camino sigiloso y varios guardias sorteados con habilidad maestra, los camuflados amigos llegaron al portón del enorme templo de la diosa. Escondidos tras una piedra, vieron que éste estaba protegido no por dos, sino por ocho guardias.

-¿Y ahora qué, Iskandar? ¡Maldita la hora en que se te ocurrió hacer esto!

Aunque los jóvenes parecieran auténticos ladrones, se las ingeniaron lo suficientemente bien como para que ningún guardia se diese cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer. Iskandar, en su impulsivo afán de hacer las cosas rápido, lanzó una piedra a un lejano muro. El resultado de la acción no fue otro que la alerta de los soldados, que acudieron al lugar donde una pared se había desprendido de forma inexplicable. Los guerreros se escurrieron atravesando la puerta del decimotercer templo.

-¡Bien! –gritó Escorpio animado.

-¡Cállate, animal! –Éurito susurró en cólera. Aunque los soldados del exterior hubiesen sido mangoneados, podía haber más en el interior-. Ahora sólo tenemos que subir esa hilera de escalones y habremos llegado a los aposentos de Alisha. Perdón, Atenea... –se corrigió.

-¡Vamos!

La oscuridad en el Ateneo era sorprendente. Apenas una o dos velas alumbraban el largo pasillo del que partían las escaleras al piso superior. Por suerte, la sospecha de Sagitario de que podía haber más guardias dentro fue infundada. Ya, en el rellano de la segunda planta, tras dejar atrás la entrada de la cámara del Patriarca, sólo quedaba atravesar la puerta de doble hoja que les separaba de la alcoba de la diosa Atenea.

-¡Al fin! –musitaron ambos al unísono.

Éurito empujó con delicadeza suprema la puerta, que se deslizó trazando el camino de sus bisagras hasta que ambos se colaron dentro. Tras cerrarla con el mismo mimo, quedaron encerrados en una estancia sólo iluminada por la luz que del resplandor que de la luna, se filtraba por el balcón.

-Aquí estamos... –murmuró Sagitario. El caballero reptó hasta la cama de su hermana ordenando a Iskandar que no se moviera.

Tras varios segundos arrastrándose, el hermano de la diosa levantó. Se encontraba a los pies de la barroca cama de Atenea, de aspecto sumamente cómoda.

-Alisha... –susurró el sigiloso chico a su oído-. Hermana, despierta...

Atenea gimió perezosa y giró sobre sí misma para quedar bocabajo sobre el colchón. Éurito gesticuló ofuscado con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Hermana! –gritó al fin rápido. Iskandar se asustó y pudo ver cómo un hilo de plata brilló un segundo desde su propio corazón al de Atenea.

-¡Ah! –gritó la joven que se incorporó nerviosa sentándose en su lecho-. Éurito... –su voz resonó distorsionada por el sueño a la vez que frotaba sus ojos. -¡Ah, allá hay alguien!

-¡Tranquila! –acertó a decir Sagitario temeroso de que la muchacha gritase.

Iskandar se aproximó despacio hasta la cama en que la jovencísima Atenea estaba sentada. No sólo parecía estar ruborizada, sino que su peplo estaba tan arrugado que parecía más corto de lo que en realidad era.

-¡Iskandar! –dijo ella patidifusa; no sabía si gritar o pedir explicaciones a su hermano. Decantó por lo segundo-. Eurito, exijo una explicación...

-Alisha... tenemos un problema –dijo sentándose en el mullido colchón.

La adormecida Atenea extendió su delgado brazo hacia una mesilla oscura sobre la cual había un candelabro. Tras girar una llave en él, una tenue llama alumbró un poco alrededor del lecho. Iskandar pudo ver el cuerpo de la diosa como jamás antes: envestido en una blanca toga casi transparente y tan holgada, que se podía intuir la totalidad de la silueta de la joven a partir de la única curva de sus pechos.

-¡Evitad mirarme demasiado! –regañó ella sabiendo su condición. Su tono aún parecía de sueño y el rubor en su rostro era notorio.

-Nuestro amigo Iskandar necesita una autorización –dijo Éurito en plural mayestático.

-Oh, así es... –afirmó el aludido, algo fuera de lugar por el bello cuerpo de Atenea-. Después de derrotar a Ístvan –comentó evitando mostrarse triste-. Me topé con un amigo cuya hermana lleva dormida tres días. ¡Él es un niño y no puede valerse por sí mismo! Estaba sucio y hambriento. ¡Yo sé que algún cosmos extraño está detrás de todo!

-Y piensas enternecerme con esa historia para que te deje abandonar el Santuario ¿cierto? –dijo la diosa interrumpiendo a la par que se cubría la zona del pecho con un cojín.

-El Patriarca no me permite salir. Piensa que podemos ser atacados. No va a suceder nada, señora Atenea. ¡Ruego que me permita investigar el caso de mi amiga!

Atenea, enfurecida, levantó de la cama tirando el suave cojín a la cara de su hermano. Éurito trató de esquivarlo sin éxito.

-¡Que sea la última vez que entráis en el dormitorio de una señorita para esto! –reprendió en tono muy serio agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –Iskandar ya se olía la negativa, pero para su sorpresa, la pequeña diosa alzó su mano señalando que partiese.

-Puedes ir, pero procura que no se entere el Sumo Sacerdote. –alegó cabizbaja.

-¡Muchas gracias, señora Atenea!

El caballero de Escorpio no perdió un segundo. Corrió hacia el balcón y saltó por él. Sabía que nada le iba a suceder, y la forma más rápida de llegar a Atenas no era otra que evitando el camino de las doce casas.

Éurito y Alisha quedaron solos en la oscura habitación. Tras el jaleo que habían montado, la pequeña volvió a la cama y se tumbó mirando al techo con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

-Todos me ven débil... –susurró con tono apagado y aliento soñoliento-. Por eso me piden cosas. Aun sabiéndolo, tú has aceptado, Éurito.

-Hermana, no digas tonterías. Iskandar es mi mejor amigo y en verdad, creo que hay algo entre esa muchacha y él.

-Un cosmos tan siniestro... –susurró despacio.

-¿Cómo? –Sagitario preguntó algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Atenea cogió la mano de su hermano y la posó donde éste pudiera sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que realmente se sucedían rápidos y vigorosos.

-Un mal presentimiento, hermanito...

-Te late el corazón muy fuerte –observó él.

-Desde hace tres días, siento una presencia divina en Atenas, Éurito.

La dulce pareja de hermanos se quedó dormida en aquella lujosa cama de sábanas blancas y cabezal barroco, y el viento, portador de sueños y frío, se deslizó al interior de la enorme habitación, de escaso mobiliario y oscuridad patente. Iskandar, por su parte, siguió el camino que le separaba de la ciudad y de aquel presagio divino de Atenea.


	3. Capítulo 3: El reto de la hilandera

¡Hola a tods! He vuelto para dejaros el capítulo 3 al fin. Parece ser que ando cumpliendo los plazos de publicación, y lo mejor de todo es que ando ya por la mitad del capítulo 7 y tengo una buena fuente de inspiración -pero no os aburriré con eso-.

En fin, sólo quería agradeceros vuestros reviews, que como siempre, me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo más y más. Dentro de otra semanita y media publicaré el capítulo 4, y entraremos en la recta final de la minisaga* de Iskandar.

*Por si no os lo conté, la historia central de Némesis Divino se dividirá en minisagas protagonizadas cada una por un caballero -presumiblemente dorado-. Cada minisaga contará con, más o menos, de 4 a 6 capítulos con un protagonista nuevo cada vez. Así todos los personajes irán apareciendo.

estoy abierto a sugerencias. Abrazos y como siempre, espero comentarios. Dudas o lo que sea, en review o a donde os atenderé con mucho cariño. ^^ ¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Capítulo III: El reto de la hilandera**

-Que el peso de tus sentimientos nublará tu conciencia es algo que tú, humano, no podrás evitar jamás. Por eso, mi misión no es otra que someterte a juicio...

**Una trampa mortal**

La melena castaña de Iskandar no dejaba de agitarse nerviosa tras cada una de las veloces zancadas que daba. El muchacho había partido del Santuario hacía ya media hora y casi estaba en el callejón de la humilde casa de Milo. Tras la carrera, se detuvo a descansar.

El dorado del escorpión celeste portaba su armadura. Había sentido algo en su corazón antes de abandonar el recinto sagrado y consideró prudente vestirla por lo que pudiese pasar. Aun a pesar del lamentable estado de la cloth, le serviría en caso de emergencia.

Tras los últimos pasos, el joven llegó al edificio en que le esperaban. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y se apresuró a atravesar la puerta que le separaba del interior. Cuando trató de penetrar, se topó con que el cerrojo estaba cerrado.

-¿Cómo? –se preguntó-. ¡Milo dijo que me esperaría! ¿Qué hago ahora?

Iskandar frunció el ceño preocupado mientras buscaba una solución. Tras bajar la cabeza, le pareció ver por tercera vez aquel hilo plateado que todo el día le había seguido.

-¿Qué demonios? –el delgado hilo salía de su corazón, y rígido, avanzaba hacia el balcón de una casa ajena-. ¿Un balcón? ¡La ventana!

Corriendo, el joven no prestó más atención a aquel detalle, aunque por supuesto le empezó a preocupar. Primero con Ístvan, luego Atenea, y por último ahora... ¿demasiada coincidencia? Fuere como fuese, se coló por un estrecho callejón hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de Selina.

-¡La ventana se abrió cuando salía de su habitación! –exclamó. Sin pensárselo, dio una larga zancada para colocarse sobre el zócalo de la misma.

Tal y como esperaba, tras empujar con el pie, la hoja del ventanal se abrió por completo chocando contra la pared. Tras agacharse, Iskandar entró en la fría habitación de su amiga de forma poco diplomática.

-Genial. Menos mal que no la cerré... –pensó.

El dorado caminó hacia el borde de la cama nervioso. Miró a Selina por unos instantes. Ella seguía tal y como Milo la había dejado tapada, y ni tan siquiera había movido los labios un ápice.

-¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó el pequeño con voz temblorosa desde el exterior de la estancia.

-¡Milo! –llamó Iskandar procurando no asustar al pequeño-. Soy yo. –El niño abrió la puerta.

-¡Iskandar! –dijo mientras corría hacia el comprometido santo-. ¡Has venido!

-Por supuesto. Lo que prometo, lo cumplo.

El joven de Escorpio correspondió el abrazo de aquel niñito descuidado. Tras soltarle, fue a tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

-No se ha movido ¿verdad?

-No –asintió el pequeño.

El frío en la habitación se hizo bastante más intenso en apenas segundos, y el mismo cosmos que Iskandar había sentido por la tarde hizo acto de presencia sobre Selina. El guerrero, lejos de mostrarse inquiero, pidió al pequeño que fuese a dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estando aquí me estorbarás... –contestó en tono asertivo mientras le escoltaba a la puerta de la estancia-. Milo, descansa bien. Mañana tendrás a tu hermana para ti.

Sin rechistar, el pequeño asintió y corrió a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta. Iskandar, solo en la estancia, miró al techo buscando el foco de aquella hostil energía.

-¿Quién eres? –musitó, pero nadie pareció oírle.

Iskandar posó su mano en la frente de Selina como hizo varias horas atrás. La temperatura de la muchacha seguía siendo inapropiada. Si no encontraba pronto el eje de aquel improvisado sueño de tres días, ella podría morir.

-No permitiré que mueras.

La poca luz que se filtraba de la calle pareció menguar como en un eclipse. De la misma manera, el aire comenzó a hacerse más y más espeso. El cosmos agresivo que había notado Iskandar se comenzaba a aglomerar en algún lugar cercano.

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Selina? –preguntó el santo abrazando a la preciosa muchacha de largos rizos violáceos-. No escondas tus ojos, por favor... –el tono que empleó fue como el de un niño solitario.

Un murmullo comenzó a oírse. Estando Iskandar centrado en su candente abrazo, no notó cómo las paredes iban convirtiéndose en líquido, absorbido por el oscurísimo suelo, de color negro homogéneo. El leve susurro aumentó en cantidad; ahora parecía un arroyo de tinieblas en desliz violento.

Escorpio se encontró abrazando a una mujer sobre una cama de madera vieja en una habitación infinita y cubierta de un manto negro eterno que hacía las veces de suelo, pared y techumbre. El joven acertó a incorporarse viendo el siniestro lugar en que estaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? –exclamó en sorpresa máxima.

-Iskandar... –dijo Selina abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¡Selina! –contestó abrazándola de nuevo. Casi por un segundo pensó en besarla con pasión, pero se contuvo-. ¡Estás despierta!

-¿Lo estoy, Iskandar? ¿No te habrás quedado tú dormido? –dijo ella sentándose sobre el colchón. El dorado recordó el hilo de plata que le unió a Atenea por un instante en el Santuario.

-Selina, he sentido tanto miedo... –la confesión de Iskandar rompió de una vez por todas su máscara de fortaleza.

-¡No!

Selina levantó de la cama para desfallecer ante su amigo. Ella estaba débil, pero no obstante, volvió a ponerse en pie e intentó que Iskandar la imitase. Nada más alzarse el dorado, la cama se hundió en las tinieblas, convirtiéndose en agua en apenas segundos.

-¿Ves? Estamos dormidos... –observó la preciosa muchacha de aspecto macilento.

-¿Estoy en tu sueño? ¡No puede ser!

-Iskandar, ¿me prometes algo?

-Lo que tú quieras –respondió cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

-Si algo me llegase a pasar... ¿te harás cargo de Milo?

-¿De Milo? ¿Qué te debería pasar? ¡Selina, responde!

Iskandar se puso nervioso ante lo extraño del comportamiento de la débil chica. Ella sólo sonrió con dulzura y timidez. Con seguridad ocultaba algo.

-¡Responde, Selina! –dijo el santo exaltado-. ¡Vamos! –insistió zarandeándola.

En ese instante, Iskandar sintió un fortísimo dolor de cabeza que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Tales eran las punzadas que sentía que comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, cayendo las gotas de su líquido carmesí a la infinita oscuridad del manto de aquel lugar.

-El peso de tus sentimientos nublará tu conciencia...

-¿Quién habla? –inquirió el dorado desde el suelo, dolorido como jamás.

De la oscuridad del suelo, una cadena de grisáceos eslabones gigantes apareció para quebrar las paredes de aquella sórdida dimensión. De los fragmentos que se desprendieron, surgió como naciente una balanza dorada que comenzó a tambalearse. Una poderosa explosión sacudió al guerrero hacia atrás junto con Selina, que se golpeó con dureza la espalda.

-¡Selina! –gritó el caballero sin poder apartar una mano de su frente por el dolor. Ella había quedado colapsada y no se movía-. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién ha hablado?

-Que el peso de tus sentimientos nublará tu conciencia es algo que tú, humano, no podrás evitar jamás. Por eso, mi misión no es otra que someterte a juicio... –acertó a decir con voz de ultratumba-.

Iskandar dejó de sentir aquel dolor de cabeza tan fuerte y pudo al fin erguirse. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Selina, que recién podía moverse un poco.

-¡Iskandar, cuidado! –gritó ella viendo cómo una esfera de oro puro surgía de las tinieblas directa hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha atacado? –preguntó el dorado-. ¡Lazo Carmesí!

Aun sin saber qué o quién les estaba atacando, el santo envolvió a Selina en una cinta de cosmos rojo. Él, tan sólo pudo recibir el golpe protegiéndose con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo reclinado. Aun así, el golpe fue brutal. No sólo armó un horrible estruendo, sino que impulsó al guerrero al aire, que chocó con rudeza contra el piso tras segundos de parábola.

A lo lejos, podía verse cómo un ser envuelto en una oscura túnica volaba para posarse en el suelo. De su espalda, comenzaron a surgir vectores de plata que tomaron la forma de seis descomunales alas argénticas con plumas afiladas. En los extremos de cada una de las alas, millones de hilos de plata nacieron para correr por todo el espacio dimensional y colorear todo el negror en tonos perla y metal. Una guadaña de hoja tan larga como tres hombres apareció en su diestra, y en la siniestra, la balanza dorada de antes se postró resplandeciente. Iskandar no pudo hacer más que sentirse intimidado.

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó casi a punto de inclinarse ante la majestuosidad de aquella criatura surgida del erebo.

-Yo soy infinita. Átropos, eterna y todopoderosa, hiladora en el tiempo y el destino. Soy la Moira hilandera. –sin esperar respuesta, tajó uno de los hilos que de sus alas salían. Selina comenzó a gritar.

-¡Selina! –el caballero de oro vio impotente cómo la joven comenzaba a sangrar por el pecho. El resplandor del hilo cortado permitió ver al santo cómo éste se introducía fugaz por el pecho de ella, hiriéndola-. ¡No! ¡Maldita seas! –gritó enfurecido a la diosa-. ¡Antares!

El delgado rayo escarlata de Escorpio recorrió el largo espacio que le separaba de Átropos a una velocidad impresionante. La Moira fue protegida por una de sus alas, que desvió el poder de la técnica hacia su emisor; Antares atravesó el brazo izquierdo del dorado pulverizando su brazal tal y como Ístvan destruyó la hombrera del mismo miembro.

El grito del santo fue tremendo. Empezó a sangrar a borbotones y a sentirse mareado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –cuestionó enfadada Átropos-. Parece que esa humana nubla tu juicio, tal y como auguré. ¡Desaparece!

Un haz de pálida luz envolvió a la débil Selina. En segundos, un descomunal cosmos inmensamente mayor al de Iskandar se dirigió desde la diosa a ella.

-¡Aparta, Selina! –gritó el dorado interponiéndose. El caballero recibió el impacto del golpe divino en plena coraza. Tras el golpe, cayó de espaldas al lado de la muchacha. Su coraza había sido agrietada por todas partes.

-¡Iskandar! –ella, también herida, se arrastró hacia el joven que pretendía salvarla-. ¡Detente, por favor! –suplicó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¡Jamás! –contestó él, decidido a levantar de nuevo.

Para sorpresa de la pareja, Átropos desapareció para mostrarse en su total magnificencia ante ellos. Ahora no había más que unos metros de distancia entre el dorado y la diosa, y ésta parecía ser tan alta como cinco hombres.

-¡Por Atenea! –murmuró el caballero acobardado. Jamás en su vida había sentido aquella sensación de inseguridad.

-Ella estorba, muchacho. ¡Aletheia!

Toda la oscuridad del extraño lugar se aglomeró sobre la Moira. Ahora estaban suspendidos en la nada indescriptible. La esfera de negror avanzó hacia Selina, quien no pudo hacer más que rezar a Atenea por la vida de ambos.

-¿Ya está? ¿Esa es toda mi fuerza? –se quejó Iskandar herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

La esfera oscura se expandió absorbiendo a los jóvenes. Una serie de explosiones les sorprendió. Ni él ni ella podían decir de dónde venían. Iskandar abrazó a Selina para tratar de defenderla aun a costa de su vida y vio cómo todos sus recuerdos pasaron a velocidad de vértigo por su mente.

-Yo...

Todo fue blanco. El silencio reinó. Al fin, la sorda explosión tuvo lugar alumbrando más allá del mundo, si es que estaban en él. La esperanza abandonó a Iskandar. Escorpio se agrietó por todos lados... ¡Nadie sabía qué sucedía!

Iskandar se encontraba tumbado sobre un vasto prado de flores de miles de colores. El verde césped estaba teñido en carmesí con su sangre, que le brotaba de todas y cada una de las grietas de su armadura. Casi muerto, el joven alzó la mirada al añil cielo, que resplandecía para él.

-¿Dónde... –intentó preguntar-. ¿Dónde estoy?

Una esquelética anciana vestida con una túnica gris apareció de la nada. Era Átropos, despojada de sus alas, su guadaña y los hilos del destino.

-En el lugar del juicio, caballero. Inexplicablemente, has conseguido traer a la chica contigo.

-¡Selina! –gritó Iskandar levantando del suelo con ferviente esperanza recuperada.

-Un manto de tinieblas se cierne sobre el mundo. –dijo Átropos con voz de anciana decrépita. La balanza en su siniestra estaba ladeada hacia la izquierda.

El caballero dorado, sin escuchar a la diosa, corrió hacia su querida amiga para tumbarla boca arriba y acariciarle las mejillas.

-La culpa la tenéis vosotros, caballeros de Atenea. Los que supuestamente deberían ser los hombres más justos, se dejan llevar por sentimientos. ¡Qué irónico! –reprochó la Moira.

Selina, que reaccionó, devolvió la caricia al herido Iskandar, cuya sangre resbalaba tiñéndole el rostro y su túnica blanca. A Selina no le importaba que la sangre de aquel amigo tan especial la manchase...

-Ella tiene razón, Iskandar... –alegó con la voz débil-. Un mal se cierne sobre el mundo. –Tras un golpe de tos, Selina se sintió cercana a la muerte.

**El pacto de Selina**

La muchacha de bello rostro, ahora manchado por el rojo, rió con escasas fuerzas. Su mano dejó de acariciar a Iskandar para caer al suelo, donde la hierba florecía ajena a todo.

-Es terrible. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. El mundo está cerca de ser sumergido en la oscuridad eterna de la noche.

-¿La oscuridad de la noche? –cuestionó el santo.

-Así es. –Átropos intervino conversando por la herida muchacha. –Ella posee luz, y ha querido usarla para el mundo. Sabe que será un sacrificio, pero porque la gente a la que quiere tenga una oportunidad, ha decidido darlo todo. Por eso, duerme desde hace tres días.

-Sí, Iskandar... –asintió Selina.

-¿Un mal? ¿Hades?

Átropos rió por la ignorancia del escorpión celeste. Si sólo Hades fuese el mal que pretendía la Tierra, no habría por qué hacer lo que pretendía Némesis. El verdadero enemigo era tan fuerte que ya se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de cada persona.

-Caballero de Atenea, tu amiga se ha sacrificado para dar luz a los más oscuros rincones del corazón de los seres humanos. Por desgracia, su poder es insuficiente. Ella sólo será una más de las personas que creen poder salvar al mundo con una ínfima luz incapaz de salvar a un mero hombre.

-¡Cállate! –gritó el dorado-. ¿Por qué, Selina?

-Némesis me lo pidió... me mostró lo más oscuro del corazón de la persona a la que más amo y temí... Me sometí voluntariamente al Sueño de la Purificación.

Iskandar no comprendía nada. La confusión era tan grande que apenas si podía discernir las palabras de su amiga. Agarrando con su puño un matojo de hierba, la arrancó frustrado.

-Dioses... –susurró apenado-. ¿A quién le importa? Todos los seres humanos hemos sido siempre viles. No obstante, somos capaces de amar y de sentir entre tanta maldad...

Átropos caminó hasta quedar al lado de Iskandar. La anciana agitó su dorada balanza para mostrar cómo los brazos siempre se colocaban en la misma posición. El brazo derecho alzado; el izquierdo, que contenía un peso invisible, hundido.

-¿No comprendes aún el sacrificio que esa muchacha ha hecho? Aun sabiendo que va a morir, ha aceptado sacrificarse para que tú tengas una oportunidad. ¡Se ha sacrificado por ti!

-¿¡Cómo!? –Escorpio frunció el ceño y procuró golpear el rostro a Átropos con su puño. La diosa no tuvo que moverse. Detuvo el golpe con la fuerza de su voluntad haciendo cortes en los dedos del joven.

-Una oportunidad; el Juicio de Némesis. Para que tú lo superes, ella debe morir.

Iskandar desvió la mirada hacia la agónica Selina, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ambos cruzaron una triste mirada, pero ella asintió con torpeza.

-¿Que debe morir? –gritó escandalizado. No aceptaría semejante designio-. ¡Jamás lo permitiré!

-Iskandar, nunca podrás superar el Juicio de Némesis sin que ella muera. No eres tan fuerte como para hacerlo.

**El Juicio de Némesis**

Escorpio se alejó de Átropos con un largo salto que le dejó a sus espaldas. El numen del destino se giró para contemplar el decidido semblante de Iskandar.

-Si quieres protegerla, morirás.

-¿Por qué debo pasar ese estúpido juicio? ¡Yo soy un caballero dorado!

-Precisamente porque eres un caballero dorado que debes ser sometido al juicio divino de Némesis. La maldad está en acto en cada uno de vosotros, mortales. Yo no pretendo destruir tus recuerdos por placer, sino llevarte a ver que te hacen débil. ¡Tus recuerdos te corrompen, y un defensor de la humanidad no puede ser corrupto!

-¡Yo no soy corrupto! ¡Antares! –gritó con profunda voz.

Casi como si hubiese recuperado su poder, Iskandar alzó el cosmos y proyectó un rayo carmesí desde la punta de su dedo índice. El rayo avanzó hacia Átropos sin detenerse para nada. La diosa alzo su mano parando en seco la trayectoria del golpe.

-¿De verdad vas a decidir morir en su lugar?

Antares, aún suspendido en el aire, fue desviado hacia el horizonte por el poder psíquico de Átropos. La estrella escarlata se perdió en el cielo sin atisbo de violencia.

-Los humanos sois estúpidos. Piensa lo que pasaría si dejases tu destino en la mano de una Atenea perversa. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿No crees que sus decisiones podrían no ser las más adecuadas?

-¡Y sin embargo, Atenea es humana! –discrepó.

-Te equivocas. En el momento que despierte, olvidará todo lazo de relación con vosotros. Es el precio a pagar por su cargo. De la misma forma, vosotros debéis sufrir esa maldición, la de proteger el mundo. ¡No podéis albergar oscuridad en vuestro corazón!

-¡Pero estás hablando de oscuridad como un pecado! ¡La oscuridad pertenece al ser humano!

-¡Vosotros no sois humanos! –exclamó Átropos perdiendo la paciencia. La diosa abrió sus ojos con furia haciendo que Iskandar cayera de espaldas al suelo. Varios trozos de su cuarteada vestimenta se precipitaron entre las flores del jardín infinito.

Selina, desde el suelo, extendió la mano tratando de tocar a Iskandar. No era posible, pues estaban lejos. No obstante, ella lo deseó en aquel momento.

-¡Yo... –pensaba ella-. ¡Yo le quiero! ¡No quiero que él muera!

-Te lo voy a explicar por última vez, Escorpio –alegó Átropos alzando el brazo derecho.

El cielo oscureció rápido por varias nubes negras, que a velocidad tremenda, se movieron generando una tormenta. La lluvia comenzó a caer en el Jardín del Juicio, y del extendido brazo de la Moira, un círculo con varios signos grabados resplandeció de forma horizontal sobre ellos. ¡Un círculo ilusorio dividido en doce partes, cada una con un signo del zodiaco!

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el agotado santo desde el suelo. Podía ver una perfecta imagen de los signos de las doce constelaciones zodiacales.

-Eso es el Sema Solar. La imagen del recorrido de la órbita solar.

-¿El movimiento del Sol?

-Aunque Ptolomeo pensase que el sol se movía alrededor de la Tierra, hizo un buen trabajo escribiendo de este Sema en su Almagesto –apuntó la vieja diosa.

-¿Por qué todos los signos están opacados por el gris? –cuestionó el dorado.

-Por la oscuridad en vuestro interior. Las gentes del mundo pueden tener esa oscuridad, pero no vosotros, que tenéis que actuar de forma imparcial. El Juicio de Némesis es el proceso de purificación de vuestros corazones; la forma de erradicar el mayor de los enemigos, lo corrupto en los defensores.

-¡Hablas del amor como de un pecado! –objetó Iskandar levantándose con esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Así es. Y no sólo del amor, sino de todo lo que podáis sentir. ¿Ves cómo el Sema de Géminis es el más claro? La actitud de ese hombre trasciende la humana.

-¿Licaón?

-Para resumirte, Escorpio, si quieres actuar de forma objetiva y ser alguien capacitado para proteger el mundo, debes olvidar tus sentimientos por todo aquello que no guarde relación con tu deber. Atenea y tus compañeros deben ser tu único apoyo. ¡Todos vosotros estáis corrompidos! Aries con sus raíces, Tauro con sus manías, Cáncer con su perversidad, Virgo con su imperfección, Libra con la ambición, tú con tu amor, Sagitario con la libido, Acuario por sus pecados, y Piscis, por último, lo estará en apenas dos años. ¡El destino es inmutable y este es el camino que hemos elegido para capacitaros!

-¿Estás diciendo entonces que por sentir soy incapaz de defender a las personas, y que por ello debo perder lo único que tengo fuera del Santuario?

Átropos asintió con frialdad divina. Sólo los dioses eran tan insensibles como para decidir de esa manera el futuro de los mortales. Iskandar comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer de rodillas aplastando alguna flor con su peso.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó herido en su corazón-. ¡No quiero ser caballero de Atenea! ¡Sólo quiero poder ser humano! –se sinceró entre lágrimas.

-Al fin comprendes. No obstante, no te puedes negar a tu destino. La amas, y ella debe morir.

Selina abrió los ojos emocionada por la confesión de Átropos. La muchacha levantó herida por todos lados, con su vestido blanco manchado y rajado por varios lugares, y con la cara mancillada por cortes y sangre.

-Iskandar... ¡vive! –gritó aunando sus fuerzas.

Átropos sonrió y asintió a la muchacha. Tras desplegar su cosmos, el Sema Solar desapareció. La poderosa diosa se alzó al cielo para dejar salir sus alas de plata, que le rajaron la piel de la espalda y rasgaron su oscura túnica destrozándola por completo. La Moira quedó desnuda, ante Selina, con sus seis alas plateadas de las que millones de hilos argénticos surgían surcando el inmenso cielo, ahora cubierto de nubes y gris.

-¡Detente, Selina! –rogó Escorpio. El dorado alzó su cosmos como nunca.

Átropos, en su forma angelical, volteó hacia Iskandar, que estaba envuelto en un halo de oro. Sin vacilar, aumentó su tamaño hasta alcanzar aquellos más de siete metros de altura. Con un gesto de desprecio, negó con la cabeza. No le cabía en ella cómo aún después de haberlo comprendido todo, aquel hombre era capaz de oponerse al destino. Pensó en que la estupidez humana no tenía límites.

-Átropos, yo te enseñaré que mis sentimientos por Selina no se opondrán a mi juicio objetivo. Superaré ese estúpido reto que me has propuesto matándote si es necesario. ¡Selina vivirá y yo protegeré a los débiles!

-¿Acaso no comprendes, humano, que precisamente ese tipo de actitud es la que Némesis define como oscura? ¡Te mostraré que no podrás superar el reto sin que ella muera, estúpido temerario!

La Moira adoptó una postura totalmente ofensiva y frunció el ceño. Pensaba dar la lección de su vida al caballero del escorpión.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4: Moriré por ti

Y finalmente, la catarsis de la minisaga de Iskandar, primera de las que compondrán esta primera temporada. Aunque deberéis sacar conclusiones por lo que leáis, estoy segurísimo de que os dejará algo... shock...

Una cosa... ¿os respondí a los reviews? No me acuerdo. Estuve liado con un concurso de oneshoots y no estoy seguro de si os respondí o no.

Sea como sea, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y las palabras de ánimo que siempre me dais, y Shadir, lamento ser tan retorcido, pero creo que más o menos me conoces y sabes que siempre me voy a por lo peor... aunque en este caso, habrá un "fallo" que notarán ciertos... bla, bla... ¡Que me embalo!

Espero que lo disfrutéis... Por mi parte, sigo trabajando en el capítulo 7.

**

* * *

****Capítulo IV: **Moriré por ti

**El valor que te dedico**

Átropos se movió hacia el cielo con su gracia divina, inundando todo a su paso con aquel cosmos que le pertenecía; funesto e ilimitado. La diosa, desde un lugar en el que Iskandar no podría actuar, comenzó un vuelo en picado hacia el santo.

-¡Átropos, te detendré! –gritó Escorpio mientras aglomeraba todo su poder en el puño. Sin esperar a que la diosa le golpeara, alzó el miembro propinando un puñetazo que desgarró el mismo cielo desviando a la Moira, que no tuvo más remedio que detener su vuelo.

-Mortal, puedes destrozar todo lo que hay ante ti –susurró el numen con voz tétrica-. Pero jamás superarás el Juicio.

La divina criatura retomó su vuelo a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes. Atravesó el campo de flores siendo apenas vista por Iskandar, que recibió de lleno un golpe en plena coraza. La protección de Atenea alcanzó su límite y se quebró en cientos de pedazos, ahora precipitándose hacia el suelo. Iskandar se mantuvo en equilibrio a pesar del impacto.

-Yo... ¡no voy a perder! –exclamó elevando su energía. La sangre de las heridas del dorado levitó sostenida por el cosmos, combinándosele con su halo dorado, que tornó naranja.

-¡Desaparece, Escorpio! –gritó la diosa.

La vestimenta sagrada del escorpión celeste explotó irremisiblemente. Todas las grietas que había sobre ella cedieron haciéndola fragmentos de ridículo tamaño. Tan sólo las perneras quedaron, bastante agrietadas, sobre el cuerpo del portador. Perdieron su brillo de oro hasta tornar grises.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Iskandar sorprendido.

-El hilo de tu armadura... ha sido cortado –explicó Átropos sosteniendo un cabello de plata que había sido sesgado de una de sus inconmensurables alas.

-¡Tormenta de Furia! –El dorado, en desesperación por expulsar a la Moira del combate, liberó todo su poder al cielo, que ya estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras. No prestó atención al estado de su cloth.

Un trueno rompió el silencio de aquel prado. De repente comenzó a llover. Las finas gotas de agua, que se precipitaban rectas hacia las flores cambiaron su trayectoria con furia y rigidez; ahora eran puro cosmos con objetivo Átropos.

-Así que puedes generar una tormenta con tu cosmos, humano... ¡El agua la transformas en cosmos! ¡Digno de un dios! –dijo sonriendo-. Pero insuficiente para derrotarme.

La Moira anciana causó una explosión con su abrumadora energía que levantó la tierra y provocó que las nubes del cielo desapareciesen, llevándose consigo la tormenta generada por Iskandar.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó él en estado de frustración.

-¿Aceptas tu derrota, criatura?

-¡Jamás! ¡Ni muerto, demonio!

El caballero de Atenea dio una larga zancada que le llevó a escasos metros de Átropos. Aprovechando la inercia, saltó sobre su enorme cuerpo con objeto de propinar un puñetazo sobre el rostro de la diosa. Ésta, que creía conocer toda artimaña del humano, arqueó una de sus inmensas alas para derribarle en pleno vuelo. El golpe dio a Iskandar en el costado y le llevó al suelo arrasando parte del florido prado. Por si fuera poco, los miles de hilos de la extremidad angelical se alargaron para atravesar al joven, que sufrió lo indecible mientras un mechón de ellos desgarraba la carne de su muslo, aferrándolo a la tierra con una atadura mágica.

-¡Átropos! –gritó inundado en dolor el dorado mientras su carne iba cediendo al empuje de los hilos. -¡Detente!

-¿Pides clemencia? –inquirió la prepotente divinidad contemplando con frialdad el brotar de la sangre del humano-. He clavado los siete hilos de tu vida sobre tu muslo, atravesándolo. Si quiebras esos hilos, te suicidarás. Ahora estás a mi merced... ¡Ríndete de una vez!

El santo, obcecado en salvar a Selina, levantó despacio siguiendo con su lacerado muslo la trayectoria de los ensangrentados hilos.

-Te he jurado que superaría el Juicio y salvaría a Selina.

-¿Es eso? –preguntó ella-. Solucionémoslo, pues.

El numen del destino sonrió con gesto sórdido. Otra de sus alas se arqueó y dirigió contra Selina un hilo apenas visible, que brilló un segundo a la luz del resplandor del cielo.

-¡Selina! –gritó Iskandar enfurecido. No movió su pierna bloqueada, pero alzó su cosmos creando desde su mano un lazo rojo que detuvo de milagro el avance de la agresión. La chica se había salvado... ¿o no?

Selina comenzó a sangrar por la boca y gemir de dolor. Iskandar había bloqueado el avance de uno de los hilos de la hilandera, pero no había duda en él de que ésta había arrojado precisamente el hilo de la vida de la chica contra ella misma. El dorado dejó de retener el avance desviando sólo la trayectoria del proyectil del ala de Átropos. La había salvado, pero de la misma manera, herido.

-No voy a permitir que la mates, Átropos... –dijo el santo con voz frágil. Apenas si le quedaba ya cosmos...

-Sabes que estoy jugando. La puedo matar como hice con tu armadura antes. Estoy siendo buena, pues aun sabiendo que no lo vas a lograr, te brindo una oportunidad.

-Yo... ¡Juro que te protegeré, Selina! –entonó Iskandar en un grito apasionado. Selina le miró, herida, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella comenzó a llorar, quizá emocionada. Comprendió que Iskandar estaba jugándose la vida aun a pesar de que su enemigo era el mismo destino.

La Moira gruñó disgustada. Los humanos eran tan tercos que pensó en matarles a los dos. No obstante, no podía hacerlo... no debía.

-Mi sentencia para el juicio es...

-¡No me importa tu sentencia! –Iskandar lanzó una fugaz ráfaga de cosmos que fue detenida con un leve movimiento de la mano de Átropos.

-Escorpio, yo actúo en nombre del destino y mi papel es el mismo que el tuyo. Debo asegurarme, como puedes imaginar, de que podrás proteger este mundo.

-Una vez... –respondió el dorado-. ...tuve un hermano. Él me abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años. Jamás comprendí el motivo. Ahora sé que gracias a él no puedo fallar. No sólo va mi vida en ello, sino que la de Milo, el hermano de Selina, puede quebrarse por mi culpa.

-La hipocresía no te servirá ya que Némesis la detracta...

-¡No soy un hipócrita! –el dorado enfureció y sus ojos ardieron en cólera. El poder que mostró hizo que Átropos se sorprendiese. El humano estaba en las últimas, pero aun así, podía dar altibajos de cosmos cada vez más abruptos y milagrosos.

-¡Legión... –exclamó el dorado acumulando su magia en alarde de concentración.

-¡Has fallado, humano! –Interrumpió Átropos extendiendo su mano para arrojar a Escorpio por segunda vez al suelo, de espaldas. Esta vez, la energía que estaba canalizando no cesó en su aumento.

El santo de Atenea levantó. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más y el aura de su cosmos entonaba una dulce melodía. Sin duda estaba gozando de la magnificencia del séptimo sentido.

-¿Qué tramas, caballero? –cuestionó la diosa entre maravilla y terror.

Iskandar comenzó a mover su pierna atravesada en contra de la dirección de los hilos de plata; pretendía avanzar sin moverlos, y no mostró temor a la muerte. La diosa, asustada, decidió retener sus movimientos con el gran don que la Creación le había otorgado: le intentó paralizar.

-No puedes matarme y lo sabes... –dijo él-. No tienes poder sobre mí, Átropos. ¡Voy a salvarla!

Tal y como había amenazado el dorado, los hilos hirientes comenzaron a ser expulsados de su pierna. ¡Era Iskandar quien con su cosmoenergía los estaba alejando, aun sin poder moverse!

-¡No es posible! ¡Yo, una diosa imprescindible...

-¡Legión de Éter! –exclamó el dorado alzando su cosmos hacia el cielo. La restricción divina no pudo retenerle en aquel despliegue de valor y poder, pues había alcanzado el límite mortal del cosmos; el umbral de la dýnamis divina.

La diosa del destino se encontró en mitad del universo, ajena a lo que sucedía. Alzó la vista y vio lejanos siete puntos celestes que no dejaban de vibrar. ¿Estrellas? Para asegurarse, bajó la mirada y pudo distinguir siete puntos más en el mismo color astral, trémulas y cada vez más cercanas. Tras la calma del momento, el universo comenzó a agitarse y Átropos, en mitad de la nada, se vio atrapada en una lluvia de hilos de éter.

-¿Qué es esto? –gritó, pensando que era una ilusión. La diosa tomó por primera vez su guadaña, sesgando de un golpe parte del universo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya estaba siendo golpeada, cada vez con más violencia, por las quince estrellas principales del Escorpión en forma de millones de hilos de éter.

La Legión de Éter se movió en espiral contra la diosa, que no pudo esquivarla de ninguna manera. Miles y miles de los cabellos celestes la atravesaron. Cientos dieron en sus puntos vitales. Otro tanto bastante grande la arrastró al vacío con su poder inigualable.

Tras la violenta ducha estelar, los haces cesaron. Átropos sufrió la ira de un poder gravitacional terrible, que la llevó sin que se pudiera oponer contra el suelo, aún muy lejano, a la velocidad de la luz; se dio un golpe indescriptible que la dejó literalmente enterrada entre cascotes y flores muertas.

-¡Se acabó! –gritó Iskandar viendo el choque y el estallido final de su ataque. La diosa no estaba bajo tierra, sino que ya se había levantado y parecía flotar en el aire-. ¿¡Qué!?

El dorado de Escorpio cayó de rodillas. El cansancio estaba mostrándose de la forma más cruel, pues por el esfuerzo realizado, el muslo herido comenzó a expulsar sangre y no pudo reprimir una caída al suelo bastante preocupante.

-¿Ha fallado mi Legión de Éter? ¿Cómo puede ella estar intacta?

-Humano... tienes el poder de los milagros. ¡La oscuridad en tu corazón te da el poder para realizar milagros! Eso es inaceptable... ¡Debes morir!

La mirada en la diosa había cambiado. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban odio y ofuscación. Casi sin poder aguantar la ira, arqueó una de sus alas para agarrar un pequeño mechón de hilos de plata.

-¡Tu vida acaba aquí, humano! –y tiró de ellos. Iskandar cayó irremisiblemente contra el suelo. Su muerte era cierta, y comenzó a ver borroso.

-¡No! –gritó Selina herida y desde el suelo. Alargó el grito tanto como sus fuerzas dieron de sí. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada, mezclando sus lágrimas con la sangre que de su rostro le brotaba.

-Él sangra, Selina... –murmuró Átropos iracunda-. Pero no es suficiente. Él debe sufrir la ira de una diosa. ¡Tú también morirás!

**Hilos de Muerte**

Tras la sentencia de Átropos, el caballero levantó como poseído; como guiado por un único rastro de su cosmos casi extinto y quebrado, y sangrando por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-Dominio –susurró. Su voz era casi inaudible.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser que esté vivo! ¡He cortado los siete hilos de su vida! –gritó desquiciada Átropos.

Era cierto que había cortado siete hilos, pero cuando el dorado hizo que los suyos le salieran del muslo, los enredó con otros más. Aún no había cortado todos los hilos de su vida, pues de una forma sutil, los había entremezclado con los de otra persona.

-¡Demonio! –gritó asustada. Un mortal la estaba asustando. ¡Eso no podía ser!

La diosa del destino comenzó a liberar un poder muy distinto del que hasta ahora había hecho gala. Las flores de todo aquel lugar creado por ella murieron. De la misma forma, la hierba, los lejanos árboles, el cielo, la piel de Iskandar y Selina... todo se volvió gris. Sólo Átropos brillaba en colores oscuros.

-Es hora de manifestarme como la diosa que soy... ¡Conoce el cosmos de un dios!- Átropos estaba completamente descontrolada.

La Moira se alzó más y más al triste cielo. Las seis alas que de su espalda salían la envolvieron y comenzaron a temblar como de miedo. Todos los hilos que a modo de plumas las vestían se alargaron y se clavaron en el suelo. Átropos ganó envergadura, y de su espalda surgieron cuanto menos, diez alas más. De ellas, al igual que con las otras, surgieron otros hilos, dorados éstos, que volaron de la misma forma aferrándose al suelo y al cielo.

La diosa quedó desnuda y pálida y de sus senos y vientre brotaron brazos, piernas, rostros... ¡El infierno mismo!

-¿Así son los dioses? –se preguntó el santo desesperanzado. Sabía que había hecho enfurecer a Átropos, y poco a poco, el cansancio se hacía con él de forma anormal y sospechosa. Los hilos que Átropos había cortado de seguro le habían hecho más daño de lo que pensaba.

-Serás el primer humano que vea mi ataque. ¡Hilos de Muerte!

Las alas doradas de la diosa se estremecieron y aullaron un ulular desesperado. El agónico sufrir de los millones de hilos que simbolizaban las vidas de los muertos se hizo insoportable para Iskandar, que cayó al suelo muerto en vida. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-No... puedo salvarte, Selina.

-Mi sentencia es... ¡culpable! –dijo ella con voz infinita-. No mereces defender a la humanidad, hijo del hombre. ¡Desaparece!

Iskandar vio el fin de su vida. El golpe era imparable. Nada había que hacer sino contemplar por última vez el cielo; ése mismo cielo cuyo color había sido absorbido por la Moira.

-Te amo, selina –murmuró.

Una débil pantalla de cosmos protegió al santo desviando los hilos de la Moira. Iskandar vio que Selina estaba en pie, usando el poder de los caballeros de Atenea.

-¿Cómo, mi amor? – el dorado no salía de su asombro. Los hilos de Átropos no dieron a Iskandar. A pesar de lo débil de la barrera, habían sido desviados y clavados justo alrededor de Iskandar, grabando su silueta en el suelo.

Selina se mantuvo en pie con coraje. Su valor casi podía dejar en ridículo a Iskandar. Ella caminó hacia él a punto de abandonar la vida. Lloraba como una niña traumatizada.

-¡Iskandar, yo te amo!

-¡No puede ser! –susurró Iskandar.

Átropos alzó sus dieciséis alas para arquearlas y ubicarse sobre el caballero y la muchacha. La diosa del destino estaba siendo presa de su propio poder.

-¡No puedo mataros! –gritó horrorizada. –Está escrito que Iskandar vivirá, pero ella... ¡ella debe morir! ¡¿Por qué no puedo matarla?!

Iskandar miró a su amada. Comprendió que ya no había más que hacer. A pesar del milagro de amor que ella había logrado, ni juntos podrían con aquella criatura.

El dorado abrazó a Selina. Ella correspondió al abrazo. Juntos se dejaron caer al suelo, donde apenas quedaba ya verdor. Entre la tierra revuelta y lo marchito de la vida, entre el color gris único del lugar, ambos se besaron por primera vez. Átropos sonrió. Todo había acabado.

-¿Por qué, Selina?

-Mi amor, una buena persona como tú no debe morir...

-¿Y tú sí? –discrepó casi sin fuerzas. Tras que Iskandar se incorporase, ella sonrió.

-Así es. Tú proteges a los humanos ¿pero quién te protege a ti?

La Moira descendió al suelo para quedar a escasos pasos de la pareja. Volvió a retomar su aspecto de anciana decrépita y desnuda. Tras mover su siniestra, contempló cómo los brazos de la balanza dorada que aún sostenía comenzaban a nivelarse.

-Perfecto. Ella va a morir, por lo que todo cobra sentido aquí. En realidad, has aguantado todo este tiempo porque ella seguía con vida, Iskandar –dijo-. Ni yo me puedo oponer al destino. No ha habido milagro, sino destino, caballero. El juicio ha concluido.

Las lágrimas de Iskandar cayeron sobre Selina, que reposaba ahora tumbada en su regazo. Ella sonreía a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas. Si Átropos contaba la verdad, su muerte era sólo cuestión de instantes.

-Esto no era necesario, Átropos. ¡Eres una asesina! –exclamó rompiendo el llanto sobre su amada-. ¡Es injusto! ¡La amo desde hace años y nunca he podido decirle que la quiero! ¡Nunca lo hice por respeto a mi cargo y al Santuario! Aun así, me dices que soy un ser sórdido... pero vosotros los dioses sois lo que no comprendéis que un ser humano puede sentir. ¡No somos bestias! –acertó a decir.

-Bestias o no, Iskandar, aquello que te impedía luchar con razón ha sido erradicado del mundo. Tu Hado, Iskandar...

El color brilló de nuevo en aquel lugar que Átropos había creado. Todo volvía a la normalidad, y la diosa dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Los dioses somos crueles. Yo misma soy consciente de que sentís y de lo injusto que ha sido todo, pero como defensores del mundo, tenéis que manteneros fríos. Así lo ha dictaminado Némesis porque es lo mejor para vosotros.

Iskandar seguía roto sobre el cadáver de Selina, que había muerto al fin con una sonrisa en la cara. Átropos contemplaba a la pareja con cierta melancolía. Era consciente de que los humanos sufrían, pero el deber de un buen padre con sus hijos, según ella, era llevarles por el buen camino, y lo había aceptado desde que Némesis le pidió aquella tarea.

-Pero nosotros no hemos pedido vuestro consejo. ¡Dejad que hagamos nuestras vidas!

-Iskandar, ella fue quien dio el paso. Que nunca se te olvide que todo lo hizo por ti, pues ella sí pudo comprender la oscuridad que Némesis le mostró. El deseo de la chiquilla era que fueses feliz y lúcido. Ahora estás sufriendo, pero gracias a su sacrificio, de alguna manera podrás satisfacer su deseo.

-¡Os odio! –gritó ofuscado el santo.

-Hasta aquí llega mi deber. –Átropos emprendió el vuelo para desaparecer en la nada. No miró hacia atrás, pues su misión había sido cumplida a pesar de las dificultades y errores.

El caballero de Escorpio dejó a Selina tumbada en el suelo. Tras levantar, la miró por última vez. La dimensión de la Moira comenzaba a desmoronarse e Iskandar sabía que tenía poco tiempo para hacer aquello.

-¿Aún podemos estar juntos, verdad? Selina, elegiste por mí una felicidad que jamás te pedí. Mi único deseo es que estemos juntos... –Iskandar levantó su mano sin apartar la vista de aquella chica que comenzaba a palidecer. Sin dudar un instante, se apuñaló el costado con una determinación mortal. Cayó fulminado entre flores marchitas, tierra, y el cadáver de su amada. ¡No pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente!


	5. Capítulo 5: Amanecer

¿Qué hay de nuevo, amigxs de Fanfiction? Ya es casi navidad, justo como en el fic en estos momentos, y afortunadamente, voy a disponer de algo más de tiempo para escribir, siempre y cuando la pereza no me derrote, pues ideas tengo muchas.

Quisiera en esta ocasión pedir vuestra opinión para los siguientes capítulos. Veremos... de siempre se ha sabido que yo soy una persona algo vaga; perezosa sin dudas. Y lo que he estado haciendo en foros para no romper la continuidad ha sido publicar los capítulos en 3 partes, pues ya sabéis que los divido en 3 normalmente.

Mi pregunta es: ¿queréis que siga publicando cada semana una parte del capítulo para que así no se vea afectada la continuidad del fic, o por el contrario preferís esperar las 2 o 3 semanas que pueda tardar en escribir un capítulo, para que lo publique todo de golpe?

De verdad agradecería muchísimo vuestra opinión, pues todavía voy por el capítulo 7, habiendo planificado hasta el 9 ya.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis con este "desenlace de transición" para Iskandar. ¡A ver si adivináis quién vendrá después! ^^

¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS/AS!!!

* * *

**Capítulo V: **Amanecer

**Lo que el sentimiento provoca**

El cielo del paraíso de flores de Átropos comenzó a quebrarse ante la vacía mirada de Iskandar. Los fragmentos celestiales se precipitaron hacia la tierra destrozada, como cristales afilados, clavándose algunos, otros haciéndose mil trozos.

-Selina... –murmuró el agónico Iskandar tomando la mano de la inerte muchacha. De pronto, su vista se nubló.

Tras el derrumbe de la dimensión, una colina lejana se alzó iracunda ante él. La tierra sobre la que las flores marchitas yacían muertas oscureció, tragándose los pétalos, tallos y fragmentos de cielo que se desprendieron. Todo estaba cambiando y ahora la bóveda celeste brillaba en ocres y rojos.

Iskandar se sintió relajado. Apenas sentía dolor o pesar. El santo levantó tomando aún la mano de Selina, lo que le pareció raro. Cuando giró su rostro esperando ver a la muchacha tendida, palideció; ella estaba a su lado mirándole con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho, mi amor?

-¡Selina! –el caballero rodeó con sus brazos a la preciosa muchacha de cabellera morada con todo el amor que le salió del corazón, que no fue poco. Quería llorar de tristeza, pero al tenerla al lado, sólo podía sonreír a pesar de lo probable de la muerte de ambos. Sus brazos no pudieron cogerla mucho tiempo, pues ella estaba poco a poco transformándose en algo parecido a un espectro de tonos celestes-. ¡No puedo abrazarte! –replicó.

-Eso es porque no debes morir. Una buena persona como tú no debe morir por nada del mundo. –dijo ella con cierta alegría.

-¿Y tú sí? Siempre te quise, y no me di cuenta hasta hoy.

-Lo sé, Iskandar, pero lo nuestro era tan bonito que nunca me atreví a decirte lo mucho que sentía por ti...

-¡No te marches!

El cuerpo espectral de la joven comenzó a alejarse de su amado. Una fuerza sobrenatural parecía llamarla a seguir el rastro de almas que rodeaban la enorme colina.

-¡Selina! –gritó Escorpio abriendo los brazos. Una fuerza opuesta a la primera le retuvo impidiéndole correr hacia la chica, que también extendió los suyos.

-¡Iskandar! –finalmente, ella acabó siendo hipnotizada por la magia del hoyo que sobre la colina brillaba expulsando gigantes ráfagas de espuma verdosa. Ella dejó de mirar a su amado para emprender el camino de la cola de muertos.

-Las historias de amor siempre acaban con el sufrimiento de alguien –dijo una mujer tras Iskandar. El dorado giró sobre sí para contemplar una grácil figura de curvas marcadas y bucles rubios, profundos ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, cosmos gentil y presencia enigmática. Ella vestía un peplo blanco y holgado sobre el que destacaba un bonito ceñidor de cuero y piedras preciosas que realzaba el contorno de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el joven receloso.

-No importa demasiado. Tu amada se dirige al reino de los muertos.

-Yo debería estar con ella. No quiero vivir. Le he fallado. ¡He fallado a esa muchacha y a su hermano! –se lamentó cayendo de rodillas. Tan desesperado estaba que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, aunque no le fuese a comprender.

-No puedes hacer nada. Ella ha muerto tal y como quiso. Ha muerto protegiendo a la persona que más amaba. ¿Por qué estás triste entonces? –cuestionó la preciosa dama de melena ondeante.

-Porque no va a estar junto a mí nunca más. ¿No puedes comprenderlo?

-No puedo comprender algunos detalles de tu tragedia, Iskandar. –dijo pronunciando el nombre del dorado con énfasis.

-¿Por qué me conoces, mujer? –respondió alzando la mirada con respeto.

-¿Aún no sabes quien soy? ¿De verdad que ni lo sospechas? En ese caso, te permitiré que me pidas un deseo por el gran valor que has demostrado luchando contra vuestro destino.

-Un deseo... –susurró.

El caballero levantó dando un ágil salto. Quedó frente a la misteriosa mujer de prendas albas y su mirada brilló con esperanza.

-Está claro. ¡Quiero que ella esté a mi lado para siempre!

-¿Para siempre? ¿De verdad? –cuestionó ella haciendo como si se sorprendiese-. La verdad, sabía que me pedirías eso. De no saberlo, no habría venido hasta las puertas del Hades.

-¿Quién eres?

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Iskandar. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro que quieres estar con Selina de cuerpo y alma como lo has estado hasta ahora?

El caballero de oro asintió sin dudar. De estar ella ahí Milo no tendría por qué sufrir y además él sería tan feliz como un día anheló.

-El alma de esa muchacha, que ahora camina hipnotizada, permanecerá junto a ti. No hay norma que impida a una diosa evitar la entrada de alguien al inframundo.

La dama del ceñidor alzó su siniestra y ejecutó una lluvia de lazos multicolor, de longitud creciente, hacia el alma de Selina, que quedó atrapada entre ellos, luchando por librarse de la atadura que le causaron.

-Ella se convertirá en un ángel que velará por ti, caballero.

-¡No le hagas daño! –gritó Iskandar, temeroso, mientras veía cómo se desarrollaba el espectáculo arco iris que la diosa había provocado.

Los lazos de colores alejaron a Selina de la multitud de almas errantes. Su espíritu se alzó al cielo, prendido aún de ellos. La mujer de rizos de oro soltó las tiras, que se introdujeron de forma mágica en el cuerpo espiritual de Selina convirtiéndose en unas majestuosas alas pálidas de plumas magníficas. La muchacha, ahora convertida en ángel, voló rauda hacia su amado con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Selina! –gritó él mientras ella le abrazaba y le envolvía con sus alas. Aunque trató de tocarla, no pudo. Ella no estaba más que dibujando la silueta de Iskandar. Seguía siendo incorpórea, pero al menos estaba ahí, junto a él.

El cuerpo casi desnudo del caballero de Atenea brilló en tonos dorados. Su armadura renació de las perneras quebradas y muertas que todavía portaba. La mirada que incrédulo, Iskandar guió a sus brazos, fue de sorpresa. Cuando Selina flotó dejando de abrazarle, Iskandar se giró hacia la diosa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Un milagro de Amor. El amor puro que sentías por ella y el que tu armadura profesaba por ti ha permitido esto.

-¿Afrodita?

-Yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tú, o mejor dicho, los sentimientos relacionados a ti. Es hora de marcharme.

-¡Un momento! –detuvo él. ¿Qué sucederá con Milo? ¿Cómo afrontará la muerte de su hermana?

-Protege a la gente, Iskandar, que ella os protegerá a vosotros.

La diosa del amor desapareció sin más explicación. El caballero de Escorpio se encontró entonces solo, a las puertas de Hades, sin creer nada de lo que había sucedido. De repente, se desmayó cayendo de forma abrupta al suelo.

**Ángel de Iskandar**

El silencio era el amo absoluto en la oscuridad de la habitación de Selina, en la que apenas comenzaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Tan sólo los cantos matutinos de los lejanos pájaros parecían hacer melodía con la quietud.

El caballero de Escorpio abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco sobre él. Tras extrañarse, posó la palma de la mano derecha sobre su frente, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Tras rememorar la lucha con Átropos, la tragedia de Selina y el encuentro con Afrodita, se incorporó suspirando con tristeza temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño tras un fracaso. Iskandar sintió una caricia en su espalda que le hizo sentir un profundo escalofrío. ¿Acaso ella estaba ahí, con él?

-Mi amor... –musitó con débiles palabras mientras se acariciaba con dulzura una hombrera. Notando que su armadura estaba en perfectas condiciones, soltó una leve risita-. Debo despertar a Milo. Dame fuerzas, mi amor...

Iskandar levantó de la cama para caminar hacia el umbral de la puerta, desde el que, tras abrirla, se giró para mirar la habitación en que una vez durmió su amada como una princesa. Sin demorarse, atravesó el pasillo y entró con delicadeza en la habitación de Milo. No sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido.

Tras un enorme suspiro, el caballero miró a la cama del niño, donde éste descansaba con una plácida sonrisa, tapado hasta casi las orejas y con el pelo revuelto.

Iskandar dio un paso, pero no se atrevió a dar el siguiente, pues vio cómo las hojas de la ventana de la habitación se abrían, crujiendo al topar contra la pared. La luz inundó en un instante todo el dormitorio ante la mirada estupefacta del santo.

Milo despertó con una tierna sonrisa y miró a su amigo Iskandar con cara de sorpresa. El pequeño giró buscando a su hermana. Tras no verla, frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos al caballero.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lo siento, Milo. No pude cumplir mi promesa...

Cuando el pequeño empezó a sentir ganas de llorar, hizo acopio de fuerzas y apretó los dientes. Sin saber por qué, se le pasaron las ganas de llorar.

-No mientas. Ella está aquí. Me ha besado la frente para despertarme –afirmó convencido-. Puede que no la hayas traído de vuelta, pero de alguna forma, está aquí. ¡Sé que no me confundo! –exclamó mientras levantaba de la cama.

El caballero de Escorpio quedó asombrado. El pequeño había superado la muerte de su hermana sin necesidad de que una sola palabra al respecto fuese pronunciada. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Iskandar tendió la mano al pequeño.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?

-¡Vámonos! ¡A casa de Iskandar! –gritó él con ánimo insuperable.

-Claro, pequeño... como tú digas.

Ambos caminaron con el mismo destino. Ahora eran una familia algo peculiar, pero eran una familia. Iskandar estaba decidido a cumplir la promesa que hizo a Selina a cambio de la protección de ésta, obra de Afrodita. Por un momento, el santo pensó con optimismo que las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

**Amor de Iskandar**

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquella mañana de diciembre, y aunque no hacía calor, Iskandar y Milo caminaban algo sudorosos. El dorado cogía la manita del pequeño, que andaba maravillado por la cantidad de templos y ruinas y casas antiguas que se andaba encontrando a cada metro de recorrido por el Santuario. El lugar en que vivía Iskandar había resultado ser la reproducción exacta de la antigua Grecia.

-¿Te gusta, Milo?-

¡Me encanta! ¿Dónde vives tú? –preguntó deseando ver la casa de su nuevo hermano mayor. Iskandar comenzó a reír. Apenas habían pasado las murallas del Santuario hacía diez minutos.

-¿Ves aquel coliseo que hay al fondo, en aquella colina? –dijo Escorpio señalando a lo lejos una gran estructura ovalada.

-¿Ahí vives? ¿En el coliseo? –inquirió el pequeño.

-¡No! –Iskandar movió su índice trazando el camino de la montaña mientras contaba de uno a ocho los templos que iba dejando atrás.

-¿Por qué cuentas?

-El octavo templo tras el coliseo, donde empieza la montaña. Ahí viviremos de ahora en adelante.

El rostro de Milo se encendió. Una enorme sonrisa trazó su rostro de oreja a oreja. No podía creer que iba a vivir en el primer lugar en que fijó la mirada al traspasar las murallas.

-¡Genial! Pero... ¿no está muy lejos?

-Sí, pero cuando veas que nuestra casa es una fortaleza ¡sabrás que ha merecido la pena!

-¡Genial! –repitió el pequeño soltándose de la mano de Iskandar y echando a correr.

-No corras, Milo. ¡Aún nos queda mucho para llegar! –el caballero de Escorpio siguió al niño que, ilusionado, no le hizo caso.

Tras correr por más de tres y cuatro calles, ambos, jugando, llegaron a la avenida principal, que atravesaba toda la ciudad sagrada para dirigirse al coliseo. Milo no pudo evitar un grito de entusiasmo.

La anchísima avenida central del Santuario, siempre ascendente, estaba decorada por columnas y estatuas a los lados, hasta casi la entrada del gigante coliseo. A lo lejos, Iskandar vio una silueta conocida. Pidió a Milo un poco de compostura, pues aquel hombre no era otro que un "amigo muy especial".

-¿Muy especial? –preguntó el niño.

-Sí. Fue gracias a él que pude ir a tu casa anoche.

-¡Iskandar! –gritó Éurito aún a bastante distancia del caballero de Escorpio. Sagitario dejó atrás a su acompañante para correr hacia su amigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es el otro caballero de ayer! –dijo Milo en sorpresa.

Eurito llegó ante la pareja en apenas segundos. A veces, Iskandar sentía envidia de que pudiese correr tan rápido. Aquel día Éurito parecía más eufórico de lo normal.

-¡Amigo! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Es una larga historia –respondió el escorpión-. Ya te contaré. ¿Por qué te veo hoy tan alegre?

-Porque al fin Maya va a convertirse en maestro –respondió Éurito a la par que Maya de Sagita llegaba.

Maya era un joven de aspecto saludable. Era casi tan alto como Éurito, y su media melena revoltosa era del mismo azul marino que sus ojos. El rostro del muchacho mostraba facciones relajadas y con cierto matiz femenino, y aunque no vestía su armadura, sino un uniforme de peón, no dejaba de emanar por ello cierto aire de grandeza, lógica en un caballero de plata.

-Buenos días, señor Iskandar. –dijo el plateado.

-Hola Maya. ¿Es verdad que vas a hacerte maestro de alguien siendo tan joven?

-Sí. La verdad... tengo algo de miedo. Éurito me ha dicho que lo haré bien por mi talento, pero la verdad sea dicha, tengo miedo. –reiteró jovialmente.

-¡Vamos, Maya! –Eurito dio una palmada en la espalda de su alumno con fuerza y algo de malicia-. ¡Si eres así de duro contigo, no podrás darle a esa criatura lo que necesita para hacerse caballero!

-Maestro, no se ría de mí –regañó Sagita.

-A todo esto ¿por qué está el niño contigo, Iskandar? –la pregunta de Éurito había sido tan directa que cogió a Escorpio por sorpresa.

-A partir de ahora, vivirá conmigo. Quizá incluso le entrene... –respondió. Milo puso cara extraña, pero se mantuvo en silencio-. Por cierto, Maya ¿sabes algo de tu alumno?

-Nada. Espero que no me lo ponga complicado... –el caballero de plata se llevó las manos a la cabeza para agitar su pelo en señal de temor.

-Iskandar, debemos ir. Acompáñanos –sugirió Sagitario-.

-¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! ¡Vamos, Milo!

El grupo de caballeros avanzó a paso ligero justo en dirección al ágora del Santuario, que lejos de ser pequeña, estaba rodeada por altas columnas de capiteles jónicos, y plagada de gente que hacía compras o simplemente caminaba pasando su tiempo.

Sin venir a nada, Éurito miró una estatua de Atenea que destacaba en el centro del foro, y se sonrió.

-Cada momento tiene sus héroes...

-¿Por qué dice eso, maestro? –inquirió el joven Maya.

-No lo sé... es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido al ver la estatua de Atenea. Es casi igual de bonita que la del Ateneo, pero mucho más pequeña ¿no?

Un par de mujeres pasaron cercanas al grupo y saludaron con respeto sabiendo que eran las personas que les protegían.

-Ah, claro, lo has dicho porque para toda esta gente somos los héroes ¿no? –dijo Iskandar respondiendo al gesto de satisfacción de su amigo.

Una muchacha gritó e hizo girar bruscamente no sólo a los caballeros, sino a gran parte de la gente que había en la plaza central. Su grito había sido como el de alguien que intenta pedir ayuda desesperadamente.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Maya seguido de sus aliados. El pequeño Milo se quedó junto a Iskandar, y acudieron caminando al lugar donde se había producido el altercado, pues no parecía nada grave: un soldado andaba molestando a una adolescente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el santo de Sagita enfurecido.

-Oh... usted... ¡Nada! ¡Esta muchacha pretende escapar de sus responsabilidades!

-¿No me digas que...? –Éurito se percató de la predecible escena nada más ver al soldado-. Maya, creo que ella será tu alumna. –el dorado comenzó a reír enérgicamente para quitar gravedad al asunto. Habían hablado varias veces de la posibilidad de que el alumno fuese mujer, y de todas las posibilidades, era la que más incomodaba al plateado.

-¡Oh!... hola... muchacha –su voz titubeaba.

-¡Piérdete! –dijo ella tratando de escapar. Por fortuna, corrió sin mirar hacia el frente y chocó contra Iskandar para caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó.

Escorpio miró a la joven con detenimiento. Le había hecho gracia la patosa aparición de la joven, a la que había ya juzgado como muy agresiva. Quizá fuese por encontrarse extrañada, quiso creer.

Ella vestía un andrajoso vestido amarillento y tenía la cara algo manchada. Aun con el cabello enmarañado en bucles morados, su aspecto le pareció muy lindo a Iskandar, quien inmediatamente vio en sus ojos verdes la misma determinación que en la fallecida Selina. Ella era justo como su amada y ahora ángel fue cuando se conocieron: un cuerpo de formas algo más que incipientes, pero no lo suficiente desarrolladas, un rostro algo sucio y el mismo genio.

-Coge mi mano, niña.

-¡No soy ninguna niña! –respondió dando un revés a la palma de la mano del dorado.

Lejos de enfurecer ante la atenta mirada de Maya, Éurito y Milo, el santo repudiado sonrió y volvió a tender la mano.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Le he hecho daño?

-¡Mucho! ¡Ten más cuidado cuando camines! –respondió haciendo una mueca graciosa mientras Iskandar la ayudaba a levantar.

-¿No quieres ser caballero de Atenea? –le dijo Éurito con dulzura. El caballero de oro desvió sospechosamente la mirada al pecho de la muchacha con bastante disimulo.

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Lo que pasa es que no soporto que este hombretón me lleve empujando desde el puerto de Atenas!

-Lo siento –dijo el soldado intimidado ante la mirada de Éurito. Tras una reverencia, se retiró rápido.

Todas las personas que paseaban en el ágora habían estado mirando la escenita, y formaban un corro alrededor de los jóvenes.

-Vamos, señoras, señores... ¡No hay nada que mirar! Por favor, sigan haciendo lo que deban –exclamó Sagitario avergonzado-. ¡Vámonos rápido, amigos!

Mientras el grupo caminaba con presteza, Maya preguntó, más confidente, el nombre a la que sería su alumna.

-Letha –contestó rápido.

-Soy Maya, caballero de plata de la flecha –tomó aire-. Voy a ser tu maestro hasta que te conviertas en una digna guerrera.

-Éurito. Maestro de tu maestro...

-Yo soy Iskandar. Me alegra verte. Él es Milo, mi hermanito –dijo Escorpio frotando la cabellera del niño.

Tras varios minutos de paseo, cerca ya del coliseo, Iskandar quedó retrasado de sus compañeros junto a Milo, quien empezó a observar a Letha con detenimiento y curiosidad.

-Is –dijo-. Esta chica me recuerda a mi hermana. Se le parece mucho... –la voz del pequeño pareció quebrarse un poco.

-¿Sabes qué, Milo? –cuestionó el dorado alzando la vista al cielo. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla-. Estoy seguro de que debo cuidar también de esta chica.

Todos siguieron caminando mientras hablaban jovialmente del futuro. Tenían sin duda alguna esperanzas, sueños... motivos por lo que vivir.

**1491 – ESCORPIO**

**Iskandar, el Angelical**

**FIN**


	6. Capítulo 6: El príncipe desertor

Saludos y muy feliz año nuevo a todos. Ya se han acabado las vacaciones y me temo que voy a tener que comenzar a retomar la periodicidad de Némesis Divino, así que... ¡de vuelta al trabajo!

Como no recuerdo muy bien si respondí los reviews, lo voy a hacer aquí mismo (me perdonáis si ya lo he hecho, pero es que mi memoria es MUY mala XD). Empezaré con lady Shadir, que es la que primero me aparece en la lista de reviews...

_"Un poquitito irónica jiji" --_ Si mal no recuerdo, esto lo decías por mi pregunta de si era retorcido o no... y no sé si alegrarme o no... ¡Yo quiero ser retorcido! XDD

_"Un final casi de tragedia griega, pero dentro de todo esperanzador." --_ Teniendo en cuenta que la historia acaba de empezar, sería muy triste que empezase directamente con el más trágico dramatismo, ¿no crees? No obstante, prometo un poco de todo. Finales felices y finales tristes.

_"Sobre la publicación, prfiero el capítulo entero que por pedacitos." --_ Os haré caso y publicaré por capítulos, aunque ello signifique que me pueda demorar, intentaré que no más de dos semanas por capítulo, mas ahora entro en fecha de exámenes (que espero pasar pronto). Gracias por la opinión.

_"Un detalle, la alumna debería estar usando la mascara, una vez que son escogidas, deben ponerselas y no sacarselas mas y seguir la ley de las amazonas."-- _Verás, esto es un grandísimo problema. Se me han ocurrido ideas para zanjarlo, pero Astrea de Virgo, la nueva protagonista, no está llevando máscara. ¿Acaso los santos de oro pueden prescindir de la ley de las máscaras? ¿Es que esa ley aún no ha sido dada, o mejor aún, ha sido abolida? Como ni yo mismo sé la respuesta a esta pregunta, dejemos que el tiempo la responda y lamento si molesta demasiado, pero si es así, dímelo, pues preferiría dar explicaciones y dejarlo zanjado... ^^

Y ahora, la señorita Eriha. ^^

"_Ays que capitulo, me gusto, buen final. Tonta de mi que lo daba por muerto ya... jaja me ha gustado! :D_" -- Aún le quedan muchas balas en la recámara a Iskandar. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que disfrutes con lo que viene. Por cierto, aunque Iskandar pase a segundo plano, no estará olvidado. No quiero tener un protagonista central, así que prefiero que todos vayan saliendo con su momento de protagonismo.

"_Bueno, la verdad que es la primera vez que veo un fic dividido en tres partes cada capítulo y por eso mismo me gusta también como está. Personalmente prefiero esperar más tiempo (por mucho que me pese...) y ver el capítulo completo_." -- Intentaré ser menos perezoso de lo que soy y publicar a un ritmo de capítulo cada dos semanas. Sólo espero que no lo consideres demasiado tiempo, pues soy persona de releer lo escrito y editarlo, rehacerlo, e incluso borrarlo y empezar. Al final, los resultados se notan (véase en "Marte sobre Melitón" del capítulo 7). Gracias por la opinión.

"_Yo iba a decir Eurito pero no, creo que diré Piscis! No sé, como se le vio un poquitito de nada xDD_" -- Piscis tiene reservada una parte muy importante, y Sagitario... ¡no! ¡Jajajaja! Bueno, realmente le toca a Virgo, pero no es ningún secreto. Unas líneas más abajo lo descubrirás. ^^

PD: Me parece que Éurito está gustando a la gente. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

"_A lo mejor lo que voy a decir es una estupidez, pero... ese Maya no sera el Maya de la peli de Eris, verdad? de Milo no digo nada porque las fechas no cuadrarían sino jajaj Pero Maya..._" -- Hombre, lo de Milo en principio es sólo un guiño, pero ya se verá, y sobre Maya... ¡Es el caballero fantasma de la película de Eris! Sólo espero que Shiori no lo use en el Lost Canvas, pues de ser así, tendría que dar una solución a eso... u_u

"Nos vemos en el siguiente! Saludos!!" -- ¡¡Pues aquí he vuelto después de la Navidad!!

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!

PD: Tal y como prometí, también traigo la ficha de Iskandar con fanart incluído. Al final del capítulo podréis verla. ¡¡Que os guste, espero!!

_¡La Espada del Juez ha sido finalmente afilada! Astrea, la llamada Hija de Temis, da sus primeros pasos como guerrera de Virgo en la búsqueda de un caballero desertor de origen misterioso. ¡La verdad que le rodea hará despertar a la criatura con la Espada del Juicio! ¡El poder de la justicia en sus dos vertientes, cara a cara! _

**1491 – VIRGO**

**Astrea, la Divina**

Enero estaba resultando frío y duro, y las mentes de todos los habitantes del Santuario estaban ocupadas con las palabras que el caballero de Escorpio dijo al Patriarca hacía ya dos meses.

La crispación en el Santuario era patente y muchos caballeros comenzaron a entrenar duro nada más se estableció el estado de alerta. Algunos maestros de jóvenes aspirantes habían pedido que se anticipasen los duelos.

Nadie tomó la palabra de Iskandar como falsa a pesar de que éste apareció intacto ante el Patriarca. La sola palabra de aquel hombre que dirigía la ciudad sagrada era más santa aún que la de la pequeña Atenea, aún incapaz de tomar las riendas de lugar.

El diligente del Santuario se encontraba de madrugada en la cámara de juntas tomando vino y charlando. Alzó su copa llevándosela a los labios con sutileza y después sonrió a un hombre que, sentado sobre la oscura mesa de la estancia, le correspondió. Él era su único acompañante y se mostraba desenfadado y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

-Señor Kishut, a tu salud.

-¿Otra vez? –dijo el Patriarca.

-Así es. Tantas como sean necesarias por cómo pensamos –el hombre desenfadado, de cabello corto y rojizo y ojos serenos dio un corto trago de su cálida bebida.

-Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Ya sabes que Astrea es una de las únicas personas por las que siento ese... afecto especial.

-¿Ahora lo llamas afecto especial? –Licaón, el hombre pelirrojo, levantó de un saltito para caminar hacia el balcón, por el que se colaban traviesos copos de nieve arrastrados por el gélido viento. Miró por él al lejano reloj del Santuario, cuya llama de Sagitario ardía vigorosa-. Son las tres de la madrugada y sabes que después de unas copas no me puedes mentir. No a mí, que tengo algún que otro año más que tú –añadió con cierta ironía.

-Es verdad, Licaón. Siento como si esa muchacha necesitase ser protegida; como si el mundo la hiriese, y mandarla a ella precisamente, me parece algo cruel.

-¡Kishut, por favor! –respondió girando sobre sí mientras desplegaba sus brazos en un gesto de crucifixión-. Sabes mejor que yo que Astrea es la persona que mejor lee el cosmos. ¡Esa niña podría hurgar en lo más sórdido de nuestra conciencia!

-¡A esa niña le hiere la sordidez, como tú dices, de forma alarmante! –contestó el Pontífice levantando agitado de su silla tronesca de brazos enrollados-. ¡Y le hiere porque su corazón es puro!

-La pureza... ¡No me vengas con esas, Patriarca! –exclamó el otro con desparpajo. -¡Si tan sólo Iskandar se hubiese conocido como ella a sí misma, habría aceptado su juicio!

El sumo pontífice suspiró con profusión. Sabía que el caballero de Géminis tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si bien Astrea era una muchacha débil, podía descifrar por completo el alma de cualquier persona mediante la lectura de su cosmos. Por desgracia, el don que se le había dado, quizá por la vileza de la raza humana, era despreciado. ¡Le hacía daño ver cuál rastrera era su especie!

-Licaón, creo que tú deberías estar en mi lugar; ser el Pontífice. Los sentimientos nublan mi razón y es cierto que en ocasiones el sufrimiento de uno puede traer la gracia a los demás.

-Al menos lo reconoces, pero sabes tanto que incluso sabes que yo no podría aceptar ese cargo. ¿Te gustó mi juego de palabras? –Géminis, envestido en una toga negra con remaches dorados, se aproximó a la mesa sobre la cual la botella de vino brillaba con el resplandor de las velas. Sin vacilar, la volcó sobre su copa dejándola medio vacía.

-No se hable más, Kishut. Astrea debe ser ordenada como santa guerrera de Virgo ahora mismo.

-Astrea ya fue ordenada esta tarde -contestó Kishut apurando su cristal de un trago-. Así lo han ordenado...

**Capítulo VI: **El príncipe desertor

**Madre del mandoble**

Era imponente la melodía de un descomunal órgano tubular que resonaba, haciendo vibrar las paredes del oscuro recibidor de un sórdido palacio de paredes oscuras. Ante él, con majestuosa habilidad, una dama de grácil figura y vestido albo lo hacía gritar de placer. Su destreza era tal que la persona que recién abrió la gigante y vieja puerta, quedó maravillada escuchando por varios minutos, sin decir nada.

Las delgadas manos de aquella mujer se movían con tanta presteza como sus pies, y al unísono, dibujaban y esbozaban los acordes de un hermoso réquiem. Tras acabar de convertir el último pentagrama, el silencio se hizo en la sala gris de columnas ordenadas vitrubianamente.

La corriente generada tras abrir la puerta llamó la atención de la artista, que giró sobre sí, y con la cabeza de soslayo, le clavó su sincera mirada con agridulce gesto. La recién venida tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente.

-¿Ya has llegado?

-¡Tú! ¡Has estado acosándome en mis sueños desde hace dos meses!

-¿De verdad he sido yo? ¿Estás segura? –inquirió la dulce y misteriosa dama de vestido blanco mientras levantaba de la banqueta de cojín de terciopelo. Su voz sonó tan serena que la recién llegada cayó de rodillas.

-¿Quién eres? –A pesar del aspecto tosco de ésta, se inclinó y reverenció a quien tenía enfrente, por mucho superior a ella.

-Realmente... este palacio no existe. Lo has encontrado por tu voluntad. A pesar de todo, has resultado herida, pero has llegado justo cuando el sol se cierne sobre él. El mediodía. ¡Eso es!

La mujer herida, de facciones masculinas y coleta marrón, levantó y alzó la mirada hacia aquella desconocida. Sin duda alguna le daba miedo, mas ya imaginaba algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El interior del vestíbulo en que se encontraban oscureció como si de pronto la noche hubiese reinado siempre. Un resplandor externo provocó que las vidrieras arco iris se encendiesen cual velas iracundas, tiñendo la oscuridad del lugar en las losas grises y la blancura de la ropa de la doncella.

-Ánfora, ya lo sabes; nunca has sido como los demás... Tú siempre has tenido esa fortaleza, ese fuerte sentido de la justicia... Tu corazón es la más fuerte de las piedras, convertida en barro ante el improperio del hombre. Por eso, tal y como has deseado desde que eras una niña, se ha reconocido el fulgor de tu anhelo –dijo calmada-. El poder para juzgar el mundo yace en tu corazón.

-Yace en mi corazón... –contestó la fornida mujer con voz profunda. El cabello de su imponente receptora se agitó ante el gesto victorioso que la hizo arquear su cabeza.

-Así es. Y como prueba de ello... –levantó su zurda y, caminando despacio, la posó entre los pechos de Ánfora.

-¿Qué haces?

-En tu corazón, Ánfora... El rencor y el odio por la injusticia y lo frágil de tu corazón para el débil. Tu bondad, en ocasiones maliciosa, permite que albergues el poder de una hija de Dios, de la ejecutora de Némesis: Mesembria, la Hora sexta.

Un fulgor danzante entre los dedos de la dama de blanco se introdujo en el cuerpo de Ánfora presuroso. La quietud del salón abandonado vibró hasta que un grito de aquella dama musculada lo quebró.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –la agonía en sus palabras era tal que no profirió ruido, sino violencia. Con rapidez, se alejó de quien la había herido y se agarró el pecho con una mano-. ¡Maldición! –un grito de espanto llegó. Luego otro más largo. La desesperación se hizo presa de Ánfora, que podía ver con sus ojos, entre dolor y asco sublime, cómo daba a luz lenta pero inexorable, una esfera del tamaño de un puño. Intentó remediarlo bajando su brazo, pero ya era tarde y no sólo la esfera, sino un pequeño manantial de sangre habían acabado de brotar de ella.

-¡Qué belleza! –exclamó la alba Dice, hechicera de milagros o tragedias, con una sonrisa en su faz.

Ánfora se sintió liberada, pero el dolor en sus entrañas seguía ardiendo. La mujer miraba estupefacta aquello que había parido y brillaba teñido de sangre. Sin explicárselo, un destello la empujó con su fuerza expansiva varios metros atrás.

Ante Dice y Ánfora, una armadura color luna había nacido. Estaba ensamblada adoptando la forma de un descomunal mandoble casi tan alto como ellas. De repente, un segundo haz de luz pálida resonó en la estancia; Ánfora estaba envuelta por las piezas de aquello que había salido de su interior.

-Este poder...

-Ahora no eres Ánfora, sino Mesembria, Hora sexta de la Justicia y octava en volver desde el reino de los cielos para juzgar a quienes protegen la raza que tanto odias.

-Ánfora... de Mesembria –afirmó la masculina mujer entre sollozos de dolor y sorpresiva alegría.

-Así es. Y cuando todo vaya mal, entrégate a tu prenda, la Ánima de Némesis, que te defenderá con el magnífico poder de la justicia. Ya sabes cuál es tu cometido. Ahora, lucha por él... por tu sueño de defender a los justos.

La majestuosa fémina de blanca ropa y cortísima melena ondulada desapareció de la vista de la Hora de Némesis. Había nacido una nueva diosa; un nuevo ser con avidez de justicia...

**Justicia de Virgo**

A pesar del frío intenso y de que el sol apenas había comenzado a salir por el horizonte, Astrea yacía sentada de lado en las gradas del coliseo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, y sus ojos, entreabiertos, observaban casi al borde del sueño cómo un muchacho entrenaba con su maestro.

-Qué dulce... –pensó antes de dar una cabezada. Gracias a su nueva prenda dorada, apenas notaba las gélidas corrientes invernales.

_-¡Astrea! –exclamó un muchacho mientras caminaba hacia una rubia niñita en medio de la plaza-. ¿Qué haces ahí esperando?_

_-Mi maestro me ha pedido que espere aquí –dijo ella temblorosa. El frío entonces sí se notaba. Justo en ese momento comenzó a nevar, y el muchachito, con cariño, posó sobre los hombros de la pequeña un blusón de lana gruesa de olor almizclado._

_-¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?_

_-Desde que la llama del reloj estaba en Virgo._

_-¡Ha pasado más de una hora! –respondió sorprendido. _

_-Pero yo... debo esperar. _

_-Ven conmigo. Nos refugiaremos bajo la cornisa de la biblioteca. Desde allá podremos ver cuando tu maestro venga._

_La pequeña siguió cabizbaja al niño. Apenas debía tener dos años más que ella, unos diez, y ya había logrado ser caballero de Unicornio._

_-Yo..._

_-¿Qué sucede, Astrea? –preguntó él mientras se sentaba en el más alto escalón del templo-biblioteca._

_-Enhorabuena, Stavros._

_-Gracias –dijo ruborizándose._

_Ambos, él y ella, se arrimaron para combatir el frío, y cuando la llama de Escorpio se encendió, tras una larga hora en silencio e incipiente sueño, a lo lejos, la silueta de aquel caballero de plata tan querido por Astrea se hizo visible en la plaza, cercano a la fuente._

_-¡Maestro! –exclamó la pequeña al verle cojear. Con su grito despertó a Stavros, quien se había quedado dormido en tan dulce compañía._

_Astrea corrió hacia el alto caballero de Águila, Evander. Su rostro, serio, mostraba un leve corte en la sien izquierda, bajo el cuál resbalaba un finillo hilo carmesí._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado?_

_-Nada, pequeña. Sólo nos queda admitir nuestros errores ¿verdad? –respondió._

_Stavros lo contempló todo y sonrió. Simplemente corrió hasta su amiguita._

_-¡Maestro! –gritó Astrea asustada. De pronto, Evander cayó al suelo. De su pierna comenzó a brotar algo de sangre, que acabó por teñir la pálida nieve alrededor de la fuente pétrea de la plaza. _

_El fornido guerrero de melena plateada estaba inconsciente, y mientras Astrea gritaba y lloraba, Stavros regresó apresurado hacia la biblioteca para pedir ayuda._

_-¡Maestro, maestro! –pero no obtenía respuesta de aquel caballero herido-. ¡Maestro!_

Poco a poco, Astrea iba notando cómo la voz que tenía en su sueño se fundía con la del joven que entrenaba en el Coliseo. Abrió los ojos siendo consciente de que se había quedado dormida. Cuando volteó el rostro, vio a aquel caballero maldito.

-¡Maestro! –gritó el niño, que avanzó asustado a donde su mentor yacía tirado.

-¿Cómo? –se preguntó Astrea-. ¿Quién ha hecho eso?

Virgo levantó agitada de las gradas y bajó de varios saltitos a la arena. Tal y como imaginaba, alguien estaba molestando a la trabajadora pareja, pero quien era, que ni ella notaba el halo de cosmos residual de la agresión, era un misterio.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Astrea al joven.

-Yo sí, pero mi maestro...

-No me digas más. Ha debido ser un caballero dorado con máscara ¿verdad? –el chico asintió sorprendido-. ¡Iolao! ¡Sal de donde estés!

Una cosmoenergía muy desagradable se situó tras el frágil cuerpo de la pubescente Virgo. Allí estaba él, el caballero de Cáncer, con su sórdida figura de rostro enigmático.

-¿Te divierte abusar de los débiles? –cuestionó ella enfurecida.

-¿De los débiles? –la voz horrible de Iolao, el engendro, resonó amenazante para los espectadores-. ¿Crees que por llevar siendo de la élite unas cuantas horas ya no eres débil?

-¡Cállate, bastardo! –recriminó.

-Sucia niña...

Iolao saltó hacia Astrea para clavarle su puño en el estómago. Ella no se percató del golpe, así que fue arrojada de espaldas contra el suelo sólido de la arena. El ruido sordo que causó intimidó al chico y su herido maestro, que preguntó el motivo de aquella agresión.

-¿Yo? –dijo Iolao-. Sólo me divierto...

El guerrero de Cáncer dio otro espectacular salto para derrotar a Virgo, que se incorporaba. La rápida joven se arrastró a un lado cuando el golpe era inminente para patear el rostro de su enemigo, quien tras recibir el impacto, perdió su máscara, que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¡Tú! –gritó llevándose ambas manos al rostro-. ¡Juro que me vengaré por esto!

Iolao se fue como había venido. Al parecer, no deseaba mostrar su desfigurado rostro. El cosmos que Cáncer había mostrado era bastante agresivo, y Astrea agradeció no haber tenido que librar una batalla con un caballero como aquel, al que le apodaban el Sanguinario.

-¡Sorprendente, Astrea! –un hombre envestido en una túnica aplaudió desde las gradas del Coliseo. Su corta cabellera pelirroja le delató.

-¡Señor Licaón! –se apresuró a decir ella.

-No. Ya no debes tratarme como a tu superior. Ahora somos iguales; compañeros de batalla.

Él se acercó a la chica llevando algo en su mano. Parecía ser una carta lacrada del Santuario. La rasgada mirada rojiza de Licaón se postró sobre los labios de Astrea con ferviente deseo.

-Esto... son órdenes del Patriarca del Santuario para ti. Tu primera misión, Astrea –La sonrisa confidente del hombre resultó alentadora para Virgo, que sentía cómo uno de los camaradas que siempre la habían apoyado volvía a estar ahí, para ella.

Tras que la muchacha tomase el sobre con sus manos, vaciló. No sabía si abrirlo ahí, ante Licaón, o no.

-No te preocupes. En realidad yo sé lo que dice la carta. Es un puro formalismo de su santidad el haberla escrito.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella arrancando el sello rojo de lacre del Santuario.

-Tal y como dicen las líneas que lees, debes ir en la búsqueda de un hombre que antaño nos sirvió como uno de los Cuatro Grandes.

-¿Los cuatro grandes? –cuestionó ella intrigada. Se apresuró a leerla.

"_Veinticinco de enero de 1.492. _

_Ante los recientes hechos ocurridos en el mes de diciembre de 1.491 y la amenaza del advenimiento de una nueva guerra santa contra la diosa Némesis, se plantea la necesidad de reunir a los doce caballeros dorados en el Santuario de Atenas._

_Astrea, guerrera de Virgo, deberá partir hacia las ruinas de Melitón acompañada de Therón de Perseo para traer de vuelta a Baltsarós, el Príncipe, caballero que renegó de sus obligaciones huyendo con la armadura sagrada de Leo._

_Por las dificultades que puedan surgir en la misión, es recomendable evitar enfrentamientos directos. Sólo hay una condición: el retorno con vida del caballero desertor_."

El rostro de Astrea palideció. Jamás imaginó que en su primera misión le fuera encomendado el retorno de aquel que otrora fue caballero de Leo, uno de los conocidos grandes de las pasadas décadas. No pudo sentir más que inseguridad.

-Astrea, no debes temer. Baltsarós no es una persona agresiva. Él huyó por motivos personales. No en vano se le conocía como "el Príncipe", una persona que detestaba derramar sangre sin motivos; una persona que detestaba luchar si otro podía hacerlo en su nombre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Es un caballero dorado! –exclamó.

-Así es. Pero ahora más que caballero dorado, él es un príncipe desertor... No lo olvides.

Licaón de Géminis caminó en dirección a las doce casas sin despedirse de Astrea. La dejó ahí, tirada, insegura y satisfecha en parte, ante la que iba a ser su primera misión. ¡Era necesario encontrar a Therón de Perseo antes de partir!

* * *

FANART: (Cortesía de Hades_sama, Gus para los amigos) ht tp:/ /fotos. subefotos.c om/e4ba4ec4391758a66231cd8fa991d3cao.j pg

(lamento haberla cortado en trozos, pero si no, no me la admitía)

Edad: 25 años *(las fechas se ajustan a enero de 1.496)  
Altura: 1,80m.  
Peso: 81 kg.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de noviembre de 1.470  
Origen: Grecia  
Sobrenombre: el Angelical  
Técnicas:  
Lazo Carmesí  
Lluvia de Furia  
Antares  
Tormenta de Furia  
Legión de Éter

Tanta afinidad tiene Iskandar con su buen amigo Éurito que siempre que el Santuario tiene problemas graves, les envían a ellos. Así pues, es un caballero muy experimentado en la batalla y tan rápido como el viento. No tiene miedo a nada y es tan impulsivo que se enfrentaría a un dios sin dudarlo.  
En lo referente a su personalidad, procura estar siempre alegre aunque en el fondo no sea así.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7: Reminiscencia de dos

¡Felices días! Al fin me digné a aparecer por aquí para traer el capítulo 7, más o menos cumpliendo lo previsto. Soy un perezoso y eso no tiene remedio, pero al fin y al cabo, suelo quedar medio contento con cómo me quedan las cosas.

Como se suele decir, la historia continúa, y tengo reservada para este capítulo una parte de... ¡no, leedlo mejor! ^^

Lo dicho, como ya respondí a los reviews (me acuerdo, ¿eh?), no me queda más que desear que os guste lo que ofrezco. Aunque el capítulo quedó poco más largo de lo habitual, creo que mereció la pena. ¡¡Sólo nos queda esperar al 8!! Aunque yo también tenga que esperar a que mi yo futuro me mande el capítulo, creo que valdrá la pena.

¡Abrazos y disfrutad! Ya sabéis que estoy abierto a críticas, sugerencias y demás. ¡Nos leemos!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII: **Reminiscencia de dos noches trágicas

-Los errores que cometemos, muchacha, poco a poco nos van rompiendo las alas...

**Marte sobre Melitón**

La nieve caía azotada por ráfagas del viento embravecido. Apenas se veía más allá de las rocas y el blanco en aquel lugar tan alejado de Atenas. Bajo el presagio tormentoso del cielo gris y el horizonte neblinoso de los montes de Samaria, dos siluetas caminaban ataviadas en prendas de piel oscura y gruesa.

-¡Deberíamos estar cerca! –gritó un hombre de voz profunda mientras se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo. De él destacaban las dos cajas de Pandora que a su espalda llevaba; una de color plata y otra dorada.

-¡No te oigo! –exclamó su acompañante, una joven delgada y aparentemente castaña, pues varios mechones de cabello que le revoloteaban por fuera de la capucha lo mostraron. Apenas si podía la pareja avanzar a ritmo normal.

Ante las dos siluetas peregrinas, una extensa explanada se dejó ver al fin. Si bien la niebla opacaba el alcance de sus vistas, no podían estar equivocados en que una pequeña ciudad se erigía allí, a apenas unos kilómetros de donde estaban, el comienzo de la meseta de Omalos.

Astrea y Therón se miraron entusiasmados. Casi en sincronía, se sonrieron a la vez y avanzaron enfrentando con más ganas al furioso viento. En apenas una hora de silencios, ráfagas de viento y nieve y agua y pasos forzados, llegaron a las afueras de aquel lugar, que debía ser Melitón según las indicaciones adjuntas en la carta del Santuario.

El imponente caballero de Perseo, alto y de edad media, dejó a sus pies ambas cajas de metal. Se giró para tocar el tronco de aquel gigantesco árbol que les resguardaba de la tormenta.

-Menos mal... –dijo.

Virgo arqueó el cuello dejando caer sobre su espalda la capucha del abrigo de piel que la había calentado todo el trayecto, mostrando al fin su rostro de radiante simetría y facciones curvas, su melena ondeante y castaña. Con una sincera sonrisa, Astrea reconoció a su amigo el esfuerzo:

-Gracias, Therón.

Agradecida, aunque algo agotada, no pudo evitar un bostezo a continuación. Rápido, se dio media vuelta provocando un salto juguetón de sus cabellos al ritmo de la inercia. Clavó su mirada marina sobre el arco de piedra que marcaba la entrada de la ciudad.

-Pues no parecen unas ruinas...

-Es una ciudad fantasma, al parecer. Me da mala espina, pero debemos ir a por ese hombre.

Therón volvió a cargar las cajas de Pandora sobre su espalda. Sin esperar, andó encabezando la marcha hacia el pueblo. Por su parte, Astrea le imitó. Eran muchas cosas las que hacer allí y demasiado cansancio tras un día de marcha continuada.

Tras los primeros pasos en Melitón, un pequeño temblor hizo que la grácil joven se agitara. No supo de dónde, pero acababa de percibir algo similar a una cosmoenergía.

-¿La ha sentido? –cuestionó el varón de pelo ceniciento.

-Debemos seguir... pero con cuidado.

La pareja andó hasta llegar a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, dejando tras de sí edificios abandonados y muros heridos por el tiempo, con el estigma de la inmaculada nieve y la erosión.

Los pasajes de Melitón eran más que aciagos, pues tanta calma había en ellos que el viento resoplaba como su único huésped entre los huecos de los ruinosos edificios, mutilados y esparcidos por el suelo de las calzadas, también deterioradas, quizá, comenzaron a sospechar, por batallas pasadas.

Tal y como habían pensado, toda la urbe estaba imbuida de una presencia mágica de indescriptible epicentro. No era cosmos lo que percibían, pues una sensación de inseguridad les hacía ir mirando a todos lados.

Al fin, tras un rato de marcha, llegaron al lugar que confirmó sus sospechas; la linde de lo urbanizado. Ante ellos, en el centro de Melitón, se expandía un inmenso cráter, más profundo y vasto que media ciudad, fruto, casi seguro, de una terrible explosión. Allí el aire ululaba, corriendo sin obstáculos y la nieve caía tiñendo el marrón de la tierra.

-Así que este es el motivo por que la ciudad está en ruinas... –comentó el hombre impresionado por la magnitud de la debacle. Giró el cuello para mirar a su compañera, pero ésta contemplaba todo con brillo escaso en sus ojos-. ¿Señorita Astrea?

Therón clavó sus ojos marrones en la muchacha, que parecía estar viendo algo impresionante. El caballero, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, elevó la cabeza al cielo, en que en mitad de una noche improvisada, recién llegada de la nada, una esfera dorada del tamaño de una persona resplandecía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué es de noche? Es más... –el caballero alucinó al ver que no nevaba, y más aún, que el cráter había desaparecido y ahora ambos estaban en el extremo de una pequeña plaza cuadrada rodeada por casas anexas.

-Therón, mira al cielo... –susurró Astrea, ajena a que alrededor de ambos había gente mirando, igual de impresionados que ellos.

Un cosmos espantoso se desató cerca de la esfera dorada, también flotando. Tras manifestarse provocando un resplandor rojizo, liberó una corriente mágica que corrió hacia la otra fuente de poder.

Una explosión en mitad de la noche cegó a Virgo y Perseo, que se protegieron de la onda expansiva cubriéndose con los brazos en posición defensiva. Ese fue el momento en que vieron que no estaban solos.

-¿Gente? ¡No es posible!

-Therón, no temas. Es sólo una ilusión... –dijo Astrea tratando de calmarse a sí misma. A pesar de ser –o parecer- una mera fantasía, los cosmos pugnantes eran tan reales como que ellos dos estaban ahí.

Cuando el humo se disipó en el cielo, la esfera dorada ya no estaba. Tan sólo el cosmos rojo fulguró en una enorme masa de poder puro, que comenzó a agitarse adquiriendo forma de planeta ocre.

En el centro de la imagen, una persona levitaba con los brazos extendidos; su cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura descomunal, de tonos púrpura y negro y brazales con protuberancias tan largas que se cruzaban sobre su cabeza en equis. Alas de metal que debían partir de su espalda no dejaban de mecerse con tranquilidad serena, y bajo la protección del yelmo de la prenda, una melena de oro danzaba gracias al balance de los halos de cosmos de su portadora.

-¿Quién demonios es, Astrea? –La guerrera de Virgo cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó la mano al corazón. Sentía cada fibra de cosmos como si estuviese cargada de puro sentimiento: ofuscación, odio, desprecio, y lo que es más grave, amor frustrado por negligencia, quizás.

-¡Therón... duele! –gritaba ella desconsolada.

Un horrible grito de hombre resonó en todo el ilusorio Melitón. Virgo lo sintió; no era la primera vez que alucinaba de esa forma. Supo que estaba a punto de presenciar el final de la ciudad cuando las gentes de la fantasía comenzaron a huir presas del pánico.

-¡Marte! –gritó el mismo de antes-. ¡¡Beatrice!! –exclamó casi al límite prolongando el nombre. Desde el suelo, en un lugar cercano, una ráfaga de cosmos subió al cielo, guiada por un camino trazado con furia.

-Yo... –dijo Astrea como hablando por aquella nombrada Beatrice-. No sé de que estás hablando. Desaparece, humano.

-¿Cómo? –se giró Therón. De repente, el cielo pareció hablar con voz femenina repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que acabó de proferir Astrea. Perseo lo vio todo claro-. ¡Escapemos!

Lenguas de fuego surgieron del aura de Marte, que empezaron a girar sobre el cuerpo de su portadaora. Cada vez más veloces y más numerosas, acabaron formando una esfera que opacó la imagen del planeta. Fugaz, explosionó.

Antes de que se pudiese oír el ensordecedor bramido de ira de la manifestación enérgica de Beatrice, Astrea arqueó sus brazos en posición paralela al suelo.

-¡Escudo del Juez! –gritó. De sus manos, una barrera traslúcida y semicircular les protegió a ambos, Therón y ella, de la masacre que Marte desencadenó.

Tras el resplandor cegador del cielo, todo desapareció alrededor siendo tragado por una esfera de luz explosiva, que a la vez que comía, generaba una gasa de polvo de dimensiones indescriptibles, que a modo de anillo, recorrió todo Melitón ahogando en ceniza y tierra a quienes no hubieran muerto por la onda expansiva o el propio estallido.

Virgo mantuvo el escudo hasta que la tormenta de polvo cesó. Cuando se hubo disipado por completo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El cráter, la ciudad medio sepultada e inclinada, y por supuesto, el cielo tormentoso, el fuerte viento y la nieve cayendo.

-¿Todo pasó? –Therón no daba crédito a lo presenciado. Su compañera, sin embargo, tenía las lágrimas saltadas. Era indudable el sufrimiento que había podido escuchar, ver, respirar y sentir en su propio corazón, sobre el cual volvió a poner su zurda.

-Así que esto... acabó con Melitón... –Astrea dijo meneando su cabeza rápido para salir del shock-. El Príncipe Desertor sobrevivió a esto...

-Así es, muchacha.

Cercano a la pareja y al borde del hoyo, un hombre de unos cuarenta años caminaba hacia ellos. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Perseo sobre él fueron los ojos grises y vidriosos que tenía.

Alto y fuerte sin duda, el desconocido se detuvo. Su gesto, impasible en contraposición a las lágrimas que parecían querer verter sus ojos, contrastó con las formadas facciones que mostraba. Vestía un abrigo del mismo color negro de su corta melena recogida.

-Yo soy ese al que te has referido. Baltsarós el Príncipe.

Astrea giró y andó rápido hacia el recién llegado. Sin preguntar, le abofeteó la mejilla con furia. Los desorbitados y grandes ojos de Astrea comenzaron a llorar con voluntad propia. De la misma forma que las lágrimas le resbalaron por la mejilla cayendo al suelo, ella desfalleció a los pies de Baltsarós.

El que fuera caballero de Leo sonrió con tristeza, y dándose media vuelta, señaló a Therón el cuerpo desmayado de su compañera mientras le instó a seguirle.

**Donde caen las estrellas**

Muchos secretos había sobre la llamada Colina Estrellada, mas nadie sabía que las rocas afiladas de aquella estructura montañosa circundaban un templo interior que ascendía cual enhiesta torre hasta la cima, coronada por una pequeña capilla, tras la que el Patriarca acudía a leer las estrellas.

Kishut y su discípulo llevaban un buen rato subiendo por la hilera de escalones de caracol que conducían al llamado el Palacio Estrellado. Tras caminar ante un sinfín de dorados candelabros de luz celeste, al fin entraron en la capilla cuya puerta les dejaba bajo el cielo.

El Pontífice, envuelto en una toga de negro infinito y detalles dorados, suspiró recobrando el aliento. Tras mirar al joven Elvashak, le sonrió.

-Ya hemos llegado, muchacho –dijo con cierta ironía revolviéndole su ya de por sí despeinado cabello castaño.

-Maestro, ¿me dirá qué era el resplandor azul de las velas? –contestó desde el último peldaño aún.

-No preguntes cosas estúpidas. Eres el único que ha subido aquí sin ser Patriarca en muchísimos años. ¡Deberías maravillarte con esta visión nocturna que tendrás del Santuario! –reprendió avanzando a la salida mientras señalaba con el brazo la inmensidad de la ciudad santa; todo el Santuario a los pies de ambos, desde los doce templos hasta la lejana aldea Rodorio, bañado todo por la tenue luz de la luna.

-Pero yo...

-¡Hazme el favor de salir aquí fuera! –el chiquillo asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso a su barbudo maestro-. Cierto, es magnífico, señor Kishut.

-Pensaba que te ibas a quedar ahí dentro… -rió adoptando de nuevo un tono de voz sensible.

Ambos varones, maestro y discípulo, caminaron hasta estar al borde de la colina. Al fin pudieron ver lo que les rodeaba sin estar cubiertos por ningún techo.

En el cielo, miles y miles de estrellas titilaban como luceros. El Patriarca apenas escuchó un murmullo del joven Elvashak, pues en verdad, seguía pensando en cómo un muchacho tan afortunado como él no podía olvidar las más absurdas nimiedades ante la inmensidad del cosmos.

-Cada uno de los candelabros que nos han iluminado hasta aquí representa una de las constelaciones que protegen a los santos de Atenea.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Las ochenta y ocho!

-Pero no debes decirlo a nadie. Es un secreto del Santuario… ¡No, es algo que sólo sabemos tú y yo ahora!

Elvashak se sintió contento y alegre ante las explicaciones de aquel hirsuto hombre, su mentor e ídolo, y volviendo a lo dicho antes, se dejó enamorar por la magnánima imagen del Santuario en la noche, bajo el resplandor de la luna y los astros.

-¿Comprendes ahora?

-Sí, maestro –alegó sobrecogido-. Es algo mágico. El cielo parece vibrar de una manera diferente a como lo hace desde cualquier otro sitio…

-A este lugar sólo podemos acceder la señorita Atenea y yo.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Tengo intenciones de que seas quien me sustituya dentro de unos años.

-¿¡Cómo!? –la manera tan ruda en que Kishut dijo aquello sobresaltó a Elvashak, quien se puso nervioso, clavándole la mirada. Sus piernas arqueadas y puños cerraros le delataron.

-No te alarmes, muchacho. Has demostrado tener un cosmos digno de un santo. Seguramente la armadura de Capricornio te reconocerá antes que a tu hermano.

-Así que…

-Un Sumo Sacerdote no tiene prohibido vestir una armadura de Atenea, mas la debe legar tan pronto como sea posible a un sucesor. Yo quiero que tú seas mi sucesor, y por la fecha de tu nacimiento, al igual que tu hermano, podrás serlo. Con el cosmos que tienes, es cuestión de un par de años, estimo- y prosiguió-. En el momento de mi muerte, mi deseo es que tú seas el Sumo Pontífice, pues si algo me has mostrado, es tu grandísimo interés por la sabiduría. Tu curiosidad te llevará de la mano a donde yo estoy hoy.

Kishut se separó de Elvashak y miró a las estrellas alzando su mentón. Tras cerrar los ojos, una pequeña parte de su cosmos ardió iluminándole en el dorado de los santos más poderosos.

Las estrellas en el oscuro firmamento se agitaron como tratando de hablar. Su resplandor era intermitente, y en torno a ellas, un halo de cosmos parecía girar y girar, y moverse como tejiendo una red de energía traslúcida.

-¿Qué es eso? –El maestro no respondió; estaba aún concentrado, con los párpados cerrados, en el flujo de cosmos que manaba de los astros.

-Astrea está en peligro… -susurró tras un par de minutos de trance.

-¿Astrea?

-Así es. La recién nombrada guerrera de Virgo. Al parecer, cinco cosmoenergías hostiles están o van hacia Melitón.

-¿¡Cinco!? –exclamó alarmado Elvashak-. ¿Qué hacemos? –Kishut suspiró esbozando media sonrisa.

-Esperar. Debemos confiar en que Astrea encontrará a Baltsarós y que ambos colaborarán. De no ser así…

El halo de cosmos tejedor cayó precipitándose con violencia hacia donde Kishut estaba, mas este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo mediante un presto salto hacia atrás.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Cuidado! ¡No te acerques! –Elvashak se sintió intimidado ante la manifestación de cosmos que había caído del cielo.

El Patriarca alzó el brazo izquierdo para comenzar a arremolinar su propio cosmos alrededor de sí. Su silueta entera brillaba ahora con tanta intensidad, que alumbraba la cúspide de la Colina Estrellada.

-Cuando el cosmos se agita tanto como para que su energía se descontrole de esta forma, sólo hay dos motivos: o bien yo me he distraído, o intenta advertirnos de algo realmente temible.

Un viento ensordecedor ululó alrededor de la figura de Kishut, cuya toga comenzó a rajarse por sus afilados asaltos.

-¡Ahora observa, Elvashak! ¡Este es el poder que te corresponderá algún día! ¡Shamsir!

El cosmos acumulado avanzó hacia la mano zurda del sumo sacerdote, donde explotó absorbiendo todo el viento acumulado alrededor de su figura. Tras un atronador alarido de poder, decenas de ráfagas volaron en trayectoria recta para hender grietas y grietas sobre la masa de cosmos resplandeciente que se había precipitado desde el cielo.

Como si fuese un ser vivo, el cosmos descontrolado pareció agonizar con un grito de espanto y dolor. Kishut, el ejecutor de su desgracia, interpretó aquel alarido como uno de los avisos que podía leer en el firmamento. ¡Tanto dolor había experimentado en él, que se sintió sin fuerza ni esperanza!

Tras caer de rodillas, bajó la cabeza. De sus ojos resbalaron sendas lágrimas que se precipitaron al suelo para cuando toda energía se hubo desvanecido del lugar.

-¡Ma- maestro! –Elvashak corrió hacia su mentor, arrodillándose para confirmar que estaba bien. Cuando vio las lágrimas que le resbalaban, sólo pudo tragar saliva para deshacer el amargo nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Marte… ¿es ese tu dolor, Baltsarós?

-¡Lo he visto todo!

Una muchacha de unos trece años de edad salió furibunda del palacete de la Colina Estrellada. Su cabello marrón oscuro y lacio ondeó al son de sus agitados pasos. El pontífice se inclinó raudo, gesto que Elvashak imitó.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –inquirió con furia la niña señalando al aprendiz.

-Alisha… -pensó el aludido.

-Señorita Atenea, él es mi discípulo y consideré…

-¡Silencio! ¿Acaso no hay una orden que desde tiempos mitológicos sólo permite acceder a este lugar a personas autorizadas? ¿Acaso él es autorizado?

-Pensé que mi palabra bastaría… -comentó Kishut haciendo como que acataba la regañina de Alisha.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde está Astrea?

-Señorita Atenea, considero que deberíais mostrar un poco más de respeto a vuestros mayores.

-¡No me reproches! –gritó histérica, dejando entrever involuntariamente un deje de arrepentimiento en ella-. La has… enviado a una misión sin consultármelo, ¿verdad?

-Mis disculpas –Kishut alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente al pálido rostro de Alisha, que con claridad reflejaba algo parecido a tristeza en sus ojos miel-. La situación era crítica –mintió.

-Por favor, Elvashak, alza la cabeza –dijo la hermana de Éurito al ver cómo el muchacho, pocos años más pequeño que ella, no se atrevía a mirarla-. Puedo estar enfadada, pero no soy un ogro.

Kishut levantó y suspiró mirando al cielo. Sin dilación, se aproximó hasta Alisha y acarició su mejilla con cierto cariño.

-Como ya sabéis, Iskandar nos advirtió de que Némesis, la diosa de la Justicia, prepararía un juicio para emitir sentencia sobre nuestra élite de santos. He considerado oportuno enviar a alguien para que avisase a Baltsarós, caballero de Leo.

-Pero allí, por lo que has dicho… ¿hay cinco enemigos? ¿Acaso no me contaste que el mismo Leo era un desertor? –Alisha temió por la vida de Astrea unos segundos, mas Kishut negó con la cabeza. Por su parte, la muchacha respiró algo más aliviada.

-No os preocupéis. Como viejo miembro de los Cuatro Grandes, Baltsarós nunca aprovecharía una ocasión como esa para huir. Al menos, no lo haría sabiendo que Astrea es una guerrerra sin experiencia.

-¿Has mandado a Astrea a luchar sólo para que Baltsarós no escapase? –Kishut no contestó-. ¡¡Podría costarle la vida!!

Aunque por supuesto había más motivos, el gesto iracundo en la niña no le invitó a explicar todas y cada una de sus ideas.

-Kishut, voy a hacer como si él no hubiera estado aquí, pero ahora, por favor, dejadme sola. Quiero pensar.

Acatando las órdenes de la niña, Kishut instó a Elvashak a abandonar la cima de la Colina Estrellada. Cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido, Alisha caminó hasta estar a unos pasos del precipicio de la colina y miró fijamente la lejana torre del reloj del Santuario.

-La llama de Leo se acaba de encender… -susurró-. ¿Qué es lo que no hago bien? ¿Por qué siempre me ignoran? ¡Yo soy Atenea!

La muchacha postró la mano derecha sobre su incipiente pecho, para así notar los calmados y retumbantes latidos de su corazón.

-Así siempre me he tranquilizado, pero últimamente… –se dijo-. Por favor, Astrea… mi única amiga, vuelve sana. Te lo ruego…

Alisha agachó la cabeza para ver bajo sus pies cómo el precipicio de la Colina Estrellada se perdía en la penumbra de la noche. Comenzó a reír por lo bajo con las lágrimas saltadas. Cuando una fugaz y rápida ráfaga de aire la meció haciéndola trastabillar, sonrió ampliamente ante el peligro.

-Ellos no me necesitan, ¿no es así, Astrea?

**La luna sobre el Santuario**

Una ráfaga de aire dejó la habitación a oscuras. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Baltsarós se levantara de su sillón para acercarse a la mesa que coronaba el centro de la casa. Tras chasquear sus dedos, una llamita apareció entre ellos. El hombre dirigió el fuego hacia la mecha del cirio rojo que había allí, provocando que el resplandor recorriese fugaz las cuatro paredes de la estancia.

La luz naranja que se desplegó, resultó ser algo más tenue que minutos antes, pero aún suficiente para alumbrar con timidez, mostrando entre áreas de penumbra lo deprimente del lugar, cuyas paredes, grises como la roca, sólo estaban decoradas por un único y destartalado reloj de péndulo y un par de ventanas con cortinas raídas y cristales agrietados y rotos. El viento no dejaba de silbar a través de ellos.

-Lo lamento. Suele pasar a menudo –se disculpó el anfitrión.

-Veo que ese es el motivo del frío que hace en su casa… -Therón apenas dio importancia al apagón.

-Yo no vivo en un palacio a diferencia de vosotros. Mi vida cambió hace mucho tiempo, caballero de Perseo –Baltsarós pareció entonar con ironía, pero la poca confianza que mostraba, contrapuesta a su hospitalidad, hicieron que Therón no le siguiese el juego.

El hombre de coleta negra se dejó caer sobre su pequeño sofá, de costuras sueltas y comodidad cuestionable. Sobre él, suspiró mirando la cercana cama, a apenas unos pasos de su invitado.

-¿Está enferma?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el compañero de Astrea.

-Que si la niña está enferma. Me parece extraño que se desmayase –explicó Leo con tranquilidad.

Astrea yacía tapada con una manta verde sobre la cama de Baltsarós. Al parecer debía tener fiebre, pues se veía ruborizada y le resbalaba el sudor por la frente. Respiraba quejumbrosa, como si algo oprimiera su garganta.

-Si le digo la verdad, la conocí hace poco. Nos conocimos cuando… cuando le encomendaron la misión.

-¿La misión de llevarme al Santuario? –Baltsarós rió para sí mientras se sacaba de un bolsillo las órdenes que dieron a Astrea en el coliseo. Tras desplegar el arrugado papel, se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta.

-No es necesario. Sé lo que dice –replicó Therón.

-Niña estúpida. Mira que llevar las órdenes a simple vista… Si hubiese sido un enemigo, os habría matado a ambos hace rato.

Perseo fue incomodado por el comentario, pero no le dio importancia. Al fin y al cabo estaba ante el caballero de Leo, y le gustase o no, eran compañeros. Era absurdo pensar que les atacaría, y para quitarse la idea de la cabeza, se levantó de su silla para volver a sentarse en la orilla de la cama donde Astrea dormía. La miró, y usando la propia manga de su raída camisa caoba, secó el sudor de la joven no sin antes apartarle el cabello que le caía por la cara.

-Es verdad que tiene el cosmos de un caballero dorado –dijo Baltsarós-, mas es una niña. Su experiencia… No tiene experiencia alguna. Es evidente.

-Usted parece ir sobrado en ese campo –dijo Therón intentando adular a su anfitrión.

-Aunque tú tengas experiencia, eres un caballero de plata. La carga del combate iría hacia ella, y de no haber una buena compenetración, cosa que no parece haber, podría morir dejándote solo.

El silencio con el que respondió Perseo provocó una sonrisa en la faz de Baltsarós. Aunque era amable, la petulancia era uno de sus defectos, y para disimularla, rápido hizo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

-Un error del Santuario. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Supongo que pensarían que accedería a regresar…

-¿Acaso no va… -Therón miró a Leo bajo la congoja de un sudor frío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

Baltsarós rió escandalosamente sin poder contenerse. Aunque debía ostentar unos cuarenta años, parecía una persona jovial y poco pragmática.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con el gesto divertido. Tras rascarse la nuca, señaló ambas cajas de Pandora, apoyadas contra la pared más cercana a la cama donde Virgo dormía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Therón parecía perdido…

-Oh, nada. Esperaré un momento. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Y bien?

-El poder de esta muchacha… ¿sabías tú que puede leer el cosmos de personas y lugares y reproducirlo en primera persona? –preguntó serio y directo.

-¿Ilusiones? No tenía ni idea. De hecho, en primer momento, pensé que habría sido obra de alguien cercano. Incluso llegué a pensar que podía estar pasando de verdad.

-Creo que esta muchacha tiene el don de desentrañar el cosmos ajeno, pero la maldición de no poder controlarlo. De ser así, podríamos estar en problemas, Therón.

-¿Problemas? –el santo de plata miró a su compañera algo extrañado.

-Así es. Debo ir a por mi armadura. Aunque esté muerta, podría ayudar…

-¡Un momento! –gritó Therón a Baltsarós, quien ya estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de salida-. ¿Piensas…

-No os voy a abandonar. Confía en mi palabra.

Momentos después de quedar en silencio la casa de Leo, Therón regresó a los pies de la cama de su compañera. Sin proferir palabra, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Si Baltsarós había salido a buscar su armadura, debía haber motivo. Desde lo más íntimo de su ser, Perseo elevó el cosmos para tratar de percibir alguna anomalía en las solitarias calles de Melitón. Recorriendo callejones, avenidas y plazas, y desde el gran cráter a la entrada, escudriñó cada centímetro de tierra buscando indicios de vida. Cuando respiró profundamente, abrió los párpados. Ahí estaba.

Ante la febril Astrea y sin perder tiempo, se deslizó en silencio para agarrar su caja de Pandora y cargarla. Justo antes de dejar la estancia, se giró para contemplar a su compañera.

-Descansa y no temas. Por eso estoy yo aquí…

En el momento antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo, la vela de la mesa se apagó por otra traviesa ráfaga de aire. Astrea quedó sola en la oscuridad de aquella casa vieja y triste, y con los ojos entornados y en delirios, balbuceó algo.

-¿Maestro Evander… a dónde va? –le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla.

_-Descuida, Astrea. Volveré antes de la medianoche._

_-¿A dónde va? –preguntó ella, ahora vestida con un traje blanco y largo._

_En la oscuridad de un mundo vacío, agitado por un continuo vaivén sonoro parecido a las olas del mar, brillaba la figura de un hombre de melena de plata y aspecto fornido y alto. Su armadura imitaba la forma de un águila, cuyas alas le ataviaban los hombros. A cada uno de sus pasos, el eco reverberaba. _

_-No debes ser tan curiosa, pequeña._

_-¿Pequeña? –preguntó ella levantando de la cama, único objeto en aquel mundo de negro infinito. ¡Volvía a tener el mismo cuerpo de niña que cuando estaba al lado de su querido maestro!_

_Evander siguió su camino, y aunque Astrea corrió tras él, cada vez se mostraba más y más lejos. Cada vez se oía más fuerte aquel oleaje hasta que llegó a retumbarle en los oídos. La pequeña gritó, pues tan fuerte llegó a hacerse, que sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar._

_-No te asustes, niña –dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. La pequeña se giró para verse a sí misma en el futuro. En ese futuro, portaba una resplandeciente armadura dorada con manchas de óxido y sangre, y su cabello estaba enmarañado, mas igual de limpio y ondulado que en su dulce infancia._

_-No me asustaré, pero si me dices por qué lloras… -dijo con su frágil vocecilla._

_-Ser curiosa te hará daño, pequeña. Además, ¿quién dice que yo llore?_

_-¿Curiosidad? –se dijo Astrea. Debía estar soñando un sueño enredado, pero ¿quién querría despertar de tan agridulce encuentro con su yo futuro?_

_-Ese hombre no estará junto a ti toda la vida._

_-¿Mi maestro Evander?_

_-¿De verdad quieres ver?_

_-¡Quiero verle!_

_La Astrea de armadura alzó su mano. Tras susurrar algo inaudible, sesgó el manto de oscuridad provocando que aquel mundo de tinieblas sangrase plumas inmaculadas. Las plumas fueron cayendo al suelo, que poco a poco se dejó identificar como un camino de la cercana aldea del Santuario, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena; la misma aldea Rodorio y la misma luna que recordaba ella con lucidez._

_La niña se encontraba algo desorientada. Aun sin nubes, nevaba en el suelo de aquella aldea atrapada en el pasado. Los edificios marcaban el camino que debía tomar con flechas rojas, marcas carmesí de olor orgánico._

_Sospechaba el origen de aquellas marcas, pero corrió por la aldea con una amplia sonrisa; ignoraba la suerte de males y casualidades que caen en la vida de los humanos._

_-¡Ahí estará esperándome! ¡Le quiero!_

_Un espantoso grito cegó a Astrea unos instantes, suficientes como para que tropezase y cayera, mojándose con la inmaculada nieve. Un repentino cansancio azotó su cuerpo, con el que apenas pudo más que levantarse. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿La silueta de un hombre alto? ¿Aquel era… Maestro Evander?_

_El rojo de las vísceras de una mujer pálida tapizaba en escarlata la blancura de la nieve, en mitad de aquella plaza donde días antes su querido maestro se había desmayado._

_-¿Una mujer muerta? ¡Qué horror! –musitó Astrea con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ante ella, y con las manos teñidas en el mismo líquido que vestía el suelo, Evander aguardaba. Éste se dio media vuelta y miró a la dulce niña con sus ojos dorados._

_-La expiación, mi dulce niña… -El caballero de Águila cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Astrea, con la mirada llena de asco, caminó hacia él; caminó hasta poder colocar sus manitas alrededor del cuello de aquel a quien tanto quería y debía._

_-Tú no eres mi maestro. Tú no eres mi maestro… –repetía incesante, apretando el cuello de Evander con más fuerza cada vez. El santo asesino la miró implorando por su vida, mas ella era una niña con fuerza descomunal que jamás entendió su petición; tan sólo se sentía defraudada y triste de aquella salvaje manera que destrozó su alma. Apenas un par de minutos después, Astrea soltó el ya yermo cuerpo de, a sus ojos, aquel cerdo vil y despiadado._

_Tras aflojar las manos, el santo de Águila cayó al suelo. La niña preguntó por qué y por qué sin obtener respuestas, pero recordó cómo cada noche, Evander, en la cama, le apartaba su mechón de pelo travieso de la frente diciéndole lo mucho que la quería._

_Una carcajada sorprendió a Astrea, que levantó tras haber acabado con la vida de Evander. Allí estaba Baltsarós, con su armadura de Leo, dando la espalda a la pequeña._

_-¡Eso es! Él ha cometido el mismo pecado que yo… -pensó ella-. Baltsarós es…_

_-¿Quién es? –interrumpió alguien violando el pensamiento privado de Astrea._

_-¡Marduk! –El caballero de Libra, de rostro asiático y cabello ébano y revoltoso, sonrió a la chiquilla._

_-Debes saber que él sólo estaba cumpliendo una orden del Patriarca. Era su expiación._

_-¿Una expiación?_

_-Él ha sido siempre la luz de tu corazón, pero al parecer, estaba cambiando, así que para purgarle de sus pecados, el Sumo Pontífice le ordenó matar a esa mujer, futura encarnación de una divinidad enemiga de Atenea._

_-¿Cómo? –preguntó Astrea, rompiendo el llanto desconsolada._

_-Así es. Le has matado sin haber un motivo real, pero no pasa nada –dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa-. Tu cosmos es más grande que las estrellas, así que yo seré quien le suplante. ¡Todos te ayudaremos para que seas una más entre la élite!_

_-¿Pero qué será de Evander?_

_-La armadura de Virgo te ha reconocido en este día de errores, pequeña. ¡Deja de llorar y abrázame!_

_La niña Astrea abrazó a aquel joven, portador de la armadura dorada de Libra. Todo se volvió oscuro en aquel abrazo interminable de dolor y culpa. Ya no quedaba nadie, ni la misma muchacha pecadora. Ahora que sentía el peso de un asesinato injusto, no podía encontrarse en aquel océano de negrura._

_-Era una misión redentiva, Astrea –volvió a repetir el joven Marduk desde ningún sitio. Tan sólo su voz resonó allá donde estuviera, bajo la luz de una luna que nacía en aquel lugar vacío-. Al igual que pasó con "El Príncipe", se le mandó purgar sus pecados, y sólo sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Algún día se te pedirá que alivies la carga de tu corazón, pero hasta ese momento, no podrás hacer más que luchar y vivir._

_-La carga de mi corazón… ¡Baltsarós!_

Astrea abrió los ojos inundada en el sinsabor de su vida pasada. Sus pecados recorrían la sangre cuyo corazón bombeaba. Ahora sabía a qué aludió Marduk el día en que ella acabó con la vida de Evander. Aun siendo culpable, ella fue apoyada. Era hora de devolver el favor a aquellos que tanto la habían querido y ayudado a pesar de ser una asesina; era hora de sincerarse con su corazón.

Una mujer de aspecto varonil meditaba, bajo la nieve, sentada en un muro de las ruinas de Melitón. Su armadura, de complejos grabados, formas medievales, y grandes hombreras blancas, brillaba decorada por varios pares de alas de metal en brazos, espalda y piernas. Lucía inexpugnable.

-Así que ella es Astrea… De no ser por nuestras metas, me encargaría de juzgarla personalmente… -espetó tras haber presenciado como parásito los íntimos sueños de la guerrera de Virgo.

-Así que juzgarla… En ese caso, tú debes ser uno de esos enemigos augurados por nuestro caballero de Escorpio.

La meditabunda mujer varonil abrió los ojos para buscar a quien había hablado. Ante ella, a poca distancia, un hombre alto y aparentemente fuerte se erguía con los brazos cruzados. El hecho de que portase una armadura de color plateado le hizo alzar la guardia.

-¿Un caballero de Atenea?

-Therón de Perseo, para ser más precisos –alegó mientras su cabello se agitaba a causa de las ráfagas de viento, que comenzaban a ser más fuertes.

-En ese caso –respondió ella en tono desafiante mientras bajaba de la pared ruinosa-, yo soy Ánfora de Mesembria, Hora sexta de Némesis.

-Yo lucharé en nombre de Astrea. Ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer aquí.

Ánfora elevó su cosmoenergía mostrando un aura rojiza que evaporaba todo copo de nieve a su alrededor. Su sonrisa intimidó por un instante a Perseo, quien vio reflejada en ella una mueca de locura.

-¿Los amos mandan a los perros cuando tienen sueño? ¡Ridículo! –Therón no se inmuto ante la provocación-. ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo, así que muéstrame dónde duerme!

Un haz rojo recorrió la distancia entre la violenta mujer y Perseo. El golpe apenas pudo ser visto, pero el santo de plata se las arregló para no recibir todo el impacto; aunque saltó hacia atrás con presteza, no pudo evitar un roce en la cara, que le empezó a sangrar.

-Veo que voy a tener que protegerla con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡Me da igual que la protejas o no! Ya es tarde… ¡¡Voy a matarte!!

Ánfora dio un violento salto para llegar a donde Perseo, quien se vio sorprendido de nuevo. Fuera quien fuese aquella mujer, su velocidad no era algo a tomar en vano…


	8. Capítulo 8: Corazón herido

Aquí estoy de nuevo y con muuucho retraso, como siempre. No hay que alarmarse, porque estoy bastante contento con cómo está quedando esto y con lo que está por venir. Además, para intentar esforzarme un poco más con la periodicidad, pondré fecha de publicación para el capítulo 9.

No sé qué más decir, salvo que disculpas por mi "impresentabilidad", y que disfrutéis con el capítulo. Sin más, muchas gracias por leer, y se esperan comentarios, críticas, pedradas y abrazos. ¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Capítulo VIII: Corazón herido**

**Confrontación**

Astrea arrastraba los pies apesadumbrada por el cansancio y la fiebre. Si sus debilitados sentidos no la traicionaban, encontraría a Baltsarós tras aquel callejón asolado a donde había ido a parar.

En su sueño lo vio todo claro; el hecho de que estuviese ahora en Melitón no era una casualidad.

-Soy… estúpida –pensó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, mojado por la nieve, que cada vez caía con más intensidad. Sus ropas se calaron al instante-.

Aferrándose al ladrillo saliente de una pared, pudo erguirse hasta estar de nuevo en pie. Se sentía mareada y extraña; nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por una manifestación de su cosmos.

-Te encontraré, maldito…

Tras levantar la vista, arrojando su espalda contra uno de los muros del callejón, se percató del color pálido y rosado del cielo. Su difunto maestro Evander siempre le contaba que cuando tomaba ese matiz era porque iba a nevar.

-¡Qué razón tenía! –Astrea se quitó un copito de la nariz resoplando. No pudo evitar reírse un instante-. Soy una miserable –alegó mediante un melancólico susurro.

* * *

_-¿Dónde está?_ –se preguntó Perseo. Ánfora había desaparecido tras su movimiento anterior y no había ni rastro de ella.

Therón dejó fluir su cosmos, que brilló rodeando su cuerpo mediante halos de energía plateada. Gracias a su concentración, pudo agarrarle el brazo a su enemiga en el preciso instante en que se apareció ante él.

-¡Buen intento, mujer! –exclamó el santo mientras arqueaba todo su cuerpo para arrojarla al aire con fuerza. Flotando entre los copos de nieve, la guerrera de musculosa envergadura giró sobre sí misma hasta caer de pie sin complicación.

-Buen intento, caballero –se burló-. ¡Pero será inútil!

Ánfora levantó el brazo abriendo su mano. Ante el gesto expectante de Therón, la nieve que caía empezó a arremolinarse en torno a ella. Un bramido silbante hizo al santo llevarse las manos a los oídos. No comprendía la estrategia de aquella mujer, pero no pensaba darle tiempo para ver qué hacía.

-¡Milagro de Perseo! –exclamó rompiendo el silencio tras el silbido.

El caballero corrió hacia su enemiga con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Tras ejecutar un exagerado movimiento para golpearla, le acertó en plena coraza, hecho que la empujó apenas un paso.

-¿Eso es todo, escoria? –la Hora movió fugaz el brazo sobre el que los copos inmaculados se habían aglomerado-. Por los pelos… -rió.

Antes de acabar de ver el gesto de su enemiga, Therón saltó hacia atrás. Por un momento, le pareció haber visto un resplandor blanco casi sobre su cuerpo.

-Espeluznante –acertó a decir-. Eres rápida…

-Más que darme felicitaciones deberías tener cuidado; casi te corto la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? –dijo él llevándose la mano al cuello. Tal y como había advertido su enemiga, pudo notarse un corte cercano a la yugular. La humedad en sus dedos no podía ser más que sangre.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo? Deberías tenerlo de esa mujer a la que proteges.

Perseo miró el brazo de Ánfora. Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra cuando vio el colosal mandoble de hielo que había blandido en una fracción de segundo con sólo un brazo. ¿Cuándo lo había creado?

-Es una pena que tengas que morir, pero ya sé dónde está ella –el cosmos de Ánfora se agitó nervioso hasta temblar sobre su silueta. Cuando alzó el brazo, la gran espada que creó de la nieve comenzó a arder hasta quedar al rojo vivo-. ¡Mandoble del Juez!

Ánfora saltó hacia su contendiente con el sable en ristre. Tras un rápido movimiento, Therón notó la desagradable presión de la hoja del arma sobre su coraza, la cual cedió provocando que cayera al suelo herido y sangrando. Con la mano en el pecho, el santo aprovechó la inercia para dar una voltereta. Nada más en pie, dando una larga zancada, pudo agarrar a la Hora, quien ya le daba la espalda; la había sorprendido.

-¡No vas a escapar! –exclamó dando un golpe seco en la espalda de la mujer, a quien le tocó chocar con la pared de una casa cercana-. ¿De verdad, ya me dabas por muerto?

Con el gesto divertido, el caballero comenzó a buscar algo en su espalda. Tras levantar su media melena y agarrar un escudo que sin demora colocó en su brazo zurdo, frunció el ceño para hablar con osadía.

-Vas a lamentar haber infravalorado a un santo de Atenea.

-Pero estás herido… -dijo Ánfora jactándose de su poder, todavía desestabilizada.

-¿Acaso tú no? –Therón la señaló con una maliciosa sonrisa de victoria.

_-¿Cómo?_ –pensó la mujer-._ ¿Con un solo puñetazo ha quebrado mi coraza? ¡Mi espalda está…!_

La Hora apretó la mandíbula hasta que le rechinaron los dientes. Sentía tanta furia que por momentos pareciera que fuese a perder el control. Sin contenerse, dio una patada al piso, quebrándolo en derredor a su figura en un pequeño agujero.

-¡Te voy a matar, maldito!

Perseo se sentía más relajado ahora que controlaba la situación. Aunque le había costado un par de cortes, la batalla se desarrollaba como él quería; tras sacar al enemigo de sus casillas, los fallos se harían evidentes, y él, sin duda, se valdría de ellos.

-Adelante, mujer.

-¡Mandoble del Juez! –gritó desesperada mientras corría, manejando la espada con una sola mano. Ahí estaba el primer error: se había arrojado sin pensar a sus brazos, o más bien, a su escudo, que detuvo la embestida antes de que la técnica cobrase forma.

La hoja de la espada impactó contra el escudo del Santo, quien miraba tras su brazo erguido la cara de sorpresa de Ánfora. Era imposible que hubiese sospechado cómo se arrojaría ante ella sin esperar el ataque.

-¿Sorprendida? Quizá te relaje mirar mi escudo, o mejor aún… ¡No lo mires! ¡Mírame a mí!

Haciendo caso omiso, Ánfora desvió los ojos con presteza hacia su arma, siéndole inevitable controlar la atracción que el grabado escudo de Perseo ejerció sobre ella. Su superficie, que mantenía la hoja en contacto todavía, era el rostro de la gorgona Medusa.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Está abriendo los ojos!

-¡Estás perdida! Te dije que no mirases…

El cuerpo de la Hora no pudo soportar la influencia del escudo hechizado, cuya magia empezó a petrificarle el cuerpo. Primero su mandoble, seguido del brazo que lo blandía; el tronco, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no podía cerrar los ojos. Ánfora de Mesembria había sido petrificada.

-Parece que nuestros enemigos no son tan terribles después de todo –dijo Therón colocando el escudo de nuevo en el reverso de su coraza-. No, aún no está todo dicho. Estoy seguro de que revertirá el hechizo más temprano o más tarde… Sería absurdo mandar a alguien tan débil a por un caballero dorado.

Entre disertaciones en voz alta, el santo se fue alejando del lugar del combate. En caso de que ocurriera lo predicho, debía preparar el segundo asalto; sus heridas le pedían vendas para contener la sangre.

**Encuentro**

El agresivo cosmos que azotaba Melitón desapareció tras unos minutos de altibajos constantes. Eso no podía significar más que la victoria de Therón. Baltsarós suspiró aliviado, expectante mientras aguardaba sentado en el suelo de un húmedo y oscuro sótano.

-¿Por qué habrán atacado Melitón precisamente en estas circunstancias? –se preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada a la caja de Pandora que iluminaba casi de forma ridícula el subterráneo.

Recostándose sobre la pared con las manos en la nuca, Baltsarós volvió a exhalar aire, como desconcertado y a la vez nostálgico.

-Si no hubieras destrozado mi armadura… -musitó.

Por algún motivo, tal vez el reverberar de las palabras del santo o simplemente por afinidad, la caja de Leo se abrió con violencia. Las placas que la conformaban chocaron contra el suelo causando un ruido seco y metálico.

-Mi armadura… –repitió Baltsarós ante la silueta de su prenda. La cloth, que antaño debió lucir impecable, ahora no era más que el reflejo ya gastado del León Nemeo, con mellas en varias piezas y serias grietas que sin duda, nunca se podrían reparar si no era por la acción de un experto. Incluso debían faltar piezas, pues la simetría de la vestimenta parecía rota.

-Aquel día en que Marte se postró sobre Melitón… -Baltsarós no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la ilusión proyectada por Astrea, que sin duda, por motivos desconocidos, la había hecho enfermar.

Un ruido oxidado alertó a Leo, que se levantó asustado. La puerta del sótano se había abierto sola, y eso sólo podía significar que una ráfaga de aire la había empujado. ¿Había entrado alguien en la casa donde guardaba su armadura? Sin demora, el santo caminó sobre sus talones procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

En el rellano del sótano, más allá de la habitación donde la armadura del león agonizaba, apenas si llegaba un resplandor mínimo de luz. Baltsarós no quiso encender su cosmos para no alertar a quien hubiera entrado, si es que su suposición era cierta.

-¿Pasos? Parece más bien como si alguien arrastrase los pies –se dijo en un susurro. Tras seguir con su avance, aprovechó el hueco de la escalera para ocultarse y poder controlar al inesperado visitante, agachado bajo la baranda de la escalera, ojo avizor-. No siento cosmos alguno.

La baranda de la escalera tembló cuando alguien se aferró a ella con brusquedad. Baltsarós dejó de temer cuando contempló la figura solitaria de Astrea, quien apenas podía con su cuerpo.

-Niña estúpida –pensó mientras salía de su escondrijo. Allá, desde el suelo del rellano, intuyó a Astrea, febril y mojada, a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-Astrea –dijo Leo, pudiendo escuchar la agitada respiración de la muchacha. Sin esperar, provocó que una llama naciese de la palma de su mano. Pudo verla ahí, con penosa apariencia; lucía el mismo vestido blanco cuyo abrigo ocultaba en el momento en que la conoció, ahora empapado y cubierto de barro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pudo preguntar Astrea con un tono quebrado por el frío y su fiebre.

-¡Eso tendría que preguntarte yo a ti! –dijo Baltsarós enfadado-. ¿Acaso quieres morir, estúpida?

-No serás tú quien me mate… -respondió fuera de contexto la joven, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Baltsarós tuvo que moverse con rapidez. Apenas pudo dar una zancada y extender los brazos cuando Astrea ya casi se golpeaba contra las escaleras. De puro milagro la alcanzó a coger, amortiguándole la caída.

De nuevo todo a oscuras, Leo notó la humedad en el traje de su compañera, a la que sin saber por qué, empezó a sentir cercana; no era de su agrado verla sufrir. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el fornido hombre la levantó, cargándola hasta el interior de la habitación donde la armadura de Leo apenas lograba dar algo de luz. Despacio, con ella en brazos, se agachó para sentarla apoyada contra la pared.

El santo de Leo se arrodilló ante ella, abofeteándole las mejillas con relativa delicadeza. Viendo que ella reaccionaba, hizo una mueca de alivio.

-Y ahora explícame. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí si deberías estar descansando? –su tono fue de veras serio.

-¿Qué?

-¿No se supone que tu amigo te protege, Astrea?

-¿Amigo? –preguntó.

-Así es. ¿Acaso no está Therón peleando por ti, mocosa?

-Yo… no lo sabía.

Astrea se movió y abrió los ojos, contemplando una herida en el antebrazo de su anfitrión. Aunque no era para nada grave, ella comprendió al instante.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Te has hecho daño por mi culpa, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo él con brusquedad-. Me he hecho daño por tu culpa, Astrea. ¡Pero no importa, señorita princesa! ¿Me puedes decir en qué estás pensando para ser tan imprudente?

-¿La armadura de Leo? –Respondió ella cambiando de tema-. Así que estaba aquí…

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de responderme? ¡Ni Therón ni yo somos tus criados!

La joven muchacha se incorporó llevando sus frías manos hacia el antebrazo herido de Leo, quien quedó algo extrañado. Ella examinó con sus cansados ojos el corte, y sin dudar un instante, rasgó su vestido sacando una tira de los bajos de la falda. Aunque el trozo arrancado lucía sucio y húmedo, Baltsarós no se atrevió sino a poner una mueca que expresó con claridad lo sorprendente de la situación.

-¿No crees que si me vendas con eso se me infectará el corte? –La joven le ignoró mientras anudaba el trozo de tela alrededor de la herida-. Da igual, como a ti no te dolerá… -opinó con gesto desconfiado.

-Lo siento, Baltsarós.

-¿Cómo? –replicó Leo sin creer lo que oía.

-Pensé mal de ti. Disculpa –Astrea hizo un silencio-. Ahora sé que no harías nada contra Therón o contra mí…

-¿Acaso lo creíste en algún momento? –respondió él frotando el cabello de Astrea, que apenas se movió por estar tan mojado-. Eres una niña caprichosa.

-Necesitaba encontrarte…

-¿Ves como eres una… -la adormecida chica interrumpió a Baltsarós posando el índice entre sus labios.

-Déjame hablar a mí. Necesito que me cuentes varias cosas.

A los ojos de Baltsarós, Astrea era una niña. Sin embargo, al oír aquella seguridad con la que habló, tragó saliva y asintió.

-Está bien, habla –le dijo mientras tocaba el retazo de tela con el que le había vendado la herida.

-Hace unos diez años, tenía un maestro. Era caballero de Águila y se llamaba Evander. Al parecer, cometió un error –Leo suspiró; ya sabía por dónde iba su compañera-. Como resultado, al parecer le asignaron una tarea para redimirse. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que saber algo? –espetó mirando al suelo.

-Porque tú desapareciste al mismo tiempo y porque Marduk me contó que también cometiste un error.

El gesto de Leo cambió. Pareció como si un nudo le oprimiese la garganta, pero finalmente se puso serio.

-Evander y yo éramos amigos.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Astrea hablaba como exhausta, y mantenía los párpados cerrados.

-Beatrice. Ya sabes quien es, ¿no? –La chica asintió con cierta dificultad mientras el caballero de Leo levantaba para colocarse frente a ella-. _Bice_ no fue siempre poderosa. De hecho hubo una época, hará más de diez años –acotó-, en que fue una muchacha enfermiza. No sé por qué, pero de la noche a la mañana ella perdió su vigor.

-¿Y eso… qué tiene que ver con Evander?

-Disculpa. Sé que mi vida no te interesa –dijo con cinismo-, pero es necesario para que comprendas de qué le conozco.

-Está bien –asintió Virgo-. Discúlpame. Puedes hablar; lo escucharé en silencio.

Baltsarós sonrió con un deje de tristeza en su gesto. Aunque pensaba contarlo todo, no podía predecir el efecto de sus palabras en la febril Astrea. Sin embargo, tomó aire y se dispuso a comenzar…

-Lo cierto es que sí, creo que tengo una idea de lo que le hizo enfermar…

**Verdad**

_Debía ser invierno de 1482. Los soldados del Santuario acababan de apagar el fuego de uno de los edificios de Rodorio tras aquella fugaz confrontación con uno de los espectros de Hades. Que uno de ellos se hubiese manifestado ya, significaba que la guerra santa estaba próxima._

_La tarde comenzaba a caer y la llama de Virgo en el reloj de las constelaciones se encendió. Evander, sentado en el suelo, alzó la vista recordando lo que le dijo a la pequeña Astrea aquella mañana._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó uno de los compañeros del caballero de Águila._

_-Parece que no podré llegar a tiempo con Astrea._

_-¿Tu aprendiz? No te preocupes, seguro que te esperará._

_Evander levantó con esfuerzo, aferrándose en los fuertes brazos del caballero Ístvan de Escorpio. Nada más apoyarse sobre sus piernas, notó cómo las fuerzas le fallaban; había sido herido en el muslo derecho y el corte no dejaba de sangrar._

_-Lo lamento, debimos llegar antes –dijo Escorpio mirando a su otro camarada, el caballero de Leo, que parecía preocupado por algo-. ¿Qué sucede, Balt?_

_-No es nada, Ístvan. Simplemente me siento algo raro._

_-Quizá deberíamos ir a la Fuente de Atenea, ¿no crees? Allí podrás reposar._

_-¿La fuente de Atenea? –preguntó Leo, interesado. Él sabía que ese era el lugar donde los caballeros heridos iban a recuperarse, pero no estaba pensando precisamente en sí-. Sería una buena idea. Evander está herido y lo necesita más que yo… -dijo con un brillo ardiente en sus ojos-. ¿Podréis ir vosotros? Yo tengo algo que hacer._

_Sin esperar respuesta, Leo se giró y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. A cada uno de sus pasos, la capa que acompañaba la majestuosidad de su armadura de oro se agitaba nerviosa._

_-¿Cómo no he pensado en eso antes? –se dijo-. ¡Espera, Beatrice!_

_Por casi un cuarto de hora, el santo estuvo caminando entre calles. Apenas era consciente de cómo los aldeanos se inclinaban ante él y le adulaban. Su único propósito era llegar cuanto antes a la casa de aquella a la que llevaba amando casi dos años; aquella cuyo nombre y apellidos coincidían casualmente con la Bice de Dante._

_Por fin, el hombre llegó a su destino. En uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, en una callecita estrecha y al lado de un puesto de frutas, la casa de Beatrice se erigía algo ruinosa. Ante la expectante mirada del dueño del puesto, llamó a la puerta. Baltsarós parecía preocupado y a la vez ansioso._

_-¿Eres tú, Baltsarós? –preguntó el tendero. El santo se giró y reconoció a aquel hombre viejo como el padre de la chica. Asintió y preguntó por ella-. La puerta está abierta. Beatrice sigue en cama…_

_Guardando silencio, Leo anduvo por el recto pasillo de la casa. Sin hacer ruido apenas, llegó a la habitación a la que, desde que se despidió de sus amigos, deseaba llegar. Tras llamar un par de veces con su nudillo, empujó la puerta y la vio; encamada y con cara de sufrimiento, debatiéndose entre el sueño y la vigilia. A Baltsarós se le saltaron las lágrimas, mas rápido trató de ocultarlo._

_-Baltsarós… -dijo ella mirándole con sorpresa. Aún no se había acostumbrado a verle con aquella imponente vestimenta dorada._

_-Así es, mi princesa –respondió acercándose a la cama. De rodillas ante ella, le tomó las manos, cálidas a su parecer-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Beatrice sonrió cerrando los ojos. Intentaba hacerle creer que todo estaba en orden, pero a pesar de lo aparentemente sincero de su gesto, le resbalaron las lágrimas por la mejilla y no pudo contener el llanto. De pronto, se sintió hundida y abrazó al santo de Leo entre sollozos._

_-No llores, mi vida –susurró él con el corazón roto, contemplando en la mesilla de noche varios pañuelos manchados de sangre-. Te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo._

_-No me mientas más, por favor… -imploró la chica con el tono entrecortado-. Ya lo hiciste ocultándome que eras caballero de Atenea. No seas cruel y no me mientas, por favor. ¡Dime que me voy a morir!_

_De su cándido abrazo, Beatrice comenzó a golpear con los puños cerrados en el pecho de Baltsarós. Quizá estaba frustrada o simplemente tenía miedo, pero no quería sentirse así más._

_-Quiero morirme ya. ¿No puedes matarme tú? –sollozaba con una sonrisa falsa. Leo simplemente la acogió entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras le juraba que la salvaría susurrándole al oído._

_-Viviremos juntos por la eternidad, mi vida. Lo juro…_

_Cuando la noche ya caía, en el corazón del Santuario y cercanos a la biblioteca de la ciudad sagrada, Ístvan y Evander seguían su camino. El caballero de Águila se apoyaba en Escorpio, y así llevaban haciéndolo desde que salieron de Rodorio._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la Fuente? –preguntó el dorado._

_-Seguro. Astrea debe estar esperándome todavía._

_-En ese caso, yo parto ya a mi templo, Evander. _

_Ístvan hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de su camarada, y tras recibir un amago de reverencia, se marchó caminando en línea recta hacia el coliseo. Finalmente, se perdió bajo la penumbra nocturna, y Evander continuó caminando como pudo. Le dolía mucho el muslo y había perdido bastante sangre, pero debía fingir ante la pequeña, así que antes de doblar la esquina que le llevaría a la plaza, suspiró y aguantó el dolor caminando con normalidad._

_El caballero de plata se detuvo ante la fuente de la plaza. Allí estaba la pequeña Astrea, acurrucada junto a su amigo Stavros. Evander sonrió más calmado._

_-¡Maestro! –gritó la niña al ver cómo cojeó su maestro al acercarse hacia ellos. Sin esperar, corrió hacia él despertando al niño que la acompañaba, quien se había quedado dormido-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó al verle un pequeño corte en la sien._

_-Nada, pequeña. Sólo nos queda admitir nuestros errores, ¿verdad?_

_Cuando el niño Stavros comenzó a acercarse a la pareja, Evander desfalleció cayendo de bruces al suelo. Astrea gritó horrorizada al ver cómo de la pierna de su maestro brotaba sangre en abundancia, hasta el punto que llegó a teñir la nieve de rojo._

_-¡Astrea! –Exclamó Stavros-. ¡Astrea, espera! ¡Voy a pedir ayuda a la biblioteca!_

_Stavros, recién nombrado caballero de Unicornio aun siendo un niño, entró en la biblioteca guardando las formas tanto como pudo. A pesar de todo, varias personas se le quedaron mirando. El interior era oscuro y no pudo encontrar a nadie conocido, así que se acercó a una mesa entre dos estanterías, y justo cuando iba a balbucear algo al hombre que en ella se sentaba, vio algo más lejos un resplandor dorado; el fulgor de las velas de una mesa se reflejaba en una armadura de oro…_

_-¡Un caballero! –Stavros corrió hacia la figura de coleta negra que miraba los libros como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aquel hombre le miró algo desconcertado._

_-¿Ocurre algo? –El pequeño asintió agitado. Agarró de la mano al caballero dorado y comenzó a andar, no sin fijarse antes en la larga capa que el hombre llevaba._

_Fuera de la biblioteca, el frío azotó a la pareja. Astrea aún estaba junto a su maestro, con lágrimas en los ojos y asustada. Stavros sonrío cuando ella le miró, señalando al santo de armadura dorada._

_-¿Usted… va a ayudar a mi maestro? –preguntó esperanzada._

_-Así es, pequeña. Puedes llamarme Baltsarós._

_Ante Evander, Leo lo vio todo claro. Si todo salía bien, podría salvar a su querida Beatrice, así que sin perder tiempo, se levantó las hombreras dejando caer al suelo su capa. Sin demora, la agarró y la puso sobre Astrea._

_-Ve a casa. Yo llevaré a este hombre a la Fuente de Atenea para que se recupere._

_La pequeña Astrea se negó en rotundo, pero Stavros la tomó de la mano asintiendo. Con un gesto cómplice, arrastró a la niña obligándola a andar mientras ella no dejaba de mirar a su maestro, cada vez más lejano._

_-¡Astrea, ahora tu maestro está en buenas manos!_

_Baltsarós cargó en su espalda a Evander. No tenía tiempo que perder, y caminó sin demora hacia la milagrosa Fuente. Más allá del Coliseo, el edificio en que supuestamente los caballeros se recuperaban de las heridas fue dejándose ver._

_-¿Quién… -el santo de Águila recobró la conciencia y no pudo evitar preguntar a aquel hombre que le cargaba qué sucedía._

_-Te has desmayado y has perdido mucha sangre. Te llevo a la Fuente de Atenea…_

_-Comprendo… -dijo Evander._

_-Y de paso, me ayudarás a hacer algo…_

-¡Espera un momento! –exclamó Astrea en el sótano de Melitón. La historia que le estaba contando Baltsarós se oía veraz, pero estaba empezando a sospechar algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Fuiste tú quien llevó a mi maestro a la Fuente de Atenea? –Leo asintió.

La muchacha oyente frunció el ceño. Recordó que tras aquello, sólo había visto a su maestro una vez más; la vez en que ella le mató.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –inquirió seria.

-¿Cómo?

-¡¿Qué demonios le pediste, bastardo?! –gritó enfadada mientras se levantaba como si se hubiese recobrado milagrosamente.

-Cálmate, Astrea. Aún no he terminado de contar la historia, ¿no? –Leo parecía de veras afligido ante lo que estaba contando, y palabra tras palabra se veía con menos fuerzas para continuar; realmente aquello iba a ser cruel.

_-Ícor –dijo Baltsarós a Evander en una de las estancias de la Fuente de Atenea-. La sangre divina cuyo cosmos inunda este lugar. Es el cosmos de Atenea el que surge de ese ícor, y es ese poder milagroso el que permite que recobremos nuestras heridas aquí._

_-¿Qué pretendes, Baltsarós?_

_-Salvar una vida. Quiero salvar a una persona muy importante para mí, y no hay más remedio que hacerlo de esta forma –el santo sacó un frasco de cristal de su cinturón._

_-¿Pretendes robar el ícor? –preguntó Evander en un susurro prudente, no sin sorprenderse. _

_La afirmativa de Baltsarós le comprometió. Sabiendo aquello, no le quedaba más remedio que ayudarle o bien enfrentarse a él y revelarlo al Sumo Pontífice._

_-No tiene por qué enterarse nadie, Evander._

_-De acuerdo –lo repentino de la afirmativa del caballero de Águila sorprendió a Leo, quien esperaba escuchar el motivo de tan pronta respuesta-. Tu causa es noble, pero veo en tus ojos un brillo que me da miedo. Si me opongo… _

_-¡Vamos!_

_Baltsarós sólo necesitaba un pretexto para ir a la fuente de Atenea. Pensó en lo sospechoso que habría sido acudir sin ser herido, y por suerte, encontrarse con Evander en aquellas condiciones le había puesto su éxito en bandeja; sólo le separaban unos pasos de la cámara del ícor, la verdadera Fuente de Atenea, a la que por fin llegaron ambos._

_-Se dice que cuando el caballero de la Copa aparece, la fuente vibra ante su presencia –dijo Leo ante la maravillosa fontana de piedra que tenía ante sus ojos._

_En el centro de la habitación, la escultura de Atenea, que sujetaba un cántaro, dejaba verter un líquido de color extraño; entre azul y rojo intenso. Sin duda, aquello debía ser el ícor. Baltsarós se apresuró y llenó el frasco de cristal con su contenido. Antes de dar un paso en falso, miró a Evander, quien le hizo una señal. No había nadie en el pasillo, por lo que podían salir sin problema de la estancia de la fuente._

_-Evander, confío en tu palabra. Sigue descansando aquí hasta mañana. No tengo tiempo que perder._

_-¡Alto, en nombre de Atenea! –dijo alguien cuya voz sonó terriblemente familiar para Leo y Águila._

_-¡Ístvan! –exclamaron ambos al unísono._

_El caballero de Escorpio, de melena dorada de rizos solemnes, negó con la cabeza mientras profería una sonrisa._

_-No tenéis remedio –su tono no denotó amenaza alguna, al contrario de lo que Baltsarós pensó. Cuando Escorpio se dispuso a volver a hablar, otra voz resonó._

_-No se preocupe, señor Ístvan. Ya he dado la alarma a los soldados._

_-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó Evander dándose media vuelta. Aquel hombre que les había delatado era… _

_-¡Therón de Perseo! –gritó Leo a punto de perder el control. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de matarle, pero estando Ístvan allí, no era la mejor opción._

_-Bien hecho –dijo con frialdad el caballero de Escorpio-. Ahora retírate. Yo me encargo de estos traidores._

_-Sí, mi señor._

_Tal y como había aparecido, aquel hombre de cabello castaño ceniza y porte recto se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Tras unos minutos en tensión, los cuales Ístvan pasó con los ojos cerrados, pensativo, Baltsarós se atrevió a dar un paso._

_-Quieto. Si haces algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir será aún peor. Todavía hay solución; devuelve el ícor._

_-No puedo –dijo el león._

_-Ya veo. Y tú, Evander de Águila, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –Ístvan caminó por el sombrío corredor que antecedía a la cámara de la Fuente de Atenea para asegurarse de que no había nadie-. Baltsarós –dijo muy serio-, haz lo que debas con eso. No quiero saber nada de lo que estés pensando, pero confío en ti. Mediaré para que no se os condene a muerte._

_-Tú…_

_-Un camarada nunca traiciona a otro –afirmó Ístvan ante sus compañeros-. Me duele decirlo, pero a cambio de esto, tú, Evander, jamás debes hablar de lo que le voy a pedir a Baltsarós; y tú, Baltsarós, deberás ayudarme a escapar del Santuario para siempre, una vez vuestra sentencia sea pública. Si logro mediar por vosotros, no os caerá más que un trabajo redentivo._

_-¿Por qué escapar, Ístvan? –preguntó el santo de Águila._

_-Porque el ataque a Rodorio de esta tarde ha sido mi culpa. Los espectros de Hades han empezado a renacer, y ese que apareció aquí vino porque en mí vive uno de sus aliados. He nacido bajo el presagio de una estrella terrestre, por lo que soy un espectro de Hades. Aún hay más, pero no es el momento…_

_El silencio de Baltsarós habló por sí mismo. Evander, por su parte, se sintió horrorizado, pero no había más remedio que callar. El caballero de Escorpio miró a sus camaradas con decisión: había llegado la hora de ir al Ateneo y fingir aquel teatro del que todos saldrían ganando._

Apoyada en la pared, Astrea había terminado de escuchar la historia de Baltsarós. Se sentía decepcionada, triste, y realmente miserable. Tantos errores y todas las personas a las que debía la muerte de su maestro juntas… Por su cabeza no pudo pasar más que un único pensamiento de venganza.

-Te odio… -dijo consternada.

-El resto ya lo sabes. Ístvan logró que no nos condenaran. A Evander se le llamó a matar a la supuesta encarnación en la tierra de Nix, aún dormida y con hogar en Rodorio, y a mí se me pidió…

-¡Cállate! –gritó Astrea enfurecida-. Juro por el nombre de Evander que os voy a matar a ti y a Therón. ¡¡Lo juro por su nombre!!

Tal y como Baltsarós comenzó a temer cuando iba llegando al fin de la historia, Astrea se descontroló. Parecía que toda la fiebre que instantes antes tenía, se había transformado en ira. Sin miramientos de ningún tipo, Astrea hizo arder su cosmos desmesuradamente.

Un estallido devastó el piso superior de la casa, dejando el sótano al aire, ante una lluvia de escombros y nieve y un viento cargado de polvo y tierra. Pocos segundos después, Therón apareció exaltado y temeroso de que Ánfora hubiese atacado a sus compañeros.

Cuando Perseo llegó a las ruinas de aquella casa, pudo ver a una Astrea irreconocible, de cuyo cosmos no brotaba más que dolor y resentimiento. De pronto, un vórtice negro comenzó a arremolinarse bajo las nubes rosadas de Melitón. De su centro, un trueno negro cayó en donde Ánfora había sido derrotada.

-Ya está de vuelta –dijo Therón sin comprender bien lo que ocurría. Astrea se giró para mirar el vórtice del cielo; apretando los dientes, y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pensó en que tendría una buena excusa para justificar la muerte de sus compañeros.

Capítulo 8: fin  
Próximo capítulo: 10 de abril de 2009

¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!! ¡Gracias de nuevo! ^^


	9. Capítulo 9: Buscando el perdón

Era de esperar que Killcrom se retrasase más de un mes en la publicación del capítulo de su fic, pero quizá pueda ser justificada su ausencia debido al periodo de exámenes. Los ratos que tengo libres los suelo pasar jugando o chateando, ya que no me gusta hacer las cosas por obligación, y cuando estoy presionado tiendo a no escribir. Prefiero ir lento, pero hacer las cosas bien -dentro de mis posibilidades, claro u_u-.

En fin, quiero agradecer como siempre el apoyo que me dais, y quiero invitar a que disfrutéis mucho con este capítulo, que os aseguro, promete alguna que otra fumada.

Antes de comenzar, debo poner algo. Un error que cometí en el capítulo 8: Ánfora llama a su técnica "Mandoble del Juez", cuando lo correcto sería que la llamase "Mandoble de Justicia". Este error se debe a que los ataques de Astrea son "XXX del Juez" y los de Ánfora "XXX de Justicia". Simplemente me lié.

Ahora sí, dejo el capítulo aquí y reitero disculpas por ser tan irresponsable.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX: **Buscando el perdón

**Milagro**

Las nubes rosadas de Melitón tornaron su rosa prístino en el negror del vórtice que acababa de surgir en el cielo. Astrea continuaba con la cabeza alzada, debatiéndose entre la razón y sus sentimientos.

-¿No me habéis escuchado? –reiteró Therón señalando al vórtice -. ¡Estoy seguro de que el cosmos de Ánfora ha vuelto a surgir por culpa de eso!

Baltsarós giró hacia Perseo y asintió, pero su rostro figuraba serio y no parecía mostrar indicio de ir a moverse para combatir. Cerrando los ojos, el santo de Leo gesticuló con profusión.

-Os odio –dijo Astrea, todavía entre sollozos.

-¿Qué sucede? –el recién llegado caballero de plata notó el gesto triste y el cosmos viciado de su compañera.

-Seré breve –respondió el cínico Baltsarós con tono divertido. Aunque para nada dejó de mostrar cierta preocupación, fue capaz de articular sus palabras con ironía-. La princesa cree que matamos a su querido maestro.

-¿Princesa? –preguntó ella con la voz apagada, para repetir la palabra en un grito descontrolado-. ¿¡Princesa!?

Cuando Astrea caminó enfurecida hacia Leo, éste no pudo reprimir una bofetada que estalló con un sonido agudo sobre su faz. La muchacha cayó al suelo, y sin poder reaccionar, se hundió en un llanto desesperado.

-Das pena, estúpida. No comprendo cómo el Santuario ha podido confiar en ti para algo. Eres una mocosa mimada incapaz de cumplir su trabajo –ante el amago de Astrea de levantarse del suelo, Leo le espetó con sorna el asco que le daba obligándola a permanecer en tierra.

-Baltsarós… -interrumpió Perseo con la voz entrecortada.

-Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo, Therón. Intenta reducir al enemigo mientras yo calmo a este deshecho de caballero llorica –el guerrero de plata asintió sin rechistar, más preocupado por el penoso estado de Astrea que por otra cosa.

No había hecho Perseo más que marcharse cuando comenzó a nevar con fuerza. Entre los escombros de la casa que Astrea había hecho explotar con su cosmos, Leo la miraba con dureza.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que Therón está herido?

-No me importa –dijo ella sin alzar la cabeza del suelo.

-De nuevo, él ha ido a luchar; a cumplir su papel como caballero de Atenea para protegerte a ti principalmente. Si tuvieras algo de dignidad, te levantarías e irías en su auxilio.

El silencio de Astrea incomodó a Leo, pero suspiró para volver a recobrar su gesto dócil y despreocupado.

-Levanta, niña –dijo tendiéndole la mano-. No te pido que nos perdones, pero al menos espera a que hayamos acabado con el enemigo.

La joven Astrea alzó el rostro hasta postrar sus ojos sobre los de Baltsarós. El brillo lloroso en la mirada de la muchacha enterneció al guerrero, quien no pudo sino recordar la mirada de la desaparecida Beatrice en su gesto.

-Vamos, levanta –insistió mientras la joven le tomaba la mano-. Al fin y al cabo no eres más que una niña. Ahora, relájate y esperemos a que Therón vuelva…

Lejos de la casa en ruinas, Ánfora miraba su cuerpo sorprendida. De alguna manera, había podido deshacer el encantamiento del caballero de Perseo y volvía a estar bajo la nevada de Melitón. Además, su enorme mandoble no había desaparecido; todavía brillaba entre sus manos, reflejando la sonrisa de incredulidad de su portadora.

-Así que a esto se refería Dice –comentó ante el poder que emanaba del vórtice del cielo.

-Era obvio que guardabas algún secreto, Ánfora de Mesembria.

Aquella voz sonó familiar a la musculosa mujer de trenza y armadura pesada. Moviendo un poco la colosal espada, pudo verle reflejado en su hoja sobre la cornisa de un muro destrozado.

Therón contemplaba a la Hora con serenidad; ahora ya sabía cómo luchaba y no le tenía ningún miedo. Antes de que pudiera moverse o hablar, ella tomó la iniciativa.

-Tú me derrotaste… ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Cuestionó el plateado sin apartar la atención de los brazos de su enemiga-. Nadie puede romper el conjuro de Medusa…

-Así es… -la varonil dama no respondió-. Tú eres el caballero definitivo, Therón. No te dejas influir por sentimientos en el campo de batalla. Eres capaz de controlarlo todo al milímetro y dejar tus circunstancias al margen de tu ser. Por eso me ganaste sin duda, y no por tu cosmos.

-¡No digas sandeces! –exclamó él dando un fuerte salto hacia el cielo. Tras un acrobático giro en el aire, se postró ante su enemiga de rodillas. Levantó entre que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y clavaba el arma en el suelo, humedecido por la nieve.

-No he venido hasta aquí para luchar contra ti, pequeña rata.

-Es curioso cómo una rata te humilló hace apenas un rato… -respondió él sin dejarse provocar, pero su enemiga no hizo más que moverse de forma extraña.

-¡Mandoble de Justicia!

Ánfora desclavó su enorme espada con un ágil movimiento. El cosmos que manifestó en su primer encuentro había aumentado ligeramente, y antes de que acabara de arremolinarse en torno al arma, ahora sobre su cabeza, Therón se había desviado de la aparente trayectoria recta del corte. Ánfora le sorprendió dando un tajo horizontal, pero el caballero, dotado de experiencia sin igual, se zafó del ataque girando sobre su cuerpo en un movimiento desesperado que le llevó a caer al suelo casi en desequilibrio.

-¡Milagro de Perseo! –gritó Therón incorporándose mediante la inercia de su voltereta. Con toda la fuerza bruta que pudo sacar concentrada en el puño, arqueó su cuerpo exageradamente, dando un sonoro golpe sobre la dura coraza de Ánfora.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que mi armadura es tanto o más resistente que la tuya? –como reacción, la Hora dio un rápido codazo al santo y le hizo retroceder un paso. Aún en equilibrio, éste agarró la muñeca de su enemiga con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué intentas?

-Desde el principio no pretendía dañarte con mi puño. ¡Ahora es cuando voy a destrozarte!

El santo usó su otra mano en un movimiento tan fugaz que apenas pudo apreciarse como golpe. Antes de que la Hora reaccionara, su espada había caído al suelo entre la nieve, a un lado de ambos. Retomando su postura de atacante, Perseo saltó para dar un rodillazo en el estómago a su enemiga, acción que acabó en éxito. Ahora Ánfora estaba descolocada y aturdida, y el caballero aprovechó para volver a tomar su escudo.

-¡Mira aquí, incauta!

La Hora sexta había caído otra vez en la pesadilla del escudo de Medusa; se volteó tan rápido como pudo, pero acabó con medio rostro petrificado y le parecía que el hechizo volvía a avanzar por todo su cuerpo. Si mal no calculaba, aún tenía tiempo de ejecutar una última acción desesperada.

-¡No puedo morir ante ti! –gritó tirándose a por su arma. Tras asegurar el mandoble en la palma de su zurda aprovechó su ventajosa posición sobre el escudo impulsándose de espaldas a por él. Trazando media luna con la hoja de la espada, logró impactar en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Tras ver cómo Therón perdía el equilibrio por segundos, rió con fugacidad ejecutando otro movimiento velocísimo-. ¡Muere tú!

Perseo dio la espalda a Ánfora para recibir todo el impacto con el reverso de la coraza. Tras el fuerte golpe, cayó al suelo de boca. A pesar de todo, había sido mejor eso que perder el escudo ante el peligroso movimiento de la Hora, que sin duda iba hacia él.

Ánfora se tocó la cara y notó con sus dedos un tacto rugoso. Por suerte, seguía teniendo ambos ojos y la petrificación no le había paralizado los labios. Tan sólo la mejilla y una oreja, pensó.

-Maldito seas.

-Parece que le estás tomando tanta manía a mi escudo como yo a tu espada, ¿no? –Perseo gritó al cielo dejando fluir su cosmos presumiblemente para preparar algún ataque. Entre el resplandor plateado de su aura se metían copitos de nieve que se desintegraban en instantes.

-¿Y dices que has venido a juzgar a Astrea? No puedes ni con un santo de plata; de verdad no creo que puedas acercarte a ella.

-No todo en este mundo es cosmos… -respondió furiosa-. ¿Qué tienes guardado para mí ahora?

-Con el siguiente movimiento tengo pensado derrotarte. Para que no vuelvas a revertir el conjuro, me aseguraré de destrozarte cuando seas una estatua.

-¡No deberías haberme avisado de tus pretensiones!

-¡Ni tú deberías bajar la guardia!

Por segunda vez, el caballero agarró la muñeca de su enemiga. En esta ocasión no pensaba limitarse sólo a hacerla soltar el arma.

-¡Eres lenta! –el santo hizo explotar todo el cosmos que acababa de acumular en torno a su cuerpo para hacer resplandecer la nieve del suelo a modo de espejo. Aprovechando el reflejo, orientó su escudo hacia éste, provocando una lluvia mágica sobre el cuerpo de la Hora. La guerrera de trenza se vio desesperada y cerró los ojos ingenuamente, esperando un milagro que la salvase de la muerte.

Entre el halo del escudo de Medusa y el deseo de Ánfora, un resplandor sonoro provocó que ambos contendientes dejasen de luchar y mirasen al unísono al cielo. Un mástil de ébano y grabados dorados se izaba sin parar hacia la noche, mientras durante su crecimiento, un armonioso acorde no dejaba de resonar. Fue en ese instante cuando Ánfora vio realizado su deseo: Astrea la había salvado.

-Eso es…

De la cúspide del mástil abenuz brotaron dos cadenas de cuyos extremos aparecieron, como de la nada, sendos platos azabache que aumentaron en tamaño hasta opacar el color de las nubes rosadas sobre la vista de Perseo; un gran peso le aplastó obligándole a caer al suelo casi de forma irremisible.

Ya no resonaba aquella melodía armoniosa, sino un aullido ensordecedor que a poco iba volviendo a Therón más y más débil; cada vez le costaba más mantenerse sin que aquel plato enorme le continuara triturando; ya se encontraba de rodillas sujetándolo como podía con las manos.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? –gritó el santo, viendo cómo la Hora reía incrédula ante su suerte.

-Yo no he hecho nada –apuntó con cinismo-. Parece que tu compañera ha decidido actuar, y no lo ha hecho de mejor manera que creando una balanza con su cosmos que te acabará aplastando…

-La Balanza del Juez –respondió la aludida, que se encontraba desde hacía poco más de unos segundos ante la Hora sexta y Therón de Perseo, luciendo la bruñida armadura de Virgo, entre los azotes de viento que mecían su melena de ondas castañas y los copos de nieve que la hacían parecer incluso más pálida de lo que su febril aspecto confirmaba.

**Balanza del Juez**

Ánfora no sabía si asentir ante la estupidez de Astrea o ante su suerte. A pesar del porte terrible que presentaba la guerrera de Virgo, con aspecto cansado, ojeras y surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y cabello enredado, Ánfora se sentía más relajada que frente a Therón.

-Al fin ha llegado la hora. Ya te dije que no eras tú a quien debía combatir –explicó Ánfora con calma a Therón, quien con gesto pesado seguía luchando contra la báscula que lo aplastaba.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho, Astrea? –gritó Perseo desesperado, viendo que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin ser aplastado.

-Lo mismo dijo Baltsarós cuando creía tenerme bajo control. Las mujeres somos así; con una sonrisa os podemos convencer casi de lo que sea.

A pesar de su comentario, la sonrisa de Astrea evidenciaba un gesto de puro odio en su faz. No parecía más que una pobre loca que había llorado y ahora reía, presa de su propia inseguridad; de no saber ni lo que de verdad sentía.

-¿También le has… aprisionado como a mí? –apenas si podía hablar el caballero de plata ante el peso que sobre él caía.

-La Balanza del Juez nace del sentimiento de odio hacia mis enemigos. Sin embargo, puedo regular el peso que ejerce sobre ellos, así que tú apenas estás sosteniendo la décima parte de lo que Leo. Con un poco de suerte, os haré pagar la muerte de Evander cuando haya matado a esta escoria –espetó con la voz quebrada ante Ánfora.

-¡Astrea, detén esta locura!

-Descuida, Perseo –interrumpió la Hora con gesto de alivio -. Ella no me podrá matar. El cosmos no lo es todo. Yo no vine hasta este lugar para luchar contigo, sino con ella. Aunque creas que un caballero de oro es superior a uno de plata, no es así cuando el dictamen de una diosa se ha emitido.

-¡Silencio!

Astrea frunció el ceño a la vez que incendiaba su cosmos dorado, que se alzó hasta el cielo rasgando las nubes. Tal poder emanaba que Therón no pudo sino palidecer ante tal manifestación casi divina.

-_Nos va a matar a todos_ –pensó.

-¡Es inútil, mocosa!

Ánfora corrió hacia su enemiga, que aún no había ejecutado un ataque. Antes de poder dar la segunda zancada, Virgo ya había acabado de hacer un movimiento, que por el gesto de su cara, presumiblemente habría acabado con el combate.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo paralizada.

-La Espada del Juez. Aunque no la hayas visto, el combate ha terminado.

Tal y como amenazó la muchacha, Ánfora lucía un corte transversal a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. De pronto, comenzó a manar sangre como una fuente, y su armadura estalló en miles de pedazos. Entre los fragmentos que caían contra el suelo, los chorros rojizos teñían el pálido de la nieve cuajada bajo sus pies. De seguido, la Hora cayó con cara de asombro y pupilas sin brillo, de bruces.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me habéis hecho sufrir todos estos años –dijo la invicta damisela a Therón, todavía haciendo fuerza contra la Balanza del Juez.

-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas!

-¡Cállate! –gritó aumentando el peso del hechizo sobre el caballero de plata. Este, que no pudo aguantar, cayó de boca al suelo y sin posibilidad de seguir oponiendo resistencia ante el peso de la técnica-. ¿Acaso puedes comprender lo que supone que por vuestra culpa mandaran a mi maestro a asesinar a una mujer de Rodorio, y que por desgracia, lo viese yo con mis propios ojos?

Therón lo advirtió todo. Gracias a lo que Baltsarós le dijo momentos atrás, recordó cómo hacía muchos años en el pasado alertó a las autoridades del Santuario sobre la traición de Evander de Águila y el mismo Leo: habían robado el ícor de la Fuente de Atenea.

-¡Si no hubieras sido un maldito chivato! –gritó ella con furia incontenible mientras se le aproximaba. Therón no dejaba de pensar cómo era posible que de haber estado con fiebre hacía apenas un rato, ahora pudiese emitir un cosmos tan violento.

-No… -el santo no pudo acabar de hablar, pues notó cómo varios fragmentos de su coraza se resquebrajaban y se le clavaban en la espalda por acción de la balanza. Si todo seguía así, iba a morir. Apenas pudo levantar la mano como intentando tocar a Astrea.

-¿Pides compasión ahora que él está muerto por tu culpa? –inquirió ella arrodillándose ahí, tocando el descomunal plato de su balanza y agarrando la mano de su compañero con la diestra. Sin compasión, la apretó con malicia destrozándole el guante e hiriéndole con los fragmentos de la armadura, que afilados, se tiñeron de rojo.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, a pocos metros de la pareja de caballeros, Ánfora arrastró un pie intentando caminar, llevándose por delante toda la nieve que cubría el suelo. Su torpe intento culminó en un rugoso ruido que no sirvió más que para llamar la atención de Virgo. La guerrera dorada se dio media vuelta sin prestar atención a su supuesto camarada.

-Estás acabada. ¿Y cuál decías que era tu nombre? –dijo jactándose de su superioridad. Astrea se sentía reconfortada en el sufrimiento de sus enemigos, y gracias a él enterraba la angustia de la pérdida de su maestro.

-No es posible… -murmuró Ánfora viéndose superada por la guerrera, cosa que en teoría no debía haber pasado. Si su papel era juzgar a la portadora de Virgo, ¿cómo era posible hacerlo si sus ataques le afectaban de aquella manera?

-¿Todavía puedes andar? –la joven de larga melena agitó su brazo izquierdo en horizontal. Su acción derivó en un profundo corte en los muslos de la Hora, que cayó de nuevo de espaldas al suelo, sin poder mantenerse-. ¿Me podrías decir qué es ese vórtice negro que se alza sobre nosotros? –preguntó.

-El vórtice… -respondió Ánfora, más para ella que para Virgo-. El vórtice anuló el conjuro de Perseo… Y yo… volví a vivir para culminar mi misión, Astrea.

-¿Tu misión?

-Habría querido tener la potestad de juzgarte –afirmó con la voz enalteciéndose-, pero no es a mí a quien corresponde. No es un juicio normal lo que se presenta ante vosotros…

Contra todo pronóstico, la Hora volvió a levantarse como si ninguna herida la molestara. Con un gesto confidente, miró a la guerrera de Atenea y comenzó a reír mientras su mirada se vaciaba.

-Así es. Como mortal que soy, no puedo hacer nada… pero el vórtice es la clave. Aunque mi cosmos sea insignificante… no, aunque mi propia existencia lo sea, yo sólo tengo una razón de ser.

En el cielo, la esfera negra comenzó a girar sobre sí a más y más velocidad, generando un cosmos cada vez más profundo. Tras varios segundos, de su centro, un rayo negro se precipitó contra Ánfora, quien lo recibió como extasiada tras el resplandor y el crujir reverberante de la explosión sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Eso es! –Ánfora parecía desbocada tras haber comprendido el motivo de su existencia. Ella no era más que un mero recipiente, cosa que Astrea ignoraba por completo en base a su incrédulo gesto. La Hora se precipitó contra Virgo sin temer por su vida, con los brazos abiertos. La sorprendida joven, sin remordimiento, le atravesó el corazón con el brazo diestro, sintiendo su cuerpo caer inerte sobre ella.

Las quebradas grebas de la armadura de Ánfora brillaron en un tono más pálido que la nieve del suelo. En un instante, el color blancuzco recubrió su inerte cuerpo, que se movió hasta posarse de nuevo en el firme suelo.

-La muerte es el nacimiento… -dijo Ánfora con una voz que no era suya.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Astrea sin comprender bien lo que sucedía-. ¿Sigues viva?

Entre los fulgurantes blancos y azules del brillo del cuerpo de Ánfora, surgió una gema negra de la cual fueron bifurcándose hilos dorados que envolvieron su cuerpo, regenerando todas y cada una de las heridas sufridas durante los combates. Los hilos dorados se fueron solidificando con la misma forma de la armadura que antes había portado con sumo orgullo. ¡La armadura de la Hora sexta volvía a recubrir el cuerpo inerte de la valerosa Ánfora! ¡Y no solo la armadura, pues sus ojos se abrieron otra vez!

Todo el cosmos que antes era como un amasijo de emociones cambiantes tornó en paz y serenidad. Ánfora no parecía aquella mujer furibunda que se había arrojado a la muerte; parecía estar recubierta por una capa de divinidad.

-¿Preguntaste antes por mi nombre? –dijo con hosquedad. Astrea no podía creer cómo había vuelto a la vida aquella mujer-. ¡Yo soy la hoja de la justicia, Mesembria! –una rápida ráfaga de cosmos derribó a la muchacha, que se golpeó de espaldas contra el suelo sin ser consciente de qué pasaba.

Mientras levantaba sorprendida, su enemiga respiró profundo. Tras exhalar el frío aire, alzó rápido su brazo. En derredor de Astrea, una suerte de círculo de cosmos paralizó su cuerpo cerrándose fugaz.

-¿Qué es esto? –gritó Virgo con repulsión, entre movimientos desesperados, tratando de librarse de aquel aro blancuzco.

-No importa si yo un día fui o no hija de un soldado del Santuario, ni cómo me habrías protegido tú como devota de Atenea. Mi cuerpo es un recipiente que contiene la justicia divina de Mesembria. Por eso, ya no soy más Ánfora, sino quien emitirá la Sentencia de Orden sobre ti.

Sin poder moverse, Astrea frunció el ceño. No comprendía por qué a pesar de haber podido derrotarla antes, ahora no podía romper un sencillo hechizo de parálisis.

-¡Responde! ¿Qué me has hecho?

-¡Sentencia del Orden!

Nada más conjurar aquellas palabras, el vórtice negro del cielo volvió a agitarse como cuando cayó aquel rayo sobre Ánfora. Las nubes a su alrededor se disiparon dejando ver un cielo rojizo. Del cielo, comenzaron a llover espinas de cristal, que en vez de chocar contra el suelo, se arremolinaron frente a Mesembria tomando un color cada vez más parecido al escarlata. Sin poder moverse y como mera observadora, Virgo gritó frustrada por su impotencia. Aquel remolino de espinas cristalinas acabó transformándose en una lanza delgadísima y roja, que se precipitó contra la joven, penetrando en su cuerpo, ignorando la protección de la armadura dorada.

Tras el contacto primero de la lanza, Astrea cambió el tono frustrado de su grito para hacerlo de forma doliente. Notaba cómo algo iba desgarrando su carne y abriéndose paso hasta el corazón, al que finalmente tocó justo antes de desaparecer.

El círculo de luz que paralizaba a la guerrera se volatilizó, dejándola ahí, anonadada e impactada por el dolor que había sentido, que ahora, sin mermarse, se extendía a todo el cuerpo intensificándose justo en el corazón.

-¿Qué has hecho? –replicó Astrea alzando sus brazos.

-La sentencia del orden será lo que te salve…

-¡Espada del juez!

Con agresividad inaudita, Virgo conjuró su técnica dando una larga zancada hacia Mesembria. La guerrera movió el brazo exagerando en su arco, pero a pesar del destello azul que amenazaba con tajar todo lo que hubiese delante, la Hora recibió el impacto sin inmutarse.

**Desgracia**

Sosteniendo el brazo de Astrea con una mano, Mesembria suspiró para después comenzar a hablar. De sus labios salieron palabras serenas, pero tan afiladas como el mandoble que portaba.

-El Sema Solar que tu camarada de Escorpio vio en su enfrentamiento con Átropos es la realidad que se cierne sobre vosotros, santos de Atenea. El color negro de vuestros corazones es la mácula que lo ensucia, y nuestra misión no es mataros ni doblegar la voluntad de aquellos a quienes queréis proteger, sino… –la poderosa Hora calló unos segundos-, sino romper la maldición que cayó sobre vosotros en la anterior guerra sagrada.

-¿Cómo? –replicó Astrea sin acabar de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si para cumplir con nuestro objetivo os hemos de dar unos cuantos golpes, lo haremos. Sois la única esperanza del mundo, y aun a riesgo de ser malinterpretadas, actuaremos.

-¿Así que eso que dices… debo creérmelo? –Inquirió Astrea escéptica, librándose de la atadura de la mano de su enemiga-. ¡Piérdete! –gritó tratando de darle un golpe en plena cara.

A pesar de que le impactó con fuerza en el mentón, Mesembria no pareció percatarse. La Hora miró de forma agresiva a Virgo, quien tras el impacto poderoso de unas ráfagas de aire, acabó empotrada en un muro cercano. Tras su impacto, el poder de la Balanza del Juez fue debilitándose.

La Hora de armadura pálida caminó hacia Therón, sin importarle mucho lo que hiciese Astrea. Sus pasos fueron lentos y seguros, y la calma que manaba impresionó a Perseo, quien no reconoció la misma personalidad en la mujer con quien acababa de pelear.

-Tú… -dijo sorprendiéndose el santo al ver cómo ella le estrechaba la mano para levantarle-. ¿Cómo? ¿Que me levante?

La Balanza del Juez perdió rápido su potencia, y los platillos que colgaban del mástil horizontal desaparecieron dejando un rastro de energía de oro, superado en resplandor por el halo que dejó el mástil vertical al desaparecer. Al cabo de un instante, la imagen de aquella colosal estructura de ébano y sol se deshizo en el aire, prolongándose el cosmos residual hasta que se perdió en su ascenso al cielo nuboso.

Astrea cayó al suelo de rodillas, lamentándose por sus acciones. Llevándose una mano a la frente y con los ojos desorbitados, comenzó a comprender las palabras de Mesembria. Aquella mujer llevaba razón, pero en la duda, algo oscuro detrás de todo le llevaba a no creerla.

-Gracias –replicó Therón sin bajar la guardia entre que consiguió erguirse y mirar a su compañera, abatida por la culpa-. Eso de la maldición era cierto… –afirmó alzando la vista hacia el vórtice que aún seguía en el cielo, emitiendo unas vibraciones oscuras que nada tenían que ver con el cosmos de la Hora.

-Así es. La Sentencia del Orden ya ha hecho efecto. Los sentimientos de Astrea siguen ahí, pero no sublimados por la maldición impuesta hace más de dos siglos.

Therón caminó, casi arrastrando los pies por el cansancio y el desgaste al que había sido sometido, hacia su compañera. Entre la nevada que caía, logró llegar ante ella.

-Astrea… -susurró. La joven le miró avergonzada, más logró asentir y pedirle disculpas de la forma más sincera que pudo. A pesar de todo, levantó señalando a Mesembria.

-¡No es cierto lo que dices! –exclamó para sorpresa de su compañero, agotada por la fiebre y el esfuerzo producido por su temperamento irascible.

-¿Y ahora por qué dudas de mí? ¿Acaso no te he quitado un enorme peso de encima?

-Puede que sí, pero… ¡tu cosmos no se corresponde en nada con el de ese vórtice que te ha devuelto a la vida!

Las vibraciones de la esfera negra que adornaba el cielo de Melitón eran cada vez más violentas. Virgo llevaba razón, y comprendiéndolo, Mesembria sonrió.

-Para poder juzgaros, siendo conscientes del gran poder que tenéis, nuestra todopoderosa diosa, Némesis, ha contribuido en forjar alianzas que nos permitan soportar vuestros ataques. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? –cuestionó decidida.

-¿Y acaso no está ya todo zanjado? –gritó Astrea.

-¡Cuidado! –Baltsarós, que recién acababa de llegar, se lanzó hacia sus camaradas para protegerles de algo que había intuido. Un rayo negro cayó del vórtice, ensordeciéndolos con su estrépito y cegándoles en su impacto contra el suelo, que destrozó abriendo un enorme agujero entre la lluvia de cascotes.

Esta vez su poder había sido mayor que antes, y por la nube de polvo que se desató y la bruma nocturna, no pudieron ver los resplandores de otros cuatro rayos que cayeron de seguido en toda la ciudad en ruinas; los crujidos de las explosiones, superpuestos, los pudieron oír con escasa nitidez a causa del primer estallido.

Desde el suelo, y magullados, más Baltsarós que sus camaradas por la caída, contemplaron el crudo panorama: Mesembria había recibido el impacto del primer rayo y su porte divino parecía perdido. Ahora, sobre toda la ciudad, puesto que el vórtice finalmente desapareció, una presencia maligna se expandía.

Justo detrás de la figura varonil de Mesembria, pudieron alcanzar a ver una silueta oscura cuyo vestido no dejaba de balancearse por el viento. Tras susurrar algo, desapareció; la Hora sólo pudo asentir ante aquello.

-Las Ánimas de Némesis son nuestra salvación… -musitó la corrupta guerrera para sí.

Un grave rugido en Melitón hizo que los tres santos se levantaran rápido para contemplar con horror que a lo lejos, aún en la ciudad, cuatro gigantes de sombra se iban acercando; tan enormes como una tríada de casas puestas una sobre otra, y todavía lejanos, irradiaban un cosmos sólo superado por la mácula presencia de la Hora.

* * *

Sin más, me despido diciendo que **aunque tarde en publicar, no tengo intenciones de dejar este fic**. Iré escribiendo cuando pueda, de forma que no me demore tanto en los capítulo (o al menos lo intentaré). Con suerte, el próximo capítulo estará en tres semanas. Yo el primero rezo porque así sea.

¡¡Abrazos!!


	10. Capítulo 10: Astrea de Virgo

¡Saludos de nuevo! La verdad, se me ha hecho difícil dar un final más o menos digno a esta minisaga, que acaba en este décimo capítulo. Sin entrar en detalles que puedan contener spoilers, os invito a leer, y como viene siendo habitual, publicaré en mi perfil los bocetos tanto de Astrea como de Ánfora de Mesembria.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a aquellos que me leen su generosidad, y agradecería aún más vuestros comentarios, que siempre sirven para futuras referencias sobre lo que se debe hacer y lo que no se debe hacer. Además, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Eriha y Shadir, quienes siempre me dejan su opinión y me saben animar o sacarme una sonrisa.

Sin más, ¡aquí os dejo el décimo capítulo, desenlace de la saga de Astrea! ¡¡Que el cosmos le acompañe!!

* * *

**Capítulo X: Astrea de Virgo**

**Blasón dorado**

Desde el suelo, los caballeros de Atenea sintieron desbordante el aura mácula de Mesembria. No habría forma de eludir el combate, o al menos eso pensó Leo mientras levantaba, herido en el brazo.

-¿Estáis bien? –inquirió sin apartar la vista de la Hora.

-¡Tu brazo! –Astrea, preocupada al ver la herida de Baltsarós sobre su deltoides, se irguió rápido para ir a comprobarlo por ella misma-. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…

-¡No es momento de lamentarse! –Therón no se veía en absoluto afectado por sus heridas a pesar de ser quien peor estaba. Ya se preparaba para la lucha con la guardia alzada.

-¡No os metáis en esto! –Gritó Astrea a sus camaradas mientras levantaba el brazo con brusquedad-. ¡Espada del Juez!

La dulce guerrera de Virgo perdió su dulce mirada entre los mechones castaños de su cabello, para dirigirla de forma desafiante a su enemiga. Sin dudarlo, arremetió con todo su poder canalizado en aquella arma de su diestra.

-¿Me atacas de frente? –Mesembria previó el movimiento de Virgo, anticipándose con la ejecución de una lluvia de cosmos que la arrojó al suelo sin miramientos-. ¡Estúpida! ¡Mandoble de Justicia!

La fiera Hora levantó su arma tratando de imitar a Astrea. Envuelta en un cosmos oscilante, arremetió contra la guerrera de Atenea, que no se pudo defender más que encajando el golpe con su armadura. Fruto del violento impacto, salió despedida hacia donde sus camaradas lo contemplaban todo.

-¡Astrea! –Leo se interpuso en la trayectoria de su compañera, parándola con ambos brazos. Los dos acabaron cayendo al suelo, pero por fortuna, sin sufrir heridas. Por su parte, Therón se adelantó.

-¡Es inútil!

Ante el impulso que había tomado el caballero de Perseo, Mesembria sólo dio un paso a la derecha para evitar la embestida de aquel ataque.

-¿No recuerdas que ya me has mostrado tu Milagro de Perseo? ¡Muere! –con un tremendo puñetazo, la poderosa enemiga arrojó a Therón al aire para contraatacarle con una explosión de cosmos de tal magnitud, que hizo temblar todo el suelo tras el sonoro crujido de su explosión. El santo cayó derrotado al suelo, entre fragmentos de su maltratada coraza de brillante plata.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Para colmo se acercan los gigantes! –Replicó Baltsarós tras contemplar los fútiles actos de Perseo-. ¡Levanta, Astrea! ¡Hemos de hacer algo!

-Descuida… -respondió todavía irguiéndose-. ¡Balanza del Juez!

Como un rato antes, durante la lucha entre Ánfora y Perseo, un enhiesto mástil dorado y ébano surcó los cielos hasta alcanzar una altura descomunal. De su cúspide, sendos brazos, intersecados, avanzaron trazando dos horizontes, portadores de cadenas en sus extremos, que se deslizaron hasta alcanzar a los gigantes con los platillos que de ellos surgieron. ¡Una balanza con cuatro platos había bloqueado a las criaturas!

-¡Espléndido! –gritó Leo mientras alzaba su cosmos.

-¿Y tu armadura? ¿Piensas luchas sin ella? –le preguntó Astrea sin dejar de concentrarse.

-Mi armadura… ¡no la necesito! ¡¡Lamas del Purgatorio!!

Astrea quedó estupefacta al sentir cómo el cosmos de Leo se incrementó de forma tan abrumadora en apenas unos segundos. Pudo contemplar incrédula cómo de su aura surgían miles de flechas de fuego que, tras recorrer un arco hasta el cielo, se aglomeraron en un único centro para precipitarse en forma de columna ígnea contra Mesembria. Entre destellos, la guerrera deseó poder dominar el cosmos con semejante majestuosidad.

La Hora sexta recibió el impacto indefensa, ardiendo junto todo en derredor, de la misma forma que la nieve a sus pies se evaporaba. Sin embargo, los gritos de espanto nunca llegaron, cosa que alertó a Leo.

-¡Cuidado!

Las llamas del purgatorio, encajadas por Mesembria, apenas la habían herido. Sólo su armadura parecía resentida por tan brutal impacto, de fuerza innegable.

-¡Un potente ataque! –gritó ella desde lejos. Apareciendo casi al instante sobre Baltsarós, le susurró algo al oído-. Lástima que las Horas seamos inmunes…

Mesembria alzó el brazo con el que blandía su mandoble, tratando de acabar con la vida de Leo. Para fortuna del santo, fue Astrea quien le salvó ahora con el poder de la Espada del Juez. Ahí, tras un destello brevísimo y arrodillada ante la Hora, usaba toda la fuerza de sus brazos para no ceder ante el empuje incesante del arma de la sierva de Némesis. El cruce de espadas se hacía desfavorable para la castaña.

-¡Baltsarós, no aguanto más! –el dorado no dudó un instante y acumuló energía sobre su puño, al cual acabó por rodear entre ráfagas rojizas. Tras ejecutar rápido un puñetazo certero sobre la coraza de su enemiga, no pudo sino sentirse inútil al comprobar cómo sólo logró romperla, sin herir a su portadora.

-Incluso siendo dos, vuestros ataques serán en vano –se jactó la perversa guerrera aguantando aún el puño de Leo entre sus senos, parcialmente cubiertos por una toga manchada de sangre.

-¡Tú usas un mandoble mientras que yo uso una espada! –respondió Astrea, forzando una sonrisa entre esfuerzos, que cada vez le exigían más para retener el empuje de la descomunal arma hostil.

-¡Te das cuenta de que soy más poderosa!

-¡Para nada! ¡Prueba con esto! –Astrea dejó de sostener su hoja con la mano izquierda para convocar una segunda, con la que, ante la sorpresa de su enemiga, pudo apuñalarle el estómago gracias a los esfuerzos previos de Baltsarós, quien había roto su protección. Esta vez sí hubo grito por parte de la Hora, momento que aprovecharon tanto Leo como Virgo para alejarse unos metros.

-¡Ahora las criaturas!

-¡Las ataduras se resienten! -exclamó Astrea viendo cómo una de las cadenas de cosmos de su balanza se quebraba. Para su sorpresa, la bestia más lejana logró destrozarla, haciendo desaparecer el plato que la retenía en miles de plumas doradas, que ascendieron al aire, volatilizándose.

-Así es, niña estúpida… -asintió Mesembria, completamente ilesa. Tanto Baltsarós como su compañera no dieron crédito a aquello-. Mientras que mi armadura se regenera gracias a mi cosmos, es ella la que además sana mis heridas. ¡Una Hora debe estar por completo entregada a su Ánima! Nuestro círculo sinérgico es lo que os hace vulnerables…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Astrea. Había hecho lo que no debía; sabía muy bien lo que implicaba el hecho de haber usado dos Espadas del Juez teniendo abierto un foco de cosmos añadido como lo era su balanza.

-Lo sabes, Astrea. No puedes mantener tu Balanza del Juez si usas más cosmos en ataque del que desvías hacia ella. Usando cuatro platos, estabas empleando en ella más de la mitad de tu cosmos. Ahora, uno de ellos se ha roto.

-_¡Maldición! Mi cosmos se desvanece. La balanza caerá pronto _–pensó la joven mientras miraba el expresivo rostro de su camarada. Ira, un espíritu de combate del que ella había carecido hasta entonces era lo que le hacía falta.

-Baltsarós… esa forma que tienes de aglomerar el cosmos a tu alrededor… -ante la expectación del santo, la muchacha sonrió radiante, explicando con el brillo de su mirada que aún había una gran posibilidad-. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Dame un par de minutos!

Corriendo hacia la retaguardia, Astrea se cobijó tras el muro de una casa derribada. Leo no pudo hacer más que suspirar ante la osadía de su compañera.

-Al final resulta que no eres tan inútil… –susurró.

-¡No te dejaré! –ignorando a Leo, Mesembria dio una enorme zancada para impulsarse hacia su enemiga. Para su sorpresa, cadenas de cosmos la enredaron de repente. Su tono era rojizo, como el de las llamas, y parecían irradiar un calor que poco a poco se hacía hiriente.

-¡Nadie te ha dicho que puedas evitarme, mujer! ¡Cadena de Llamas!

La magia que retenía a la Hora empezó a hacerse más poderosa y a elevar la temperatura que hacía de ella su prisión. Las cadenas candentes cada vez apretaban más a la varonil guerrera, hasta el punto en que no pudo moverse. Leo tiró de ellas con astucia para arrojarla lejos de su aliada. Astrea, por su parte, comenzó a emitir un brillo pálido, semejante al del sol en auge matinal. El aire se estremecía con su presencia.

-¡Mesembria, ahora yo soy tu contrincante! –gritó el león, desafiante-. ¡Llamas del Purgatorio!

Como instantes antes, el cosmos rojizo del fuego que desprendió Baltsarós se alzó al cielo dispersado en miles de flechas ígneas. Para sorpresa de la Hora, que esperaba que se aunaran en un pilar tras rasgar el cielo, la masa de flechas fue directa hacia ella, siéndole imposible de esquivar.

-¡No puede ser! –en el instante antes del impacto, la guerrera logró romper las ataduras de las cadenas para cubrirse con los brazos de aquellos golpes, que fueron arrasando la tierra y, entre embestidas dolorosas, la dejaron aturdida unos segundos, tiempo más que de sobra para que Leo volviese a cargar su energía encubriendo el cosmos de Astrea.

La Mesembria corrupta miró con desdén a su oponente y extendió los brazos. Su mirada, desorbitada, mostraba con explicitud la demencia, que poco a poco, se hacía con ella.

-No puedes retenerme. Las Horas tenemos la misión de juzgar a los caballeros malditos. ¡Tenemos completa inmunidad ante vuestras artes maléficas! ¡Moriréis, pues no me importa juicio alguno! ¡Mandoble del Juez!

Para sorpresa del valiente Leo, el poder de la violenta Hora pareció trastabillar ante un brillo negruzco, que la envolvió confiriéndole un nuevo arte de guerra; una sarta de hojas etéreas destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies, desprendiendo cosmos en estado puro, en un abrazo que le golpeó de lleno. Antes de poder darse cuenta, había sido herido en el costado por una de aquellas espadas de poder. Rápido, la toga del santo se tiñó de sangre, pegándosele al cuerpo.

-¡Tu armadura! ¡Cae! –agitando con violencia su mano hacia el suelo, Mesembria logró tirar a su enemigo, quien maldijo el momento en que su armadura perdió la vida.

-_¡Te odio, Beatrice!_ –se dijo al notar el fluido pegajoso sobre su vientre, viendo cómo la criatura que se había librado de la Balanza del Juez momentos antes, ya estaba casi sobre él, cubriendo con su gigante sombra todo en derredor-. _¿Ya se acaba todo?_

Perseo levantó haciendo acopio de todas sus energías. A duras penas manteniéndose, tomó su escudo con la diestra. Mirando a la bestia como si de una situación a muerte se tratase, tomó la determinación de arrojarlo para tratar de petrificarla.

-¡Baltsarós, cuidado! –gritó antes de lanzarlo con fuerza.

-¡No, Perseo! –Mesembria, viéndolo todo, desvió la trayectoria del escudo con una ráfaga de cosmos que lo arrojó al suelo, provocando que se partiese en varios trozos. Palideciendo por su suerte, Therón maldijo a los dioses y cayó de rodillas presa del cansancio.

-No pienso morir aquí, camarada –Baltsarós saltó hacia la bestia aprovechando el descuido de Mesembria. Con una mano en el costado y la otra desprendiendo un retazo de cosmos que tornó en fuego, la agredió. El impacto fue crucial, pues logró derribar a la criatura. Al tocar suelo el santo, notó cómo su herida se abría más, y se tuvo que dejar caer de rodillas mientras contemplaba el derrame de su sangre sobre la tierra batida. Sin embargo, había tumbado a la criatura, que en su caída, levantó una densa masa de polvo.

La jueza blandió su espada hacia Leo, pero recordando a Astrea, se giró hacia ella. Allí estaba, envestida en su preciosa armadura de oro; y entre brillos y lucilos bruñidos y el despliegue azaroso de sus cabellos, levitando sobre un muro ruinoso, su cosmos no dejaba de agitarse con determinación y tal sutileza, que ni sus camaradas lo habían notado.

-¿Qué demonios… -las ataduras de fuego de Leo retuvieron a la Hora de nuevo-. ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Astrea abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos. Tras ella, la silueta de su constelación lo cubrió todo con un cosmos abrumador que ascendió al cielo. Rasgando todas las nubes y dejándolo limpio, a la luz de las estrellas, la masa de energía comenzó a resplandecer como agitada, hasta tomar la forma de un blasón cuyo emblema no era sino la imagen de Virgo a la luz de la luna.

-¡Esto es el Blasón del Juez! –exclamó con su voz melódicamente enfurecida.

Tras un destello cegador, la balanza que retenía a los tres últimos gigantes fue desapareciendo en un mar de lucilos blancos, absorbida por aquel escudo celestial que instante tras instante, se volvía más grande. Tras alcanzar su máximo esplendor, el cosmos que albergaba estalló causando un bramido agudo tras una nova blanca. Todo quedó en silencio tras el eco de aquel acorde cósmico, y tan rápido como la técnica había sido ejecutada, Astrea cayó fulminada al suelo de espaldas, entre su melena castaña y revoltosa.

Leo quedó sorprendido cuando vio cómo las criaturas del vórtice comenzaron a desvanecerse como ceniza llevada por el viento. Lo mismo ocurrió con la Ánima de Mesembria, que empezó a agrietarse hasta acabar convertida en polvo. Bajo los pies de todos los enemigos, el mismo emblema que había iluminado el cielo nocturno comenzó a resplandecer, silbando entre latidos fulgurantes.

-¿Esto es todo, caballeros de Atenea? –dijo la Hora a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. Entre risas de resignación, acabó desapareciendo en el aire, pulverizada-. ¡Pero esto no acabará así! –acertó a pronunciar en el instante último de su vida.

**Sonrisa**

Tras el vaivén resonante de unas olas que no se podían llegar a ver, Astrea abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en aquel mar oscuro que ya le era tan familiar. Incorporándose, y en parte extrañada, oteó en derredor para darse cuenta que nada, ni el más mínimo atisbo de luz, podía vislumbrarse. A pesar de todo, su armadura resonó en el vacío, alumbrando con resplandor dorado todo cuanto pudo.

-¿Otra vez duermo? –se dijo mientras el ritmo disonante de unos lejanos latidos la alertó. Parecía estar en el interior de un organismo vivo-. Un cosmos fluctúa cerca de donde estoy…

Caminando sin saber demasiado bien a dónde la guiaban sus pasos, llegó a toparse con una cama deshecha en mitad de aquel lugar abandonado. Ante ella, una niñita frágil y durmiente le llamó la atención; tras ver sus bucles vivos, reconoció en su faz la que había sido su infancia.

-_Soy yo…_ -pensó. Antes de dar otro paso, una malla oxidada se alzó de ningún lugar para envolver la cama, sellándola de todo contacto con el exterior-. _¿Qué?_

-Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque la maldición se está disipando… -afirmó alguien tras la guerrera de melena castaña, que giró intimidada por el frío tono de voz.

-¿La maldición que los santos de oro padecen? –dijo alzando la guardia.

-No. Tu maldición. Todos estáis malditos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú?

La extraña sombra que hablaba extendió una extremidad, pudiendo obviarse en sus formas la silueta de un brazo.

-¿Aún preguntas incluso escuchando el latir de tu corazón?

-Y tú…

-Yo sólo soy una sombra que responde al nombre de Atarsea. Todo este campo oscuro; todo cuanto te rodea soy yo…

-¿Qué tienes que ver con la maldición de Hades?

-En la anterior guerra santa, los caballeros dorados, a excepción de uno, recibieron una maldición. Esa maldición se esconde en el corazón de cada uno de ellos, y yo te pertenezco. Atarsea de la estrella terrestre de la Búsqueda, hija de Nyx.

-Así que la Sentencia del Orden ha permitido esto… -susurró la muchacha para sí-. ¡Un espectro de Hades en mi corazón! ¡Esa es la maldición!

-¿La Sentencia del Orden? Eso lo explica todo. No puedo permitir que tu maldición desaparezca. Sé que comprenderás que sólo lucho por los designios de mis dioses… ¡Ataduras de Medianoche!

A causa del vacío y el negror de todo cuando rodeaba a Astrea, ésta no pudo discernir el golpe enemigo, quedando abrazada por otra malla de metal oxidado, similar a la de la cama, que la rodeó por completo, constringiéndola con fiereza.

-Acabarás absorbida por mis ataduras y morirás. No hay más remedio –comentó la sombra-. Desaparece. No sufras…

Astrea notó un fuerte cosmos apretando más y más sobre ella. A pesar de portar la armadura de Virgo, aquella malla parecía clavarse directamente en su piel, o más bien, salir de ella con furor y resentimiento. Ante tal dolor, sólo pudo gritar exasperada. Sin poder moverse, pensar era su única alternativa.

-No puedo morir aquí, sea lo que sea que esté pasando. El cosmos… del Blasón del Juez… debe… iluminarlo todo –acabó diciendo en tono ascendente.

Como un milagro conjurado por la voz de la guerrera, de su cuerpo, una masa luminiscente se personificó en un estallido cuyo destello cegó a Atarsea. La aliada de Atenea logró zafarse de la restricción, que lucía hecha pedazos mientras caía al suelo. Aún quedaba algo de poder del Blasón, y a los pies de su enemiga, brillaba con el emblema de Virgo.

-No puedes hacer más… -Debilitada, la muchacha notó su cuerpo sangrar. Entre el ardor que notaba en su corazón y un fugaz mareo, tosió una bocanada rojiza que le tiñó la coraza-. ¡Detente! –gritó.

La enigmática Atarsea extendió sus brazos, emitiendo varios haces de sombra con objetivo no Astrea, sino los muros de aquel lugar. Tras varios impactos, Astrea gritó llevándose la mano al corazón. De las coyunturas de las piezas de su pechera comenzó a brotar sangre, más viva y carmesí que nunca.

-¡Corrupción del Alma!

Un vórtice de cosmos denso golpeó a Virgo, arrojándola al suelo con violencia. Al levantar, notó que varias partes de su armadura envejecían a un ritmo vertiginoso, hasta tal punto de ver cómo una capa oxidada parecía brotar de ésta.

-No puedo consentir esto… ¡Espada del Juez! –el cosmos de la guerrera se había disparado.

-¡No puedes herirme! ¡Formo parte de tu corazón!

Ignorando todo aviso, tras un salto sublime, Astrea atravesó el cuerpo opaco del espectro, y entre un grito ensordecedor de las dos y el brotar desmedido de sangre desde el pecho de la guerrera, toda amenaza cesó; Virgo quedó en pie, cansada, sangrando y con su vestimenta oxidada, ante la cama en que su pequeño otro yo levantaba, murmurando algo, de mal humor. Con cierto recelo, la adulta se acercó.

-No te asustes, niña.

Tras girarse la pequeña para responder, se vio a sí misma de mayor, quedando estupefacta de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle que le llamó la atención.

-No me asustaré, pero si me dices por qué lloras.

-Ser curiosa te hará daño, pequeña. Además, ¿quién te dice que yo llore?

-¿Curiosidad? –musitó la niña. Astrea, comprendiendo lo que ocurría, asintió.

-Ese hombre no estará junto a ti toda la vida –le dijo con calma.

-¿Mi maestro Evander?

-¿De verdad quieres ver?

-¡Quiero verle! –respondió la otra, decidida.

Virgo, aunque a punto de desfallecer, sonrió alzando la mano sobre su cabeza. Entonces, usó el poco cosmos que le quedaba en aquel movimiento.

-Blasón del Juez –dijo con la voz muy tenue.

El destello del cosmos de Astrea permitió que la dimensión oscura fuera desmoronándose en fragmentos pequeños, que se convirtieron en plumas albas en su trayecto hacia el suelo. A los pocos instantes, todo apareció cubierto por nieve; todo salvo una senda de tierra y el cielo, que despejado, y con la Luna llena por madre, alumbró la nocturna representación de la villa Rodorio. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, y en las fachadas de los edificios, varias marcas rojizas guiaron a la niña, que sin percatarse de cómo Astrea la seguía, comenzó a correr presumiendo cómo habían llegado allí.

-Ahí está esperándote, pequeña… -pensó Virgo a la vez que caía exhausta entre los brazos de alguien-. Oh, ahora lo recuerdo… ¿acaso su faz no expresaba…

-Así es, Astrea. De la misma forma en que te sostengo ahora, yo le sostuve a él en el momento en que acabaste con su vida. ¿Acaso no le viste en su último aliento?

-Marduk de Libra, tan oportuno… -respondió.

-No es propio de ti caer, Astrea. Aún estás a tiempo de recordar la verdad de la muerte de Evander de Águila.

Asintiendo con energía renovada, Virgo se incorporó, corriendo por aquella vía única de Rodorio. ¿Por qué su camarada de Libra la acogió hasta que obtuvo la armadura dorada? ¿Cómo era que él estuvo allí en el momento preciso? Es más… ahora él la había vuelto a rescatar.

La niña Astrea llegó ante su maestro, quien lucía manchado de sangre ante el cadáver de una mujer de rostro joven.

-¿Una mujer muerta? ¡Qué horror! –gritó escandalizada. Evander la miró, y suspirando, caminó hacia su pequeña aprendiz.

-Tú, Astrea, no debes dudar de lo que has visto –dijo con voz triste, desolada por lo injusto de lo que iba a hacer y había hecho-. Nunca debes dudar de lo que hacen aquellos quienes te quieren. Estás llamada a ser una de las criaturas más justas de este mundo, así que ahora, haz lo que debes.

Como hipnotizada, y con un sentimiento confuso entre la ira y la nostalgia de algo que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, extendió sus brazos para, con sus manitas, rodear el cuello del que había sido su mentor.

-¡Le odio, maestro! –gritó repetidas veces entre el zarandeo sin cesar de sus extremidades. Desviando la mirada hacia la mujer muerta comenzó a apretar más y más.

-No… -dijo alguien a sus espaldas-. No debes apartar la mirada –de nuevo, aquella Astrea adulta, con armadura oxidada, le susurró que le mirara a los ojos. Sumisa e hipnotizada, la niña volvió a postrar sus iris sobre el rostro de Evander, quien no hacía más que sonreír con el gesto casi extinto.

-Eso es; lo que no vimos antes, lo veremos ahora juntas –dijo la adulta abrazando a su alter ego y estrechándole el rostro contra su hombro-. Nuestro maestro Evander quiso que todo fuera así, pues en todo momento pudo zafarse de nuestras manos.

En aquel instante, el caballero de plata exhaló su última bocanada de aire, cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa sincera, ante los pies de un desconocido de armadura de oro.

**Humanos**

Una ráfaga de viento hizo a Astrea finalmente abrir los ojos. Se vio acostada de nuevo en la cama de Baltsarós, a la luz tenue de un candelabro que brillaba sobre la mesa en que él y Therón hablaban. El gesto del santo de Perseo alertó a Leo, quien giró para mirar a la recién despierta joven.

-Buenos días, niña –dijo con una mueca divertida-. ¿Sabes que pesas tanto que tuve que dar dos viajes para traerte a casa?

-¿Qué dices? –respondió la muchacha sin incorporarse. Se tocó los ojos para secarse sendas lágrimas que le brotaron mientras pensaba qué responder-. ¿Al final me desmayé?

Therón levantó del maltratado sillón en que estaba. Ante los pies de la cama, contempló el demacrado aspecto de su compañera sin evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Al menos estamos todos vivos.

-Así es, Therón.

Astrea se sentó en la cama apoyándose sobre la pared. Tras que las mantas resbalasen de su cuerpo, pudo notar que ya no vestía la armadura. Tan sólo su fino vestido la cubría, por lo que rápido buscó su caja de Pandora.

-Tranquila, están las 3 fuera de casa, si es que andas buscando tu armadura –contestó Leo.

-Yo… os debo una disculpa, sobre todo a ti, Therón –dijo con el tono entrecortado, y avergonzada por sus acciones ante Ánfora.

Therón guardó silencio, pero Baltsarós no pudo evitar reír de forma despreocupada. Tras negar con la cabeza, se dispuso a hablar.

-Al final resulta que todo tiene explicación, así que no ha sido tu culpa. No de todo, al menos…

-Aun así, yo…

-Astrea –interrumpió Therón-, ahora estamos los tres aquí, y ya ha pasado todo. No hay más vuelta de hoja. No hay por qué preocuparse ahora que estamos los tres a salvo.

-¿De verdad… -antes de poder acabar su frase, la joven comenzó a llorar estremecida por la bondad de sus compañeros y los recuerdos auténticos sobre el día de la muerte de su compañero. Ignorando lo dicho por éstos, se disculpó reiteradas veces mientras buscó desconsolada del abrazo de Baltsarós.

-Si es que eres una niña, y las niñas, niñas son –alegó sonriente-. ¿Acaso no pretendías llevarme al Santuario de vuelta? –tras unos segundos de sollozos, Astrea, con la cabeza en el regazo de su camarada, asintió.

Zafándose del abrazo de Astrea, Baltsarós caminó hacia la mesa para soplar a aquel candelabro viejo. Tras sostenerlo entre sus manos, suspiró yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿A… a dónde vas?

-Vamos, Astrea. Ponte tu abrigo y caminemos los tres juntos hacia el Santuario. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar ahora que somos amigos –afirmó rotundo. Tras salir de la casa, Therón se acercó a Astrea para removerle el cabello con cariño.

Una vez fuera, Baltsarós, en solitario, caminó hacia el cráter de Melitón con su caja de Pandora sobre la espalda. Mientras esperaba a sus compañeros, alzó la cabeza y murmuró algo.

-¿Cómo dices? –inquirió Therón, quien caminaba junto a Astrea despacio.

-Nada. Sólo me despido de una compañera a la que muy pronto volveré a ver...

* * *

Hum... ya veis. Nada del otro mundo. Antes de empezar una nueva saga, meteré un par de capítulos de transición en que probablemente no haya dorado protagonista. No me gustaría seguir el ritmo de Shiori en Lost Canvas en que parece que los únicos caballeros con vida son los dorados, así que intentaré mostrar algo más de los eternos olvidados: cabaleros de plata y de bronce.

Asimismo, pondré en mi perfil, tal y como me recomendasteis los links de los bocetos y los créditos a sus autores.

¡¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el capítulo 11!!


	11. Capítulo 11: El gran Patriarca

¡Saludos a todo el mundo! Espero de todo corazón que os vaya bien y que llevéis el curso/trabajo lo mejor que podáis. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, quizá más del que normalmente me suelo tomar para escribir un capítulo, pero al fin lo he logrado. Uso la palabra "logrado" porque en principio, la segunda parte del capítulo se me atragantó y tuve que cambiar desde ahí el capítulo entero, así que en cierto modo ha sido como escribir un capítulo y medio.

¿Qué decir de este capítulo 11? La palabra transición lo explicaría todo, pero más que transición, quisiera tomarlo como un capítulo necesario donde pienso explicar un par de cosas y cómo no, abrir las puertas a la siguiente minisaga... que en principio, me temo (no, mejor esperamos hasta el capítulo 12, ¿no?)

¡Sin más, os dejo ante el capítulo! ¡Espero tomatazos, insultos y demás con mucha ilusión! Agradecimientos especiales para mi Lenita, Rexomega, que siempre me ayuda con su sincera opinión, a Shadir y Eriha, que siempre me comentan aquí, y a los grandes escritores de SNK-Seiya, entre ellos, el buen Lavariel.

PD: Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a mi difunto padre, aunque ya haya pasado más de un año desde que falleció. Quizá os hagáis a la idea de por qué lo hago precisamente ahora.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI: **El gran Patriarca

**Una copa más**

A gatas, escondida entre las sombras de la cámara del Patriarca, Alisha se aproximaba al gran escritorio de madera negra que brillaba cada varios segundos, reflejando entre el vaivén de las cortinas, las ráfagas plateadas de la luna sobre su superficie.

-Debe estar por aquí –se dijo en un murmullo que apenas escuchó.

Decidió aferrar sus manos en la silla para levantar, quedando colocada justo delante de lo que buscaba: un ostentoso reloj dorado que, marcando poco más de las once, resonaba cada segundo, golpe tras golpe, en un deje de desesperación.

¡Se acabó el tictac! –exclamó moviendo sus bracitos con furia, golpeando el precioso aparato y haciendo que cayera al suelo, quebrándose en varios pedazos irreparables.

Después, sólo se escuchó su risilla socarrona, tras la que el blandir furioso de la puerta de la habitación la hiciera palidecer de miedo.

-¡Así que esto era lo que tramabais! –espetó en tono enfadado Kishut, quien había sorprendido a Alisha tras unas horas de persecución. El candelabro que llevaba en la zurda le comenzó a temblar al ver los fragmentos rotos de su reloj; su querido reloj y único recuerdo viciado de sus padres.

Alisha, al ver el movimiento incierto de la llama naranja del candelabro sobre la penumbra de las paredes, pensó lo peor. Ahora la castigaría por haber hecho aquello. ¿En serio le había merecido la pena romper aquel aparato demoníaco con el que él la ponía nerviosa durante las lecciones de historia?

El Patriarca caminó ignorando a la niña. Dejó el candelabro sobre la mesa y se agachó para recoger las piezas de su querido reloj mientras decía algo inaudible, pero presumiblemente ofensivo.

-Niña consentida… -se atrevió a asentir alzando el tono para que le escuchase.

-Yo… -ella quedó sin palabras. Sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa.

Fugaz, el claro vestido de la niña, en volandas, apagó la llama que alumbraba con timidez la estancia; Alisha comenzó a correr, escapando del castigo que auguraba le caería.

-¡Alto! –gritó el hombre echando a correr tras ella, que ya iba al fondo del pasillo cuyas escaleras de caracol bajaban al corredor principal del Ateneo. Alisha dio un salto bajando los últimos peldaños en un santiamén. Siguió corriendo, traviesa, entre risas ahogadas por la respiración acelerada y el susurro de sus cabellos meciéndose.

Ignorando por completo al pelirrojo y pálido caballero de Géminis, que caminaba por el corredor del templo buscando a Kishut, se escurrió por su espalda, aprovechando el ondear de su capa, para escapar por la entrada de otro salto, más largo que el anterior.

Licaón miró extrañado a la pequeña Atenea, pero su gesto tornó estupefacto al ver corriendo a su camarada tras ella y gritando como un poseso.

-¡Muchacha malcriada, vais a recordar esto! –maldecía una y otra vez.

-¡Kishut, cálmate!

-¡Licaón! –exclamó tomando aire-. ¡Esa mocosa ha tirado al suelo mi reloj a caso hecho y lo ha destrozado! ¡No puedo calmarme!

-Pero esta no es la imagen que el líder del Santuario debe dar. Además, ¿qué es eso de tutear a la señorita Alisha? –dijo con idea de molestarle.

-Da igual –respondió retomando su característico papel de hombre tosco-. ¿Qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí tan de noche?

-Por supuesto, hablar contigo. Al parecer, ya viene de camino nuestra pequeña Astrea acompañada del príncipe desertor.

-Era de esperar, Licaón –dijo el Patriarca instando a su amigo a entrar en la sala principal. Tras cerrar la puerta de la cámara del Ateneo, ambos caminaron al balcón que lucía tras las columnas a la zurda del trono.

-Hace un frío endiablado… ¿no crees?

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –repitió el guía del Santuario.

-Lo cierto es que estoy molesto, camarada –afirmó Géminis dándose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda en el borde del balcón, deslizando los dedos sobre las arquivoltas de los arcos tallados en la piedra de su baranda.

-¿Molesto? –El pontífice caminó hacia un mueble próximo al trono, del que agarró una botella de vino descorchada y dos copas -. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Hoy no se me apetece beber –afirmó con rotundidad-. Ahora que él viene con la caja, ¿serás tan necio de dársela al Consejo?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Licaón –respondió Kishut mientras llenaba su copa. Una ráfaga de aire le hizo sentir un escalofrío al agacharse a dejar la botella en su sitio.

-Te recuerdo que soy mucho más viejo que tú y que casi se puede decir que he visto cómo se ha formado este santuario.

-¿Más viejo que yo? –Inquirió el santo de Capricornio observando el rostro terso y juvenil de su visitante-. ¿Con esa piel de niña y tu cabello mal cuidado te atreves a afirmar eso ante mí, que soy el Sumo Pontífice de este lugar? –a pesar de todo, no pareció dirigir sus palabras con malicia, y de la misma forma que Licaón, comenzó a reír.

-Es hora de que me vaya, viejo Patriarca. Ya he protegido a la señorita Alisha, tal y como era mi deber como santo.

Sin más, Licaón comenzó a caminar erguido, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la mala mentira de su camarada. ¿Por qué ocultarle tras ese velo traslúcido el motivo de las decisiones que se tomaban en el Santuario?

**Aria**

La traviesa Alisha, entre zancadas largas y respiración entrecortada, seguía corriendo y saltando las hileras de escalones, cercana ya al templo de los dos peces. A lo lejos, más allá de las doce casas, se erigía el enorme reloj del Santuario, cuya llama de Tauro empezaba a languidecer. Debía ser ya casi medianoche.

-_¿Qué haré ahora? Si vuelvo al Ateneo, el viejo me va a castigar… _-pensaba, más inquieta por el posible castigo que por lo que había hecho. Tras dar otro salto, bajó las últimas escaleras, cayendo sobre ambos pies.

El rellano de la casa de Piscis se mantenía en un silencioso susurro agitado sólo por el soplo del viento, que estremeció el vello en la espalda de la adolescente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en entrar al templo que ante sus ojos se alzaba, de planta circular y cúpula pétrea de grabados clásicos.

-El templo de Piscis… Los últimos templos tienen estas formas tan raras, que es imposible pasar a través de ellos sin sentir cierto recelo.

-¿Cómo? –Contestó Alisha, desviando su curiosa mirada de miel hacia la entrada de la última casa, que entre en abrazo de la penumbra y sendas columnas de un gris sombrío, ocultaba a alguien-. ¿Quién eres?

-Oh, vamos, ¿venís a mi templo y ni tan siquiera recordáis mi nombre, Atenea?

Un hombre de complexión atlética y rostro sereno apareció de entre la penumbra de la entrada del lugar, caminando hacia la niña a paso lento, y portando bajo su túnica, color perla y mal puesta, una armadura dorada de cuatro hombreras, emulando la superposición de las escamas en el lomo de un pez.

-Nerites de Piscis, para serviros –a la vez que citaba sus palabras, hincó la rodilla en el suelo mostrando sus respetos a aquella que era su diosa-. ¿A qué debo este honor?

-¿Ho… honor? –Alisha se sintió intimidada por cómo se había presentado aquel hombre, de mediana edad. Su educación y porte, sublimes, la dejaron muda unos segundos antes de que reaccionase-. Sólo paseaba, caballero –respondió con timidez.

-Por favor, pasad a mi hogar –invitó el santo mientras levantaba. Esperó a que la joven le adelantase para emprender su marcha, y no fue hasta que ambos estuvieron bajo el interior del templo que volvió a hablar-. ¿Os gusta este lugar?

La sala central de la duodécima casa era amplia y circular, y estaba recorrida por un pequeño afluente que dibujaba el mismo círculo de su contorno hasta perderse bajo la piedra del suelo. El agua, cuyo sonido relajante sorprendió a Alisha, brillaba fluyendo en el sorprendente verde de las antorchas que iluminaban el interior de la estancia.

-Es un lugar acogedor. ¿Esto que lo ilumina es… cosmos?

-Así es –asintió el caballero-. Lo cierto es que no os he invitado sólo para enseñaros este lugar, Atenea. Hay algo más que os deseo mostrar… -el caballero de Piscis pareció sonreír, clavando sus apagadas pupilas esmeralda en el rostro pálido de su invitada.

-E… enséñemelo, por favor –sorprendentemente, Alisha sintió la obligación de tratar a aquel caballero con un respeto que nunca antes había procesado a nadie.

Tras caminar unos instantes por el pasillo anular que rodeaba el corazón del templo, Nerites se detuvo ante una puerta, cuyo pomo, a causa de la poca luz que llegaba allí, era a duras penas visible. Sin esperar un segundo, la abrió indicando a la muchacha que entrase.

-Quiero que miréis esta escena, Atenea.

-¿Escena? –Alisha obedeció, dando un par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación. Entre las cortinas de oscuridad nocturna, pudo ver una cama, y en su interior, a una niña de aproximadamente su edad, envuelta entre una manta y su melena de cabellos plateados.

-La conozco. ¿Es su aprendiz? –inquirió deseando saber el motivo de la petición del caballero.

-No, ella simplemente vive conmigo. Yo la protejo, le doy cobijo y el cariño que todo niño necesita –el silencio de la respuesta confirmó a Nerites, tal y como esperaba, que Alisha había quedado fuera de lugar-. A donde quiero llegar es a vuestro papel en el Santuario. Ahora por favor, salid de la habitación; caminemos un poco por este pasillo.

Entre pasos lentos, relajados, Alisha no dejaba de mirar a aquel hombre admirada. Se fijó en lo corto de su cabello negro, en la seguridad de sus gestos mientras le hablaba, y en cada una de las cosas que le ofreció en el camino al exterior del templo. Pensó por un instante lo genial que sería parecerse a él, una persona respetable y maravillosa.

-¿Me habéis escuchado?

-¿Qué? –respondió ella, abandonando por la fuerza su ensimismamiento.

-Sois nuestra diosa, pero sin embargo, me habéis recordado tanto a mi pequeña inquilina que os lo he tenido que decir. No podéis ser débil, Atenea. Esperamos mucho de vos, y no es precisamente que seáis una chiquilla débil lo que queremos.

-¿Entonces… debo ser fuerte?

-No. Debéis ser nuestro modelo, la diosa por la que un día daremos nuestra vida. Ahora, por favor, contadme qué hacéis aquí tan tarde.

Con sentimiento de congoja en su pecho, la mujercita no tuvo más remedio que sincerarse. No había manera de mentirle a aquel hombre que tan francamente le había hablado y aconsejado.

-Rompí el reloj de mesa de Kishut y me vio hacerlo. Fue adrede, así que no puedo regresar.

-Señorita, Kishut os ama con pasión. Aunque sea un hombre duro y frío, como sumo sacerdote del Santuario, sólo desea lo mejor para vos. Id allí y pedidle disculpas. Y por cierto… -añadió buscando algo en su túnica –decidle que habéis roto su reloj por esto.

Nerites sacó un pequeño y precioso reloj de bolsillo dorado, y lo miró como despidiéndose de él, tocando el grabado de su reverso, el dibujo de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco.

-¿Por eso?

-Dádselo. ¿Habéis olvidado que ya es día veintiocho de enero? Con esto será suficiente para que no os castigue. Ahora, prometedme algo –dijo poniendo el reloj en la mano derecha de Alisha, la que agarró con firmeza.

-¿Qué?

-Prometedme, Atenea, que la próxima vez no escaparéis.

Con una mirada de determinación, la joven asintió con tanta fuerza que su melena castaña dio un pequeño salto. Sin esperar respuesta, se giró para comenzar su ascenso hacia el Ateneo a través de aquel jardín de rosas que le separaban de las escaleras. Por su parte, Nerites sonrió con un deje de nostalgia.

-Una diosa que aún no ha despertado. Fue un alivio que tú no pudieras despertar, dulce Aria… -susurró para sí mientras caminaba de vuelta a su templo.

**Caja de recuerdos**

Ese frío de la mañana con el que Alisha tan acostumbrada estaba a despertar atravesó el balcón de su alcoba, agitando en un movimiento desesperado las cortinas.

Ante un escalofrío, la muchacha abrió los ojos, y tapada sobre su lujosa y enorme cama, lo primero que hizo fue desviarlos al todavía borrascoso horizonte.

-_Buenos días _–pensó tumbándose boca arriba. Le vino a la cabeza el rostro del gran patriarca, Kishut, al ver su reloj de mesa destrozado. Acompañando a su memoria, su corazón pareció estrujarse en malestar-. _Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer._

Tras levantar de la cama, la pubescente Alisha, envuelta en un peplo casi trasparente, se sentó en su tocador, tomando de él un peine dorado de púas anchas. Inclinó su cabeza para pasear una y otra vez la mano sobre ella, peinándose la cabellera castaña, que como un segmento, caía atraída hacia el suelo.

Entre la tesitura de si pedirle o no perdón a su tutor, recordó el reloj que Nerites le había dado la noche pasada. Un día triste como aquel, hacía ya casi medio siglo, Kishut había nacido.

-Él siempre es bueno conmigo –se dijo en voz baja-. Debo disculparme.

Ya peinada y vestida con una túnica roja y holgada, Alisha descendió las escaleras rumbo al primer piso del Ateneo. Tras respirar fuerte, empujó la doble hoja de la puerta de la sala del trono, no sin antes deleitarse con los grabados helénicos sobre su superficie.

A lo lejos estaba él, con su porte estoico, mirando hacia la lejanía desde el enorme balcón de la sala. Tan maravillado debía estar por las vistas del Santuario, que aun a pesar de verlas a diario, no pudo percatarse de cómo la pequeña Atenea se iba acercando a él, con paso firme y decidido.

-Yo… -acertó a decir con voz trémula. Kishut, sorprendido, se giró para mirarla de aquella manera dura en que mira un maestro.

-No digáis nada –ordenó acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. Con la misma mano, la instó a aproximarse al borde del balcón, desde donde ambos contemplaron la inmensidad del reino de Atenea-. ¿No es precioso?

-Lo es… -Alisha parecía nerviosa. Deseaba disculparse, pero su orgullo infantil y caprichoso se lo impedía. La muchachita sólo pudo buscar algo bajo su ropa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Así es –asintió ella con el reloj de bolsillo en la diestra-. Yo quería… darte esto –acabó por añadir.

Con un movimiento extraño, Kishut tomó el pequeño aparato de oro, mirando antes de saber lo que era, el grabado de las doce constelaciones en su reverso.

-Vaya, un reloj de bolsillo…

-Lo siento –murmuró Alisha. Apenas si se escuchó su confesión. Con toda la ternura que pudo, el Patriarca se inclinó para dar un beso en la frente a la niña.

-No te preocupes. Ya está todo olvidado –acertó a susurrarle en el oído con una sonrisa radiante-. Mis enfados duran poco.

Un soldado del Santuario contempló desde el umbral de la estancia a la pareja, y tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de su líder. Kishut, alarmado, se giró rápido. Su actitud había cambiado tan deprisa que Alisha quedó descolocada, aún en el balcón, mientras su mentor caminaba hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

-La señora Astrea ha regresado de Melitón. Es acompañada por el caballero de Leo y el caballero de Perseo. ¿Les hago pasar? –explicó desde la puerta.

-Hazlo –ordenó tajante Capricornio. El soldado, tras dar una reverencia, desapareció.

-_Así que ha vuelto Astrea…_ -pensó Alisha mientras caminaba hacia el trono de la sala.

-Venid aquí, Atenea. Debemos recibirles como merecen –Kishut se sentó con firmeza en el trono, y la pequeña, a su derecha, contempló cómo su amiga, la recién nombrada guerrera de Virgo, caminaba por la alfombra rojiza junto a dos hombres bastante magullados, ambos de edad media.

Virgo, con un rostro marcado por el cansancio, llegó ante el pontífice. Acto seguido, hincó su rodilla en el suelo provocando el resonar metálico de su armadura.

-Astrea de Virgo se reporta. La misión que se nos encomendó ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito –dijo la joven de bucles castaños instando a Baltsarós, con la mirada, a que avanzase.

-Sed bienvenidos –respondió Kishut con seriedad.

Mientras Therón se arrodillaba dejando un pequeño espacio entre él y Astrea para el recién llegado Leo, éste, en vez de inclinarse, caminó hacia el pontífice dejando su caja de Pandora en el suelo. Sin más dilación, extendió los brazos para envolver con ellos al hombre que, se presume, fue su compañero diez años antes.

-Me alegro de verte, Kishut –afirmó con alegría sólo frustrada por el agotamiento.

Astrea, alzando la cabeza, quedó atónita. Jamás habría imaginado que tras ser llamado "el príncipe desertor", tendría la caradura necesaria para abrazar al Patriarca. Baltsarós era un hombre muy especial por lo que había empezado a ver de él, y sin duda, le agradaría tenerle como compañero. Sin salir de su asombro, miró a Alisha y le hizo una mueca extraña. La niña no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

-Bien, Baltsarós, antes de ir a lo que realmente nos interesa, dejemos que la guerrera de Virgo dé su reporte.

Leo se apartó a un lado de la sala para permitir a Astrea que explicase el motivo del deplorable aspecto que traía y de la armadura destrozada de Therón. Tomó aire para empezar la historia desde el principio, y durante varios minutos, con el silencio como respuesta de Kishut, se explayó contando la ilusión sobre la misteriosa Beatrice, la aparición de Ánfora de Mesembria, y el combate contra ella. Ahí fue, tras escuchar sobre el vórtice oscuro en el cielo, cuando el impasible gesto de la cara del Patriarca se movió a uno más severo.

-Así que eso fue lo que sentí en la Colina Estrellada... ¿Una de las Horas de Némesis, dices?

-Así es –contestó ella. Therón asintió relajado y continuó con la explicación:

-Y al parecer, sus intenciones no eran malas hasta que apareció alguien más. Sin saber por qué, de querer eliminar la maldición de Hades sobre Astrea, comenzó a amenazarnos con la muerte.

-Caballero de Perseo –exclamó Kishut levantándose otra vez de su asiento-, las puertas a una nueva guerra sagrada pronto serán abiertas. Hasta entonces, los problemas seguirán, y este es uno de ellos. Las supuestas Horas de Némesis, tal y como nos avisó Iskandar de Escorpio, han aparecido. Sin embargo, ¿tú afirmas que algo corrompió a la que pretendía juzgar a Astrea, haciendo imposible ese juicio?

-No, el juicio se llevó a cabo –interrumpió Virgo -. Fue después del juicio cuando apareció alguien más. No pudimos verle, pero sin duda era una presencia divina. Tan sólo un vestido… es lo más que puedo decir que se vio.

-Lo comprendo. Si es verdad lo que dijo esa mujer Ánfora, debe haber alguien que esté incumpliendo la voluntad de Némesis. No obstante, no podemos negar que sea la misma Némesis quien haya decidido acabar contigo manipulando a tu enemiga.

-La verdad… -aunque Astrea no acabó la frase, tras sentir el enorme alivio del efecto de la Sentencia del Orden, dudaba que fuera Némesis la causante. Debía haber alguien más; alguien con un cosmos tan oscuro como el del vórtice del cielo de Melitón. ¿Nyx? Era una opción, pero prefirió no mentarla.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Baltsarós? –inquirió Capricornio a su recién llegado camarada.

Leo, unos segundos después de ser cuestionado, reaccionó. Su ensimismamiento le había llevado a quedar ausente unos instantes, pero asintiendo mientras susurraba, dijo lo que ya todos estaban imaginando:

-Debe haber alguien más. Estoy casi seguro.

-Tal y como imaginé. ¿Y no prestó atención a nuestro "_juguetito_"? –preguntó enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿Esa reliquia del demonio? –Baltsarós destapó su caja de Pandora con sumo cuidado. Tras buscar algo en el interior, lo brindó al Patriarca con ambas manos.

-Así es. La caja de Pandora; la única y verdadera caja de Pandora que tú has guardado irónicamente dentro de la tuya.

-¿¡Cómo!? –gritaron al unísono Astrea y Therón. No podían creer que hubieran estado junto a un artilugio tan peligroso como aquel.

Con el pequeño joyero de oro y grabados incomprensibles en sus manos, Kishut sonrió. Había conseguido mantenerlo a salvo por una década entera.

-Muchas gracias, amigo mío. Sólo tú podías hacerlo, así que no me quedó más remedio que pedírtelo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Después de haberme hecho pasar por un traidor durante diez años me das sólo las gracias? –Preguntó con cierto cinismo-. En realidad, esperaba algo mejor que eso.

-Céntrate en no ser conocido como "_el desertor_" nunca más. Por el momento, llevaré la caja al lugar más seguro del planeta.

Con una mirada de determinación sobre el objeto del que los males del mundo habían salido en la edad del mito, suspiró.

-En ese lugar prohibido permanecerá hasta el fin, ya sea amargo o dulce.

-¿Lugar prohibido? –dijo Therón sin entender de qué hablaba.

-Simplemente es el lugar más seguro del mundo… No, del universo entero. Ahora, Astrea y Therón, retiraos. He de hablar con Baltsarós de muchas cosas.

Tras asentir, la castaña guerrera de Virgo y el competente Therón abandonaron la sala del trono del Ateneo, cerrando las puertas tras sus pasos. Allí quedaron sólo Alisha, Kishut y Baltsarós, y como en los viejos tiempos –y no tan viejos-, el Patriarca caminó hacia ese armario en que escondía sus botellas de vino.

-Bebamos juntos un rato, a la memoria de Ístvan y por Nerites, y recordemos aquellos días en que fuimos conocidos como los cuatro grandes…

Alisha, sorprendida, recibió una copa llena de vino de su mentor y maestro. Este, con una sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo.

-Ya no eres una niña pequeña. Eres nuestra Atenea, y como tal, has de saber qué es la caja de Pandora. Ahora siéntate y te contaremos cómo, qué y cuándo sucedió mientras deleitas esa copa de vino… con nosotros.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios, que como siempre, me alegran el día.

¡Suerte a todos y nos vemos en el capítulo 12!


	12. Capítulo 12: La capital neblinosa

¡Saludos de nuevo! ¡Al fin estamos en diciembre, y con diciembre, el frío llega! Bueno, ya llegó con toda seguridad, pero como soy taaaaan vago, es ahora cuando me puedo permitir decirlo. de haber publicado antes... u_u

En fin, pasando a asuntos del fic, pido disculpas, porque creo que no respondí reviews en el anterior capítulo. Aunque sólo tuve reviews tuyos, Shadir, me plazco en responderte ahora en que es cierto que el sitio más evidente es donde menos se espera que se guarde algo. Quizá fue buena idea hacer pasar a Baltsarós por desertor, ya que... ¿quién permitiría que algo tan importante estuviese en sus manos?

¡Gracias por el apoyo a la historia! ¡Aquí comienza la siguiente minisaga, que por suerte o por desgracia, estará ambientada en 14981! Lo siento... me gustan las historias largas... (se pone rojo)

* * *

"_En la ciudad helada de Sinigrado, un oscuro secreto ha permanecido junto a la caja de Pandora demasiado tiempo... ¡Por el bien de la humanidad, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la hora más oscura del Santuario! ¡Caballeros de la esperanza, caminad sobre el hielo con vuestras armas y vuestro cosmos!"_

**1481 – LOS CUATRO GRANDES**

Además de lo intenso del frío de noviembre, el paisaje era desolador; la que antaño había sido la más importante ciudad de Bluegrad, territorio de los caballeros azules, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Cubierta en un manto glacial, Sinigrado había sido arrasada. No había indicio de vida en sus calles, pobladas por escombros y cadáveres de piel helada.

Ya no sólo sus calles, sino todo cuanto Ístvan y Nerites miraban, parecía acabado: las majestuosas torres de plata que se erigían orgullosas como puestos de vigías ahora yacían muertas entre grietas y tierra; las casas, desde las más humildes a las de ricas familias, caídas. El gran templo del norte, yermo como el gris de sus piedras. Lo peor de todo es que ni tan siquiera parecía cosa de un enfrentamiento; un evento violento y sanguinario que hubiera puesto fin a la vida en aquel lugar.

Resonando tras de sí el ruido metálico de sus botas, ambos santos dorados se detuvieron en el centro de una angosta calle. No pudieron hacer más que mirarse el uno al otro.

-¿Crees que se nos han adelantado? –preguntó Ístvan de Escorpio.

-¿Es eso lo único que puedes decir viendo a toda esta gente muerta? –Nerites caminó hacia un hombre que yacía semienterrado en nieve. Trató de cerrar sus párpados, pero estaban helados.

-No me malinterpretes, camarada, pero el daño ya ha sido hecho –Piscis no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a chistar-. Si no queremos que más cosas así ocurran en el futuro, deberíamos preocuparnos antes de si se nos han adelantado o no.

Aunque odiase ser así de frío, Nerites dio la razón a su compañero. Sabía que aquella presencia que recorría todo Sinigrado no era normal; el sentimiento de desolación era tal que resultaba angustioso.

-Dime, Ístvan, quien ha hecho esto… ¿crees que aún está aquí?

Ístvan extendió la mano pensando una respuesta. Un copo de nieve furtivo le sorprendió al caer sobre ella. ¿Qué era aquella mezcla de colores pastel en su superficie acuosa?

-¿Nieve de colores? –musitó-. Sin duda, Nerites. Lo que cae sobre la ciudad no es nieve, sino el residuo de lo que la destruyó.

-¿Qué clase de demonio podría…

Antes de terminar de hablar, Piscis alzó la vista. Ambos habían pasado algo por alto; el palacio de Sinigrado, que ante lo atónito de sus miradas, se alzaba impresivamente intacto.

-Allí –señaló Ístvan sin salir de su asombro. ¡Lo que buscamos debe estar en el palacio!

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo Nerites-. Observa la niebla que hay sobre él. Parece resplandecer…

-No hay duda de que si el causante de esto está en la ciudad, debe estar allí –se apresuró a responder el escorpión dorado. Apenas esperaba escuchar la respuesta de su socio para correr hacia el palacio.

-¿Y si hay supervivientes? ¡No podemos entablar un combate sin buscar antes supervivientes! ¡No voy a permitir que más vidas se pierdan! –exclamó Piscis con pasión.

-Nerites, amigo mío, si hay algo que me gusta de ti es eso. ¡Te encomiendo la búsqueda de los supervivientes! –le dijo con una sonrisa confidente.

Ístvan se giró con energía provocando que su larga cabellera, de rizos dorados, cortase el aire. El santo corrió hasta perderse entre las calles de Sinigrado con la esperanza de hallar respuesta a sus preguntas en el lejano palacio.

**Capítulo XII: **La capital neblinosa

**Punición**

Nerites alzó la vista hacia el palacio de Sinigrado mientras pensaba dónde podría encontrar a alguien. Tenía una corazonada; alguien debía quedar allí, ya que muy pocas veces sus presentimientos eran erróneos.

-Ístvan, ten cuidado… -se dijo mientras emprendía la marcha en dirección opuesta a la de su camarada.

Por más calles que recorriese, el santo no encontraba rastro de vida alguno. Gente medio sepultada, unos jóvenes y otros viejos, llenaban todo donde con desesperación buscaba. Algo llamó su atención de forma casi hiriente.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –pensó mientras caminaba hacia el muro de una casa, donde un niño sonreía apoyado en él. A pesar de que irradiaba vida, su sonrisa estaba congelada; sus ojos, de brillo vacío, y las esquirlas de hielo en su corto cabello le corroboraron lo evidente: estaba muerto.

El santo de atenea frunció el ceño, y forzándose a exteriorizar aquello que sentía, golpeó el helado muro de pura frustración, esparciéndolo en todas direcciones, pulverizado.

-¡¿Quién ha hecho esto, Atenea?! –preguntó a la nada. Reiteró su pregunta en un grito desesperado, logrando por primera vez en bastante tiempo sentir algo parecido a la tristeza. Piscis, entre rabia liberada, y en cierto modo satisfecho por haber sido capaz de exteriorizarla, siguió su avance a través de los escombros hasta que llegó a una pequeña plaza en cuyo centro se alzaba un obelisco de altura aproximada el doble de la de los edificios de la urbe.

El santo miró sorprendido la cúspide del Obelisco. Alguien, en la misma punta, le observaba desde el anonimato que una toga gris que le cubría cuerpo y rostro le daba. Ambos se clavaron la mirada mutuamente. El verde de Nerites y el azul de aquel desconocido parecieron chirriar al encontrarse.

Una suave lluvia de copos plateados comenzó a caer desde el cielo. ¿Era nieve de verdad, o aquello que tanto había sorprendido a Ístvan momentos antes? De entre las ruinas de aquella plaza, resonó un rugido semejante al de un terremoto; Piscis había encendido su cosmos.

-¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó Nerites mientras arrojaba contra él una rauda rosa negra. El tallo de la flor se clavó en la punta del obelisco, a escasos centímetros del único pie sobre el que el desconocido se apoyaba.

-¿Me preguntas por qué? –respondió el aludido mientras que de un salto caía ante el caballero de Atenea. Aun a pocos metros de él, Piscis no podía intuir sus rasgos.

Sin mediar más palabras, ambos se enfrascaron en una confrontación en la que rápido, patadas y puñetazos fueron ejecutados y detenidos por ambas partes. El desconocido saltó dando una pirueta hacia atrás, gesto que provocó que al caer, la capucha que le cubría se desprendiera para caer al suelo, revelando en su sonrisa una patente satisfacción. Su corto cabello, de igual negro que el de Nerites, fue agitado con violencia por una oportuna ráfaga de viento.

Piscis, sorpresivo, atacó con una precisa ráfaga de cosmos que arrojó a su enemigo contra el pilar, provocando una colisión sonora y violenta. La túnica de éste quedó rasgada por todas partes, mostrando la armadura anaranjada que había estado escondiendo mientras se ponía en pie otra vez.

-Una armadura… Has sido tú quien ha hecho esto, ¿cierto?

-La vida es preciosa, caballero, mas hay momentos en los que es preciso saber entregarla –respondió con rapidez.

-Ya veo… ¡Soy un caballero de Atenea, y su voluntad es la misma que la de estos muertos que nos rodean! ¡Yo, Nerites de Piscis, te haré pagar por tu pecado!

-Piscis… -susurró sonriente. A pesar de su gesto, alzó su brazo dejando escapar el suficiente cosmos como para pulverizar la nieve a sus pies-. ¡Prepárate, Piscis! ¡Recibe la corriente del Cosmos de Ganímedes!

Tal y como amenazó, un tremendo caño de energía plateada avanzó raudo contra el santo de Atenea, quien con un ingenioso salto, se las arregló para evitarlo y quedar al costado de su enemigo. Cuando la corriente de Ganímedes se estrelló contra los maltratados edificios, destrozándolos, Piscis le propinó un potente puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo entre golpes de tos.

-¡Caballero, ambos somos iguales! –gritó Ganímedes encajando un segundo golpe de Piscis, que le arrojó a varios pasos de él.

-¿Iguales? No me hagas reír.

-Al fin y al cabo, los dos tenemos una meta en la cabeza… -dijo tosiendo sangre aquel hombre.

-¿Pretendes darme una lección de moral? –El presunto guerrero de Ganímedes levantó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ni mucho menos.

-Bien, te escucharé entonces –dijo el santo recuperando la calma, tan rumoreada de él en el Santuario.

-Era evidente que más tarde o más temprano iban a llegar los santos de Atenea. ¡Menuda suerte que hayan sido los caballeros dorados! –el herido Ganímedes no dejó entrever si hablaba en serio o con ironía.

-¿Por qué tantas muertes? ¿Qué es lo que andáis buscando aquí?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cretino! ¡Limítate a luchar!

Piscis, molesto con el carácter de su oponente, le pateó el rostro volviendo a arrojarle al suelo, esta vez aturdido. Sin embargo, no le volvió a preguntar.

-Da igual… -dijo con esfuerzo el enemigo-. Ya habéis llegado. Es inútil ocultarlo más. Buscamos algo sagrado. Algo necesario para nosotros… ¡Necesitábamos tiempo! ¿No lo comprendes, Piscis?

Nerites de Piscis guardó silencio mientras que con gesto de decepción, se giró para ir en busca de Ístvan al Palacio.

-¿No vas a matarme? –inquirió el otro guerrero desde el suelo.

-Eres un cobarde –el santo afirmó aquello con tanta rotundidad, que Ganímedes frunció el ceño.

-Habéis llegado tarde. Sus muertes no han sido más que para ganar tiempo. De no haberles matado, habría llegado la alarma al Santuario mucho antes.

Todavía de espaldas, la mirada de Nerites cambió. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió su sangre bullir. Si antes tuvo que dejar fluir sus sentimientos, ahora tuvo que retenerlos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Por eso sus muertes? ¡¿Qué clase de soldados matan inocentes para no luchar contra sus enemigos?! –gritó sin moverse.

-¡No todo es blanco o negro, Piscis! –El llamado cobarde levantó del suelo rápido, casi sin que Nerites se percatase, para volver a atacar con su Cosmos de Ganímedes, que con más intensidad que antes, brilló para golpear por la espalda al santo.

Nerites rió. Apenas su capa se había quemado con la embestida, mas él ni se había movido del lugar al recibir el impacto. Tras darse media vuelta para mirar con desprecio a Ganímedes, extendió y alzó su diestra.

-Lluvia de Pétalos Abrasados –susurró. Toda la zona en derredor del obelisco se volvió un infierno de candentes llamas que surgieron de la nada. Las llamas, que como guiadas por un demonio engulleron al enemigo, se alzaron hasta casi tocar el cielo intensificándose hasta que se disiparon segundos después. Entonces, comenzó a llover un sinfín de pétalos impregnados en el cosmos casi extinto de su enemigo.

-Sí… así es. Ya no tendré nunca más –dijo agonizando-… miedo.

-¿Miedo? –Se preguntó Nerites-. Desaparece de una vez, rata…

-Seré una rata, Piscis –y al final, con sus últimas fuerzas, lo reveló-, pero yo no soy un asesino…

Cuando el último hilo de cosmos de Ganímedes se apagó, los pétalos que caían del cielo ardieron, consumiéndose sin dejar rastro de sí.

-Así que por eso todas estas víctimas –no había acabado de hablar cuando notó una presencia cercana. Al darse la vuelta, vio a un niño correr hacia una casa próxima-. ¡Un superviviente! ¡Espera!

El santo de Piscis le siguió. Entrando en aquel edificio ruinoso, pudo verle de cerca. Bajo unas vigas a punto de caer, el pequeño aguardaba en un rincón abrazado a un bebé, que comenzó a llorar. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo en estado puro.

-¡Tranquilo! No voy a hacerte daño, niño –el pequeño no respondió-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El crío siguió en silencio, pero al levantar, liberó una corriente de cosmos que hizo que el mismo Nerites tuviera que erguirse para no ser arrastrado.

-¡Qué poder! –pensó atónito. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia él y le abrazó, tratando de mostrarle la calidez de su cosmos para calmarlo.

-¡Déjame! –chilló el crío sin soltar al bebé.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. ¿Acaso no sientes el amor de Atenea? He venido para salvarte. No, para salvaros…

Al parecer, aquellas palabras le tranquilizaron. Y no sólo a él, pues el bebé también dejó de llorar. Nerites se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura, y con toda la amabilidad que pudo le volvió a preguntar su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

-Mi nombre es Odel –dijo finalmente, no sin cierto recelo.

-¿Y ese bebé?

-Es una niña, señor… -respondió alzando la mirada, aún sin abandonar del todo el temor.

-¿Y se llama?

-No le ha dado tiempo a que mamá le dé un nombre.

**Empatía**

La melena de Ístvan se agitó por la corriente provocada al empujar las dos enormes puertas del palacio de Sinigrado, que dejaron ver tras de sí un recibidor enorme y sombrío, y tan helado casi como el resto de la ciudad.

-_¿Qué es esto?_ –se preguntó en un susurro. Antes de distinguir algo en la majestuosa sala, el resplandor lejano del cosmos de Nerites le sacó de sí un instante.

-Nerites –dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho-, tal y como temías no estamos solos. Ten cuidado…

El caballero de Escorpio penetró en la penumbra del palacio, viendo a duras penas una enorme escalera que se bifurcaba al llegar a su rellano. Ahí, entre el primer peldaño y una columna, vio algo parecido a una persona acurrucada en el suelo.

-_¿Un soldado muerto? No, aún desprende energía… _-pensó a la vez que encendía su cosmos para iluminar en derredor. Gracias a su luz pudo ver a alguien que más allá de ser un simple soldado, portaba una armadura de Atenea; debía ser uno de los conocidos santos azules.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con seriedad mientras se le aproximaba. El guerrero, apoyado en la columna, alzó la cabeza.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

El superviviente apenas podía ponerse en pie. Aunque lo intentó, sus fuerzas le fallaron haciéndole caer de nuevo contra la columna. Su armadura, de un color plateado y con grietas y manchas de sangre en todas partes, hizo fruncir el ceño a Ístvan. Tantos arañazos en la armadura de un santo de Atenea derrotado eran mal presagio.

-Soy Ístvan de Escorpio. No te esfuerces en levantarte y descansa ahí… -ordenó con tono áspero.

-Ah… -suspiró el herido antes de ser presa de un fuerte golpe de tos-. Atenea, mi diosa…

Ístvan se arrodilló frente al herido y le colocó los dedos índice y pulgar en el cuello. Tras sentir un pulso débil en el hombre, dedujo que debía quedarle poco tiempo, desgraciadamente.

-¿Podrás aguantar?

-¿Aguantar a qué? –le respondió el magullado guerrero Azul-. ¿No te interesa más saber qué ha pasado aquí?

-Está bien, cuéntamelo… -pidió el dorado.

-Apenas pude verlo con mis ojos…

A cada palabra del guerrero, Ístvan fue ordenando sus pensamientos hasta lograr una recreación más o menos cierta de lo ocurrido: alguien se alzó desde la cúspide del palacio y lo inundó todo con una densa niebla de colores apastelados. Tras aquello, el cosmos de la gente de la ciudad se alzó al cielo para girar en torno al palacio. Sin más explicación, una sarta de explosiones devastó toda Sinigrado.

-¿Niebla? –inquirió Ístvan recordando aquel copo de colores que antes sostuvo.

-No era niebla normal… -explicándolo, los ojos de aquel hombre salieron de órbita. Un gesto de terror se dibujó en su rostro-. Un cosmos espantoso lo llenó todo, ¡y no había dónde esconderse de él! –comenzó a gritar casi fuera de sí.

-Tranquilo. Ya ha pasado todo…

-Todos han muerto. ¡Claro que ha pasado todo! –El hombre comenzó a llorar con la cabeza alzada en gesto de dolor-. Uno de nosotros se vendió al enemigo a cambio de su vida… ¿pero qué hay de las vidas de todos los demás?

-¿A cambio de su vida? –Ístvan levantó y se dio media vuelta. Cerró los ojos en señal de comprensión, mas de inmediato sintió una pena tremenda; un sentimiento que le hería el corazón de forma fría.

-Sí. A cambio de revelarle el lugar de aquello que necesitaba…

Rápido, Ístvan se giró hacia el hombre y le preguntó sobre aquello que necesitaban. Si resultaba ser la caja de Pandora, estarían metidos en un buen lío…

-¡Vosotros lo sabéis! ¡Los caballeros azules protegéis Sinigrado porque la Caja de Pandora está aquí!

No le dio tiempo a responder antes de que el cosmos de Ístvan fuese opacado por una densa niebla. Junto a ella, un silbido cristalino se propagó por todo el recibidor del palacio, dejando sentir a los atrapados en él un deje de terror.

-¡Ha vuelto! –gritó el herido tratando de levantarse. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano de nuevo.

-¡Tranquilízate! –le gritó Ístvan alzando su cosmos hasta disipar la niebla que alrededor de ellos se iba haciendo más y más densa cada vez.

-Esta niebla… -se aventuró a contar el santo azul-. Esta niebla ha matado a la gente de la ciudad para evitar que los santos de Atenea llegasen…

-¿Cómo? –espetó Escorpio estupefacto.

-Nadie podría dar la alarma si todos morían. Eso fue lo que él dijo… ¡Han venido para completar un ritual de resurrección! Y sólo les falta conseguir lo que Sinigrado esconde…

Cuando Ístvan apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia, un cosmos hostil se manifestó explícitamente en la sala. Ambos santos contemplaron expectantes la esfera de luz plateada que apareció en el recibidor. De la esfera, surgió la figura de un hombre envuelto en una preciosa armadura plateada. Su yelmo, acabado en forma de media luna, delató una mirada penetrante y llena de determinación.

-¡Al fin han llegado los santos de Atenea! –dijo al caer con firmeza sobre el suelo.

-¿Has sido tú quien ha hecho esto? –preguntó Escorpio con énfasis. El resplandor hostil de su cosmos le hizo alzar la guardia.

-No ha sido él, Ístvan –musitó el herido desviando la mirada.

-¿Harás caso al santo que ha vendido a sus camaradas para seguir viviendo? –preguntó el recién llegado-. Minu de Luna, para acabar con vosotros…

El guerrero de Luna elevó su cosmos amenazando con una presencia maléfica a Ístvan. Tras aglomerarlo sobre su cabeza, lo arrojó imprudentemente.

Escorpio vio el ataque con claridad. Lo habría esquivado de no ser porque tras su cuerpo estaba el inválido santo herido. De apartarse, lo recibiría de lleno muriendo en el acto.

-¡No tengo remedio! ¡Spira Mirabilis!

Para contrarrestar el torrente de cosmos enemigo, Ístvan usó su técnica, arremolinando el cosmos en torno a su brazo derecho, que había lanzado como para dar un puñetazo. Una terrible explosión devastó el suelo entre ambos contendientes, que entre la lluvia de piedras y polvo, se miraron con ira.

-Interesante, caballero. ¿Proteges a ese traidor aun al precio de tu vida?

-¿Minu has dicho que te llamas? Así es. Los santos de Atenea tenemos la obligación de proteger a los que no pueden valerse por sí mismos. ¡Ráfaga Espiral!

Al contrario que Ístvan, Minu no pudo reaccionar, encajando por completo la lluvia de golpes de aquella técnica de Escorpio. El guerrero de Luna cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Ensangrentado, rió con saña.

-¿Qué más da que me mates? ¡En verdad, estáis condenados, santos de Atenea! –gritó antes de expirar. Su cosmos se desvaneció por completo.

De nuevo, y a pesar de que la niebla había vuelto a extenderse por todos lados, el silencio reinó en el palacio de Sinigrado. Istvan se mantuvo unos instantes mirando el cadáver de Minu. Tal revelación no podía ser cierta. ¿Por qué tan poco apego a la vida? Si era cierto que aquel hombre al que acababa de proteger era el traidor, podía comprenderle.

-¿En verdad… tú has traicionado a Atenea?

-Así es, Ístvan… -calló un momento-. ¿No vas a acabar conmigo? La traición se paga con la vida.

-No –dijo sin dudar-. No soy quién para hacerlo, menos aún con esta duda que me corroe…

Tras la confesión de Escorpio, el santo azul percibió en su cosmos inseguridad; una duda tal que podría incluso llegar a oscurecer su cosmos. Aunque tuvo miedo por un momento, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Has nacido bajo el presagio de una de las estrellas de Hades?

-Eso me temo, caballero… ¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

-Fi… Fionn. Fionn de Boyero, señor Ístvan –contestó sintiendo un gran respeto por su compañero.

-Fionn, no importa cómo acabemos realmente. Lo que de verdad importa es que sepamos estar allá donde estemos, el tiempo que estemos…

-En ese caso, quiero morir con la conciencia tranquila, señor Ístvan.

-Adelante –sonrió Escorpio.

-Como bien dijo, los santos azules protegemos Sinigrado para custodiar la Caja de Pandora. Sin embargo, hay algo más.

-Te escucho.

-Ya han pasado más de dos siglos desde que terminó la última guerra santa contra Hades. El último combate se dio en la cámara de Éxtasis, bajo este palacio.

-¿La cámara de Éxtasis? –preguntó Ístvan intrigado. Ingenuamente, miró al suelo como apuntando a dicha estancia.

-Así es. La guerra santa acabó sin derramamientos de sangre. Atenea y Hades se suicidaron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se suicidaron?

El cosmos de Boyero empezó a disminuir. Parecía que su vida iba a apagarse en cualquier momento, mas con una sonrisa, consiguió llamar la atención de Escorpio de nuevo.

-Se suicidaron porque según cuenta la leyenda, hay un vínculo entre Atenea, Hades y Pegaso. El dios de los muertos, Hades, utilizó el cuerpo de Pegaso para evitar enfrentarse al único hombre que se dice, le hirió en tiempos mitológicos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso…

-Así es. Atenea y Hades se amaban y decidieron acabar la guerra santa suicidándose aquí. El vínculo que une a Pegaso con Atenea fue más fuerte de lo que Hades esperaba, y ambos murieron abrazados, custodiando la caja de Pandora.

Ante el silencio que guardó Ístvan tratando de pensar en ello, Fionn interrumpió con una petición.

-Prométeme que no permitirás que el sueño de nuestra diosa se vea perturbado hasta que ella misma lo decida…

Escorpio levantó mirando al caballero de Boyero. Con mirada triste, asintió.

-Te lo juro. Mientras me quede tiempo, lucharé contra ello. Mis camaradas se encargarán de tomar el relevo cuando llegue el amargo final.

-El amargo final… -Fionn comenzó a reír con debilidad-. Ha sido un placer conocerte… -dijo cerrando los ojos por última vez.

**Un lugar seguro**

La niebla se hacía cada vez más densa en Sinigrado. Nerites corría por las calles de la ciudad sosteniendo en sus brazos a la hermanita de Odel, quien asustado, le seguía entre agitados golpes de respiración.

-¡Estoy cansado! –pudo gritarle.

-¡No te detengas! ¡Por más que derrote, siguen levantándose!

Ante Piscis, volvieron a alzarse más cadáveres. Desde que había vuelto la niebla, los que perdieron la vida en la ciudad se alzaban como autómatas para tratar de matarles.

-¡Mierda! Con la niña no puedo atacar…

-¡Estamos rodeados! –exclamó Odel pegándose a Nerites y confiándole su vida.

-Odel, quiero que me atiendas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el niño con cara de preocupación.

-Voy a abrirte el camino hasta el palacio. Allí, encontrarás a mi compañero Ístvan. ¡Esperadme dentro! ¡No mires atrás por nada del mundo cuando estés corriendo! –le ordenó mientras le entregaba a su recién nacida hermana.

El pequeño tomó a la niña, y mirando el ya cercano palacio, asintió con determinación.

-¡Está bien, Odel! ¡Alza tu cosmos como hiciste antes!

Alrededor de Piscis y sus protegidos, un halo dorado comenzó a brillar. Rápidamente, el halo se extendió por toda la urbe y el cosmos del santo se alzó hasta hacer temblar el suelo. Mientras aglomeraba todo su poder, digno de la más alta calidad de guerreros, comenzó a hablarle al niño.

-Con mi Incendio Carmesí puedo controlar la temperatura del cuerpo de un enemigo hasta hacerle arder. Voy a mantener mi técnica en el radio de la ciudad completa de forma que no puedan alzarse de nuevo. ¡No sé cuánto voy a aguantar!

Nada más acabar de hablar, las decenas de exánimes que cada vez se mostraban más cercanos a Nerites y sus protegidos, comenzaron a sollozar. De sus cuerpos parecía surgir algo parecido al humo, que al paso de varios segundos, tornó en llamas de un vivo rojizo. Habían comenzado a arder tal y como predijo. ¡Y no solo los que estaban alrededor, sino que toda Sinigrado pareció arder en un despliegue de cosmos desmesurado!

-¡Ahora! ¡Corre!

Odel obedeció al caballero y empezó su carrera hacia la catedral. Entre cuerpos chamuscándose, el pequeño sintió que el poder de su salvador desfallecía rápido. Nerites quedó satisfecho viéndolo, mas comenzó a sentir náuseas.

-_Maldita sea_ –pensó-. _¿No bastaba con hacerlo en un radio menor? No… supongo que no pienso correr riesgos… _–Comenzó a reír sabiendo que apenas podría moverse por varios minutos cuando consumiese su cosmos-. ¡Atenea! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un estallido de cosmos sin igual.

A las puertas de la ciudad, Kishut de Capricornio y Baltsarós de Leo se miraron sorprendidos. Aquello era el cosmos de Nerites, y por primera vez lo estaban sintiendo en todo su esplendor. ¿Acaso el incendio que alumbraba toda Sinigrado había sido obra suya?

-¡Baltsarós, debemos darnos prisa! ¡Nerites está en peligro! –ordenó el Sumo Pontífice tras percatarse de algo.

Capricornio comenzó a correr sin esperar a su compañero. Avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, contó un sinfín de cadáveres alzados, zombies movidos por un cosmos sombrío. Todos aquellos cadáveres, miles acaso, estaban siendo paralizados uno por uno por las llamas del Incendio Carmesí, y eso hizo saber al Patriarca que su camarada aguantaría muy poco tiempo quemando su cosmos miles de veces más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Estúpido Nerites! –espetó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso crees que está…

-¡Así es, Baltsarós! ¡Mírale, ahí está!

Kishut saltó con agilidad excepcional un edificio completamente derribado, cayendo a escasos metros de Piscis, quien a pesar de mantener su técnica candente, yacía arrodillado en el suelo con gesto de dolor y cansancio.

-¡Sostenle, rápido!

De detrás de Capricornio, Leo surgió corriendo hacia su camarada. ¡No iba a dejarle caer! Justo en el momento en que logró posarse a sus espaldas, Nerites desfalleció, cayendo en sus brazos.

-¡Shamsir! –exclamó Kishut, provocando que una ráfaga de viento afilado partiese por la mitad los cadáveres chamuscados que volvían a alzarse alrededor de sus aliados.

-¡Sorprendente! –animó Leo mientras montaba a Piscis a caballito. Sin mediar más palabras, ambos corrieron hacia el palacio de Sinigrado, bajo cuyos muros se atrevieron a dejar a Piscis, no sin antes cerrar los portones a cal y canto.

Detrás del dúo recién llegado, un aplauso les alertó. Aunque Baltsarós se giró dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese, se topó ante Ístvan de Escorpio, que se mostraba erguido y acompañado por un niño y un bebé.

-Enhorabuena y gracias –dijo-. Me habéis ahorrado tener que dejar a los niños solos. ¡Ese idiota de Nerites! ¡Mira que arriesgarse así!

-¿Por qué no ha atacado la fuente del cosmos que levantaba los cadáveres? –preguntó Leo mirando al desfallecido santo de Piscis en la penumbra del palacio.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Baltsarós? Nerites sabe perfectamente de dónde proviene ese cosmos, y precisamente por eso no ha ido a por él. ¡Ese cosmos proviene de este edificio, lugar que a pesar de todo, es el más seguro de toda la ciudad!

-Así es… -murmuró Nerites, que volvía en sí poco a poco. Con una mirada llena de cansancio, miró a sus camaradas recién llegados-. Me alegro de haberos pedido ayuda antes de llegar a Sinigrado.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus camaradas y el pequeño Odel, Nerites levantó. Kishut trató de advertirle que se sentase, pero rápido se retractó.

-No os preocupéis. Soy un santo de oro. Seré capaz de caminar por mí mismo –afirmó con cinismo-. ¡Vamos, Ístvan! Dinos qué has descubierto; tenemos poco tiempo.

En la oscuridad del palacio de Sinigrado, los cuatro grandes se miraron detenidamente los unos a los otros. De la rubia melena de Ístvan al corto cabello oscuro de Nerites. Del rostro varonil y firme de Kishut a las jóvenes facciones de Baltsarós. Así de disparejos eran ellos, e igual de grande era la confianza que se tenían.

-Nuestros enemigos han asaltado Sinigrado para hacerse con un objeto que les permitirá completar un ritual de resurrección –comentó firme Ístvan.

-¿Un objeto? ¿Podemos afirmar que se trate de la caja de Pandora? –inquirió Baltsarós con gesto dudoso.

-No –la negativa de Kishut fue rotunda-. Tú mismo deberías saber que bajo este palacio se esconde mucho más que esa caja. ¿Habrías venido de no ser así? –le sonrió.

Ístvan caminó hacia el cuerpo sin vida del santo de Boyero. Señalándolo ante sus compañeros, comenzó a explicar la historia de la guerra santa del siglo XIII. Tras ver las caras de asombro que pusieron ante la historia de amor entre Atenea y Hades, encarnado en el cuerpo de Pegaso, imaginaron que cualquiera que fuese el mal que azotó Sinigrado, debía estar en relación con la próxima guerra santa.

-Así que ambos se sellaron junto a la caja... ¿Decidieron suicidarse juntos por amor? –exclamó Nerites estupefacto.

-Así es. Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos para impedir que se rompa la tregua, o lo que es peor, para impedir que roben la caja de Pandora-. Kishut guardó silencio ante la observación del santo de Escorpio.

-¿Y dices que se encuentra en la cámara de Éxtasis, lugar del desenlace de la anterior guerra santa? –respondió Leo en tono inquisidor.

Kishut se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a avanzar encaminado hacia los escalones del recibidor. Leo comprendió sus intenciones, por lo que sin mediar palabra, le siguió. Por su parte, Nerites e Ístvan se miraron, comprendiendo la situación.

-¡Proteged a esos mocosos! –exclamó Kishut sin tan siquiera mirarles mientras subía las escaleras-. Desde este momento, sólo tenéis que esperar a que acabemos el trabajo sucio.

-¡Kishut! –interrumpió Ístvan mirándole desafiante-. Prefiero ir yo en lugar de Baltsarós. He de cumplir una promesa…

-¡Ni hablar! –le contestó el león dorado señalándose a sí mismo-. He venido para cumplir mi propia promesa, Ístvan. Pero tranquilo, me encargaré de cumplir la tuya también –le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en la cámara de Éxtasis, de muros grisáceos y resplandor de velas celestes, un hombre de facciones poco pronunciadas y sendos puntos rojizos en la frente, miraba arrodillado lo maravilloso de la caja de Pandora. Entre sus dedos, una flor de tallo y pétalos azules brillaba.

-¡Qué bella historia! –se dijo acariciándola. Tras ponerse en pie, comenzó a formarse a su alrededor una niebla de varios colores. Su cosmos pareció asimilarla, fundiéndose con sus tonos rojos, rosas, púrpuras… -Quizá sea hora de escribir su epílogo…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la minisaga. Creo que tras el bache de la de Astrea, esta me saldrá algo mejor (además, será más corta). Sin más, espero regresar antes del fin de las navidades. ¡Muchas gracias, y por si no os leo, ¡felices fiestas anticipadas!


	13. Capítulo 13: Epílogo de una tragedia

¡Saludos, compañeros, y feliz año! Tal y como dije, el capítulo está ya listo. Bastante pronto conociéndome, pero me he colado unos días, pues pretendía haberlo publicado un poquito antes de fin de año.

En fin, ahí lo dejo. Puede parecer que con sólo dos partes en vez de tres sea más corto de lo normal, pero no es así; las partes de este capítulo han sido más largas y por eso he decidido no meter una tercera.

Añado que he de hacer unas aclaraciones al terminar el capítulo sobre un personaje.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: **Epílogo de una tragedia

Absorta en las palabras de Kishut, Alisha no se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo de aquel vino demasiado rápido. Sin notarlo, una gota le resbaló de los labios a la barbilla llamando la atención del Patriarca.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella siendo casi arrancada de la atmósfera de la historia.

-El vino. No deberíais beberlo tan rápido –respondió limpiándole el surco que dejó la traviesa gotita con una servilleta de tela alba.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué importa? ¿Quién había abajo? –Alisha parecía tan entusiasmada que ignoró el consejo de su mentor y empezó a darle empujoncitos contra el respaldo del trono-. ¿Vas a seguir?

-¡Sólo si os sentáis en otro lugar que no sea el brazo del trono! –acertó a ordenar aprovechando la ocasión.

-¡Está bien, viejo! –exclamó la niña tratando de imitar el mismo tono de voz tosco con el que había sido reprendida.

Alisha no se dio cuenta, pero mientras levantaba del trono, Baltsarós notó en el rostro del Patriarca un deje de terror; como si algo le diera miedo con sólo recordarlo. Fue entonces que la imagen de aquel hombre asaltó sus recuerdos. Fugaz, trató de entretener al viejo Capricornio.

-¿Por qué tuve que exiliarme diez años? –dijo captando la atención de sus anfitriones-. ¡Me he perdido todas las tonterías que haya podido hacer esta monada sólo por una caja!

**Artefactos gemelos**

En las entrañas del palacio de Sinigrado, aquel ancho corredor espiral seguía extendiéndose por más que ambos descendieran; llevaban varios minutos sin ver más que decenas de candelabros de llamas azules sucederse en cada tramo de escaleras.

-¡Kishut! –exclamó el santo de Leo. Su camarada se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –respondió el aludido mirándole con firmeza.

-¿Lo sientes? Ese cosmos que detuvo Nerites vuelve a manifestarse. ¿No tienes un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto?

-Así es, pero debemos continuar. Al fin y al cabo, no es sólo la caja de Pandora, sino también la flor de escarcha, ¿no es así?

Baltsarós cerró los ojos unos segundos; suspirando, pensó en la mentada flor. Si era cierto lo que Kishut le dijo, le serviría para devolver la salud a su amada Beatrice.

-Sí –afirmó con aspereza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Crees que no serás capaz? –Kishut sonrió a su camarada, tras lo que gesticuló para que continuasen descendiendo. Entre peldaños y zancadas, su conversación continuó-. Según los textos del Santuario, el tallo de la flor puede restablecer la vida de quien sea. ¡No en vano surgió de la mismísima Atenea!

-Lo sé, pero no me agrada la idea de clavar el tallo en su corazón –replicó Leo.

-Dejarla morir es la otra opción. No creo que hayas llegado hasta aquí para eso, ¿verdad?

Aun corriendo, Leo notó algo punzante en su pecho. El Patriarca había dado en el clavo, y el gesto de intranquilidad en Baltsarós se lo confirmó en el instante exacto en que llegaron al rellano de la cámara de Éxtasis.

-Ya hemos llegado, amigo mío.

-Kishut… -Leo detuvo a su camarada antes de que éste se aventurara a empujar la colosal puerta de doble hoja de la estancia-. Gracias por haberme hablado de la flor.

Tras responder con una sonrisa a Leo, Kishut vaciló ante la puerta. Notó algo extraño en el interior de la habitación que les aguardaba. Además del cosmos que llevaba inundando Sinigrado desde que llegaron, un aura mágica le provocaba nerviosismo.

Sobre su mano, Capricornio miró los grabados mitológicos que lucían tallados en la madera de ambas hojas de la puerta. Contemplando el de un hombre con lanza apuntando a otro, comenzó a musitar algo.

-¿Cómo? –Leo no le escuchó, a lo que el pontífice respondió alzando la voz.

-Baltsarós, pase lo que pase, la caja de Pandora debe ser nuestra-. Tras la escueta frase, empujó las hojas de la puerta con violencia, estremeciéndose con el impacto seco que dieron contra la pared.

-La cámara de Éxtasis… -musitó Baltsarós expectante.

Una vez dentro, la pareja se percató de que los muros se erigían alzándose más de veinte metros sobre sus cabezas. A cada varios pasos, y a pesar de la densa niebla que inundaba el lugar, las llamas de centenares de velas iluminaban todo en derredor creando un vórtice de luz verdosa.

-Impresionante… -se dijo Capricornio ante lo bello de la cámara. Aun con el velo de bruma que casi le cegaba, pudo fijarse en las columnas que sostenían el techo dividiendo el lugar en tres naves. Si no se equivocaba, eran idénticas a la que se erigía en el foro de Trajano. Incluso el techo, al que su vista llegó después de recorrer numerosos arcos, lucía grabados de miles de héroes que luchaban contra bestias de la más diversa índole.

-Esta presencia… -Baltsarós, hipnotizado, caminó penetrando en la intimidad de la cámara hasta llegar a los pies de una escalera, en cuya cúspide, un altar de mármol le sorprendió.

No pudo retenerlo; comenzó a llorar. Leo cayó de rodillas al ver lo que había a los pies del altar.

-Atenea… -Apenas si le salía la voz.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Kishut aproximándose despacio. El sumo pontífice contempló el lugar en que murió la diosa Atenea en la anterior guerra santa.

El altar de la cámara de Éxtasis, donde tuvo lugar la batalla final de la guerra santa de 1.247, irradiaba una luz grisácea, fruto de la amalgama residual de los cosmos de Atenea y Hades. Los libros no mentían, ambos murieron juntos. Juntos y abrazados. Ahora Leo y Capricornio veían la escena con sus propios ojos.

-Bajo sus cuerpos –musitó Kishut señalando una pequeña caja de grabados dorados y madera oscura. Con cierto recelo, el santo ascendió la hilera de escalones hacia ella.

Capricornio notó una ligera perturbación cósmica a su alrededor, por lo que alzó la guardia sutilmente; tan sutilmente que ni su compañero lo notó. A pesar de la tensión, llegó ante ambos esqueletos. Postrando su mirada en la caja de Pandora, discernió dos sellos cuyas letras en griego antiguo mostraban los nombres de los dioses que lucharon aquella última batalla: Atenea y Hades. Con delicadeza, se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos, que frías, le sirvieron para notar la calidez del cosmos restante de ambos papeles.

Durante unos segundos pudo notar un hormigueo entre sus dedos. A pesar de lo agradable de la sensación, el sonido del despliegue de un cosmos le sacó de sus pensamientos; el enemigo se había desvelado.

-En la niebla, amor y odio. Ofuscación quizá… -se escuchó en tono resonante por toda la sala.

-¿Al fin apareció? –Preguntó Baltsarós al aire-. ¿Eres tú quien ha acabado con la gente de Sinigrado?

Entre Capricornio y Leo, la niebla de la estancia comenzó a aglomerarse con violencia. Un temblor sacudió el suelo haciéndoles casi perder el equilibrio. De repente, el cosmos que recién se había manifestado empezó a hacerse más y más hostil.

-¡¿Qué es este cosmos?! –exclamaron ambos santos al unísono. Tal era su intensidad que dudaron por un momento si el enemigo era o no un dios.

La niebla aglomerada comenzó a brillar transformándose en una esfera de cosmos celeste, que poco a poco tornó en gris. Tras agitarse inquieta, adquirió forma humana, dejando ver tras los pálpitos de su luz a un hombre de rostro sereno y sendos puntos rojos en la frente; un muviano tal vez.

El recién llegado manipuló aquel poder con la diestra, desvelando un control de su energía sublime. La luz grisácea se desvaneció entre susurros de viento.

-Mi cosmos… ¿es amenazante para vosotros? –inquirió con firmeza el extraño. Entre sus dedos sostenía una flor cuyos pétalos desprendían un aroma helado.

Alto y fornido, el muviano, vestido con una toga blanca y dorada, alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Se removió el cabello despeinándolo, haciendo que sus mechones quedasen unos sobre otros entre matices oscuros.

-¿La flor de escarcha? –preguntó Kishut sorprendido-. ¿Quién eres?

-¡Qué desconsiderado de tu parte hablarme así! –dijo frunciendo el ceño el aparecido. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía una criatura exánime-. Pero ya veo que conoces esta flor. He de suponer que conoces el otro artefacto, ¿yerro?

-¿Otro artefacto? –preguntó Leo sin apartar la mirada de la flor de escarcha.

-¿La quieres? –le preguntó el misterioso-. ¡Tómala!

Sin mirar al caballero de Leo, le lanzó la flor. Baltsarós la tomó, y tras asegurarse de tenerla entre las manos, suspiró aliviado

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Baltsarós? –interrumpió el Patriarca.

-Comprendo que tengáis vuestros propios planes, pero me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es Tritos y vengo buscando algo que vosotros presumiblemente conocéis. No me hagáis perder el tiempo. La caja y la flor estaban aquí, ¿no debería haber algo más?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Kishut forzando un gesto dubitativo.

-No me tomes por estúpido, por favor. La forma en que has arqueado tus cejas es más que suficiente para saber que mientes –dijo Tritos mostrando un deje de seguridad en su porte-. Yo he dado la flor a tu amigo. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es responder mi pregunta.

Ambos santos dorados parecían sorprendidos. Aun sabiendo que el origen de la niebla se encontraba en la cámara de Éxtasis, no habían imaginado toparse con alguien como Tritos.

-Junto a la caja de Pandora, Atenea cristalizó su último cosmos en la flor de escarcha. Hades debió hacer lo mismo. ¿Me dirás ahora qué es y dónde está lo que quiero?

-Ya veo que no puedo mentirte –asumió Kishut agarrando la caja de Pandora con fuerza.

-Bien, nos vamos entendiendo –sonrió Tritos.

-¡Baltsarós! –Capricornio aprovechó la jactancia de Tritos para lanzar la caja hacia su camarada, que logró reaccionar a tiempo tomándola con su otra mano-. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ordena a Nerites e Ístvan que te escolten al Santuario sin importar qué más suceda!

Tardó un instante en reaccionar, mas Leo asintió corriendo hacia la salida de la cámara de Éxtasis con la flor de escarcha y la caja de Pandora. Aunque temió por un instante que Tritos se interpusiera, no lo hizo; pudo escapar de la enorme sala ante la aprobadora mirada del vestido de blanco.

-No me importa lo que trames, pues parece que has comprendido que no me puedes engañar. A cambio de ese gesto, no he detenido a tu amigo. Creo que me he ganado tu respuesta, ¿no?

-En realidad, no voy a decirte nada –dijo Kishut tratando de hacer algo de tiempo para su compañero; aunque no creía que Tritos incumpliese su palabra, lo que habían rescatado merecía prudencia aparte.

-¡Qué ingenuo he sido! –gritó Tritos rompiendo la atmósfera tensa del momento-. ¡Desde el principio debí haber permitido que se avisara al Santuario de mi presencia! Aunque claro, me habría perdido los gritos de desesperación de la gente de la ciudad…

-No vas a conseguir enervarme –respondió Capricornio con sabiduría-. No obtendrás respuesta de mí, y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Me gustas, rata. ¿Tienes nombre? –interrumpió el cínico.

Sin previo aviso, la niebla alrededor de Tritos se agitó como nerviosa. Un temblor sacudió toda la estancia, y Kishut no pudo sino mirar cómo el suelo comenzó a agrietarse bajo los pies de su enemigo. El cosmos hostil e intenso que sentía evolucionó abruptamente hasta hacerle palidecer; una sensación de desconcierto le recorrió. ¿Era posible esa cantidad ingente de energía en un mortal?

-¿Qué ocurre, humano? ¿Piensas que soy un simple caballero o algo por estilo? ¡Voy a mostrarte algo, así que observa con atención!

Tritos alzó sus brazos elevando la niebla a su alrededor. Haciéndola girar sobre sí a gran velocidad, susurró algo, hecho que provocó un eclipse de luz que hizo oscurecer la estancia. Como de forma mágica, comenzó a abrirse una grieta en el aire. Del fondo rojizo de la grieta, una esfera celeste surgió con tal brillo que grabó sendos fulgores en los ojos de Kishut, quien los tuvo que entrecerrar a la par que se encogía para resistir el embate del cosmos desplegado.

-¿Qué es eso? –gritó. Sólo podía ver que cada vez la esfera se hacía más grande; más y más grande hasta ganar el tamaño del cuerpo de Tritos, quien con un grito, hizo que ésta se dividiese en incontables partes.

-¡Es un Alba, humano!

Tras un chirrido ensordecedor, una sarta de explosiones luminosas tiraron a Kishut al suelo, quien tuvo que refugiarse tras el altar de la cámara. Varias columnas cayeron, levantando una humareda de polvo. Tras que se disipase, Tritos se alzó en el aire; Capricornio le vio envestido en una preciosa armadura azul de brillo untuoso y formas que evocaban conchas marinas y corales.

-Da igual. No me digas tu nombre… ¡Yo te llamaré "caballero de Capricornio"! –Tritos comenzó a reír jocosamente.

**El tiempo no es barrera**

Toda la cámara de Éxtasis se veía dañada a excepción del rellano del altar, sobre el que Kishut se alzaba vistiendo su armadura de Capricornio. Ambos esqueletos, tanto el de Atenea como el de Hades, seguían abrazados e intactos.

-¡Cómo se nota el poder de un dios! Incluso muertos más de dos siglos ha, sus cuerpos inertes no se han inmutado ante mi cosmos. Yo para ti debo parecer algo divino, pero en realidad, no soy más que un caballero astral; un campeón elegido cansado de brindar destrucción a todo cuanto toca.

-¿Qué eres, maldito? –inquirió Kishut con la guardia alzada. Sabía que de cometer un fallo, podría ser eliminado sin mayor problema.

-Ya te lo he dicho, aunque se me olvidó decirte que no me gusta ser engañado. Sólo por tu osadía te obligaré a que me digas lo que quiero y luego te mataré. ¿Prefieres acaso que lo hagamos al revés? ¡El tiempo no es barrera para mí!

-¿El tiempo? –Kishut no podía dejar de contemplar el azul untuoso del Alba de su oponente.

-Como te he dicho, soy un campeón divino. Los campeones divinos somos llamados a luchar por los dioses en distintas épocas y universos. Da igual que sea presente, pasado o futuro. No cesamos en nuestro viaje de servidumbre. ¡Debo despertar a mis hermanos, los caballeros astrales, para cumplir la tarea que me ha sido asignada!

-¿Caballeros astrales? Eso dijiste antes, pero… -Kishut vaciló un instante tratando de entretener a Tritos-. ¡Shamsir! –acabó por exclamar, arrojando hacia el astral su técnica de viento, que acortó distancia entre ambos en un instante.

La ráfaga incansable de Kishut comenzó a perder velocidad a pocos pasos de Tritos, que con el brazo alzado, detuvo el avance de la técnica, transformándola en niebla idéntica a la que le rodeaba.

-_¿Cómo? _–Pensó Capricornio-. _¡Lo ha hecho desaparecer!_

-Tal y como siempre ocurre, el poder de las estrellas es variable.

-¿Variable? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Mi cosmos siempre va en aumento!

El Patriarca saltó desde el altar hacia Tritos, ejecutando de nuevo su Shamsir en el camino. Por segunda vez y sin un solo movimiento del astral, la ráfaga de viento, que parecía más violenta que antes, desapareció tornándose en niebla verdosa.

-Lo siento. Tu cosmos es tan ridículo que mi aura ha transformado tu técnica en niebla. Es a eso a lo que me refiero con poder variable… ¡El cosmos que os brindan las estrellas es susceptible de sufrir altibajos! Depende de muchos factores; factores que por cierto, aún quedan lejos de vuestra comprensión. ¡Vuestro poder depende de la velocidad a la que la luz se desplaza desde vuestras constelaciones guardianas!

Kishut frunció el ceño. Ante Tritos y arodillado tras caer de su salto, se aventuró a darle una patada aérea que no logró ejecutar bien. Al igual que sucedió con el primer Shamsir, fue detenida en pleno movimiento.

-El poder que se nos ha otorgado a los caballeros astrales es, a diferencia del vuestro, constante. No depende de la velocidad de la luz ni del titileo de la misma. El poder que ahora mismo recibes es el que las estrellas de tu constelación emitieron hace miles de años, por lo que no eres tú quien lo manipula. Actúas según lo que hace miles de años decidieron tus estrellas para ti.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate!

-Te sorprenderé aún más. Yo soy el caballero astral de Neptuno. ¿Acaso has oído hablar de Neptuno antes?

-¿Neptuno? –inquirió Capricornio alzando la guardia de nuevo-. ¡Así es! Los libros del Santuario afirman que será avistado en el siglo XVII.

-¡Ah! ¡Interesante, hijo de los hombres! Ya veo que en el Santuario de esta era ya existen los "libros prohibidos", augurios del futuro próximo.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto, maldito?

-¿Saber? Yo no sé nada. Esto que te estoy contando es lo que he aprendido de mis viajes… El que sí que sabe eres tú, Capricornio. ¿Me dirás ahora lo que deseo que me enseñes, o por el contrario tendré que enfadarme?

-¡No hay manera de que me lo saques! ¡Ya te lo dije! –respondió Kishut envalentonado.

-Bien, entonces tendré que volver a sorprenderte… ¡Ain Seph!

El santo de Capricornio fue envuelto por toda la niebla de la estancia, que ante sus intentos por zafarse de su abrazo, se volvió más densa. Apenas pudo el caballero comenzar a moverse cuando notó cómo sus extremidades comenzaban a ralentizarse; cómo todos sus esfuerzos por moverse no eran más que inútiles ante una espectacular regeneración de la cámara de Éxtasis.

-¿Qué es esto? –gritó Kishut.

-El tiempo no es barrera –repitió Tritos, que dándose media vuelta, miró el altar de mármol con gesto de estar interesado en ver algo.

-_Todo se está regenerando… ¿Acaso estamos volviendo atrás en el tiempo? ¡No puedo sentir los cosmos de ninguno de mis camaradas!_ –pensó el santo.

-Veamos eso que no quieres contarme, Kishut. ¡Míralo tú también! ¡Oh, parece que por arte de magia he descubierto tu nombre! –sonrió.

Alrededor de ambos hombres, la cámara de Éxtasis se acabó de regenerar por completo. La niebla había desaparecido así como toda presencia maléfica. Ahora, bajo la luz verdosa de las llamas de la estancia, una mujer esperaba ante el altar, mirando las pinturas del techo.

-Atenea… -se escuchó tras los guerreros. Cuando ambos se dieron media vuelta, vieron a un muchacho de complexión media. Su cabello azabache dejó hipnotizado a Kishut, quien recordó la historia del negro del pelo de aquellos llamados a ser cuerpo de Hades-. Has venido, Atenea –dijo. El que presumiblemente fuera Hades no se percató de la presencia de Capricornio y Neptuno.

-Hades… -dijo la diosa de la guerra-. ¿Acaso debería llamarte así?

Ante las palabras que escuchó, Kishut preguntó a Tritos por lo que estaba sucediendo. El caballero astral se limitó a sonreír.

Hades avanzó hacia el altar con paso firme. Más que dispuesto a luchar, parecía como si buscase algo en aquella mujer que ante su figura se postraba desafiante.

-¿Hasta dónde tiene que llegar esta guerra? –Cuestionó la diosa-. ¿Acaso no se han perdido ya suficientes vidas?

-Ciento seis espectros han sido sellados.

-Cincuenta y siete de mis caballeros, todos a excepción de uno. Dos si te cuento a ti, Ofión de Pegaso.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hades. Atenea comprendió entonces que aquel que se mostraba ante ella no era en realidad el dios de la guerra con el que había estado luchando.

-Como dios sé que debo acabar contigo, Atenea. Como hombre, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de amarte. ¿Acaso es este el vínculo que nos une a los tres?

-¡Ofión! –exclamó Atenea corriendo a sus brazos-. ¿Comprendes el error que cometiste ahora? ¡No sé ni cómo debo llamarte!

-Ingenuo de mí, tomé el cuerpo de este mortal, Pegaso, para evitar que se cumpliera el destino que nos ata a los tres. Además de su cuerpo, tomé sus sentimientos –Hades correspondió el abrazo de la mujer-. ¡Ahora yo te amo y tú me amas! La guerra debe continuar, Atenea. Sólo uno de los dos puede sobrevivir y traer la paz al mundo. Tú preservando la humanidad, yo acabando con ella.

La diosa de la justicia se zafó del abrazo de su amado ascendiendo al altar. Tras suspirar y secarse una lágrima furtiva, susurró a Hades que se acercase.

-No tiene por qué ser así. Sólo somos tú y yo –dijo mirando la caja de Pandora. Sacando un pequeño papel de debajo de la manga de su vestido, lo colocó sobre ella. Hades la imitó, tomando su mano tras repetir el gesto de dejar el papel sobre la caja. Sin preguntarle, le mordió el dedo, hiriéndolo. Atenea, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, escribió su nombre en uno de los papeles.

-Ahora me toca a mí. No sabes cómo lamento todo el daño que te he hecho… ¡No sabes cuánto me frustra ser doblegado por este sentimiento, Atenea! –exclamó siendo presa de una terrible duda. Tras cortarse la yema del dedo índice, escribió su nombre, completando así el sello de la caja de Pandora-. ¿Así es como acabará todo?

-Hades –dijo la diosa-. Eres un idiota. ¿Cuándo un dios ha sido presa de los sentimientos de un humano?

-¿Cuándo la diosa de la guerra se enamoró de su enemigo? –contestó él con ingenio. Ambos volvieron a abrazarse-. ¡Dejemos testimonio de nuestro gran error acabando esta guerra santa con una tregua!

-¡Así sea!

Ambos, él y ella, se besaron con pasión haciendo arder sus cosmoenergías. Como criaturas divinas, prendieron toda la esencia de su alma inundando no sólo Sinigrado con sus vidas, sino el mundo entero. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, ambos se sintieron más debilitados, hasta el punto de caer a los pies del altar junto a la caja de Pandora.

Sin separarse del abrazo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder. Aunque seres divinos, al estar encarnados en meros mortales, el fluir de la dýnamis, don de los dioses, no pudo ser soportado por ninguno. El fuego de sus cuerpos se tornó rojo, envolviendo todo alrededor. Ambos gritaron al unísono presas del dolor de la muerte, pero en breve, sus vidas se extinguieron. Sólo quedó el cosmos residual de ambos mezclado en la atmósfera de la cámara, y sus cuerpos carbonizados, bajo los cuales, una flor de pétalos helados y un medallón de estrella de cinco puntas circunscrita se formaron.

Todo volvió a la calma ante los ojos atónitos de Kishut y el gesto cínico de Tritos, quien comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Preciosa escena! ¡Y todo esto estaba en tus recuerdos! ¿Cómo es posible, Capricornio? –el silencio del aludido no respondió a Neptuno, que comenzó a especular-. Quizá lo leíste en algún viejo libro y he logrado recrear en tus sueños este tierno evento. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo mejor?

-Presenta tus respetos –exigió arrodillándose ante el cuerpo extinto de Atenea.

-Parece que no lo comprendes –explicó Tritos-. Esto no es más que una recreación de tus recuerdos mediante un sueño, o por llamarlo de alguna manera, una dimensión distinta a la que tú vives. De todas formas, ya veo cuál es el objeto que iba buscando –dijo acercándose al cadáver del huésped de Hades. Tras contemplar el colgante con forma de estrella, lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Capricornio notando que de repente dejó de poder moverse.

¿No es obvio? ¡Tomar el artefacto! Esto es un sueño, pero es la dimensión de tus sueños, por lo que todo objeto aquí es tan real como afuera –apuntó-. Supongo que al quedarme con el objeto aquí he causado que no esté afuera… Es raro, ¿no?

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Tritos provocó que el sueño de Kishut comenzase a caer en pedazos, volatilizándose y desapareciendo en la cámara de Éxtasis real, destrozada y neblinosa.

De nuevo ante su oponente y con pleno control de sí, Kishut se alzó ante Tritos señalándole.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas con ese medallón. ¡No puedo permitir que despiertes a tus hermanos! ¡No si son la mitad de lo que tú eres!

-Qué valiente eres –espetó Tritos con gesto de asco-. ¿Ahora me retas?

-¡Este mundo no es lugar para demonios!

* * *

Ahora, aquello que dije que iba a aclarar es sobre el personaje Tritos, caballero astral de Neptuno. Este personaje es originalmente del fic Juicio Divino de Rexomega, pero hablamos y me permitió hacer una adaptación para mi fic no sólo de él, sino quizá de sus otros caballeros astrales. Espero que os guste su puesta en acción en este Némesis Divino.

Espero que no sea una gran molestia este préstamo. Tened en cuenta que estos personajes serán personajes secundarios y tocados por mi mano, por supuesto. ^^

Sobre la técnica que usa, Ain Seph, quiere decir "el origen de la creación" en hebreo, y creo que el nombre se ajusta a los efectos de la técnica a la perfección.

Sin más, muchas gracias como siempre, y espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡El capítulo 14 promete ser apasionante!. ¡Intentaré que así lo sea! :P

PD: ¡¡Feliz año otra vez!! :P


	14. Capítulo 14: Teñida con mi sangre

Saludos de nuevo, tras un periodo algo más largo que en el de los dos últimos capítulos. Pido disculpas por esta pequeña demora, pero los exámenes no perdonan y no he tenido ganas para escribir hasta estos días atrás en que acabé el capítulo.

¿Qué puedo decir esta vez? Quizá sí que pueda pedir disculpas por un pequeño errorcito en el capítulo 13. ¿Usaba Tritos una técnica llamada "Ain Seph"? Creo recordar que sí, y quiero rectificar porque no es lo correcto. Ahí debería haber puesto "Ain Soph". Me confundí y no sé por qué… Disculpas de nuevo.

En fin, os dejo con este capítulo 14, final de minisaga, con el que he quedado bastante contento. ¡Ojalá os guste! Y ante todo, que se os haya hecho más dinámica la saga que la de Astrea.

¡Un abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí, especialmente a Shadir!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: **Teñida con mi sangre

**Puertas de Neptuno**

La cámara de Éxtasis aún albergaba el cosmos casi extinto de Atenea y Hades, y aunque dos siglos atrás fue imponente, ahora su aspecto no era lo que entonces; sus columnas yacían caídas, acompañando en su ruina a las viejas pinturas del techo, de cuyas grietas no cesaba de caer arenisca y polvo de forma intermitente. Las losas, de igual manera, se mostraban desensambladas, unas sobre otras, cubiertas de escombros. Sólo el altar permanecía intacto, y desde ahí Capricornio miró desafiante a Tritos.

-Has tardado poco en volver a erguirte, Capricornio… -bromeó el misterioso caballero astral-. ¿Me hablas tú a mí de demonios? –la niebla alrededor del campeón se hacía más densa entre cambios de color.

-Es que lo eres –afirmó el santo con seguridad.

-Lo sea o no, prefiero ser llamado como se nos conoce en muchos lugares; los Titanes de la Nueva Era.

-Seas titán o demonio, no me importa. ¡No puedo dejar que despiertes a tus hermanos!

Sin previo aviso, Kishut volvió a repetir el mismo ataque que momentos atrás Tritos había detenido. La ráfaga cortante de Shamsir avanzó rauda hacia el astral, quien con una enigmática sonrisa chasqueó los dedos. A su alrededor se formó una barrera neblinosa que tornó negra mientras absorbía todo el cosmos desplegado por Capricornio.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? No podrás penetrar mi escudo de niebla. No con una ráfaga de aire propulsada por el estallido de tu cosmos. Quizá pudieras hacerlo… ¡Olvídalo! –corrigió rápido, mostrándose más perverso de lo que aparentaba. Entre pasos, continuó hablando-. Te propongo un juego… A medida que peleamos, este lugar va estando más próximo a ser absorbido por las puertas de la _esfera Neptuno_. Si logras aguantar con vida hasta que eso ocurra, habrás ganado. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡No te voy a seguir el juego!

-¡Espera! –interrumpió el astral-. Observa lo que pasará si sigues dando golpes sin ton ni son.

La barrera negra de Tritos pareció caer al suelo. Cuando Kishut quiso darse cuenta, vio que una hilera de fuego azabache avanzaba lentamente hacia él. No habría problema en esquivarla, pero dedujo con rapidez que cada uno de sus golpes sería transformado en ráfagas similares.

_-¡No puedo seguir atacando así!_ –musitó, bajando la guardia.

_-_¡Corrientes Oceánicas!

Sin previo aviso, una masa inconmensurable de agua anegó el espacio que había entre los contendientes. Kishut no pudo apenas defenderse, y entre el estrépito, resultó atrapado y arrastrado por la fuerza tremenda de su empuje. Entre los golpes de presión que iba recibiendo por todos lados, no podía cesar en su empeño por escapar.

_-¡Quizá si arrojo Shamsir pueda abrir una brecha en el agua!_

Las corrientes de Tritos ascendieron perforando el techo con violencia. Tras el colosal impacto, el líquido tornó de forma abrupta en niebla verdosa, dejando caer a Kishut desde el aire. Al caer, levantó una nube de polvo sólo superada por la de los escombros que le rodeaban.

Desde el suelo, Capricornio contempló a su rival, que alzándose en el aire, extendió los brazos formando un emblema de cosmos tras él. El emblema, en forma de semicírculo, fue dividido en nueve cuñas, de las cuales sólo siete se iluminaron.

-Este es el tiempo que te queda para que las puertas de la esfera Neptuno se abran. ¡Date prisa, pues sólo te quedan siete llamas!

El santo levantó del suelo, indolente, a pesar de que de su sien caía un hilo de sangre que, gota a gota, manchaba su hombrera diestra. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez tenía más dificultad para respirar; su cuerpo era más pesado desde que se había levantado. Pensando en ello, vio su corona caer, partida en dos y teñida en rojo.

-_¡Esa presión no era natural! ¡Estoy perdido! He de golpearle de nuevo, pero… _-pensó mirando la hilera de fuego negro que aún le acechaba. Tras saltarla, volvió a ejecutar Shamsir con única intención de hacer tiempo. Tal y como temía, de nuevo la barrera negra se formó ante Tritos devorando la ráfaga de aire y transformándola en una segunda serpiente de fuego abenuz.

Capricornio aún no había tocado el suelo, pero Tritos se las apañó para aparecer a su vera y golpearle el pecho con ambos puños. El santo no pudo aguantar la embestida, y sintiéndose caer, se agarró al puño de su enemigo. Para su sorpresa, las lentas leguas de fuego se alzaron iracundas para envolverle y descargar una potente lluvia eléctrica sobre su cuerpo, agresión que le hizo chocar contra el suelo entre gemidos y extenuación.

El caballero astral, contemplando todo con una radiante sonrisa, arqueó el brazo para arrojar un vector neblinoso contra Kishut, quien dando media vuelta en el suelo, encajó el golpe con la coraza. Aun notando cómo la sangre se filtraba por las hendiduras de su armadura, alzó la diestra para desplegar su cosmos como un verdadero caballero de Atenea.

-¡Furia de Nashira! –al grito de su técnica, un halo de energía comenzó a barrer los escombros en derredor. De su diestra, una luz cegadora se alzó para expandirse desde el techo de la estancia. Tras un destello hiriente, atronó en incontables rayos que destrozaron todo a su paso en busca de Tritos. El caballero astral fue encadenado por aquellas cuerdas de energía ante un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Impresionante! ¡El cosmos que demuestras es digno de un santo dorado! –comenzó a gritar mientras arrancaba con sus propias manos los lazos que le paralizaban. Por más que trataba de zafarse de ellos, volvían a aparecer, y aunque no le causaban daño, eran una molestia que le hizo fruncir el ceño-. ¡Niebla de Turmalina!

La bruma de la cámara de Éxtasis vibró ululando un alarido iracundo. Alrededor del astral se desplegó una barrera circular que le aisló de la restricción de la Furia de Nashira, cuyo núcleo, la esfera sobre ambos, comenzó a ser devorado por la propia atmósfera que había generado.

Con mirada de frustración, Kishut se llevó la mano al pecho; le escocía el corazón y apenas si podía respirar. En ese instante, una de las llamas del emblema tras Tritos se desvaneció.

-¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mi cosmos? –se dijo entre dientes sin mostrar emoción alguna ante el enemigo.

-Si la esfera Neptuno se abre, obtendré un poder colosal, fruto del vínculo con mi maestro. Cada vez te queda menos tiempo –espetó con una sonrisa pícara, añadiendo después lo mucho que parecía costarle mantenerse en pie al santo.

El campeón volvió a alzarse al cielo, y para sorpresa del Patriarca, se envolvió en una crisálida cristalina de tonos celestes. El brillo de la barrera pareció amenazante por un momento.

-_¿Por qué se protege? _–pensó el santo. Sin previo aviso, contempló cómo la crisálida explotaba en pedazos, que endiablados, se expandieron como una nova de furibundas saetas. Por sorpresa, el caballero no pudo hacer más que recibir los impactos de la ofensiva astral uno tras otro; le fueron diezmando el cosmos con su violencia, le fueron tiñendo en su propia sangre hasta arrojarlo al suelo rodeado de fragmentos de su armadura dorada. La cámara de Éxtasis pareció venirse abajo, mas sólo algunos cascotes del techo se desprendieron sacudiendo todo con su ruido de destrucción.

Desde el suelo, Kishut vio cómo todo fue envuelto por un manto verdoso; los fragmentos de piedra que aún caían fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta quedar suspendidos en el aire, y los que ya habían impactado quedaron quietos, como muertos. Para su sorpresa, le rodeó una sensación de ingravidez acongojante. ¡Estaba flotando en el aire como los escombros de toda la sala!

-¿Qué es esto? –el santo notó un dolor en todo su cuerpo. Apenas podía moverse y se mareó al tratar de hacerlo; no le llegaba aire, y ni tan sólo podía intentar tomarlo. Con la visión borrosa, vio tan sólo cinco llamas encendidas en aquel emblema semicircular.

-Lo siento, te he engañado –confesó Tritos-. Las puertas de la esfera Neptuno se han abierto. Las llamas no son sino el tiempo restante para que mis hermanos vuelvan a la vida, o mejor dicho, para que vengan a este lugar. No podrás salir de aquí a menos que me derrotes, para tu desgracia.

Capricornio exhaló aire con desesperación; se le escapaba la vida entre pensamientos ajenos al propio combate; había tanto que le quedaba por hacer…

-¡No puedo morir aún! –dijo con esfuerzo. El astral no pudo oírle, mas se le acercó con deferencia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Shamsir! –Con toda su fuerza, Kishut utilizó el impulso de su golpe de viento para caer al suelo, ante su enemigo. A la desesperada, trató de hundirle un puñetazo fugaz en el rostro. Con el brazo extendido, contempló frustrado que ya no tenía objetivo; sólo pudo ver una colosal masa de agua acercársele y golpearle con tremenda velocidad. El impacto fue tan violento que su coraza cedió al instante estallando en varios trozos, de los cuales a duras penas quedaron algunos sobre su cuerpo. Incluso las hombreras se desintegraron presa de las ráfagas, y tras recibir un sinfín de embestidas por todos lados, acabó sucumbiendo en mitad del aire, en aquel lugar llamado esfera Neptuno.

-_Esto no tiene nada que ver con el golpe de antes… _-pensaba, todavía aturdido. No sentía dolor, ni apenas su propio cuerpo; sólo le parecía estar húmedo, mas no sabía si era por el agua, la niebla, o su propia sangre.

Abriendo los ojos por última vez, Kishut vio cómo Tritos se alejaba caminando al exterior de la cámara de Éxtasis. Le sorprendió ver que lanzó el medallón de Hades al suelo, despreocupado. Casi sin comprender lo que hacía, vio expectante e impotente cómo el astral se giró. Le pareció que decía algo, pero no pudo escucharlo.

-Mar del Olvido –susurró Tritos antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer.

**Náufrago**

La cámara de Éxtasis parecía distorsionarse; entre un ulular agonizante y la nublada vista de Kishut, todo se movía tornándose más y más gris, más oscuro, hasta volverse negro. Completamente negro y vacío.

Capricornio volvió a sentir su cuerpo, mas una amalgama de sensaciones dolorosas le apresaba. Se sentía sangrar y llorar, y apenas tenía ánimo para moverse. Aunque lo hubiera tenido, también le fallaban las fuerzas. Y allí, sumergido en un mar oscuro en que levitaba entre la ausencia de espacio, gritó. Gritó y no pudo escucharse; no brilló su cosmos, o si lo hizo, fue devorado por las tinieblas.

-_¿Dónde debo suponer que estoy? ¿Acaso he muerto ya? _–pensó apático. No le importaba nada. Estaba decidido a abandonar todo; olvidarse en aquel no-lugar de forma que no fuera añorado por nadie.

Sus heridas debían dolerle sin duda, pero en ese momento, en su rostro sólo se reflejaba el escozor de su corazón. Finalmente, sus párpados se cerraron despacio, como despidiéndose de todo, si es que había algo de qué despedirse…

_En el lejano reino de Granada… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me quedé solo? Ya no puedo ni recordarlo, en verdad, pero sé que tampoco recuerdo cuándo no lo estuve._

_La soledad siempre ha sido mi compañera, y no porque yo la eligiese; ella me eligió a mí. ¿A quién le importan mis elucubraciones egocéntricas? ¿A quién habrían de importarle? Si nunca hubo en quién confiar, no habrá nadie que me escuche. Tendré que seguir viviendo como entonces, cuando era un crío. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos que ahora recuerdo con nostalgia! Pero qué duros. Qué cantidad de lágrimas debí derramar. Tantas para llenar este mundo oscuro en que he caído, sin duda…_

_Ya me lo decía la gente; un mocoso ladrón no podía ser sino un fracaso, un parásito y un deshecho. Una criatura maloliente que usaba sus manos para robar. Un niño abandonado que robaba para poder comer y que dormía a la intemperie; un niño cuya única pertenencia era el cielo que le cubría. ¿Cómo he llegado a ser lo que hoy soy? Es más… ¿hay diferencia entre ser un deshecho y ser Patriarca de Atenea? No lo creo. Igualmente sigo siendo ese deshecho._

_El día en que el tendero Fahim me atrapó fue el que más miedo pasé en mi vida. Todo el mundo sabe lo que le ocurre a quien es cogido robando, y aquel hombre parecía dispuesto a hacerlo él mismo. Por suerte o por desgracia, aquella mujer, aquella sacerdotisa de túnica blanca me salvó. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Ah, sí! Alisha, se llamaba…Y Alisha me salvó la vida, y me llevó con ella, me lavó, me vistió, me alimentó… ¿Será ella lo más parecido que he tenido nunca a una madre? Debe ser triste que una madre rescate a su hijo sólo por interés; porque su hijo podía llegar a convertirse en santo de no sé qué diosa._

_¿Debo juzgarla a ella de la misma forma que a ese atroz tendero que quería cortar mi mano por robarle? Sí, seguro que sí. De no haber tenido yo ese brillo en potencia de seguro que jamás habría sido rescatado. Ahora mismo no tendría mano, eso si hubiera sobrevivido. _

_Vivir en el olvido, mutilado, humillado… ¡qué vida más dura! Pero qué cruel esa mujer, que siendo yo niño me rescató sólo para enviarme a la batalla para salvar a aquellos que querían verme muerto. ¿Por qué tengo yo que luchar por quien me odia? Si tan sólo ella siguiera con vida, yo tendría quizá un motivo por el que luchar; podría pelear por ella, mi falsa madre._

_He fracasado. Nunca he luchado por Atenea. Soy un fracaso tanto como hombre, como caballero, de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Por qué soy yo el sumo sacerdote entonces? ¿Es que el más desgraciado de los hombres debe ser el que más peso cargue sobre sus hombros? Voy a morir. ¿Es lo mismo morir que ser olvidado aquí? Yo siempre fui olvidado, y siempre he estado muerto. El abandono es una muerte cruel, que te va arrebatando poco a poco el alma, te va agriando el carácter. Sin duda, soy un hombre vacío e incompleto. Merezco lo que me pasa._

El tenue resplandor que comenzó a emitir la herida armadura de Capricornio hizo que Kishut abriese los ojos. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, discernió la belleza del dorado y la contempló sin pensar en más. Sorprendido, fue testigo de cómo una esfera blancuzca se desprendía de ella, tiñendo con su radiancia exuberante el escenario completamente negro.

-_¿Qué es esto? _–se preguntó el santo enternecido. Algo en esa esfera le hizo sonreír y extender los brazos para tratar de tocarla. La esfera vibró vivazmente durante unos segundos, y Kishut no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle-. ¿Por qué?

-Tú nunca fuiste abandonado, Kishut –escuchó resonar en su cabeza. La varonil voz que guió esas palabras, aunque desconocida, le pareció familiar-. Desde el principio de los tiempos has sido el Santo de Capricornio. Aquí, ante ti, te esperan todos tus recuerdos; las batallas libradas antaño, aquellos que conociste, tu sabiduría, tus sentimientos… todo.

La barrera negra que teñía los muros de aquel lugar comenzó a tomar formas y color entre circunvoluciones borrosas. Tras unos instantes, cuando se formó la imagen de un paisaje en cuyo pico más alto se vio reflejado Kishut, recordó algo que no le había pertenecido sino hasta ese momento.

En la cúspide de aquella montaña, arrodillado ante una mujer de aspecto imponente y égida en mano, alzó el rostro. Se vio inclinado ante una mirada inconfundible; la de Atenea. La diosa de la sabiduría mostró una bella espada de larga hoja. Tras blandirla con entusiasmo, la colocó en las manos del santo.

-Excalibur… -susurró Kishut-. Siempre ha sido mía, mas durmiente en mí. ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo!

-Así es, mi campeón –sonrió la dama-. Ahora que has obtenido de nuevo tu don, es el momento de abrir los ojos y de luchar por aquella que te rescató.

El santo de Capricornio se veía más decidido que nunca. En mitad de aquella cima rodeada de barrancos, lejanos árboles y un cielo falso, alzó su brazo y respiró profundo.

-En este océano tenebroso me he dado cuenta de que tú, Alisha, fuiste mi Atenea; la mujer que me salvó de la muerte. ¡Por eso, desde hoy en adelante, aquella en que nuestra diosa se ha reencarnado recibirá tu nombre! ¡Por Alisha! ¡Excalibur!

El cosmos del guerrero se aglomeró en torno a su extremidad, y tras brillar como el Sol, adquirió la forma de una hoja dorada que se desplegó por toda la dimensión en que Tritos le había encerrado. Tras impactar contra el horizonte, lo quebró provocando que el cielo cayese revelando tras de sí el lugar en que fue derrotado.

-Lo he… logrado –se dijo notando de nuevo el escozor de sus heridas tras regresar de su euforia liberadora.

Kishut levantó del suelo contemplando estremecido lo que quedaba de la cámara de Éxtasis. En ruinas por completo y sumida en una oscuridad silenciosa, sólo era iluminada por el resplandor moribundo de la armadura de Capricornio. Su luz apenas se reflejaba en las columnas caídas, pero era suficiente para saber que el techo se había desmoronado, y que sus fragmentos, junto con tierra esparcida, decoraban el suelo. ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas bellas pinturas? ¿Y la luz verdosa de los candelabros? Lo cierto es que era ya un milagro que el palacio de Sinigrado no se hubiera hundido sobre aquellas ruinas.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, el pontífice saltó apoyándose en un desprendimiento para aparecer en la planta superior, cerca de la puerta que daba a la ciudad. Tras caminar agotado y dejando una fina estela de sangre a cada paso, tiró de las puertas y se aventuró al exterior. Con calma, se dejó azotar por el manto de nieve que caía sobre la ciudad hasta que sintió un tenue cosmos en el interior del templo de Sinigrado, poco más al norte.

Sobre la silueta de su estructura hexástila y grisácea, una columna de cosmos parecía alzarse enhiesta, entremezclada con una amalgama de seis energías. Penetraba más allá de las brumosas nubes; y más allá de ellas, el alma de Kishut se estremeció.

-Así que por eso el templo estaba intacto cuando llegamos…

**Determinación**

Una melodía canónica de siete tonos se repetía una y otra vez, pálpito tras pálpito de la tenue luz rojiza que alumbraba el corredor principal del templo. De agudos a graves, Kishut sentía escalofríos en cada una de sus reiteraciones. Cuanto más iba penetrando en el lugar, más seguro se sentía de estar más allá de Sinigrado; de haber trascendido sus límites de alguna manera.

No podía concebir un pasillo tan largo en el interior de un templo, y aquel lo era tanto que se hacía difícil imaginar qué pudiese haber en su final. Lo único en que no cabía duda alguna era en la densidad de la atmósfera, cargada tanto por el aire como por el color sanguino de su luz latente.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se dijo el santo de Capricornio. Dudaba incluso del suelo que pisaba.

Tras continuar, agotado y herido, Capricornio llegó a un pequeño rellano en que una escalera de cristal comenzó a brotar de la nada, ascendiendo en espiral hasta perderse en el negro mismo del que había brotado.

-Allí es donde su cosmoenergía se hace más intensa… Allí me aguarda mi destino.

Conforme iba subiendo los peldaños, se formaba ante él la imagen de un emblema circular con símbolos que le hacía de suelo a Tritos, todavía lejano. Según iba pudiendo verlo mejor, notó que estaba dividido en nueve cuñas idénticas; nueve cuñas de las cuales en sólo siete había llamitas celestes casi en sus extremos. Casi llegando al emblema, contempló horrorizado cómo cuatro gruesas cadenas herrumbrosas partían de su contratase hasta perderse en el oscuro.

-No sé cómo lo has logrado –dijo Tritos mientras se giraba hacia el santo, que recién entraba en la inmensidad de la plataforma circular.

-Por eso el templo estaba intacto ¿no? –inquirió Kishut mirando a las llamas con intranquilidad.

-Así es. Bienvenido al Lucero Astral. Es de suponer que aún pretendes evitar que mis hermanos despierten.

-No seas idiota –respondió Kishut sonriendo. Tras suspirar de agotamiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado, no ya a causa de lo denso del aire, sino por toda la sangre que había perdido yendo hacia allá.

Tritos sintió algo parecido al afecto. Quizá en tiempos pasados conoció a alguien igual de terco que su oponente; lo rememoró al ver lo poco que le quedaba de su coraza, manchada de marrón y lascada, y gracias a ello, se hizo creer que comprendía algo.

-Esa mirada tuya que me condena sólo puede significar tu determinación, santo de Atenea.

-Así es –afirmó el oyente-. Pero no he venido a matarte o a evitar que despiertes a tus hermanos. Soy realista, Tritos.

-Comprendo. Imagino que pedirás mi clemencia ¿no?

-¿Clemencia? En cierto modo así es. Si puedes apiadarte de alguien, ruego que luches con todo tu poder. No quiero morir sin verte usar esas habilidades que los dioses te han otorgado.

-En ese caso, me apiadaré de ti, Kishut, y te trataré como al más grande de mis oponentes en esta tu caída.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Preguntó el santo alzando la guardia-. He venido a morir y convertirme en el salvador de las generaciones futuras, de la misma manera que yo fui salvado. ¡Debo luchar por el honor de esos a quien les debo mi vida!

Todo alrededor de Capricornio tornó dorado en una explosión de cosmos tremenda. Bajo su resplandor divino, el santo brillaba bruñido al unísono con su mirada.

-¡Que así, sea, Kishut! ¡Maremágnum de Desesperación!

Del centro del emblema, donde Tritos estaba, se alzó una columna de agua hacia el cielo. Partiéndose en dos, giró tras el astral hasta precipitarse hacia el emblema, donde giró abruptamente para dirigirse a Kishut. Provocando un estruendo de olas entrecruzadas, el santo fue aislado por dos paredes de mar de las que presumió no poder escapar.

-Perfecto. Un ataque por ambos flancos. ¡Con el centro vacío podré usarla! –gritó-. ¡Excalibur!

Sesgando el espacio entre ambas masas de agua, su espada de luz recorrió todo el camino hacia el caballero astral, quien sorprendido, extendió sus manos para crear una barrera de niebla. El impacto fue brutal, pero nada más el santo vio cómo no había logrado traspasar la barrera, fue engullido por el maremágnum, que se evaporó dejando a su presa atravesada por miles de agujas etéreas.

-¡Muere, noble caballero! ¡Rugido de Desolación!

Tras blandir su brazo, Tritos arrojó un fugaz resplandor de luz que, seguido de un alarido de ultratumba, traspasó el pecho de Kishut. A pesar de todo, el santo seguía en pie, aferrándose a la vida mientra se le escapaba la sangre, que teñía el emblema de runas en carmesí.

-Una nana siniestra te abrazará ahora, caballero. No tengas miedo; entrégate a la muerte.

-No puedo… -susurró el patriarca entre sollozos. De sus ojos, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas-. Atenea me ilumina. No, Alisha me ilumina. ¡Ambas dos me iluminan! –Tras gritar como poseído, desgarró las agujas que le hendían la carne, impregnando toda su quebrada armadura en sangre-. ¡Devuélveme esto si eres capaz! ¡Excalibur!

La hoja sagrada del santo recorrió el espacio mucho más rápido que antes. Su luz amarilla brindó claridad a aquel lugar envuelto en nada, y Tritos, retado, la devolvió con un revés de su mano. Capricornio encajó entonces su propio golpe, siendo tajado en pecho y rostro. El lado izquierdo de su faz también fue profanado sesgando su mejilla y tajándole el ojo. Más allá de caer al suelo, el santo se mantuvo en pie riendo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –cuestionó el Astral atónito. Podía ser su imaginación, pero tenía la impresión de haber hecho justo lo que su enemigo quería.

-¡Así es! ¡Demencia, Tritos! Sólo siendo un temerario puedo brindar al futuro una oportunidad. Los recuerdos de Capricornio son míos, y serán del portador de mi armadura. ¡No puedo dejar una prenda en este estado!

Tras su confesión desesperada, un velo envolvió a Kishut, y una cantidad ingente de magia comenzó a resplandecer en torno a él. La armadura de oro de Capricornio brilló como nunca hasta regenerarse por completo de su cadáver. Aunque impregnada en sangre, ahora su poder latente volvía a ser el de siempre.

-¡Esto es el adiós! –gritó Kishut mientras corría hacia Tritos. Tras alzar su mano, pensó que por única vez en su vida, no sería un fracaso. ¿Excalibur? ¡No! Su nueva arma se materializó en su diestra, y tras un salto tremendo, desde el aire, el santo se despidió.

-¡Nova Caliburn!

Antes de ser ejecutada, un torrente de energía estalló sobre el Astral. La hoja de Excalibur tornó escarlata, y teñida en la sangre de su ejecutor, descendió iracunda dejando tras de si una estela blancuzca con motas multicolor. Tritos no pudo reaccionar; se dio cuenta de que el ataque del santo había desgarrado aquella dimensión en que sus hermanos descansaban.

-¡Es imposible! –dijo entre admiración y espanto, y extendiendo los brazos, vio cómo su barrera de niebla fue quebrada de la misma forma que el emblema bajo sus pies, que se partió en dos. Ambos contendientes cayeron al vacío, mas en su caída, Tritos pudo abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente.

-_Lo siento_ –pensó el campeón-. _Lo siento, pero justo en este momento el sello del sueño de mis hermanos ha desaparecido_…

Desde la lejanía de las afueras de Sinigrado pudo verse un resplandor blanco. Baltsarós e Ístvan se giraron sintiendo cómo el cosmos de Kishut desaparecía, y tras sentir una profunda sensación de pena, comenzaron a llorar. Su llanto se vio interrumpido por un estremecimiento de la tierra.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Él lo sabía! –gritó Ístvan maldiciendo al cielo. El silencio de Nerites no fue más que la corroboración de aquello.

-Nerites, Ístvan, llevaros la caja con vosotros y los niños. Aún puedo salvar a Kishut –les dijo mostrándoles la flor de escarcha. En ese instante, siete luces se alzaron de las ruinas de Sinigrado formando un heptágono en el lejano firmamento; siete presencias tan o más temibles que la del guerrero que había derrotado a Capricornio surgieron de la nada.

**1481**

**Los cuatro Grandes**

**FIN**


	15. Capítulo 15: Un presentimiento

¿Perezoso yo? ¡Qué va! Es que con el lanzamiento de Final Fantasy XIII (¿eso no me pasó con el capítulo 14 también?) y algunas ideas que he tenido para una novelita corta, no he tenido ganas de corregir este capítulo. Y digo corregir porque ya lo tenía escrito de hace un tiempo. Sólo la última parte me daba quebraderos de cabeza, y hoy decidí poner fin a su reino de maldad.

Espero que guste el capítulo. Y digo lo de siempre: estreno minisaga, y prometo más preguntas resueltas y menos formuladas. ¡¡Gracias!! ^^

* * *

"_Más allá del recuerdo está la realidad, el momento crucial en que hay que afrontar lo que el destino depara. Con la valentía que le fue otorgada junto a Excalibur, Kishut se alzará en la búsqueda de la única diosa que tiene respuestas. ¿El juicio de Capricornio ha llegado?"_

**1492 – CAPRICORNIO**

**Kishut, el Devoto**

**Capítulo XV: Un presentimiento**

-Soñamos, pero al amanecer, el sol derrite nuestro mundo de ensueño. ¿Un mundo de ensueño? ¿Y qué ocurre si quienes han de soñar con prados, flores y amor, son ahora carne de una maldición de hace más de dos siglos?

-Minerva -respondió una mujer con voz dulce y a la vez severa-, ¿qué es eso que te aflige?

Alzando el rostro, mientras sus dos largas coletas azabache le resbalaron por la espalda, la reflexiva mujer suspiró.

-¿No es evidente? Este juicio al que hemos sido asignadas; toda esta parafernalia está condenada al fracaso.

**Por amistad**

Leo acabó de narrar con tremendo dramatismo lo que sintió al ver el heptágono de luces en el firmamento. La pequeña Alisha creyó comprender que aquello debió parecerles el fin; pero no fue así. Aunque ya lo sabía, todos sobrevivieron. Todos incluso Kishut, quien estaba ahora a su lado, sonriente y quizá nostálgico.

-Y bueno… eso creo que es todo sobre la caja de Pandora –añadió el Pontífice.

Por unos segundos, la cámara quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir, y cómodos en aquel silencio cómplice, decidieron permanecer callados. A pesar de todo, Alisha hizo amago de preguntar algo, pero todo quedó en un leve golpe de voz.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Atenea?

-Creo que sé lo que piensa la niña –se jactó Baltsarós mirándola con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-¡Ah! –la joven exclamó frustrada, pero no consiguió acallar a Leo.

-Nuestra mona amiga quiere saber cómo el gran Baltsarós se las apañó para traerte de vuelta –rió.

-¡No es eso, idiota! –Alisha se acercó a Baltsarós para darle una patadita en las espinillas. Ingenua idea, pues el que pareció querer decir algo serio se apartó aprovechando lo previsible de la niña.

Tras hacer una mueca obscena, Alisha frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Kishut, que sentado en el trono, no paraba de sonreír. Contenta por el vino, olvidó rápido la broma y comenzó a rozarle zalameramente el brazo con sus dedos.

-Bueno, ya que lo ha dicho… ¿cómo es que te salvó? –preguntó alegre.

-La flor de escarcha que guardé para Beatrice –dijo tragando saliva el santo de Leo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, procuró ironizar al final-. ¡Tuve que usarla en este desagradecido tutor tuyo!

El descaro y lo forzado de cómo señaló Baltsarós a Kishut fue tal que Alisha comenzó a reír ante la pose resultante. Leo estaba ridículamente inclinado y con gesto cómico.

-Pero realmente, fuera de todas las tonterías que pueda hacer este sujeto –matizó el Patriarca-, sufrió mucho. Era lo único que podía salvar la vida de su querida Beatrice. Lo único hasta que supo del ícor, claro está.

-Es cierto. Baltsarós robó el ícor de la fuente de Atenea… -Alisha pareció dudar entre decir aquello, o hablar con propiedad de su fuente.

-Resumiendo, Baltsarós robó el ícor. En vez de condenarle a muerte, cosa que debería haber hecho –acotó bromeando-, fue expulsado del Santuario como mero pretexto para ocultar la caja de Pandora.

Caminando entre ambos hombres, Alisha se rascaba la cabeza mientras otra duda le llegó. Girándose rápido, trató de exponerla de forma explícita.

-¿Y por qué dijiste antes algo sobre el lugar más seguro del universo?

-Eso, mi pequeña Atenea, no os concierne por ahora. Disculpadme.

Tal fue el corte que el Patriarca dio a la pequeña que un instante después se disculpó. Aun así, no dijo más sobre aquello. De nuevo, los tres quedaron sumergidos en un silencio que de cómplice, tornó en incómodo.

Lo poco común del momento hizo que Kishut levantara del trono para dirigirse al balcón. Ante la expectante mirada de su protegida y del caballero de Leo, leal amigo, el sumo Pontífice suspiró al recibir el soplo del viento en la cara. Un viento que notó viciado…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Baltsarós acercándosele. El gesto de impresión en el rostro de su aliado le alertó y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia donde él.

El cielo del Santuario, hace poco neblinoso, ahora se encontraba cubierto por un resplandor anaranjado como el arrebol del crepúsculo, decorado elegantemente con betas negruzcas que desde suelo, se arremolinaban en torno a un gigantesco cristal carmesí sobre la aldea Rodorio.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –musitó Kishut incrédulo. Alisha corrió al balcón para ver un panorama que la paralizó no sólo por lo espeluznante de su aspecto, sino por la sensación que le evocaba.

-Algo terrible.

Un sonido límpido se expandió por todo el santuario, y cuando el cristal carmesí se tornó negro, comenzó a volverse más y más intenso. Baltsarós, Kishut y Alisha sintieron náuseas; pudieron presenciar cómo del estallido de aquella forma cristalina comenzó a llover agua negra. Un frondoso manto de oscuridad que irradiaba un cosmos no amenazante, sino desolador.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué ocurre, Kishut?

-Los peldaños de la Iluminación…

Sobre la aldea del Santuario, en mitad del cielo y en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo el cristal carmesí, ahora había una hilera de escaleras serpenteantes de tonos pastel. Kishut, quien las había reconocido, no dejaba de verse sorprendido por lo insólito de aquello.

-Se dice que es el camino que toman quienes necesitan respuestas. ¿Acaso era real aquella historia? –explicó asombrado.

Sereno, mas impresionado por la oscura belleza de la lluvia negra que surgía de aquel cielo sanguino, Baltsarós señaló hacia la interminable y lejana escalera.

-Nos está llamando.

**Hielo negro**

-¡Nuestro deber es morir por ellos! –gritó un hombre calvo alzando su voz por entre los alaridos de la gente.

Todo era confusión en la plaza de Rodorio desde que la tormenta había empezado; instantes después de que el cristal carmesí del cielo desapareciese, cientos de haces negros se habían levantado hacia las nubes para transformarse en esa lluvia que ahora les azotaba. Su matiz ébano hacía difícil la visión.

Nadie sabía cómo, pero en apenas unos momentos toda la ciudad estaba plagada de sombras disformes que deambulaban como autómatas hacia los habitantes. Entre el caos improvisado, el capitán de los soldados, Aram, dio la orden de atacar.

-¡Escapad rápido, maldición! –gritaba iracundo a los civiles mientras se preparaba para embestir. Mirando a sus dos leales compañeros, cargó hacia una de las criaturas impías.

Parecían lentas, y de hecho, el capitán de los soldados logró atinar con su pica en una de ellas. A pesar de todo, eran tantas que en seguida se vio rodeado por completo. Con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, el fornido Aram giró con su lanza sobre sí mismo arrojando a las bestias hacia atrás. Acto seguido se rascó la cabeza y rió confiado.

-¡Ni lo penséis!

-¡Por detrás, capitán! –alertó uno de los dos guardias, el que parecía más joven. Sin esperar la reacción de su líder, quedó aliviado al ver cómo éste partía en dos a la emboscadora con su otra arma; una larga espada de filo resplandeciente.

-¡Ninguna de estas bestias podrá matarme, Nikom! ¡Atacad de una maldita vez, sé cubrir mis espaldas! –regañó con violencia. Ambos vasallos asintieron motivados.

Por la derecha, por la izquierda. Nikom blandía su espada corta mientras su camarada, Saúlos, se encargaba de rematar a las alimañas sombrías con una mellada hacha de hierro. En pocos asaltos, el trío de compañeros chocó espalda contra espalda. Eran demasiados enemigos; por cada uno que mataban aparecían más en derredor.

-¿Es esto el fin? –inquirió el más viejo de los soldados. Aram rió desenfadadamente. Dándose media vuelta de forma temeraria regañó a su hombre:

-¿Acaso no has visto la cicatriz de mi cabeza? ¡Si yo no he muerto tras un hachazo en la cabeza, tú no morirás por esto! –el guerrero gritó con ira y se arrojó contra parte del frente enemigo.

Aunque Aram lograra zafarse de la gran mayoría de los placajes que vio, fue alcanzado varias veces en las piernas. Eran superados en número por mucha diferencia y empezó a hacerse imposible el movimiento para los tres hombres. Aún sin resignarse a morir, el capitán hizo un último esfuerzo por abrir una vía de escape.

-¡Vamos! ¡Salgamos por aquí! –dijo sin parar de reír-. ¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte!

Una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar el suelo cercano a la partida de defensores. Ellos habían visto antes luces parecidas… ¡Un caballero había aparecido ante ellos!

-¡Tremor aéreo!

Alrededor de los soldados comenzó a resoplar una irregular ventisca que arrojó a los oscuros humanoides en todas direcciones. Ante ellos, un joven muchacho de aspecto frágil les recibió con una risilla socarrona.

-¡Y ahora no os mováis!

Aunque el joven no llevaba más que un sucio uniforme de aprendiz, Aram vio cómo le rodeaba un aura celeste similar a la de un caballero. ¿Habían sido salvados entonces?

-¡Ráfagas meteóricas! –gritó el desconocido alzando sus brazos para dar un golpe al aire. Tras su movimiento, sobrevino una caótica ráfaga sin fin de líneas blancas que ascendió en todas direcciones desgarrando a los enemigos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Nikom y Saúlos suspiraron aliviados mirando a su salvador.

-¿Estáis bien, soldados? –preguntó. El capitán se limitó a asentir con un gesto de indiferencia, pero sus subordinados asintieron enérgicamente.

-¡Pensé que iba a morir! –alegó el más joven.

-Es inútil luchar contra ellas. Volverán a menos que acabemos con su fuente de origen –El aprendiz de caballero parecía saber de qué hablaba.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió Aram.

-Soy Teris, futuro caballero de Pegaso –Tras la respuesta, el joven guiñó el ojo.

Ante la mirada del fornido capitán, él no era más que un chiquillo; un niño escuálido que jugando a ser defensor, les había salvado la vida. No podía soportar su mirada atrevida de ojos café, y menos aún esa corta cabellera de rizos negros que bailaba al son del viento. A pesar de todo, le dio las gracias en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Ya veo que todo está en orden –dijo alguien desviando la atención del cuarteto. Ante los valientes guerreros, la impresionante visión de una armadura dorada les llevó a arrodillarse sin avisar a Teris, que quedó tras ellos en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó a sus nuevos camaradas.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Un caballero de oro!

-No es por ellos por quien deberíais arrodillaros –entre los brazos de Kishut y Baltsarós, la tierna figura pubescente de Alisha se adelantó azotada por la lluvia, ante los abiertos ojos de Teris, que fue cautivado de inmediato por tan linda muchacha-. Arrodíllate –ordenó Alisha al aprendiz de caballero con despotismo -. ¿Acaso no sabes ante quién estás?

Maravillado por la belleza del ávatar de Atenea, Teris se inclinó sin rechistar para poder seguir mirándola. No se sorprendió por el golpe de frío que erizó el vello de sus brazos. ¿Acaso era efecto de su belleza? Sin saberlo, bajó la cabeza para evitar que viera el rubor que le había florecido en las mejillas al contemplar su peplo humedecido. ¡Bendita lluvia mácula, ladrona de intimidad!

-Señorita Atenea, no debéis tratar a vuestros súbditos de una forma tan fría.

-¿Ah, no? –Respondió con desdén-. ¿Por qué no? Son meros soldados. Deben mostrar respeto no sólo ante mí, sino ante ti también –dijo tratando de aliarse con el sabio Patriarca.

-No, señorita. Por favor, soldados, alzaos y mirad al frente –desautorizó.

Ajeno a la prepotencia de Alisha, Teris sonrió para sí, pero pronto recordó que acababa de librar una batalla; que seguramente alguien estaría sufriendo o en alguna situación comprometida como aquellos a quien acababa de salvar.

-Con el debido respeto, no creo que sea el momento de hablar. ¡Hay gente en apuros! –indicó el aprendiz levantándose. Los guardias le imitaron.

-Es cierto, pero para eso contamos con valientes soldados como todos vosotros –animó Kishut, santo de Capricornio. Baltsarós sólo pudo asentir complacido.

-Nuestro lugar está más allá, donde las escaleras ascienden hasta el infinito –explicó Leo mientras los defensores de Rodorio miraban al cielo-. Además, los refuerzos están al llegar –añadió.

-¿Qué son esas escaleras? –preguntó Aram con su típica sutileza nula.

-¿No os habíais dado cuenta? –El Patriarca pareció sorprendido.

Toda la plaza de Rodorio se tiñó entonces en neblina blanca, que tocada por un vaho níveo ondeante, parecía comerse el color del entorno. Además, el frío que instantes antes había notado Teris se intensificaba por momentos.

-¡Ah, qué rasca! –espetó frotándose los brazos.

-Supongo que no te referirás a mí con eso de refuerzos, Príncipe –dijo alguien que se aproximaba a los santos dorados y Alisha. Su voz retumbó en el vacío con tono reverberante.

Cuando Kishut y Baltsarós se giraron vieron aparecer a su camarada, el caballero de Acuario, acercándose despacio. A cada uno de sus pasos, una nube helada convertía en escarcha sus huellas; cada metro que se iba acercando intensificaba el frío en el foro de Rodorio. La presencia que obtenía de su capa ondeante no hizo sino que los soldados se sintieran intimidados.

-Atlas de Acuario, el Misántropo. Es sorprendente ver que tras diez años te has aventurado a salir de tu templo –trató de picar Leo-. ¿Cómo te sientes hablándonos?

El caballero Acuario ignoró por completo a Baltsarós para alzar la mirada hacia los peldaños de la Iluminación.

-Qué curioso. ¿Por qué no llegan las escaleras al suelo? ¿Porque sólo yo soy el único que puede crear una senda hacia ellas? –se sonrió sardónico-. Parece que alguien quería que viniese. Por eso he salido de mi templo, Príncipe. No por darte la bienvenida.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Misántropo!

-Esas criaturas volverán a levantarse una y otra vez –dijo ignorando a su compañero.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo las maté! –exclamó Teris contradiciendo lo que dijo antes para hacerse notar.

-Ya veo que es cierto eso que dicen sobre mí… -murmuró Atlas. Teris se giró, pues notaba una gélida ráfaga de aire adormecerle la espalda.

-¡No es posible!

Alisha miró el sorprendido rostro del joven. Sin saber por qué, miró hacia donde él para contemplar varias decenas de sombras que ni habían llegado a notar. Lo más espeluznante de todo ello era que yacían congeladas en bloques de hielo. Acuario las había congelado a todas sin emitir un ápice de su cosmoenergía, y ahora, más de la mitad de aquella plaza era un cristal helado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Alisha muy sorprendida.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Atenea, los magos nunca contamos nuestros secretos –le sonrió, o al menos hizo amago de hacerlo.

-Impresionante… -los soldados apenas podían creer lo sucedido. Aquellas bestias ante las que se vieron superados habían sido erradicadas en un instante.

La pequeña trató de correr hacia Acuario, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de él; notaba una energía tan intensa que sintió miedo. El aura del guerrero era tan fría que incluso su larga cabellera pálida lucía escarchada.

-¡Ah! –de repente, la niña cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

-No hay tiempo que perder –murmuró el santo.

Atlas se alejó del grupo en la misma dirección en que había venido. El sonido de sus pasos, metálico, llamó la atención de Teris. ¡Ojalá fuese como él!

-¡Senda de Gliese!

Alrededor del santo, severas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a extenderse por todo el lugar. Cuando su cosmos comenzó a arder, un estallido luminoso arrojó a los soldados, Alisha y Teris al suelo. Kishut ayudó a la pequeña a levantarse mientras Baltsarós le gritaba enfurecido.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Avisa!

El temblor que se sucedió después acabó por arrojarlos a todos al suelo, que comenzó a agrietarse. Una gran estalagmita dividió el foro de Rodorio partiendo las losas del piso, y de ella, que no cesaba de crecer, surgieron miles de ramificaciones que comenzaron a entrecruzarse para formar una pasarela rumbo a los peldaños de la Iluminación. Apenas unos segundos después, un camino congelado unía la aldea con aquellas escaleras de tonos claros.

El ruido comenzó a hacerse menos intenso, pero el frío insoportable que rodeaba a Atlas, sin embargo, aumentó. El santo miró a sus camaradas con gesto divertido.

-Lo olvidé –respondió a Leo-. Pero he hecho lo que esperabais de mí. Ahora podéis ir allá –Explicó señalando mientras el grupo se incorporaba.

-Muy bien –gruñó Kishut poco conforme con la actitud de Acuario.

-¿Vamos? –inquirió Baltsarós.

-No.

La negativa del santo de Capricornio fue tajante. Ante la sorpresa que había producido a Kishut, Alisha ahogó una risa traviesa. De inmediato, el Patriarca señaló el pecho de su amigo.

-No tienes armadura. Repárala. Y supongo que sabes el esfuerzo que te llevará, así que descansa después. La señorita Atenea y yo tardaremos poco en regresar…

-¿Y si es una trampa? –contestó el león preocupado-. ¿Qué será de vosotros?

-¿Nosotros? No, yo iré solo. Alisha se queda.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Replicó la niña-. ¡Ni hablar! Iré contigo pase lo que pase. ¡No me da la gana de quedarme con estos…!

Teris sonrió. Sin saber por qué, sentía cierta afinidad por la muchacha. No sólo había cautivado su corazón en unos minutos, sino que le parecía agradable su actitud; siempre le habían gustad las chicas con personalidad.

-Quizá madures algo –recapacitó el Patriarca-. Vamos…

**Un lugar demasiado lejano**

Poco a poco, un enorme campanario iba surgiendo del horizonte ante los ojos de Kishut y Alisha. Más allá de su cúspide, la figura estampada de la Tierra, enorme, les dejó estupefactos y anclados en la senda final de la escalera.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alisha, sobrecogida por la belleza de la esfera azul plasmada en el cielo.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué es? –repitió la niña.

-Eso debe ser nuestro mundo.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamó Alisha entre pavor y sorpresa-. Pero si nosotros… -se dijo dando media vuelta. El sendero de escaleras que habían seguido se perdía en la nada, muy por debajo de donde estaban ya.

-Lo sabía, pero jamás podría haberlo imaginado así –dijo el Patriarca aludiendo al mundo.

-¿De veras es nuestro planeta?

-¡Lo es! –afirmó alguien más allá de donde la pareja estaba. Kishut se apresuró a ascender rápido los peldaños que le restaban hasta llegar al rellano desde donde lo vio todo; aquel lugar sublime, sobrecogedor.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió sin prestar atención a su silueta, opacada por el matiz cárdeno que tomó el cielo. Sus ojos se postraron en un aro de plata que surgía desde la luna, prolongándose hasta separar el firmamento en dos mitades casi iguales.

Varada en mitad del camino de aquella explanada de tierra roja, la mujer que le sacó de dudas se sintió ofendida.

-Ni tan siquiera miras mi rostro… -Alisha, que acababa de llegar junto a Capricorio, se quedó mirándola con descaro. -Supongo que no me queda más remedio que responderos –añadió tras ser observada por ambos.

-Disculpas, señorita –dijo Kishut mientras ofrecía una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Minerva. Soy protectora del templo del Auge del Santuario de Némesis. Podéis verme como la primera Hora, si lo deseáis.

-¿Némesis? ¿Entonces estamos en…?

El santo de Capricornio alzó la vista en derredor, percatándose de que tras aquella mujer, una hilera de dos templos se sucedía en el camino hacia el campanario que habían divisado a lo lejos. A sendos lados de aquél, colgando de los extremos de un mástil en su cúspide, dos platos colosales hacían de base para sostener los otros diez templos del santuario, cinco en cada lado.

-Así es. El Palacio de la Justicia Terrena. Seguidme –ordenó.

Minerva se dio media vuelta. Antes de preguntar con la mirada a Kishut, Alisha se sentía algo intimidada. Gracias al gesto de serenidad que el santo le dirigió, pudo olvidarse del mal presagio que había comenzado a maquinar.

La esbelta Minerva, de coletas de lacio cabello y facciones infantiles, se alejó de ambos. No tenía intención de esperarles, así que tanto la muchacha como su mentor corrieron tras ella.


	16. Capítulo 16: Condenado al fracaso

¡Hola de nuevo!

No he tardado tanto en regresar, ¿verdad? Y además, lo hago con un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. ¡Me salió largo, muy largo! De hecho, como bien sabéis, si normalmente acostumbro a partir cada capítulo en tres partes, este sólo consta de dos y aun así supera la longitud media de lo que acostumbro a presentar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Inspiración, música inspiradora, me atrevería a decir.

En fin, aquí os lo dejo. Como siempre, gracias a quienes me apoyáis. En concreto en esta página, a Shadir y a la desaparecida Eriha. ¡Os quierooooo!

PD: Añado esto para comentar un error GRAVÍSIMO que he notado hay en el capítulo 15. Me di cuenta al releerlo mientras me preparaba para redactar el 16. Se trata de la escena final de la segunda parte, en que Kishut afirma que "la señorita Alisha y yo tardaremos poco en regresar" e inmediatamente después dice "iré yo solo".

Quiero que sepáis que al parecer copié la versión sin revisar de mi archivo de word y no edité esta parte. En la versión original Kishut dice que tardará poco en regresar sin mentar a Alisha, y es posteriormente cuando acepta ir con ella al palacio de Némesis.

Muchas gracias y siento ese error. ¡Me debéis un golpe de remo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI: **Condenado al fracaso

El frío anormal que se había desatado en Rodorio le golpeaba el cuerpo sin remordimientos. Aquel era sin duda el poder de un caballero de oro, y ante tal manifestación de cosmos, sólo pudo reír.

-Así que ha venido, tal y como pensamos… Atlas de Acuario, el único que creímos que se percataría ha cumplido las expectativas –musitó con gesto divertido. A lo lejos, podía contemplarle junto a cuatro hombres más-. Veamos de cuánto es capaz…

Desde la acrótera de la biblioteca de la aldea, el desconocido alzó las manos para empezar a conjurar un hechizo sobre todo el Santuario; la lluvia negra que había caído comenzó a responder con voz pesada a la luz celeste que irradió.

**Al límite**

Alrededor de Atlas el suelo se agitó con levedad. El santo dorado fue el único en darse cuenta de que un cosmos desconocido había comenzado a arder. Algo agitado, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, gesto que le hizo ganar la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Ocurre algo, misántropo? –preguntó Baltsarós mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-¿No lo sientes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No has notado el temblor de suelo? –el silencio que obtuvo fue su respuesta.

Leo parecía sorprendido, pero no dudó de las palabras que acababa de escuchar; no en vano se decía que Atlas era quien mejor podía sentir el cosmos de todo el Santuario.

-Baltsarós, veo que has perdido facultades –bromeó con torpeza Acuario. Leo, que de pronto cambió su actitud, asintió al gesto que hizo su camarada con los brazos.

-¡Nos vamos! –exclamó el león mientras regresaba junto a Teris y los soldados.

-¿Cómo? –el joven aspirante de Pegaso pareció molesto. ¡No podía creer que le estuvieran echando tan descaradamente!-. ¡Ni hablar, yo quiero luchar!

El antipático Acuario, que hasta el momento había parecido ajeno a sus camaradas, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Teris. Su gesto se había tornado en pura dureza, y sus palabras no fueron más suaves.

-Si quieres morir, quédate conmigo –tan escueto fue, que el joven tragó saliva intentando que el dorado no se percatase de su congoja.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda, Atlas? –intervino Baltsarós tratando de quitar peso a la tensa atmósfera, sin conseguir más que un gesto negativo de Acuario.

-Apenas logro sentir el cosmos de quien está ocasionando esto. Teneros cerca sólo me distraería. Además, no tienes armadura, y tu cuerpo actualmente no es más fuerte que el de esos que te acompañan.

-¿Armadura? –Cuestionó Teris-. ¿Eres un caballero?

-¿No eres muy listo, eh? –Le dijo Atlas con sorna-. Estás ante los caballeros de Acuario y Leo. Acata las órdenes que se te han dado si aprecias tu vida, muchacho. Seré yo quien os proteja por ahora –intimidado, el aprendiz bajó la cabeza. Toda euforia anterior fue destruida por Acuario, quien parecía saber de qué pie cojeaba el joven Teris.

A pesar de que ya partían hacia el corazón del Santuario, fueron sorprendidos por otro temblor que ahora sí notaron. Su violencia fue mucho mayor que antes, y precisamente por ella no hubo cosmos que rastrear. Atlas chistó frustrado, y dando la espalda al grupo avanzó. Para su sorpresa, la senda de hielo que había conjurado por Alisha y Kishut comenzó a difuminarse en el cielo, y decenas de mariposas negras empezaron a alzarse por toda la aldea.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Baltsarós sintiendo vida en cada uno de los insectos.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Esto es de mi competencia! –ordenó Atlas malhumorado. El grupo comenzó a retirarse sin rechistar, dejándole en la soledad que había elegido para su combate.

-¡Cuídate, Atlas! –gritó Teris desde la lejanía ondeando el brazo.

-Así que por eso no sentía tu cosmos… -se dijo el guerrero sintiéndose rodeado por centenares de energías demasiado familiares.

Las mariposas, conforme iban ascendiendo, modificaban su trayectoria para arremolinarse en torno a la enorme biblioteca de la aldea. Sorprendido por lo cercano del enemigo, Atlas se dispuso a saltar hacia él. ¡Su intento fue frustrado, pues para su sorpresa estaba paralizado por completo!

-¡No podrás detenerme así! –El santo alzó su cosmos con toda la violencia que fue capaz para romper el sello invisible que le aprisionaba. El estallido de energía le arrojó al cielo, desde donde pudo ver a aquel que le había estado oteando. Aunque lejano y cubierto por un halo sombrío, le pudo dibujar sonriente.

-Me alegra que seas tan competidor –pensó el recién descubierto enemigo.

Las mariposas de ébano comenzaron a aglomerarse en torno al cuerpo del misterioso. A velocidad de vértigo, y antes de que Atlas pudiese propulsarse de nuevo, formaron una perfecta esfera a su alrededor, que tras emitir un destello de luz amoratada, acabó por destrozar el techo en que se asentaba. ¡Ahora, la esfera negra comenzaba a estilizarse encumbrando su paso hacia el cielo!

-¡Estallido de Gliese!

Atlas logró mantenerse en el aire mientras ejecutaba su fugaz técnica de combate. De sus brazos, despidió múltiples lanzas heladas que avanzaron poseídas por energía helada. Sin dilación, corrieron iracundas hacia el cilindro oscuro para resbalar por su superficie.

-¡Se ha cubierto por completo!

Las lanzas heladas se escurrieron la barrera del enemigo, yendo a estrellarse contra los edificios colindantes. Acuario temió por las vidas de los aldeanos. Había fallado en acabar con la amenaza de inmediato y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias; un duelo en mitad del pueblo.

El muro nebuloso comenzó a girar con violencia proyectando haces de sombra por todos lados. Para sorpresa de Atlas, ninguno avanzó hacia él, sino que se estrellaron en distintos puntos de Rodorio alzando sombras como las que habían atacado instantes antes a los ciudadanos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Está segando las sombras de los habitantes! –se dijo el santo mientras caía sobre el techo de una casa. Se preparó para congelarlas, pero acabó sorprendido al ver cómo éstas eran devoradas por la ovalada esfera, que volvió a deformarse como antes, creciendo hacia el firmamento y asentando su base entre centenares de libros abrasados.

Tras tomar la forma de un obelisco con vértice de base y catorce lados, los muros de la biblioteca se derrumbaron sumiendo todo en silencio. Como Atlas, los aldeanos miraban al ser aterrados. ¿Qué era aquella lanza de sombras? ¿Por qué estaba allí, profanando el territorio sagrado de Atenea? Uno de los hombres del pueblo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Atlas y comenzó a gritar esperanzado.

-¡No temáis! ¡Un santo dorado ha venido a salvarnos! –su voz pareció hacerse eco entre las gentes, que comenzaron a aclamarle. Atlas, por su parte, les miró con desprecio; allá donde guiase sus pupilas no veía más que seres de hipocresía amedrentados por el terror.

-Ahora sí, malditos… -pensó-. Ahora sí nos queréis…

-Es el destino de los santos de Atenea –le respondió una voz de incontables tonos que resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Acuario desviando su atención.

-Noesis… -Ante la escueta respuesta, Atlas se sintió violado en su intimidad-. Eres nuestra presa, el único santo que ha sido capaz de percibirnos.

-¿"Percibirnos"? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Estigma Invernal! –de repente, el pilar sombrío se vio estremecido por una masa de hielo que le envolvió, coloreando cada una de sus partes en un níveo fulgor.

-Noesis es pura intelección. Aunque destruyas nuestro cuerpo, no nos detendrás.

El pilar negro comenzó a arder destrozando las capas de escarcha poco a poco. Acuario lo había imaginado, así que no se inmutó; empezó a alejarse del enemigo saltando por los tejados.

-¿No deseas luchar aquí?

-¿Qué pretende? –pensó el dorado temeroso.

El resplandor ígneo de Noesis hizo temblar a Atlas, que se dio cuenta rápido de que el verdadero terror seguiría a aquella luz; un enorme rayo rojo avanzó hacia él destrozando todo a su paso y sumiéndolo en un incendio de llamas escarlata. Una buena ristra de edificios fueron calcinados, y el santo presumió decenas de muertes y heridos. Para su desgracia, las emociones de los ciudadanos comenzaron a afectar su aguzado sexto sentido. Todos corrían despavoridos y eso comenzó a desconcentrarle. ¡Le ahogaban sus pensamientos desesperanzados!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Detente! –gritó desquiciado. Era cierto que odiaba a aquellos falsos ciudadanos, pero de ahí a permitir su muerte había una distancia tremenda.

-No te engañes, Atlas. ¿No deseas acaso la soledad?

Asumiendo su error, el santo trató de acercarse al enemigo. Quizá cuanto más cerca estuviera de él, menores serían los destrozos. Antes de poder regresar, sintió la parálisis en sus extremidades de nuevo. Esta vez, por más que alzó su cosmos, no pudo moverse. ¿Qué demonios era Noesis?

-Siente en tus carnes la Pesadilla de Nun, Acuario.

La vista del santo comenzó a nublarse, y hundido en la oscuridad más profunda, se sintió cayendo y atrapado dentro de sí. Un dolor punzante comenzó a agredirle pulso a pulso en el corazón. De repente, su cosmos se alteró de forma involuntaria. ¡Estaba siendo manipulado!

El resplandor dorado de su energía disipó la oscuridad, abriendo ante él una senda plagada de espectros de luz con forma humana. Allá donde su percepción llegase lo sentía. Aunque resistiéndose a caminar, Noesis le hizo avanzar entre ellas, que no dejaban de susurrar mensajes de todo tipo.

-¡Escapad, todos vamos a morir!

-Estamos malditos. En este pueblo, siempre caerá la desgracia…

-¡Sois nuestra esperanza! Os amamos, caballeros…

-¡Ellos deben protegernos! ¡Para eso nos hacen sufrir!

No era ninguna broma y lo sabía; Atlas estaba escuchando de aquellos entes los pensamientos de quienes se habían visto envueltos en la lucha. Uno tras otro, agresión tras agresión. De aquel bombardeo de pensamientos le dolía lo mismo un mensaje alentador que uno soez. Cualquiera hubiera caído presa de la desesperación siendo controlado y agredido mentalmente como estaba siéndolo. Sin embargo, guardó la calma; no en vano era un caballero de oro, se decía sin cesar.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Esto es patético! –dijo ahogando una risa conforme le obligaban a avanzar. ¿Qué pretendes, bestia?

-Tu mente es nuestra mente. Todos somos Noesis, el reflejo de la negación del uno primordial.

Varios pinchazos sacudieron el cerebro de Atlas, que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y los oídos. El dolor le resultaba espantoso, pero no pensaba permitir al enemigo que le robase por completo la voluntad. ¡Ya le había robado bastante!

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tu individuación no es más que la falsa imagen de un ego imperfecto.

-¿Eso es lo que eres? –respondió con esfuerzo. Sus facciones comenzaron a desdibujarse entre gestos de agonía.

-Somos Noesis. Ni luz ni sombra…

El santo trató de retomar su cosmos, y aunque consiguió cierto control, de pronto comenzó a pensar que podía ser cierto. ¿Pero qué debía ser cierto? ¿Por qué destruir a Noesis?

-Eso es, Atlas. La ruptura del principio de individuación –Acuario gritó con impotencia. Había comenzado a perder la noción de su propio pensamiento. Apenas le quedaba tiempo y lo sabía. Sus propios recuerdos le obnubilaron, como despidiéndose de todo cuanto eran.

Siempre, desde su niñez, había gozado de un extraño don; podía saber cómo se encontraba todo aquel que le rodeaba. Muchas veces era reconfortante, pero otras tornaba en dolor. El pequeño Atlas se había preguntado tantas veces por qué, que ya la propia pregunta había perdido su significado. "¿Qué era aquello?" "¿Por qué puedo ver lo que ocurre en su interior?" Su respuesta acabó siendo la indiferencia hasta que se atrevió a mirar ahí donde no debía. Esos recuerdos dolorosos que le hicieron alzar el cosmos por primera vez…

Así que todo era el cosmos… Podía leer el cosmos, y su poder, según un hombre que llevaba una ostentosa armadura de oro, sería de utilidad a la diosa Atenea. Huérfano, no tenía nada que perder y siguió viviendo y entrenándose para que aquel extraño don no acabase consumiéndole. ¡Sentir lo que sienten los demás puede ser muy peligroso! Y de esa forma tan espeluznante era que Atlas percibía el cosmos…

-¿No se supone que yo tendría que ser salvado como Astrea e Iskandar? –se preguntó-. ¡Yo nunca pedí este don! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! –sus gritos sonaron más fuerte que los mensajes de los entes. Entre voces, sólo escuchaba la locura de sus gritos.

Su maestro ya sabía que Atlas, siendo niño, había sido azotado por tantos pensamientos que sólo podía defenderse como lo hizo; cerrando su corazón. ¿Dejarse herir por sentimiento ajenos? ¿Alegrarse por hechos que no pertenecieran a su vida? Crueldad por ambos lados. Sin embargo, él ya había sido tan herido que no cerró su corazón en realidad, sino que comenzó a odiar. Esa fue su respuesta.

-Somos Noesis, luz de Nun. Arderás en tu propio odio si no aceptas que somos Noesis, Atlas. No vas a gozar de la paz de la muerte…

-¡No he pedido este don! ¡No lo he pedido! –siguió gritando entre alaridos de desesperación.

-Siempre lo has usado. Desde que naciste sabiendo que a pesar del amor de tu madre, no eras oportuno. Otra cosa es que lo negaras. ¿Y tú eres quien mejor siente el cosmos de todo el Santuario? ¡No es cierto! Has olvidado tu don, Atlas de Acuario.

Atlas deseó que su armadura se alejase; que se desprendiese de aquel cuerpo manipulado que ahora jugaba con él. La prenda dorada emitió un resplandor compasivo, y el santo, aun sintiendo esa preocupación desesperada, le pudo dedicar una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo. De repente, el santo se apuñaló el corazón con su propia mano. Toda aquella pesadilla oscura se desvaneció entre borbotones de sangre.

Tras recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente, cayó de espaldas en medio de un charco rojo. El cielo era tan hermoso…

-Sólo por unos segundos; era el tiempo que logré recuperar mi cosmos antes. ¡Lo siento, Noesis! –explicó desde el suelo. Acumulando sus energías, logró alzarse mostrando a los aldeanos una espantosa herida en mitad de su pecho; una tan grande que no dejaba de rezumar vida. Aquellos hombres y mujeres dejaron de correr en desesperación. Atlas estaba sufriendo por y para ellos.

-¡Nosotros no deseamos la vida que se nos ha otorgado! –gritó para sus espectadores. Su voz sonó apagada, pero aun cargada de brío-. ¡Ven a mí, mi armadura!

A sus órdenes, la preciosa vestimenta de Acuario, que se había ensamblado, se separó recubriendo al dorado en instantes. De nuevo, su porte pasó a ser majestuoso, y el color divino de su prenda sólo fue mancillado por finos cauces de sangre que se empezaron a filtrar por su coraza.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir? –ignorando la pregunta, Atlas comenzó a cuestionarse por qué aquellas personas que le observaban no huían temerosas de perder la vida. No podía encontrar respuesta. ¿Acaso era cierto que abandonó su don tras la infancia?

-_Según parece, este obelisco parasita sus pensamientos y se vale de ellos para atacarme. Conoce mi debilidad, pero…_ -pensó.

El cosmos de Atlas se expandió por toda la aldea, impregnándola de un frío glacial Hasta la esquina más recóndita de Rodorio comenzó a escarcharse poco a poco. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¡Silencio del Mundo!

El viento gélido de su aura comenzó a congelarlo todo sin cesar, de forma irremisible, paso a paso. Incluso los aldeanos vieron como sus cuerpos comenzaron a helarse. Gritaron sin cesar, muchos de ellos incrédulos, pero Acuario no se dejó perturbar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría hacerles si su intención era aislarlos de la batalla? Tal y como planeó, todas las estatuas humanas ahora estaban protegidas por su hielo eterno; aunque Noesis lanzara decenas de rayos de fuego, sería incapaz de herirles.

-No nos haces daño…

-No era mi intención herirte, sino aislar a estas personas bajo mi hielo eterno. Un hielo que no es frío, paradójicamente.

-Un hielo que es cristal –respondió el obelisco-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –dijo aunando su voz en un único tono andrógino.

-¿Por qué sus pensamientos no cesan de azotarme?

-Porque somos Noesis.

La mirada de Atlas salió de órbita. ¡No podía creer aquello! ¡El obelisco de sombras no parasitaba las mentes de nadie! ¡No era sino el puro reflejo de los habitantes de Rodorio!

-¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? –se dijo. El santo temió que la única forma de derrotar a Noesis fuera precisamente esa… De repente, el pilar de sombras comenzó a incendiarse de nuevo.

**La Hora del destino**

El campanario de Némesis se izaba esplendoroso ante Minerva, que se dio media vuelta para avistar a sus huéspedes. Ambos, Kishut y Alisha, aún no sabían por qué la Hora les había hecho ir hasta la mismísima entrada recorriendo los templos previos.

-¡Kishut! –gritó Alisha dándose media vuelta. Había sentido algo extraño que no le había gustado nada.

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita? –el Patriarca trató de responderle con el mismo tono que antes la había tranquilizado. Para su sorpresa, la niña le daba la espalda, como dirigiendo su mirada al camino que habían tomado para llegar allí.

-Algo malo ha ocurrido. ¡Lo sé! –dijo reiterando varias veces su afirmación.

-Calma, por favor. Es por ello que os he traído hasta aquí –interrumpió Minerva. Aunque las Horas no suponían amenaza real para el ejército de Atenea, Kishut no acababa de confiar en ella-. ¿Pasamos? La señora Némesis aguarda dentro.

Las enormes hojas que daban paso al interior del campanario se abrieron despacio, emitiendo un estruendo tronador.

-Minerva, ¿cierto? –sorprendió Kishut.

-Así es –respondió la muchacha de coletas. A pesar de su aspecto infantil, no irradiaba para nada un aura acorde.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Alisha miró con esperanza a su mentor tras ver que al fin se había atrevido a preguntar.

-La señora Némesis tiene varias revelaciones importantes que hacer.

Al igual que su fachada, el recibidor del campanario tenía la capacidad de sobrecoger el corazón de quien se adentrara en él. Desde el suelo, envestido con losas de mármol verde y brillo pulcro, hasta las paredes, en cuyos frescos se podían apreciar verdaderas escenas míticas, todo era mágico.

-Es hermoso… –dijo el caballero dorado conforme iba adentrándose en la estancia-. Sólo la capilla Sixtina ha logrado impresionarme tanto.

-La señora Némesis tiene muy buen gusto, pero estas pinturas sí son bastante viejas. ¿No es sorprendente que aun siendo frescos no requieran restauración? –preguntó sin saber realmente muy bien lo que decía.

-Están muy bien conservados. ¿No serán recientes y te confundas? –el santo siguió su camino hacia la colosal escalera de caracol que tenía delante.

-No. Es la magia de mi señora.

-¡Kishut! –regañó Alisha, toda ruborizada. La niña no podía creer cómo su maestro andaba intimando con aquella desconocida. Ignorada, alzó el cuello para ver si llegaba a vislumbrar las campanas, pero acabó suspirando. ¡Sólo había escaleras y escaleras, y más escaleras para su pesar! La simple idea de tener que subirlas todas le dio dolor de piernas.

-Vamos, señorita; no es tanto –animó empezando el ascenso.

Recelosa, la muchacha esperó a que Minerva se alejase. El mal presagio que tenía le había puesto la mente en el Santuario y estaba demasiado inquieta. Alisha agarró a Kishut por la capa y tras darle un fuerte tirón, le insultó.

-¡Idiota!

-Señorita Atenea, no os he educado para que habléis así –Minerva observó a la pareja y recordó aquellos tiempos en que era una niña. No pudo evitar sonreírse.

-Ya casi llegamos –dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

La pequeña Atenea, tras haberse tirado todo el ascenso guiando la mano por la baranda de piedra, se dio cuenta de que las yemas de sus dedos lucían ahora negras. Tras gesticular con asco, murmuró algo para sí.

-¡Aquí es!

No había puerta alguna. El mismo suelo de tono verdoso que les había recibido se extendía ahora por un inmenso corredor plagado de columnas de ébano, que con filos de plata, dividían la sala en tres naves. La escalera de caracol acababa su recorrido justo en lo más profundo de la estancia y apenas se podía ver al fondo de la nave central un trono dorado. ¿Al final, allí donde ese lujoso asiento empezaba, podía discernirse una silueta?

El grupo continuó caminando. Mientras Minerva encabezaba la marcha, Alisha miraba a todos lados, impresionada por el sinfín de cuadros en las paredes; si en el nivel inferior los frescos ocupaban toda su superficie, en este, los cuadros apenas dejaban ver su color.

Por fin, Minerva se detuvo e hincó la rodilla en el suelo, reverenciando a aquella que se presumía su maestra, la diosa Némesis. Bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y con voz blanda, explicó la situación.

-Aquí están nuestros invitados, mi señora.

Kishut imitó a la Hora notando una energía majestuosa a todo su alrededor. Si hubiera podido ver el color del cosmos que le envolvía, habría jurado y perjurado tonos cálidos, matizados con chorros gélidos, y de plata. No se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna ante la acongojante presencia.

En su ignorancia, Alisha no pudo sino mirar a los ojos a Némesis. No veía en ella más que a una mujer elegante con iris rojizos.

-¿Quién eres, mujer? –Kishut temió por un instante y miró a su protegida. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

-¡Por favor! –La increpó Minerva-. ¡Inclínate ante la magnánima señora Némesis!

La diosa de la justicia vengadora se alzó de su trono desplegando unas inmensas alas de plumas de oro, que por el resplandeciente trono habían pasado desapercibidas. Tras estirarse, hundió sus ojos en la joven Alisha, que acabó inclinándose tras un gritito.

-¡Yo no…! –susurró la muchacha.

-Minerva, relájate –ordenó con su habitual tono agridulce-. Como puedes ver, esta niña se ha inclinado por voluntad propia ante mí –mintió-. Ahora, levantad y alzad vuestros rostros.

Kishut sabía que Némesis había usado su presencia para obligar a Alisha a que se arrodillase, pero agradeció que lo hubiese hecho con tal delicadeza. Como le ordenaron, levantó alzando la mirada poco a poco. Lo que vio le dejó aturdido; ¿no se suponía que los humanos habían sido creados a semejanza de los dioses? ¿Por qué Némesis, entonces, era tan distinta? Aquellas alas tan enormes, mil veces más bellas que las de la sagrada armadura de Sagitario, le robaron el corazón. Tras volver en sí y verle el rostro, no pudo sino corroborar la presencia divina que le atribuyó antes de verla. ¡Qué gesto tan varonil pero a la vez delicado! Sus labios, delgados y juveniles y aquella nariz afilada; esos ojos de fuego carmesí que le escudriñaron, y su cabellera, corta y de rizos danzantes. ¡Esta era la Némesis, que envestida en un peplo argenta, había solicitado verles!

-¿Así que vos sois quien ha ordenado el juicio a los santos de la Tierra? –dijo con un hilo de voz. Minerva contempló la escena sonriente; como victoriosa ante la congoja de los visitantes.

-¿Y dónde está Atenea? ¿Dónde habéis dejado vuestra presencia divina, niña? –regañó la divinidad tras asentir a la pregunta del Patriarca.

-¡Está delante de ti! –contestó desafiante. Aunque era patente el desdén y la prepotencia en todo su ser, a Némesis no parecía importarle.

-Santo de oro Kishut, deberíais aprender de esta niña, que no se deja intimidar por la falsedad de las apariencias. Su sinceridad en este momento me hacen verla con ternura; pero a la vez siento miedo de un fracaso cierto.

¿Fracaso? Esa palabra que tan presente había estado en la vida del dorado. Seguro que la diosa la había escogido a caso hecho para aludirle de forma pasiva. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde deseaba llegar?

-Señora Némesis, quisiera saber el motivo por el que nos habéis citado.

-Esa senda que ascendisteis hasta llegar a mi Santuario no era una invitación. Sin embargo, quisiera aprovechar este momento para hablar con los líderes del mundo.

-¿Que no era…? -el santo quedó paralizado-. ¿Entonces, los peldaños de la Iluminación…?

-Los peldaños de la Iluminación sólo existen más allá del Ateneo. Fuisteis engañado por una ilusión, caballero.

-¡No es posible! –exclamó conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

-Y es por eso por lo que estáis aquí. Más allá de mi juicio, la hora de la guerra Santa contra Hades está próxima. Más grave es aún que otra amenaza se cierne sobre vuestras vidas.

Alisha, silenciosa, se atrevió a rechistar alegando la imposibilidad de atacar el Santuario. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, tomando en cuenta las palabras de Atlas de Acuario. ¡Entonces eso era aquello que había sentido antes! El Santuario estaba en peligro.

-¿Qué amenaza es esa? –inquirió en tono serio. Por primera vez, Capricornio pudo ver a su protegida tomarse algo a pecho.

La divina Némesis descendió las escaleras de su trono caminando entre la pareja del Santuario. Su colosal altura infundió más respeto aún a Kishut.

-A lo largo de los siglos las guerras santas han acontecido en todo el mundo. Como diosa de la justicia retributiva que soy, he visto maldad y he juzgado en consecuencia. No me importa la humildad, los buenos actos, o cualquier gesto de caridad si tras él se oculta un propósito falso. Sin más, puedo leerlo, escudriñarlo y sentenciarlo –explicó conjurando una espada de luz en su diestra mientras miraba a Minerva. Tras clavarla en el suelo, se desprendió de ella un círculo ígneo alrededor de Kishut y Alisha. Continuó hablando-. No se trata de una guerra santa, sino de una guerra fratricida la que acaba de abrir sus puertas. ¡Y vosotros estáis tan ciegos!

El grabado del suelo mostró la situación en el Santuario, como si ese fuego que se había desligado del arma de Némesis fuese la esfera de cristal de una bruja. Toda la aldea Rodorio se veía congelada, pero en su centro, un obelisco de sombra hizo palidecer a Kishut, que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-La magia del número Nun en manos de un desquiciado.

-¿Acaso puede ser un traidor? –cuestionó Capricornio. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Atlas, encarando a la bestia de sombra.

-No soy vuestro oráculo, caballero. Averiguadlo vosotros mismos.

-¿Entonces por qué nos has traído aquí si no vas a contar nada? –Alisha deseó acabar la frase con un ingenioso insulto que acababa de pensar, pero se contuvo.

-¿No os ha contado esa niña de Virgo sobre su sentencia?

-¿La de Ánfora de Mesembria?

Kishut trató de rememorar con exactitud aquella palabra que Astrea dijo al dar su reporte. Si no había escuchado mal, era…

-La Hora que se le asignó estaba corrupta. Una fuerza ajena alteró el juicio que tenía preparado para ella –explicó la diosa alada-. Pero eso no es todo; de las diez Horas que contaba para aliviar la maldición de Hades, nueve de ellas han sufrido el mismo destino que Mesembria. Sólo esta que permanece a mi lado, Minerva de Auge, permanece pura.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-El juicio de Némesis está destinado al fracaso –interrumpió Minerva con pesar en sus facciones. La mirada de Auge irradiaba ira y dolor. ¿Por eso era que su cosmos se sentía tan inestable?-, no hay nada que hacer ya. La maldición no podrá ser eliminada y tendréis que lidiar con ella hasta el fin de vuestros días, y más allá de ellos. Incluso aquellos que hereden vuestro corazón la padecerán, marcados por un sino injusto.

La primera Hora lucía seria y tensa. Parecía que una lágrima furtiva fuese a escapar de sus ojos, y comprendiendo su situación, Némesis caminó hacia ella.

-Antes de que acabes corrompiéndote, sabes qué debes hacer.

-Señora Némesis, mi vida os pertenece desde que se me dio este poder.

-Y puesto que es así, te pido que uses tu poder para liberar a este hombre de su maldición. Eres la última.

-¡Un momento! –interrumpió Capricornio. Aunque no tenía dudas sobre Némesis, le resultó chocante el mensaje que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Qué es eso de que su vida os pertenece?

-Las Horas tenemos inmunidad ante vosotros, caballeros dorados. Némesis nos dio esa bendición para poder juzgaros sin ser asesinadas en caso de que se complicasen las cosas. A cambio, nuestra vida se desvanece en el instante exacto en que os juzgamos, a menos que hayamos sido corrompidas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a sacrificar por mí, muchacha? –Minerva guardó silencio.

La Hora primera caminó hacia Kishut, quedando ante la bella imagen del trono dorado. Alzó su mano y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Muro de Cristal –susurró. Ante ella, una pared transparente brotó del suelo marcando distancia entre ambos-. Debería sacrificarme, caballero. ¡Pero no pienso morir hasta descubrir la verdad que hay tras esto! –gritó perdiendo su gesto infantil. Tras mirar a Némesis, Kishut quedó descolocado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La única Hora pura que queda se lamenta… ¡Qué actitud tan humana! –respondió.

Sin mediar más palabras, Némesis arqueó sus alas destrozando el muro de cristal y arrojando a Minerva al suelo. La ventisca que ocasionó también lanzó a Alisha y Kishut hacia atrás. Los fragmentos cristalinos caían al suelo interpretando una melodía disonante. La rebelde se alzó, herida de gravedad en el pecho. Sin dilación, convocó a su armadura, el Ánima de Auge.

Minerva fue envestida por su prenda blanca. El brillo que emitía, radiante, reflejó la figura de Némesis, cuyos ojos ardían en ira.

-Mi señora, lo siento, pero no puedo morir aún. Os ruego que lo comprendáis.

-¡Silencio! –Empuñando su espada, la diosa se preparó para arremeter-. ¿Acaso piensas que no lo sabía, criatura infame? ¡No puedes engañarme a mí, que he tratado de mostrártelo hasta el mismísimo final! El Santuario de Atenea necesita un líder fuerte y por ello te he mantenido a mi lado. ¡Eres la única hora sin mácula, y casualmente la asignada a este hombre, el líder! ¿Eres consciente de tu relevancia?

-Señora Némesis… -susurró Kishut asustado ante tal manifestación de cosmos. Alisha, al igual que él, no podía dejar de temblar. ¡La ira de los dioses era terrible!

-¡No perteneceré a nadie! ¡No lo haré hasta saber qué ha acabado con el don de mis hermanas, las Horas!

-¿Y crees que podrás escapar de aquí, burlándome a mí? ¡Insolente! -Al unísono con el eco de su voz, una corona de fuego se dibujó sobre la silueta de Minerva.

La Hora, sacudida por el tremendo calor que desprendía el círculo de llamas, cayó de rodillas. De repente, sintió la piel bajo su armadura arderle, quemarse entre escozor y humo.

Todavía sufriendo por aquel calor infernal, una lanza pírica le atravesó la espalda alzándola a media distancia del suelo. Todo bajo ella fue salpicado con sangre y los fragmentos de su Ánima. Todavía estaba viva, pero lo explícito de aquella herida era espeluznante.

-Cuando un humano pierde la noción de la responsabilidad, no queda más que el castigo. La desgracia de que yo pueda prolongar una tortura hasta el infinito sin llevarme tu vida se cierne sobre ti. ¿Aún piensas en cumplir ese propósito desleal que te obnubila la razón?

Kishut abrazó a Alisha tratando de evitar que viese lo cruel de la escena. Aun así, los pavorosos gritos de Minerva se fueron grabando en su cabeza, uno tras otro. Era imposible que gritando así, Minerva aún se mantuviese cuerda. Esos espeluznantes alaridos no hacían más que evocar piedad a capricornio.

-Señora Némesis… -se atrevió a decir alzándose entre pasos cortos y trémulos-. Confío en que hablando podremos zanjarlo todo. Por favor, déjela estar. Se lo ruego.

-¿Qué puede ser más dulce que arder y no morir? –dijo la santa diosa mirando al santo con una serenidad pavorosa. Tras unos instantes, asintió; aún sin retirar la lanza que la hería de gravedad, cesó de torturarla para indicar al dorado que actuase.

De pronto, todo el Santuario tembló. Kishut vio un hilo plateado que avanzaba de su corazón al de Alisha, y del de Alisha al de Némesis. Incluso pudo ver otro más recorriendo la distancia hacia él mismo; uno que venía de la malherida Minerva.

-¿Hilos? –se preguntó tras recuperarse del traspié. Una sacudida helada le erizó el vello de los brazos y la barba.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar. Un ulular incesante empezó a acompañarlas en la cámara. Némesis alzó la vista sin inmutarse, pero Kishut y Alisha cayeron de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué era aquel dolor? Fuera lo que fuese, a ambos comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

Una esfera de oro apareció de la nada, descendiendo desde el alto techo hasta personarse ante ellos. El descomunal cosmos que comenzó a arder arrojó a Kishut y Alisha contra el trono de Némesis.

-¿Qué haces en mi Santuario? –cuestionó Némesis con voz inquisidora.

Envuelto en una oscura túnica, alguien se alzó despacio frente a los presentes. Tras volar con lentitud, tocó el suelo con los pies. De su espalda, seis vectores se irguieron tras un sonido brusco, tomando la forma de alas de plata de plumas filosas.

-He venido a velar por el destino –respondió con voz decrépita. De pronto, de sus alas surgieron miles y miles de hilos que formaron una barrera alrededor de Minerva.

Un grito celestial fue precedido de la corrupción que devoró el color de la mitad de la cámara de Némesis. Kishut corrió hacia Alisha para comprobar que la caída anterior no la hubiese herido. La niña, aunque sangrando por la frente, parecía ilesa. Ante la monocroma sarta de hilos que protegía a Auge, Némesis encaró a aquella criatura espantosa.

-¡Átropos! –dijo. ¡¿Qué significa este ultraje?

Cuando la anciana se mostró sin tapujos, el santo de Capricornio comprendió la gravedad de la situación. ¡La misma diosa que casi acabó con la vida de Iskandar se había personado para llevar a cabo una tarea siniestra!


	17. Capítulo 17: Demasiado tarde

¡Buenas noches desde esta parte del globo!

Lo primero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en escribir el capítulo 17. Me ha costado bastante; era mucho lo que tenía que contar, pero no quedaba satisfecho con la forma de hacerlo. Sin mentir, he escrito este capítulo como unas... tres veces. Eran muchas revelaciones, algunas frases demasiado explícitas, así que tuve que apañármelas para no revelar demasiado. ¡Y me costó!

En fin, sea como sea, aquí traigo este capítulo, que contra todo pronóstico y aun teniendo tres partes, me ha salido algo cortito. ¡Espero que al menos en calidad sea aceptable!

PD: El título del capítulo hace gala a la tardanza, así que reitero las disculpas por este "recochineo" :P

Por cierto... tengo la impresión de que hay algún lector del fic por ahí que nunca dice nada... ¡Eo! ¡Anímate a comentar, que me darías una alegría! Jijijiji Además, siempre suelo responder los reviews... *timidez*

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Demasiado tarde**

Rodorio fue ahogándose en la luz carmesí de las llamas de Noesis, cuya energía, abrumadoramente humana, agitó las entrañas del Santuario.

-_He sido tan estúpido_ –se dijo Atlas de Acuario contemplando aquel espectáculo de acres que se diluían entre fogonazos nacientes-. _¿De verdad sólo puede acabar así? Debe haber otra forma…_

Alrededor de la enhiesta figura del obelisco Noesis, el fuego comenzó a virar en espirales ascendentes rasgando las nubes. Tras tormentosos estallidos, acabó por tomar la forma de un huracán iracundo cuya energía brotaba giro tras giro.

-_Debo lograr ver más allá de él. Quizá tenga un corazón o un punto débil… ¡He de encontrarlo!_

-Te empeñas en sufrir, Atlas –aulló Noesis en su mente-. No tenemos ninguna debilidad y lo sabes. Acabas de darte cuenta de lo terrible de nuestra existencia. ¡Ahora soporta este huracán, reducto de nuestra humanidad!

El tifón de fuego comenzó a avanzar devastando todo a su paso; desde los edificios de la aldea hasta las mismísimas tumbas de cristal que Atlas había conjurado. ¡Su ira devoraba el suelo convirtiéndolo en un desierto de tierra yerma!

-¡Más allá de este cuerpo herido existe un santo dorado! ¡No sucumbiré ante ti, Noesis! –el intrépido santo abrió los brazos como retando al huracán. ¡Pensaba recibir el azote de llamas!

**Perdidos para siempre**

Todo en derredor a Atlas se consumió ante el poder iracundo de Noesis; el océano de ráfagas candentes avanzó sin piedad hasta apresarle entre sus brazos. Golpeado hasta perder la estabilidad, Acuario sucumbió ante las violentas corrientes de aire.

-¡El punto débil, Atlas! –se dijo el dorado mientras era arrastrado por las ráfagas del huracán. No fue hasta que se halló en la cima que trató de aunar sus brazos y aglomerar su cosmoenergía. Entre volteretas ingrávidas supo ver lo que esperaba, el momento clave-. ¡Ahora!

En pura oposición con las llamas, un torrente de hielo penetró como una lanza hasta el vértice del tornado. Tras el violento impacto que sucedió, el fuego comenzó a congelarse como si fuera sólido. Toda la silueta del huracán acabó cristalizada, dibujando en Rodorio un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

Las agonizantes leguas de fuego ascendían al cielo como lucilos rojizos que se disipaban bajo la imagen de Acuario, que ahora se veía imponente en la cima de aquella nueva escultura.

-Si todo fuese tan sencillo como esto… -dijo permitiéndose una sonrisa.

-¿Temes? –Noesis se jactó de una victoria incierta. Las tumbas de cristal que no habían sido tragadas por el tornado se veían deterioradas. Al borde de la ruptura, los sarcófagos se mostraban más frágiles que nunca.

El santo chasqueó los dedos haciendo que aquella masa helada que había creado estallase en millones de fragmentos; en nieve. Tras caer al suelo con perfecta estabilidad, irradió un aura gélida cuyos pulsos guiaron a los copos de hielo hacia las crisálidas; restauró todas y cada una de ellas hasta que parecieron incluso diamantes preciosos.

-Es inútil. Somos Noesis y no necesitamos esos cuerpos que tratas de proteger- explicó el obelisco generando una corriente de cosmos obsidiana. Desde el centro de su superficie hizo brotar una extremidad aberrante y oscura.

-¿Pretendes destruirlas? –inquirió el dorado desde el suelo, alzando la vista.

-¡No los necesitamos! –Reiteró la bestia-. ¡Que desaparezcan todos!

Para sorpresa de Atlas, Noesis no barrió todo a su alrededor con aquella descomunal extremidad, sino que la clavó en el suelo haciendo surgir bajo cada una de las tumbas una lanza sombría que las oscureció. El santo se mantuvo firme sin perder la compostura, pues comenzó a comprender que en realidad sería inútil.

-En realidad esos cuerpos ya son recipientes vacíos. No hay forma de devolver las almas que te conforman, ¿cierto?

-Eso somos, ya no los necesitamos –el obelisco vibró haciendo que los numerosos brazos se elevasen hasta su cuerpo sosteniendo las crisálidas. Para sorpresa del santo, Noesis se deformó abriendo en su cuerpo una enorme boca de dientes pétreos.

El corazón de Atlas se estremeció al ver cómo sus tumbas eran devoradas con tal indiferencia. En aquel momento no supo si era su cuerpo lo que realmente le dolía. Al posarse la mano en el pecho sintió que aquella herida escarchada volvía a sangrar con todo el calor de sus entrañas.

-Lo siento –susurró cerrando los ojos y derramando una lágrima solitaria que se congeló antes de rodar por su mejilla-. Después de todo, me habéis recordado que soy tan humano como lo erais vosotros.

-¿Recuerdas ya quién eres, santo de Acuario?- cuestionó Noesis. Por primera vez pareció emitir las palabras desde su interior, a través de aquella descomunal boca.

-¿Sabes tú quién eres acaso? –respondió. Sin dejarle hablar, siguió con un breve discurso-. No puedes decir que eres Noesis; ni tan siquiera puedes escudarte en ese cuerpo que tienes. Eres víctima de ti y yo voy a liberarte…

-¿Victima de mí dices? –los brazos de la bestia volvieron a enterrarse para formar la extremidad gigantesca de nuevo. Con violencia suprema arremetió contra Atlas, que no intentó ni apartarse.

Tras el impacto, una nube de polvo y escombros se expandió durante varios segundos. Atlas se halló sepultado bajo tierra y Noesis, inexplicablemente, afectado por el dolor de todos aquellos que le conformaban.

-¡_Es el momento_! –pensó concentrándose en aquel sentimiento desolador. Acuario se dejó llevar por la marea de emociones que era Noesis, siendo arrastrado hasta su corazón. ¡Ahí habría de poner final a su confrontación!

**Comienzo**

Las campanadas seguían resonando como un canto divino e insoportable; todo el santuario de Némesis se encontraba ahogado por aquellos golpes, agudos e incesantes. Tal furia acústica sólo podía ser muestra de respeto para la recién descendida Átropos, Moira inexorable y madre del destino.

Envestida sólo por una túnica negra, aquel porte terrorífico del que hacía gala la decrépita anciana venía de los lucilos que la envolvían; haces de la luz que acababa de devorar y que hacían inusitadamente bella la ascensión de sus seis alas, desde las que un escudo de hilos plateados seguía protegiendo a Minerva.

Kishut logró alzarse. Tapándose los oídos pudo avanzar hasta Alisha, que seguía tumbada en el suelo y herida con levedad.

-Se… señorita Atenea, ¿estáis bien? –la niña de lacia melena oscura le miró con pavor. No respondió, ya que un amargo nudo en sus entrañas la mantenía enmudecida. Más aún; la joven no podía ni levantarse.

El viento alrededor de Átropos ululó antes de tornar en corrientes de furia hacia el techo de la alta cámara. Cuando el color se hubo restaurado, la anciana desvió sus arrugados ojos hacia la diosa de la justicia.

-¿A qué se debe esta venida, Átropos? ¡¿Qué es este ultraje hacia mi persona?-la voz de Némesis opacó las campanas, que poco a poco, dejaron de escucharse sumiendo la estancia en quietud.

-Es el advenimiento del destino. El deus-ex-machina en todo su esplendor; y es que esta mujer a la que tratabas de castigar no debe morir. ¿No lo decidimos en aquella conversación de hace dos siglos?

Mirando hacia el escudo de hilos, Némesis esbozó una mueca; no pudo sino sentirse decepcionada ante la sangre que comenzaba a filtrarse por él, goteando hasta el suelo.

-Su traición es imperdonable. ¡No es ella quien ha de condenar a los humanos! La sangre será la moneda que exija para su redención.

-Pero sin embargo, ha de convertirse en el lazo que una los hilos de todos los mortales. Sin ese lazo no habrá futuro, y por tanto, la oportunidad que los dioses dieron a sus hijos se perdería en la no-existencia –explicó la vieja. Desde muy atrás, Kishut empezó a escuchar con atención.

-¿La oportunidad de los dioses? Te refieres a un único dios, ¿yerro?

-Me refiero a la guerra que les marcó hace dos siglos, la misma que se zanjó con el advenimiento del día prometido, mi Némesis.

-¿El día prometido? –se atrevió a inquirir Capricornio con voz trémula y débil.

Los ardientes ojos de Némesis escudriñaron la debilidad de Kishut. Sonriente, caminó hacia su pequeña Alisha y le ayudó a levantarla.

-No es eso lo que ahora debería preocuparte –Átropos tomó aire para añadir algo a la sentencia de la anfitriona.

-El olvido nubla tu conciencia. Y eso va más allá de toda maldición –dijo la anciana señalándole-. Pero es mejor así.

-Es el favor que debemos al dios de los muertos. Por un momento lo había olvidado, Átropos, pero así como dijiste, esta conversación ya la conocemos.

-Mi Némesis, si no dejamos que todo siga su cauce, condenaremos a los mortales. La más mínima de tus acciones podría acabar anulando el destino. ¡Y eso es porque tú, al igual que yo, estás más allá de todo destino!

La Moira volvió a desplegar los hilos de sus alas haciendo que Minerva cayese al suelo; ahora lucían impregnados en un carmesí aterradoramente orgánico.

-Su sangre ha manchado mis hilos, sellando el papel que por destino le corresponde.

Minerva de Auge, casi inconsciente, se contempló patética en mitad de aquel charco de vida que mancillaba el color esmeralda del suelo.

-Mi señora, yo… -susurró extendiendo el brazo hacia ella con torpeza-, debo hallar la verdad. Debo hallarla por respeto a mis hermanas las Horas… -su voz lucía tan débil que amenazaba con desvanecerse.

-Parte. ¡Encuentra tu destino, traidora, que luego serás castigada! –respondió la señora de la justicia.

-¡Qué cruel! –Se mofó Átropos-. Castigarla por algo que ha de ocurrir por necesidad es el deber sagrado que tienes, Némesis. ¡Pero así ha de ser!

La malherida Auge, arrastrándose por el suelo entre trazas de su sangre, logró captar la atención de todos los presentes. En contraposición a la frialdad natural de las diosas, Kishut la contempló estremecido, incómodo por lo tenso del momento.

-Es terrible… -se dijo.

-Es hermoso –reprochó Átropos con decisión-. ¡No puede morir! Y aun así, será capaz de transgredir los límites impuestos a los humanos.

-¡Es demasiado cruel! Siempre somos arrastrados por eso que llamáis destino con indiferencia. –Capricornio se vio por un momento desafiante, pero tras comprender lo delicado de su situación, agachó la cabeza para ahogar un grito.

-El destino es lo cruel, no los dioses. ¡Mira a esa niña que te acompaña! Acaba de comprender lo patético de su existencia, pero no puede aceptarlo –tras señalarla, Kishut se dio cuenta de que Alisha parecía traumatizada-. ¿Piensas que incluso alguien que está destinado a encarnar a una diosa está exenta de sus designios? ¡Todo está escrito! ¡Vuestras patéticas vidas, hilo a hilo, en estas mis alas!

-Señorita… -Kishut frunció el ceño ante la visible fragilidad de su pupila.

-¡Ya ha comenzado! El precio a pagar ha sido alto, caballero Capricornio. Has perdido la oportunidad de sanar esa maldición que te acompaña desde hace dos siglos. El Santuario quedará sin un líder fuerte, ya que ni tú ni tu acompañante podréis tomar las riendas de ese papel.

-Y nosotras, en medio de tamaño teatro, a menudo absorbidas por su realismo –añadió Némesis, vacilante.

Capricornio estrechó a Alisha entre sus brazos y caminó hasta colocarse en mitad de aquella pantalla del suelo que mostraba todo cuanto ocurría en el Santuario. Miró por un momento las imágenes que reflejaba, viendo cómo Noesis había desaparecido de Rodorio, y sonriente, mas con fuego en sus ojos, se atrevió a responder a las diosas.

-No me importa estar o no maldito. Esta fortaleza de los hombres me permitirá ser líder para el Santuario, protector de esta niña y dueño de mis acciones.

-Valientes palabras, hijo de los dioses, pero no sabes lo que está por suceder. ¡No lo sabrías ni aun habiéndolo vivido ya! Pero tranquilo, porque aún podemos hacer algo…

La decrépita Átropos hizo desaparecer sus alas, y ocultándose tras un resplandor blancuzco, tomó la forma más humana que pudo. Entonces, ante Némesis y su trono, comenzó a caminar con calma.

**Un líder fuerte**

Al unísono con los pasos de la decrépita Átropos, Némesis regresó a su trono y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Ajena a la mirada de Kishut, hizo aparecer en sus manos una daga dorada con la que empezó a juguetear.

-Muy rápida, mi justiciera –elogió la vieja a Némesis.

Alisha sintió la intensa mirada de la Moira en su cuerpo. Intimidada, alzó la cabeza para corresponderla. No pudo reprimir sendas lágrimas de terror que en silencio le resbalaron, escapando de la suavidad de su rostro.

-Yo… -murmuró la niña.

-Más frágil que nunca, pequeña –comenzó a hablar Átropos-, ese papel recae ahora sobre tu espalda. Es el momento de dar los primeros pasos para que Atenea te otorgue su gracia.

-¿Eso es… lo único que yo puedo hacer?

-Es lo único que puede salvar a tus sirvientes.

-Pero ellos… -recobrando su vivacidad, Alisha dio un empujón a Kishut y se zafó de sus brazos-. ¡Ellos sólo me utilizan! –gritó ida de sí.

-Ser utilizada por los hombres y sufrir hasta la muerte; tal es tu imperfección. Pero para utilizarles como la diosa que se te prometió ser al nacer, has de rechazar tu condición como humana.

-¡Señorita Atenea!

Capricornio trató de volver a acercarse a aquella a quien casi podía llamar hija. Temeroso por las palabras de Átropos, arqueó su brazo generando una ráfaga de cosmos hostil. La diosa hilandera apenas la notó chocar contra su cuerpo e ignoró la afrenta.

-Esta es la daga del sacrificio –dijo Némesis desde su trono mostrando la hoja dorada.

-Con ella –continuó Átropos-, entrega tu sangre mortal en nombre de Atenea. Su aliento divino abrirá las puertas de tu futuro como líder del Santuario.

-¡Señorita! –exclamó Kishut desesperado. Tras dar una larga zancada, fue retenido por una fuerza muy superior a la suya-. ¡Dejadla! ¡Atenea jamás consentiría un sacrificio así de su cuerpo terreno!

-¡Guarda silencio, mortal! –gritó Némesis con ira. Su cosmos divino apresó a Kishut en una jaula de energía blanca.

Alisha caminó hasta el trono para tomar la daga entre sus manos. Sosteniéndola, sintió un valor que jamás había tenido antes; un poder que rápido la hizo olvidar su debilidad para inseminarla con recuerdos desagradables.

-Es lo que todos deseáis. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy vuestra diosa sólo cuando queréis algo de mí. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando sólo trato de vivir? ¡A nadie le importa qué siento como humana! –Gritó dándose la vuelta para señalar y reprochar a Capricornio.

-¡No es cierto! Todos nosotros… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Esta daga lo prueba! ¡Yo soy tan humana como tú!

Némesis levantó para colocarse tras Alisha y posarle la mano en uno de sus hombros. Tras inclinarse, le susurró algo al oído y acarició su mejilla con ternura. La niña de repente comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¡Me diste un nombre! ¡Pero tú nunca me has llamado por él! –Exclamó ahogando toda tristeza con aquel estallido de furia-. ¿Tan difícil era llamarme Alisha? –dijo con calma inusitada.

Tras forzar una sonrisa para aquel hombre que tanto le había enseñado, la pequeña se tajó la muñeca izquierda con odio. El tacto afilado de la hoja desgarrándole la piel hizo que su pulso se acelerase, y tan pronto como sintió el calor de la sangre derramársele por el brazo comenzó a sollozar.

Todo se volvió negro para Alisha. Se sintió caer al suelo, recordando aquella cercana noche en la colina de las estrellas. ¡Si tan sólo Kishut no le hubiera evidenciado entonces que no era más que una marioneta!

* * *

Gracias de nuevo. Me permito spoilear que ya queda poco para acabar esta "temporada" del fic. Como mucho dos sagas... ¡Jojojo!


	18. Capítulo 18: Hado de los vivos

¡Saludos a todos! Espero que os haya ido bien en esta eternidad que me he tirado sin publicar. ¿Qué podría decir para excusarme?

Nada. Soy un perezoso y no tengo remedio. No he sabido cómo acabar esta minisaga hasta la presente fecha. Sólo espero que aceptéis mis disculpas y que aún

me déis algo de crédito como fanficker. Sigo dando lo mejor de mí cuando escribo y de todo corazón espero que me digáis cómo mejorar, qué os gusta y qué no.

Sin aburriros más, os dejo con el capítulo 18. No volverá a haber otra pausa de magnitud Kurumadiana nunca más.

PD: Voy a poner ahora mismo un resumen de los capítulos anteriores como nueva historia. Por favor, no dejéis de visitarlo si os sentís algo perdidos con la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**: Hado de los vivos

La marea negra que azotaba a Atlas iba revolviéndose entre vórtices a diestra y siniestra. Su paso, hambriento, le oprimía el cuerpo con fuerza desmesurada, y pulso tras pulso, le acabó arrojando con violencia sobre suelo firme.

-¿Qué es… esto? El cosmos que me movía ha… ¿desaparecido? –se cuestionó antes de caer inconsciente.

**Camino helado**

Podía escuchar el ulular del viento; su brisa serena le acariciaba el rostro. Sin poder moverse o abrir los ojos, Acuario se encontraba tendido con toda la crudeza de sus heridas entre los escombros de Rodorio.

Un ruido distorsionado zarandeó su conciencia, que casi dormida, interpretó como una voz. ¿Alguien le llamaba? ¿Noesis reclamaba su cuerpo? No, el cosmos amalgamado del obelisco había desaparecido para siempre. ¿Entonces quién podría…?

-¡Atlas! ¡Señor Atlas! –pudo escuchar con claridad. La voz que le llamaba era cada vez más nítida. El santo logró abrir los ojos con dificultad, y deslumbrado por unos instantes, los volvió a entornar intuyendo una figura.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó.

-Nelia.

-¿Nelia? –dijo Acuario con la voz quebrada. Tratando de incorporarse, fue azotado por un dolor abrasador en el pecho.

-¡No se mueva, señor Atlas! Sus heridas parecen graves… -la muchachita mostraba gestos de preocupación.

-Oh, Nelia… -acertó a decir todavía aturdido tras ver con claridad su figura. Era la pequeña sirvienta de Nerites de Piscis, quien con una leve herida en la frente, reposaba en cuclillas mirando al maltrecho hombre.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Acuario logró sentarse en el suelo sólo para llevarse la diestra al pecho; la herida de su corazón seguía sangrando.

-¿Dónde está Noesis?

-¿Quién?

-Noesis. Ese gran obelisco que atacó la aldea –Nelia guardó silencio. Sus ojos reflejaron por un instante miedo.

Atlas pudo intuir lo que pasó por la mente de la niña y se atrevió a susurrarle con debilidad

-Has estado llorando todo este tiempo. Los surcos de las lágrimas te marcan la cara –acertó a decir forzando una sonrisa. La mueca de tristeza que obtuvo como respuesta lo evidenció.

-El maestro Nerites dice que debo ser más fuerte –dijo justificándose.

No muy atento a lo que la pequeña decía, Atlas fue imaginando el final de su batalla. Cuando las emociones comenzaron a arremolinarse en Noesis, quedó inconsciente y desapareció su enemigo. ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Le había derrotado aun inconsciente?

-¡Señor Atlas! –gritó Nelia. El santo parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero la aterciopelada voz de la chiquilla maquillada con el tono exaltado de su reprimenda le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Dices que Noesis desapareció?

-Yo no he dicho nada… -respondió ella rápido.

-¿Desapareció, o no lo hizo? –el tono severo del herido la asustó, obligándola a asentir con la cabeza gacha.

Noesis ya no estaba. ¿Qué pasó con la persona que vio antes de que el obelisco se formase sobre la biblioteca de Rodorio? Atlas levantó exaltado, alzando en brazos a Nelia aun a pesar de sus heridas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella en sorpresa. Mientras ascendía entre aquellas firmes manos, se desplegó su larga y plateada cabellera lisa.

-Está aquí. Todavía está aquí. Lo siento perfectamente. Es una presencia tan grande que envuelve todo el Santuario. Por eso no me he dado cuenta nada más recobrar la conciencia… -musitó para sí.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el caballero se vio inmerso en un espectáculo tan maravilloso como desagradable. El arrasado campo de batalla se agitó quebrando la firmeza del suelo, de cuyas grietas, heridas vivas de la Tierra, comenzó a brotar un líquido rojizo de olor a cobre. Cada vez más abiertas, las brechas separaron la maltratada Rodorio convirtiéndola en un archipiélago de islotes separados por el mar de la sangre de las víctimas de Noesis. Los cuerpos de los llevados por la bestia empezaron a salir a flote inertes, como troncos a la deriva.

-¡¿Qué ocurre? –intimidada por el espectáculo, Nelia no podía dejar de mirar en todas direcciones. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. El miedo comenzó a invadirla desde lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila –el caballero fue escueto. No podía decirle que el artífice de aquello podría haberles matado hace rato, pero precisamente omitirlo le dio resultado y la niña, tras tapar sus ojos, pareció calmarse entre sus brazos.

-Tan sorprendente como la misma Astrea. No sólo has sido capaz de quebrar la maldición que se cernía sobre ti apuñalándote el corazón –se escuchó por todo alrededor-, sino que en tu estado has recuperado el don que te convierte en el más sensitivo de todo el Santuario…

-¿Has sido tú quien ha ocasionado esto? –inquirió Atlas con firmeza, sin dejarse llevar por ninguna emoción.

-En efecto.

El aire comenzó a arremolinarse ante Atlas dando forma a una silueta enigmática de la que, tras un destello fugaz, surgió una criatura de aspecto angelical: de delgadez casi enfermiza, cubierta con un vestido blanquísimo, y de facciones gráciles, la dama miró al santo con desdén sonriéndole. Aquella mirada dorada, su cortísima melena ondulada y el porte que tenía fueron más que suficiente para intimidar a sus espectadores.

-Este cosmos… -reflexionó el santo-, es el que inundaba todo el Santuario. No podría decir si es agradable o desagradable. Parece contradecirse ráfaga tras ráfaga.

-El Santuario, hogar de Atenea, ha sido inundado no sólo con la sangre de estos inocentes, sino con la tuya, criatura maldita. La incompetencia de tu diosa, que permitió que Hades os maldijese, será la misma que os lleve a la desgracia.

-Así que tú estabas detrás de todo…

-Y sin embargo me has sentido, hijo de los hombres.

-¡No eres la persona sobre la que se arremolinó Noesis! ¿Debo interpretar que somos enemigos? –Atlas postró a Nelia en el suelo instándola a que se colocase detrás de él. A continuación, adoptó una pose de corte ofensivo.

-Esa es vuestra naturaleza, humanos. Lucha tras lucha, muerte tras muerte. Y no os dais cuenta de que es precisamente ese el signo de vuestra decadencia.

-¿Decadencia? –pensó para sí el santo. En ese instante exacto sintió un mal presentimiento. ¿Y Kishut? Aunque pudo sentir su cosmos muy en la lejanía, no pudo hacer lo mismo con el de Alisha.

-Así es. Ellos han llegado al final. Sus últimas líneas se están escribiendo –Acuario interpretó que la desconocida aludía a Alisha y Capricornio.

Atlas dedujo que su oponente debía ser una Hora.

-¿Eres una subordinada de Némesis? ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-¿Qué sabes tú de ellos, mortal? –Respondió con jactancia-. -Soy Dice, máxima autoridad de las doce Horas, pero no soy subordinada de Némesis. Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras; eso no cambiará el hecho de que una tragedia espantosa se cierne sobre vosotros y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Tragedia?

-Iskandar, Astrea y tú. Ya sois tres los que habéis roto el maleficio del dios de los muertos –mirando al cielo, la soberana Dice comenzó a recitar una sarta de palabras que Acuario y Nelia escucharon con curiosidad-. En el principio una gran voluntad deseó que las Horas nacieran para purificaros; para eliminar de vuestra alma esa maldición que hoy os mancilla. Como jueza suprema, dictamino que es un error pensar que podéis ser salvados. ¡Aun purificados seguís siendo seres corruptos! Es culpa de Prometeo, que con su trasgresión abrió la puerta del pecado con las llamas de la iluminación.

-¡¿Qué pretendes, Dice? –el cosmos de la diosa se disparó haciendo temblar todo el perímetro.

-Si no me crees, observa el escenario de tu lucha.

Los ojos de Acuario viajaron por entre la infinidad de cadáveres que flotaban en el improvisado mar sanguino. Despojados de sus vidas, todavía irradiaban esa esencia que tanto asustaba a Atlas de pequeño; las almas de los hombres, portadoras de esperanza y desesperanza, de sentimientos y vacíos. Esa vida que tan bien podía sentir el santo y que le anegaba con su ruido.

Atlas cayó arrodillado al suelo presa del bombardeo de emociones que le sacudía. Las almas de los muertos comenzaron a abandonar sus cuerpos como llamas celestes. En medio del escenario desolado, empezaron a girar en torno a Dice, dejando de emitir el alarido de la vida.

-Eso es lo que siempre queda; un mar de sangre inerte –afirmó.

El santo, anegado por el dolor, sintió terribles punzadas en el corazón y la cabeza. Sus heridas comenzaron a rezumar más vida y la vista se le nubló.

-Eso es. Este juicio de Némesis no es sino el prefacio de vuestra muerte. ¡No puede surgir nada más de dos voluntades enfrentadas en un mismo deseo!

-¿Dos voluntades? –la mismísima voz de Acuario trastabilló.

-La Noche, la Muerte. Ese es vuestro juicio. Yo soy la ejecutora de la noche y mi misión como soberana de las Horas es cumplir su deseo. ¡Ahora, álzate y mira!

El mar de sangre que inundaba casi la totalidad de la aldea empezó a agitarse como mecido por la fuerza de las mareas. Sin preámbulos, se alzó tomando la forma de incontables pilares iracundos que surcaron el aire hasta tocar el cielo. Ahí, en mitad, comenzaron a girar hasta chocar unos contra otros con violencia y dibujar en el cielo un emblema que sobrecogió el alma de sus espectadores.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –se cuestionó Atlas sin salir del asombro. El emblema de sangre, que se sostenía en el cielo, se consolidó irradiando una luz carmesí que, esparciéndose por su interior, dibujó los signos de las doce constelaciones zodiacales.

-Esa es la balanza de este juicio, mortal –en lo que la diosa acabó sus palabras, los sectores de Escorpio y Virgo se ennegrecieron a la vez que el de Acuario pareció iluminarse-. Capricornio es el siguiente, pero la única que puede salvarle, Minerva de Auge, ha desertado. ¿Tendrá ese hombre el mismo valor que tú y romperá la maldición por sí mismo? –continuó esbozando una sonrisa tan límpida como siniestra.

-¡Kishut!

Cuando el maltrecho Atlas se planteó ir en la búsqueda del Patriarca, la voz de Dice le detuvo.

-¿Por qué crees que ha podido desertar una Hora?

-¡No es de mi incumbencia eso ahora! –Tras dar la espalda a la diosa, Atlas miró al lugar del cielo donde los peldaños de la Iluminación desaparecieron. Cerrando el puño, el santo se decidió a crear una senda helada hacia aquel lugar desconocido en que su camarada debía estar junto a Alisha.

-Porque ella, Minerva de Auge, debe enterrar este lugar con el peso de su balanza –Dice desapareció en un instante dejando paralizado al santo.

**Descenso**

La daga dorada con la que Alisha se cortó la muñeca cayó al suelo rompiendo el silencio entre ruidos metálicos. Cuando su sangre comenzó a expandirse entre las hendiduras del suelo, las campanas que coronaban la estancia comenzaron a sonar. Los gritos de espanto que comenzó a dar Kishut fueron ahogados por aquellos redobles ensordecedores.

-Ese es el verdadero mal, Némesis; esa estúpida humanidad –la diosa hilandera se mostró decepcionada.

-Ciertamente es una lástima que todo haya tenido que ocurrir así.

-¿Lástima? –Vociferó Kishut arañándose el rostro-. ¡Los dioses no podéis sentir lástima! ¡Sois asesinos, miserables, déspotas, desgraciados…! –cada vez hablaba más rápido, pero menos fuerte. Sus palabras fueron acalladas por el ensordecedor ruido en el campanario.

-Estimada consorte de la justicia –dijo Átropos refiriéndose a la otra diosa-, confío en que puedas controlarlo – la anciana hilandera emprendió el vuelo arqueando sus alas de plata con fuerza y gracia. Tras las ráfagas de aire que de sus sacudidas se sucedieron, pareció perderse en la oscuridad del techo del campanario-. Yo ya he hecho lo que de mí se esperaba, luego el resto es cosa tuya –resonó por sobre los badajazos.

Kishut y Némesis quedaron a solas. El santo, cabizbajo y aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda de luz en que la Justicia le había encerrado, pudo ver cómo se partió un hilo argenta que salía de su pecho.

-¿Un hilo? –Némesis chasqueó los dedos y el ruido de las campanas vino a menos hasta desvanecerse.

-Ese ruido insoportable era el augurio del destino, Capricornio; la obra de Átropos, que por eso se ha retirado.

-¡Maldita seas! –le gritó el santo hundiéndole la mirada con rencor. Sus ojos parecieron inyectarse en sangre-. ¿Qué le dijiste antes de darle esa maligna daga? ¡Dímelo! –gritó fuera de sí. De tanto apretar los barrotes, varios hilillos de sangre parecieron resbalar.

-No vas a lograr nada enfureciendo. El destino siempre responde a motivos.

-¡A vuestros motivos egoístas! –respondió el hombre con los ojos enrojecidos-. ¡Voy a matarte, traidora! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te destrozaré ese rostro impasible que tienes!

-Comprendo –respondió la alada Justicia-, pero estás haciendo el ridículo. Perdiendo la compostura estás tirando a la basura todo el esfuerzo que has ofrecido en vida. Cálmate-. La mano divina de Némesis pareció apuntar hacia Kishut; su único propósito fue el de tranquilizarle.

-¡Cínica! ¡Rata cínica! –hasta el tono en que Kishut hablaba le era impropio. Él mismo se sorprendió de verse tan enfadado, tan asqueado de su propia vida…

La diosa, conociendo lo que implicaría, se acercó a la celda de luz. Tras tocarla susurró varias palabras ininteligibles, y entre varios destellos de colores, ésta se deshizo.

Kishut intentó sorprender a su enemiga. Más rápido incluso de lo que ella había sospechado, el santo arqueó su diestra para cortar el aire ejecutando una brillante Excalibur.

-¡Paga por tus crímenes! –le gritó. Para su sorpresa, Némesis detuvo la hoja de luz con la mano izquierda y sonrió-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Apenas has tenido un instante para detenerla!

-Precisamente porque apenas había un metro entre nosotros es que tus movimientos han sido erráticos. Pero eso no importa ahora. En tu estado no puedes herirme y mucho menos comprender nada-. Arqueando las alas, Némesis destrozó el haz de luz que brillaba varado entre ambos. Las moléculas luminosas en que se deshizo alumbraron el rostro del guerrero, estupefacto-. ¿Serás capaz de escucharme ahora? –añadió la diosa.

Ignorando a Némesis, Kishut prendió su cosmos con rabia. El halo dorado que brotó de su cuerpo, magnánimo, hizo a la diosa alzar la cabeza. Ésta, tras suspirar, movió su espada contra Capricornio en un tajo horizontal que le arrojó contra el suelo apagando su furia.

-Intento ser comprensiva. Generosa incluso. Has visto cómo he destrozado a Minerva de Auge y aun así pretendes levantarme la mano –sin miramientos, la diosa volvió a batir sus alas con fuerza. No sólo levantó varias de las losas que había ante el santo, sino que le arrojó con violencia contra una columna oportunamente colocada a sus espaldas. Tras chocar, Kishut cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El estruendo de los fragmentos de piedra al caer levantó una polvareda espesa.

Al ponerse en pie Capricornio parecía extenuado. Por vez primera miró a los ojos a Némesis con cierta tranquilidad.

-Eras un líder implacable; la mano de acero que debía regir al Santuario en tiempos de paz. Ahora sería más necesaria aún una figura así, tan fuerte e imponente. El Santuario necesita un sumo sacerdote que guíe al resto de caballeros con rigor.

Kishut, en silencio y sujetándose el hombro izquierdo, del que le brotaba abundante sangre, guardó silencio. Aquel demonio divino merecía el desprecio más grande que jamás había dado a nadie, pero comprendió al instante que no le podría hacer nada ni en un millón de años.

-Dejaste de estar capacitado tras tu muerte en Sinigrado. Aunque la flor de escarcha te permitiese vivir, ahora no eres más que un padre desautorizado. Tu reino ha acabado, Kishut. ¡Asúmelo!

-Si mi reino ha acabado y mi pequeña ha muerto mi vida carece de sentido –respondió el mortal mientras caminaba hacia el cadáver de la joven Alisha, dejando un reguero de sangre más espeso de lo que pudo imaginar-. Sólo dime algo, Némesis: ¿tan grave es que la quiera como a mi hija? –acabó por inquirir el santo mientras tomaba el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Sin esperar respuesta y con aquella muchacha que fue la ilusión de su vida en el regazo, tiñéndole las perneras de sangre, Kishut gritó desesperado una y otra vez; aulló como un lobo iracundo y a la vez entristecido. Sin vacilaciones, el cosmos dorado que ostentaba empezó a brillar manchándose de vetas grisáceas y negras. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas bermellón.

En mitad de aquel despliegue de dolor humano, y contra todo pronóstico, Alisha abrió los ojos mirando con emoción vacua a aquel que le sujetaba.

-¿Señorita, vivís? –acertó a decir el guerrero entre sollozos.

-¡Cuánto sufres, oh, Kishut! –exclamó la muchacha con una voz que no le era propia.

-¿No eres mi Alisha? –le susurró abrazándola-. ¿Dónde está tu mirada inocente? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ante la silenciosa respuesta de Alisha, Kishut deseó que las campanadas del santuario volviesen a retumbar; así al menos no habría tenido que aceptar que esa a quien abrazaba ya no era su pupila.

Forcejeando unos instantes con Kishut, la extraña joven logró zafarse del abrazo para ponerse en pie. Quedó ante la faz de su viejo caballero, y con dolorosa impasibilidad le contestó:

-Su mirada me pertenece. Ella es mi recipiente y lo fue desde el mismo momento en que sucumbió-. Para sorpresa del Santo, la sangre que teñía el suelo esmeralda del campanario se movió hasta su cuerpo para subírsele por las piernas y llegar hasta aquella herida fatal.

-Así que vos sois…

-Soy Atenea, Kishut. Lo sabías perfectamente; lo sabías de la misma forma que intuiste las palabras que Némesis le susurró al oído a Alisha.

-Mi señora, ruego perdonéis mi impertinencia, pero ¿cómo habéis podido ser capaz de negar la vida a vuestra más devota sierva?

-Los elegidos de los dioses mueren jóvenes –dijo pasando su índice por la herida que recién tragaba las últimas gotas de sangre.

El gesto de Kishut cambió. Inundado de pronto por la ira más irracional frunció el ceño, sus ojos se desorbitaron, mostró los dientes apretados. Alzó el brazo contra la que era su diosa.

-¡No consentiré que profanéis los preciosos recuerdos de esa, mi hija!

-Te entiendo, Kishut –Atenea sostuvo el brazo de Capricornio antes de que lo bajase-. Comprendo ese dolor. Es precisamente por eso que hago lo que hago.

-¡Devuélveme a Alisha! –ordenó entre ira y dolor.

-No. Tu amor es el más puro de los amores, pero es movido por la misma maldición que he venido a destruir y no puedo hacerlo-. La diosa de la sabiduría expandió su cosmos para envolver al desesperanzado Patriarca, que cayó de rodillas entre lágrimas y cansancio, recuperando el tono original de oro de su cosmos. Incluso sus ojos parecieron retomar el blanco más humano-. No puedo hacerlo porque ya es tarde. Todo ocurrió así por mi culpa.

-No me importa qué pueda ocurrirme. Ya Némesis me dijo que no tengo el derecho de ostentar el cargo de líder del Santuario. Sin embargo, permitid que os inculpe por haber robado la vida de esa niña cuyo cuerpo ocupáis.

La aludida Némesis se acercó a la pareja y sonrió a Atenea con decoro. Tras clavar su espada de Justicia en medio de una de las enormes losas de la sala, asintió.

-Comencemos pues.

Capricornio observó la preciosa espada de Némesis; pudo ver su horrible y agotado rostro reflejado en ella. Incluso notó el pavor que la cita recién proferida por Némesis le había infundado.

-Debes comprender, hijo de los hombres, lo que ha dicho tu diosa. Analízalo, pues muy explícitamente ha expuesto el problema.

-Pero eso no cambia los hechos –replicó con una sonrisa resignada-. Alisha ya no está.

-Los hechos en realidad son distintos de cómo tú puedes verlos. Detrás de todo subyace un error que Atenea ha decidido reparar. Si no me crees, mírate de nuevo en esa hoja que tienes ante ti.

Kishut ignoró a Némesis y en su lugar contempló el cuerpo de Atenea, recién descendida. El rencor que sentía empezó a desaparecer; ahora era presa de su nostalgia.

-Estás obsesionado –aseveró la Justicia negando con la cabeza.

-Por confiar en un recipiente mi poder fue mal utilizado. En la anterior guerra santa cedí mi potestad a aquella mi representante.

-Esa representante –añadió Némesis-, hizo justo lo único que no debía: se enamoró del dios de los muertos cayendo en una trampa que os ha llevado a ser como hoy sois. Como tú, se obsesionó.

-Comprendo –se limitó a asentir el caballero; entre sus recuerdos fluyeron las imágenes que contempló diez años atrás en su combate contra Tritos-. Lo he visto. ¿Ese fue el error? ¿Enamorarse de Hades?

-¡No! –Exclamó Némesis-. El error fue precisamente que ese fue el plan de Hades desde el principio. Si es verdad que lo has visto, recordarás una promesa de paz. Que Atenea se alejara de sus santos fue suficiente para que Hades les maldijese. ¡Se sirvió de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Pegaso para tomar su cuerpo y actuar como aliado! Sinigrado fue una tela de araña para aquella Atenea tan humana.

El santo se paró a pensar con detenimiento. Después de todo Tritos le había mostrado aquello en el pasado y ahora podía sacar provecho de su conocimiento. Luchando contra sus más arraigadas creencias, acabó por fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no hicisteis nada entonces, Atenea? ¿Por qué habéis tenido que actuar así? –Sin dejarla responder, Kishut continuó inquiriendo-. ¿No creéis que fue un error imperdonable que la diosa de la sabiduría cayese en esa trampa?

Atenea apretó los labios como reteniendo una respuesta prematura. Su mirada perdida dejó entrever un motivo oscuro teñido de melancolía y rabia.

-Para evitar ese error, del que soy consciente –dijo tocándose el pecho con la diestra- he decidido tomar el papel de líder yo misma aun a pesar de vuestro posible rechazo. ¡No permitiré que tengáis que soportar de nuevo ese dolor que tú ahora mismo me muestras!

-¿Y qué será de los que hemos sido sometidos a esas penurias? ¿Sólo por eso ya no servimos? ¿Merecemos acaso la muerte por vuestro error? –El santo, henchido de valor por las palabras de Atenea, la imitó llevándose la mano al pecho-. Yo no soy yo; dejé de serlo cuando esa maldición me apresó según vuestras palabras. Mi amor por Alisha, entonces, es una ilusión. ¿Es así, o yerro?

-Yerras ciertamente. Tu amor por ella es real. ¡Es la categoría enfermiza a la que ha llegado lo que no te pertenece! Esa maldición que se os impuso por mi culpa; ese mal de las emociones. Tú ya no puedes evitarlo, Kishut.

-¿Y qué hay del juicio de Némesis? –dijo desviando su atención hacia la diosa de alas doradas.

-Mis Horas –respondió sin demora- fueron ofrecidas ante la petición de que fueseis salvados. Pero algo ha interferido; una fuerza terrible las ha sumergido en una vorágine de corrupción.

-Esa vorágine de corrupción se corresponde con las palabras de Astrea y lo que vio en Melitón. ¿Eso es cierto? –Kishut parecía estar atando cabos.

-Así es. O rompéis la maldición por vosotros mismos o estaréis condenados a cargarla más allá de vuestra muerte-. Las crueles palabras que salieron de su boca no parecieron intimidar al santo, que recobraba la esperanza como fruto de un milagro.

-¿Y por qué yo no podría romperla, pues?

-¡Ay, Kishut! –Exclamó Atenea-. Desde el principio nunca te ha importado estar maldito; has hecho de esa pesadilla tu único deseo.

-Cuando sacáis fuerza de ese mal no hay esperanza para vosotros. La mismísima Átropos, que se ocupó de purificar a Iskandar de Escorpio, no logró cambiar sus deseos por Selina. Lo mismo ocurrió con Ánfora de Mesembria y Astrea de Virgo. Eso es fruto de la pugna entre quien deseó salvaros y quien anhela vuestro final. Estáis entre la espada y la pared.

-A menos que nuestra vida consista en servir a nuestro portentoso mal, Némesis –objetó él con brillo en sus pupilas.

Capricornio se permitió el lujo de sonreír, conmoviendo a Atenea con la forma en que lo hizo. ¡Qué determinación vio ella en esa mueca! ¡Qué palabras tan duras habrían emitido de haberse abierto! Ni la belleza de las alas de Némesis, ni mucho menos la del enorme campanario habrían podido competir con lo hermoso de la verdad que ocultaba.

-Señora Atenea, yo ya estoy perdido –asumió el santo-. Pero no voy a permitir que Alisha corra mi suerte. ¡No permitiré que su sonrisa se apague aun si ello implica ser un traidor!

-Comprendo –asintió ella-. Ese es el motivo por el que te concedí Excalibur: tu gran fe y determinación. Es una lástima que ya no esté a mi servicio.

-¡Aún lo está, mi diosa! ¡Este será mi último acto de servicio!

**Catarsis**

Inmóvil, Atenea contempló a su santo sabiendo a la perfección lo que iba a hacer. Aunque se había prometido regir con mano férrea a sus santos de ahora en adelante sustituyendo al propio Kishut, quiso creer en él. Al fin y al cabo era el único que poseía Excalibur; el único que en la primera guerra santa mereció ser condecorado con ella.

-Ahora, Némesis, debes alejarte y contemplar la determinación de los humanos –dijo con una fehaciente sonrisa la diosa.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No será esto otro error? –Némesis dijo mientras cogía su espada y se alejaba.

-¿Un error? Ni mucho menos. ¡Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo! ¡Este hombre me lo ha enseñado!

Kishut cerró los ojos para mirar hacia sus recuerdos.

Cuando todo parecía perdido en Sinigrado, diez años ha, siete luces dibujaron un heptágono en el cielo. Fue entonces cuando Baltsarós decidió volver dejando a Ístvan y Nerites a cargo de la caja de Pandora.

El caballero de Leo corrió desesperado hacia el lugar donde desapareció el cosmos de su camarada de Capricornio. Cuando llegó a la destrozada estancia, pudo ver tendido entre escombros al santo despojado de su armadura, teñido en sangre y con horribles magulladuras. Ciertamente, estaba muerto.

Ocho presencias descomunales, entre las que se encontraba el asesino de Kishut, se personaron en Sinigrado. Leo no tenía más opción que entregar la flor de escarcha, que tanto había deseado, para salvar a su compañero. Si la leyenda era cierta, le permitiría devolver la humanidad a una persona ya muerta.

-¡No pienso abandonarte aquí, viejo! –afirmó el león mientras clavaba el tallo de la flor en su corazón. A pesar del violento gesto, de inmediato recobró la vida el santo y abrió los ojos desorientado. Sus heridas parecieron cerrarse de pronto y su cosmos se restauró.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Capricornio impresionado-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Baltsarós?

Cuando Kishut se miró el pecho, vio en él clavada la flor de escarcha, que le penetró sin que pudiera hacer más que sorprenderse. Con una mirada de desconcierto, recordó que aquello era lo que había venido a buscar su amigo para salvar la vida a una mujer: su amada.

-No iba a dejarte ahí tirado pudiendo salvarte. ¡Ya deberías saberlo!

-¿Por qué tanta piedad? Has tirado por tierra tu deseo.

-Te equivocas, Kishut. ¡No deseo más que sigas vivo para poder incordiarte mucho más!

-Comprendo. Te debo una, Baltsarós…

Hoy, diez años después, Kishut acabó de aglomerar toda su cosmoenergía en torno a Excalibur, su brazo más magullado. Tras suspirar con cierta nostalgia, Capricornio miró a Atenea y sin dilación, saltó hacia ella.

-Mi hija… -se dijo el guerrero, todavía en el aire-, no deseo más que sigas pudiendo sonreír.

-Kishut –le respondió su corazón un instante antes de caer sobre la diosa Atenea-, no deseo más que tu cuerpo, tu alma… tu vida.

-¡Gladius Vitae!

-¡Gladius Nihili!

El santuario de Némesis se estremeció, y tras un fugaz terremoto que destrozó el suelo, varias de las columnas en derredor y parte de las paredes de la estancia se agrietaron. Un haz de luz blanca recorrió la distancia entre el Santo y Atenea. Ésta, recibiendo el impacto de lleno, fue envuelta por una nube de cosmos que se expandió hasta sumir todo en la ceguera de su resplandor.

**1492 – CAPRICORNIO**

**Kishut, el Devoto**

**FIN**

**Próxima minisaga **

**1492: Sagitario**

**

* * *

**

Y con esto acabo la minisaga de Kishut de Capricornio, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que me he llevado sin publicar, espero os haya gustado. Pretendo empezar a escribir mucho más a menudo, así que no esperéis más parones como este último que he tenido. Reitero que lo siento, mis compañeros. ¡Perdonadme, por caridad!

De nuevo, gracias por vuestro apoyo. Aquí me tenéis para lo que sea además de responder reviews.**  
**


	19. Capítulo 19: Muñequita de cristal

¡Saludos! Al fin he acabado de escribir el capítulo 19, y cuatro días antes de lo previsto. Como primer capítulo de la nueva minisaga, se centra más en conversaciones que en la acción e intenta aclarar algunas de las incógnitas de la historia, a la que no le queda demasiado.

Sólo se me ocurre decir que lo paséis bien con el capítulo y que esperéis con ansias al capítulo 20. Tengo muchas esperanzas en él y confío en que sea uno de los mejores de todo el fic. Por lo demás, este capítulo 19 en concreto (es decir, la versión final que he publicado) es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, así que... ¡despacito y buena letra!

¡Abrazos y gracias por vuestro apoyo!

* * *

"_Varios días después del incidente de Noesis, una inesperada noticia golpea en los corazones de todos. Alisha, al mando de todo el Santuario, enviará a su hermano hacia una cruzada que habrá de llevarle a encarar al más terrible de sus enemigos. ¡La flecha dorada de Sagitario arrasará con todo sin piedad!"_

**1492 – SAGITARIO**

**Éurito, el Apasionado**

**Capítulo XIX: **Muñequita de cristal

**Soledad al atardecer**

Siempre que una tragedia azotaba el Santuario, los habitantes de Rodorio entonaban un cántico a favor de la diosa Atenea; una melodía de voces amalgamadas que melosamente le pedía clemencia. Aquella tarde brumosa, sin embargo, no susurraba nadie más que el silencio. Y es que aunque brillaba la quinta llama en la portentosa torre del reloj, visible desde cualquier lugar, parecía hacerlo para el vacío. El cielo, por su parte, no tenía nada interesante que decir; quedaba en ridículo por lo insólito del emblema que apenas una semana antes había aparecido justo bajo las nubes que cubrían la totalidad del lugar santo.

La escalofriante silueta circular se izaba incluso a más altura que la estatua de Atenea en la cúspide de la senda de las doce casas. Rasgando los cirros se revelaba separado en doce sectores de aristas sanguinas, cada uno de ellos regente de un signo del zodiaco. Los fragmentos de Escorpio, Virgo y Capricornio entre tonos negros, y el de Acuario, el único que centellaba blanco, velaba al resto, de un vulgar gris más oscuro que el de las nubes.

Pensando en los tonos que veía, Éurito de Sagitario, quien yacía sentado en los escalones del estilóbato de la casa del escorpión celeste, fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por un ligero seísmo.

-¡Spira Mirabilis!1 –escuchó gritar a Iskandar en ese instante.

Alrededor del cuerpo de Escorpio se aglomeró una cantidad de cosmos hasta arremolinarse sobre su brazo. Como hiciera su hermano Ístvan en el ataque al Ateneo el pasado diciembre, Escorpio arqueó su extremidad hacia las alturas desplegando la enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en forma espiral. Cuando la ráfaga cósmica empezó a doblarse camino al suelo, se desgarró en decenas de halos que no sólo chocaron destrozando parte del suelo del rellano, sino que evidenciaron un fracaso en la ejecución de la técnica.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se quejó el guerrero tras contemplar otro fallo más-. ¡No logro comprender la cohesión del cosmos que lograba mi hermano al lanzar la técnica!

-El problema no es la cohesión, sino la inercia de la espiral de cosmos. Al hacer un giro tan cerrado su flujo acaba desgarrándose –advirtió Sagitario esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Estabas pendiente de mí? Pensé que te había distraído otra vez, Éurito.

-Para nada. Sólo miraba el paisaje –se excusó el dorado visitante mientras levantaba.

-¡Tengo que desentrañar este misterio!

Para sorpresa de Sagitario, Iskandar comenzó a aunar de nuevo su cosmoenergía haciendo temblar el maltratado rellano de la octava casa. En torno a su cuerpo, un resplandor dorado fue intensificándose para acabar sobre el brazo derecho.

-¡Toma esto! –Apenas esperó: Escorpio lanzó la ráfaga de poder contra su camarada para tratar de sorprenderle, mas quien acabó sorprendido fue él mismo, que vio estupefacto cómo Éurito deshacía el imperfecto ataque sólo arqueando las alas de su prenda dorada. Lucilos de color sol se desparramaron entre ambos como una ola golpeando las rocas.

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que la Spira Mirabilis de Ístvan no fuese solo una técnica directa? –Preguntó el alado Sagitario cruzándose de brazos-. Desde luego así no vas a herir a nadie…

-¿Cómo dices? –Iskandar parecía sorprendido-. ¿Insinúas acaso que mi hermano lanzaba el ataque en dos tiempos?

-No estoy seguro, pero cuando luchamos contra él neutralizó mi Ruptura del Infierno en el momento exacto en que un pulso de cosmos alimentaba su técnica.

-¿Qué sugieres?

Escorpio comenzó a aunar su energía por enésima vez. Era incansable, y sólo su camarada podía ver cómo entre esfuerzos infructuosos, la esperanza iba ganando terreno a la tristeza que le suponía a aquél no conocer bien la técnica que pretendía dominar: el último regalo de su hermano.

-Me atrevería a afirmar que el papel de esos pequeños pulsos añadidos debe ser bloquear los espacios alrededor de la trayectoria de la espiral como trazando un camino. ¿Me explico? –Éurito se vio tan formal explicando aquello que su compañero dejó de alzar su cosmos para escucharle con más atención. Ladeando la cabeza un poco, asintió.

-Creo comprender lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Haber cruzado técnicas con Ístvan es una ventaja. Además, mi Ruptura del Infierno es básicamente ese principio de trazado de trayectoria que te he explicado.

El dorado de melena castaña se aproximó hasta la entrada de su templo. Tras estirarse y suspirar, señaló al interior.

-¿Entramos? –Más allá del cansancio que debía sentir, Iskandar sudaba; su frente brillaba entre gotitas cristalinas y algo de suciedad-. Me incomoda estar debajo de ese emblema –explicó señalando el estigma del cielo en que su amigo se fijaba con anterioridad.

-Desde que volviste a casa con Milo te veo preocupado. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Iskandar?

-Ya lo sabes; ese emblema –volvió a apuntar-. Ya lo he visto antes. ¿No te habló Kishut de mi reporte?

-En tu lucha contra Átropos viste algo que auguraba nuestro futuro. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Así es, pero… -dijo Escorpio llevándose la mano al mentón-, se suponía que el color de mi sector debía ser blanco, como el de Atlas. También se suponía que el Patriarca estaba exento de juicio al igual que Licaón de Géminis.

De nuevo, Escorpio instó a su camarada a entrar al interior del templo señalándole el penumbroso pasillo tras la hilera de columnas que sustentaban el frontón. Ambos empezaron la breve travesía a través de un estrecho corredor alumbrado por sendas hileras de candelabros de luz tenue hasta llegar a la cámara central, la extensa cella.

En contraposición al templo de Piscis, Escorpio tenía una estructura mucho más clásica y sobria. En aquella sala rectangular de paredes grises y columnas redundantes sólo había una polvorienta estantería pegada al fondo con varios libros y papeles arrugados y desordenados. Además, la estancia estaba amueblada con cuatro sillas alrededor de una mesa destartalada sobre la cual descansaban varias copas y una tetera vieja.

-Tan acogedor como siempre –murmuró Sagitario.

-¿No te gusta mi casa? –Le contestó de inmediato el santo-. ¡Milo! ¡Milo! –gritó. A los pocos segundos, el pequeño aprendiz de Escorpio y hermano de la difunta Selina apareció algo agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Iskandar? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Prepara algo de té para nuestro invitado –ordenó refiriéndose al observador Éurito. Aceptando la invitación, este se sentó en una de las sillas cruzándose de piernas y desplegando las alas de su armadura por comodidad.

-Recapitulemos –trató de llamar la atención tras acomodarse-. Tenemos una maldición, una posible purga que es el juicio, y un emblema en el cielo que afirma que tanto tú como Astrea y Kishut no habéis logrado superarlo.

-Ignoro lo que haya pasado con el Patriarca, pero te puedo asegurar que yo superé el juicio. ¡Mi emblema es negro! ¡Y cree, amigo, que soy más feliz que antes!

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te mientes?

Ante la observación del visitante, Escorpio tomó una de las copas de la mesa y empezó a mirar a través de su gastado cristal. El gesto que pretendía ocultar tras el objeto hizo chistar a Sagitario, que se molestó.

-¡No eres sincero!

-¡Pero de verdad soy más feliz que antes! –insistió todavía escondiéndose tras la copa.

-Muy bien, Iskandar. Piensa ahora en esto: no podemos saber lo que está ocurriendo porque Atlas está todavía inconsciente y Capricornio, nuestro Patriarca…

-No sigas. Kishut no ha muerto –interrumpió el escorpión celeste. Tras dejar la copa en la mesa se sentó imitando a su amigo. En ese instante, un cosmos angelical tras Escorpio sorprendió a Éurito. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿El motivo de su supuesta felicidad?

-Yo tampoco creo que haya muerto –replicó el de ojos miel tratando de no hacer caso al halo celestial-, pero el único que puede decirnos lo que pasó es Atlas. El problema sigue estando.

Rompiendo la quietud que generó el último comentario de Sagitario entre ambos santos, Milo apareció llevando una pequeña bandejita sobre la que una taza de té humeaba desprendiendo un agradable aroma. Tras poner la bandeja en la mesa, el pequeño se sentó en el suelo, al lado de una silla, para escuchar la conversación.

-Gracias, Milo –le sonrió el alado. Las muecas del pensativo Iskandar revelaron que iba a decir algo:

-¡No tiene por qué! –afirmó tajante-. Puede que Atenea sepa algo. Al fin y al cabo, fue Atlas quien la trajo de adonde quiera que fuese con Kishut…

-Eso me da una idea –respondió el santo de la flecha antes de dar un sorbo al caliente té-. Pasaré esta noche con mi hermana, digo Atenea –se corrigió-. Últimamente está algo rara y me preocupa. Puede que no sepa nada, pero quizás saquemos algo en claro… quizás.

-Mi querido amigo, si ella nos fallase ahora no tendríamos líder. La situación es muy grave. ¿No convendría que le sugirieses una reunión dorada? ¡Hemos de buscar un sustituto temporal para Kishut! –Milo, en silencio, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para escuchar mejor a quien tenía la palabra en aquel ininteligible diálogo.

-¿Sustituto temporal? –Quizá Iskandar dijera algo extraño, o puede que Éurito estuviese a la defensiva; fuera como fuese, el santo de la flecha se llevó las manos a la nuca y negó con la cabeza. Se veía algo molesto.

-A todas luces Kishut ha desertado, y sintiéndolo en el alma, la señorita Atenea es demasiado joven. Mientras no sepamos qué ha ocurrido, es lo mejor.

Milo captó cierto aire de tensión en el ambiente y se levantó para alejarse de la pareja de dorados. Sin rodeos, caminó directo hacia la estantería sin dejar de escuchar cualquier cosa que pudieran decir. Disimuló tomando un libro entre las manos y hojeándolo sin prestarle atención.

-Si voy a hablar con mi hermana es mejor que me marche ya-. Éurito levantó de la silla y dio la espalda a Iskandar. Sin embargo, no emprendió la marcha; ese silencio de Escorpio le llamó la atención.

-Hay algo más –se atrevió a afirmar el octavo guardián-. ¿Qué hay del testimonio de Nelia?

-¿Nelia? ¿Te refieres a _la mocosa_? –contestó de inmediato Éurito recordando la silueta de la sirvienta de Nerites; aquella niña de gestos alegres y vivos y melena de plata y sonrisa perlada. Sagitario puso gesto de duda.

-Según ella, Lahal de Aries cargaba a una mujer en el momento que llegaba al templo del carnero blanco tras la derrota del obelisco de Rodorio. ¿No crees que esa extraña podría ser la Hora de la que la niña nos avisó?

-¿Hora? ¿Lahal de Aries? –El visitante se dio media vuelta con cara de sorpresa-. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de eso?

-Nelia debió ir de templo en templo entonces. ¿Estabas en Sagitario como se suponía? No me hagas pensar mal, por favor… Haz como que se te ha olvidado su testimonio.

-¡No estaba en el templo del Amor mientras Atlas peleaba! ¡No sé cómo puedes pensar eso! –dijo Sagitario sonrojándose entre movimientos nerviosos.

-No bromees –para sorpresa del avergonzado, Iskandar lució extremadamente serio-. Al parecer hay una Hora en nuestro Santuario que podría traernos la ruina. Podría ser esa mujer que según Nelia, Lahal de Aries rescató.

-¿A qué lugar la llevó? ¿A la fuente de Atenea?

-Sospecho que sí, pero yo me encargaré de eso, camarada. Tú ve a hablar con la señorita Atenea.

-Bien… tu compañía fue grata, amigo. ¡Nos vemos! –le dijo estrechándole la mano antes de partir por el gran corredor en penumbra del templo. Éurito de Sagitario se aventuró a caminar hasta el hogar de su hermana, más allá de las doce casas.

La gran torre del reloj seguía trabajando a lo lejos. Ahora hacía arder la llama de Virgo. Sobre ella, comenzando a atardecer, el cielo nublado tomó matices anaranjados poco más suaves que el rojo sanguino del emblema que justo bajo ellas se atrevía a rozarlas.

El ascenso de Éurito no se retrasó; tras dejar Escorpio hizo que sus piernas le guiaran automáticamente por los templos superiores del monte del Santuario. Escalón tras escalón iba reflexionando. ¿Qué era aquella congoja que le recorría? ¿Y el nudo que le dificultaba respirar? Quizá nervios o puede que tan sólo un presagio. Se atrevió a maquinar algo cabeza en alto.

_-Desde mi templo hasta Piscis no hay guardianes y nuestro Patriarca ha desertado. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ –tras dar un enorme suspiro que se prolongó por varias zancadas, decidió como mejor opción dejar de pensar hasta hallarse ante su hermana.

Algo tan cotidiano como caminar aquella senda comenzó a resultarle gratificante. Tras dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza y a la luz del arrebol próximo a la noche, todo lucía insólitamente bello. Las sombras, ladeadas, se escondían como alimañas entre las grietas de las erosionadas escaleras. Entre ciertos tramos, hileras de columnas se erigían desafiando el tiempo, algunas con más éxito que otras muchas tumbadas entre escombros. Ante tal panorama, los templos de Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario pasaron muy rápido. Ya en la última hilera ascendente, a mitad de las escaleras, Éurito pudo escuchar por fin una voz amiga conforme iba acercándose. Cuando la sintió más nítida resultó no ser sólo una. Por fin había llegado a la última casa del Zodiaco.

Los alrededores de Piscis: el bello jardín de rosas que tenía por rellano el templo quebró la imagen de solitud que había acompañado por todo el camino a Éurito. Ya había caído la noche, pero ante él pudo distinguir tres claras figuras y algo más; una curiosa situación que ya empezaba a serle algo familiar.

-¡Veo que estás ocupado, papá Nerites! –dijo el recién llegado con irónica sonrisa. Y es que ante su preocupada figura, la pura inocencia de Nelia, la sirvienta de Piscis, fue como relajante. Éurito supo aprovechar para descargar cierta tensión regocijándose en la familiar escena en que la niña protagonizaba las dificultades de Nerites.

-Se supone que entreno a este crío –se justificó el serio vigía señalando al adolescente de cuerpo atlético que tenía delante; un joven de rasgos finos y parecido sorprendente con Nelia. ¡Hasta tenía una mata de pelo poco más oscura que ella, pero igual de larga! Tras señalar a Odel, que ese era el nombre del aprendiz, Nerites se vio otra vez apresado por el abrazo constrictor de la _hermanita_, que le rodeaba la pierna con fuerza.

-Te ves algo incordiado. ¡Relájate, sólo es un juego de niños! –Le picó el alado Sagitario-. Por Atenea, si es una monada… -siguió. La niña Nelia se giró para mirarle sin soltarse aún de la cómoda pierna de su protector.

Por fin, la pequeña se soltó para correr enérgicamente hacia Sagitario. Zancada a zancada, su melena de plata dio varios saltitos. ¡Qué cabellera tan lisa y limpia! ¡Qué suave debía serle el tenerla allí, cerca de su regazo, al rudo Nerites! Quizá por eso él siempre se mostraba reticente a todo contacto con ella. ¿Cómo podría apreciar su gracia un hombre que aunque noble, era tan áspero como el esparto?

-A veces te envidio, Nerites. Alisha, perdón –se corrigió-, Atenea no es para nada así. Es muy evasiva.

-Señor Éurito, ¿está bien Atlas ya? –preguntó la jovencita. El santo negó de inmediato, y acto seguido le frotó la cabeza con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún duerme, amiguita. Está muy cansado todavía.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a mis dominios? –interrumpió Piscis con cierto aire de grandeza. A juzgar por lo tajante de sus palabras estaba molesto.

-No quisiera ser un incordio –le contestó tras tomar a Nelia en sus hombros y acercarla a Nerites-, pero solicito tu permiso para atravesar el templo. Voy a ver a Atenea.

-Maestro –replicó el adolescente más allá del trío que hablaba-, dejadle pasar y entrenemos ya. ¡Y tú, Nelia, deja de molestar de una vez! –Odel, ansioso y malhumorado, dio un suave zapatazo en el suelo.

-¡Ya veo! –Gritó Nerites ignorando a su pupilo-. Hoy que me ves preguntas, ¿pero acaso siempre lo haces, Éurito? ¿No atravesaste mi templo el mes pasado y en mitad de la noche con ese pillo de Iskandar? –Piscis pareció contagiado de aquella fugaz felicidad, pero antes de sufrirla por más tiempo asintió con la cabeza instando a su camarada que pasase.

Antes de hacerle caso, Éurito recordó lo sucedido aquel día. Como pillado en faena, se ruborizó y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Sin mediar más palabra que un sutil agradecimiento, avanzó agitando la diestra en señal de despedida. Justo después de que se perdiera por la última travesía de peldaños, la que llevaba al Ateneo bordeando el jardín, Nelia volvió a pegarse a la pierna de su protector como una lapa. Alzó su cabecita para mirarle:

-¡Yo también quiero entrenar! –exclamó con tierna vocecita.

**Las muñecas no sufren**

Todo permanecía en la más tranquila quietud. Sólo algunos soplos de viento se atrevían a robar una pizca de calma colándose a través del balcón de la cámara del Patriarca. Ya con las luces del crepúsculo más próximo a la noche, comenzaba a correr ese frío que poco a poco hiela los huesos.

Entre la tenue luz de algunas velas en la mesa de al lado, Alisha yacía medio tumbada con las piernas sobre los brazos del trono del Sumo Sacerdote y una copa de plata en la diestra; la misma que su protector Kishut, ahora desaparecido, solía usar. Con frecuencia daba un trago, luego otro… no había nada que pudiera romper su momento de intimidad, que aprovechaba leyendo un pequeño librito de tapas marrones y presuntamente manuscrito. A veces emitía un suspiro reclinando la cabeza por detrás del otro brazo del lujoso asiento.

-Así que era eso… -se dijo dejando caer el librillo al suelo.

Una de las hojas de la enorme puerta de la sala comenzó a crepitar y abrirse poco a poco. La atención de Alisha se desvió para ver quién osaba molestarla a aquella hora en que debía estar en soledad. En la extraña posición en que se encontraba, al ladear la cabeza le cayó un mechón de pelo que le tapó los ojos:

-¿Quién es? –preguntó apartándoselo.

-¡Buenas noches, hermanita! –saludó Sagitario con voz algo trémula. Recién entró, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sitial en que la muchacha yacía casi tumbada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Éurito? –no se molestó en saludarle. Desde su incómoda posición, bebió de la copa; no pudo evitar que le cayeran por encima algunas gotas de ese licor morado de aroma amargo.

-¡No puedes seguir así, hermana! –regañó el negando con la cabeza-. ¿Qué es eso de despatarrarse en el trono de Kishut, además bebiendo vino?

-Ahora es mi trono –Alisha sonrió mientras miraba a Éurito con la cabeza inclinada. La piel de sus labios lucía levemente amoratada por el pigmento del vino, a lo que apestaba a la legua, más ahora que tenía una mancha en su túnica blanca.

-¿Estás borracha? –se sorprendió-. Vale que yo lo haga de vez en cuando, hermana, pero tú tienes que guardar las formas –Aunque trató de bromear, Sagitario reveló estar algo preocupado tras darse cuenta de que la botella sobre la mesa estaba a dos dedos de acabarse.

-¿Qué más te da a ti que esté sobria o no? ¿Acaso has estado conmigo todo el día?

-¿Te la has bebido tú toda?

-No, me ha ayudado _ese_, que ha venido tras llevar una semana perdido –respondió con punzante cinismo la niña refiriéndose al Patriarca-. ¿Y qué si me la he bebido yo toda? Está bueno; mucho mejor que cuando lo rebajas con agua.

Alisha se dignó a sentarse correctamente en el trono y miró al dorado con desdén. Dando otro largo trago, dejó por fin la copa en la mesita, por supuesto apurada hasta la última gota.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué has venido a molestarme, Éurito? –inquirió ansiosa de quedarse de nuevo en soledad.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, aunque creo que no estás muy en condiciones.

-¡Claro que estoy en condiciones! ¡Estoy mejor de lo que tú nunca estarás! –recriminó levantándose. Apenas se encontró erguida, un mareo la sacudió trastabillándola hacia el cuerpo del fornido Sagitario, que la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Es una lástima, hermana… con lo bella que eres, derrochando tu juventud así. Con lo linda que es tu cara –apuntó alzándole el mentón-, y estás aquí, bebiendo en soledad y ahogando esa tristeza que no puedes ocultarme –Sagitario hirió a la joven con sus palabras. Esta, negando con fuerza, se soltó del abrazo para darle una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te has creído? ¡Vamos, dime de qué has venido a hablar y vete rápido, antes de que me enfade! –ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Para nada habían agradado esas palabras a la muchachita, aun habiéndole sido dirigidas con todo el cariño que él había podido.

-Está bien. He venido para preguntarte qué pasó con Kishut allá donde estuvierais antes de que desapareciese.

-¿Kishut? ¿Te refieres al desertor? –Contestó Alisha con desaire-. Ciertamente, no me importa demasiado. Pero espera…

El librito que había en el suelo y al que se dirigía ahora la joven llamó la atención de Éurito. Ella, tras agacharse con torpeza, lo tomó entre las manos y lo abrió por donde el hilo marcapasos se había quedado. Sagitario tuvo entonces un mal presentimiento.

-¡Mira esto, Éurito! ¿Ves este librito? ¡A lo mejor tiene tu respuesta! –tras gritar, lo tiró contra el cuerpo de su hermano, quien con alarde de reflejos lo atrapó. ¡Qué ganas tuvo el dorado de abofetear a la caprichosa mocosa que tenía delante! Pero se contuvo; él no era así. Detestaba la violencia gratuita, y más aún en aquellos a quien amaba.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó abiertamente molesto.

-El diario de _ese_ por el que preguntas. La página estaba marcada, pero ahora que lo has cerrado no lo está. ¿Por qué no miras lo que hay escrito el día catorce de febrero de 1478?

Nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Éurito dedujo de inmediato lo que iba a ocurrir al escuchar la fecha del nacimiento de su hermana. Algo tembloroso, se atrevió a buscar la página en cuestión, sobre la que vio incontables garabatos; palabras de la mano de Kishut escritas con tinta de tono oscuro:

"_Al fin nuestra diosa nos ha bendecido con la niña que ha de ser su cuerpo tras crecer. Bajo la estatua del Ateneo, al amanecer, un resplandor ocultó a la que habrá de ser la elegida. ¿Quién es este bebé que tengo ahora dormido a mi lado? ¿Quién es esta linda niñita que descendió de los cielos? ¿Por qué Atenea no se ha manifestado de otra forma? Sea como sea, ahora soy feliz. Yo cuidaré de esta criatura en nombre de todo el Santuario y ella será conocida como Alisha, al igual que la mujer que me salvó en mi niñez_".

Sagitario entornó los ojos al acabar de leer. Trató de ocultar su rostro con el diario para no mostrar a la joven cuánto sentía que se hubiese enterado justo ahora de que no eran hermanos en realidad. ¡Qué momento tan inoportuno! Sola en la oscuridad, era lógico que Alisha actuase como lo hacía en cierto modo, o eso pensó él.

-Yo…

-¡Cállate, mentiroso! –Exclamó la muchacha arrebatándole de las manos el libro-. ¿Has tenido el valor de llamarme hermana hasta hace unos instantes y ahora te ocultas tras esas páginas? ¿Qué han sido de esos días en que llegaste al Santuario conmigo en tus brazos? ¡Era todo una mentira! ¡Una vil mentira! Tan vil como tú, mi _hermano_ –afirmó con tono cínico al pronunciar la palabra tabú.

-Te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, Alisha –musitó Sagitario cabizbajo-. ¿Por qué ahora actúas así? Es verdad que no te traje conmigo, pero también es cierto que consideramos mejor no decírtelo. ¿Es una mentira acaso que todos estos años hemos sido una familia?

-¿Qué más da? ¡No hay verdad en ello! –Alisha enfureció. Comenzó a gritarle a Éurito. Le maldijo por aquellos casi catorce años de falsedad. Cuando por fin se calló, apretó los dientes provocando un rechinar harto desagradable.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ni me estás escuchando, hermana.

-¡No me llames hermana! –Interrumpió la iracunda niña-. Toda mi vida ha sido una burda mentira, Éurito.

-No lo ha sido –se defendió él-. El amor que te hemos dado no ha sido mentira. Es más, no sólo has sido mi hermana todos estos años, sino que Kishut…

-No lo digas –volvió a interrumpir ella.

-Sino que Kishut ha sido nuestro padre. Ahora es nuestro deber devolverle ese favor.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en el interior de la estancia y apagó las escasas velas que alumbraban la zona en derredor al trono donde ambos se miraban, ella con rencor y él, profesando su ternura más dolida. Sagitario trató de abrazar a la que consideraba hermana, mas esta le rechazó empujándole; no atendía a razones. En su lugar, una suerte de emociones la azotaban haciéndola parecer sonrojada en la penumbra más oscura, entre la noche recién caída.

-Te advertí de que no lo dijeras.

-¿Y qué harás, hermana? –reiteró.

-No soy tu hermana. Sólo soy la marioneta de Atenea. ¡Sólo soy una marioneta para todos!

-Eres una llorica, y eres mi hermana te guste o no. No estás sola –esta vez Éurito se las apañó para abrazar a la niña a pesar de los forcejeos que hacía-. Ni estás sola ni eres una marioneta. Te quiero tanto o más que Kishut.

-¡No! ¡No consiento que me hables así! –con sus últimas fuerzas, Alisha buscó algo para morder. No encontró nada más que la silueta de la armadura de Sagitario, y deseando que el contorno de la pieza del bíceps fuera la carne de su hermano, mordió con fuerza haciéndose incluso daño.

El santo alado se inclinó para susurrar algo directamente en los oídos de la pequeña. Tras insistir en cuánto la quería y en lo importante que era ella como hermana, hizo gala de una voz dulcísima:

-Esta es tu verdad, Alisha. Yo elegí ser tu hermano cuando apenas eras un bebé. Siempre te he tratado como a mi familia; como a mi única familia, porque de no ser por ti y por _el viejo_, habría estado solo. No tienes derecho a tirar nuestros recuerdos sólo por lo que diga en una página escrita hace más de una década.

-No he tirado nada –dijo algo menos molesta; incluso calmada-. Todo ha caído por su propio peso.

-Y eso no le quita verdad. Tienes que aceptarlo.

Como pudo moverse entre la prisión dulce que eran los brazos de Éurito, Alisha se llevó la diestra al pecho y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla; sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le daría a nadie el lujo de verla así.

-Quiero que me lo traigas, Éurito –dijo forzando una voz recta.

-¿Te refieres a Kishut? ¿Sabes acaso dónde está? –le preguntó dejando de abrazarla.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Quiero que me lo traigas; que venga aquí, ante mí, y tenga el valor de mirarme a los ojos y decirme cuánto me quiere, si es que es cierto.

-¿Qué pretendes, Alisha? –cuestionó Sagitario intuyendo algo más entre las palabras de la herida joven. Por culpa de aquella corriente de viento que había apagado las velas no podía saberlo con certeza, pero en aquellos ojos se podía ver una chispa brillante que evidenciaba los verdaderos sentimientos que escondía. ¿Era dolor o la fuerza de la ira en su corazón? Tendría que esperar para saberlo.

-Es preciso que le traigas para que los demás comprendan qué le pasa a quienes desertan –sentenció, afirmando entre líneas que sería ejecutado. Alisha se dio media vuelta para coger de nuevo la copa y llenarla con los remanentes de la botella de vino.

-¿Piensas mandar su ejecución? –preguntó Sagitario sabiendo que ella mentía-. Está bien. Lo haré con una condición, hermana. Cuando esté aquí me contarás lo que ocurrió antes de que Atlas te trajese de vuelta al Santuario.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Éurito se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino, ahora con la meta de traer al Patriarca al Santuario. Tras salir de la cámara y cerrar las puertas, quedó Alisha en soledad, en penumbra. Dio un trago de la copa y finalmente sucumbió al llanto; le comenzaron a resbalar las lágrimas rápido, precipitándose alguna contra el suelo.

-Eres idiota, hermano.

La niña lanzó la copa de plata con fuerza al suelo desperdigando todo su contenido por entre las hendiduras de las losas. Tiró de su vestido hasta poderse ver sus pequeños senos. Entre ambos, un leve resplandor azul alumbró hasta iluminarle con sutileza casi imperceptible el rostro. Parecía como si una flor tatuada a ras de su piel diese pulsaciones levísimas de tonos celestes, blancos… de nuevo celestes.

-Si al menos yo supiera qué ocurrió entonces, no tendría que pedirte esto…

**Habitación abandonada**

La habitación de Kishut era oscura y no muy grande. Aunque sus cuatro paredes no habilitasen un receptáculo tan amplio como la cámara del Patriarca o los propios aposentos de Alisha, estaba decorada con buen gusto. Frente al lecho mullido, a la izquierda de la entrada, una estantería de nogal se alzaba portentosa sosteniendo varios centenares de libros. En el otro extremo una ventana dejaba chocar los escasos rayos de luz provenientes de la luna, casi llena, contra un enorme escritorio de madera oscura, en el cual había esparcidas algunas notas y las incontables piezas de un reloj de oro completamente arruinado. Era allí donde medio tumbada, medio sentada, Alisha ahogaba el dolor de su soledad después de haber apurado la botella del vino prohibido.

Tras pensárselo dejó el diario encima del escritorio; después enjugó sus lágrimas. ¿Para qué comportarse así con su hermano? Al fin y al cabo él le había dicho todo lo que ya sabía; sólo le quedaba derrotar el desengaño de no tener una familia carnal. El problema no era otro que la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Era sorprendente cómo reflejaba su imagen abatida el espejo que tenía cerca de sí, a los pies de la cama de Kishut. Alisha había apagado su candelabro para no tener que verse, pero parecía que sólo por incordiarla, su figura resplandecía en aquel cristal reflectante más nítida que nunca. En soledad, ella decidió contemplarse. Con apenas sus catorce, tenía un rostro fino de labios delgados y firmes; un rostro cuyo contorno sólo era abruptamente curvado por las líneas de sus pómulos y su nariz respingada. Ella misma podía verse reflejada gracias a sus pulcros ojos, esferas de color miel –ligeramente ennegrecidos por la penumbra- y rebosantes de tristeza y cansancio.

Tras pasar varios segundos en aquella pose estática la chispa se prendió en su mirada. Una sonrisa se le dibujó gradualmente mientras comenzó a acariciarse el pelo. Sobre el escritorio estaba la navaja con que ella recordaba a su mentor abrir infinidad de cartas. No dudó en tomarla y acercarla a aquella melena sedosa que ostentaba.

-Estoy tan aburrida de ti… –le susurró mientras hacía ademán de cortarla. Tras titubear se atrevió a cortar un mechón a ras de la mejilla. Apenas le bastaron cuatro movimientos de muñeca con aquella afilada herramienta entre los dedos para que le resbalasen los cabellos rasgados.

La chispa en los ojos de Alisha se prendió mucho más; en ella pareció arder una brizna de entusiasmo. Despegó los labios para soltar una risilla turbia y volvió a cortar otro mechón, otro más al caer este, y otro más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se vio con parte de aquella mata inmaculada muerta en el regazo, se sintió portadora de un hambre de destrucción, de muerte. La adolescente levantó y alzó la cabeza; pudo sentir cómo el corte afilado de su mal emparejada cabellera le rozaba el cuello. Pero aún tenía ganas de más. Dejarse la melena por debajo de la nuca no le había parecido suficientemente divertido… ¡Necesitaba mucho más!

Soltó el cuchillo sobre la cama y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Lo mordió con fuerza mientras gemía… Entonces vio la cajita que había en el departamento más alto de la estantería.

-¿Qué será eso? –murmuró poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarla. Tras tenerla en las manos la abrió. Un papel doblado reveló una frase escondida; un deseo de Kishut para ella, sin duda.

"_Por los años que hemos pasado juntos y porque este catorce de febrero se repita muchas más veces. Con cariño, Kishut_".

La hoja de papel se precipitó ondeando hasta tocar el suelo. De pronto, Alisha frunció el ceño y tomó uno de los pendientes de colgante que había en la caja. Se acercó al espejo tirándose de rodillas a la cama y ladeó la cabeza para verse la oreja y encontrar aquel lóbulo aún virgen que le encendió su vena más salvaje.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto, Kishut? ¿Cómo quieres que me lo ponga? –tras callarse unos segundos, ella misma se respondió. Su mirada se desorbitó y por varios segundos retuvo un grito entre escalofríos y sudores fríos; eso que había imaginado la puso tan nerviosa que de inmediato se lanzó a hacerlo. Quería sentir la furia en los latidos de su corazón.

Las manitas de Alisha guiaron el zarcillo con fuerza mientras que su aguja iba abriéndose paso por la enrojecida piel que penetraba. Tras varios intentos fallidos y un dolor que la hizo descargar toda aquella ira, notó cómo algo se resquebrajaba; cómo se desgarraba su carne para que el pendiente, tras un último paso más violento que los anteriores, acabara de hacer ese agujero en mitad del lóbulo. Entonces la sangre comenzó a brotar con escándalo; un primer hilo le resbaló rápido por el cuello hasta mancharle la toga de Burdeos. Y no fue el único. Alisha sacó el pendiente para ver aquella herida en todo su esplendor y lo arrojó contra las notas del escritorio manchándolas con algunas gotas de su vida. El _hambre_ se calmó demasiado rápido, y tras llevarse la diestra a la oreja se dio cuenta de qué había hecho. Comenzó a llorar acurrucada a los pies de la cama, siendo presa de un dolor abrasador del que ahora se arrepentía de haberse causado.

La noche siguió caminando entre soplos sonoros de viento y el llanto y los sollozos de la pequeña. No sabía por qué aquel arrebato de violencia la había dominado; se culpaba por haber tratado a patadas a Éurito de Sagitario, un miedo atroz le surcaba por la espalda erizándole el vello, y para colmo, la sangre no dejaba de resbalar. Lo que sí empezó a aletargarse tras un rato fue el ciclo de actividad de Alisha, que embriagada por el vino y en el peor momento de sus efectos, quedó dormida de la forma más ridícula posible: con el rostro clavado entre las sábanas, la espalda arqueada y las piernas dobladas, dejando el trasero en pompa.

Eso era. En mitad del sueño nada podría incordiarla. Toda la amargura acumulada desaparecía siempre en la cama. Aunque aquella vez no se encontrase bajo sábanas, se sintió aliviada. ¿Pero cómo podía ser consciente de estar aliviada si estaba dormida? La pregunta rondó un momento interminable en la cabeza de Alisha sin encontrar respuesta con que desaparecer. En aquel momento, un manto cálido le envolvió su trémula figura.

-_¿Kishut? _–pensó. Justo después logró incorporarse, despertando. La estancia seguía en silencio, pero no hacía frío; de hecho, el mismo manto de calidez por el que se había animado parecía surcar el sitio-. ¿Quién es? –preguntó en voz baja.

-No temáis, nacida de los dioses –una voz femenina rompió la quietud con acordes dulces-. Yo soy la mano que os ha de sujetar en estos tiempos oscuros.

-¿La mano? –preguntó mirando al espejo, de donde provenía la voz. Alisha se sorprendió al no verse reflejada, sino ver más bien una silueta terriblemente clara en él. ¿Cómo podía ser si ella estaba justo delante?

-Así es, pequeña. Habéis mandado a Éurito, vuestro hermano, a traer de vuelta al santo de Capricornio.

-¡Él no es… -Alisha calló antes de terminar.

-Ese hombre os ama con pasión. Daría su vida por vos tanto por lo que sois como por lo que habéis de ser. Él es tanto el guardián de la diosa Atenea como vuestro hermano, aunque no tengáis vínculo de sangre –las palabras de aquella sombra desconocida resonaron como de entre los muros de la estancia con tanta calma y sinceridad que saltaron las lágrimas de la adolescente.

La figura revelada a través del espejo era la de una mujer sobre los veinte dotada de rasgos adultos, aparentemente alta y de formas definidas. Su sonrisa alumbraba con esperanza el rostro austero de Alisha, y con unos ojos verde vivo, culminaba el retrato haciendo gala de una media melena ondulada que le caía por sendos hombros maquillándolos de castaño.

-Por eso, pequeña Alisha, no debéis sufrir ese engaño: sed sincera con vos misma. Admitid que él es vuestra única familia.

-¿Y quién eres tú? –se atrevió a preguntar con tono lánguido.

-Algunos me llaman Tierra, otros Gaia; sea como sea, no soy más que una caminante que al fin vuelve a tener rumbo: soy Dafne, guerrera astral de la Tierra.

-No eres ninguno de mis caballeros –dijo la niña recordando la sorprendente historia sobre Tritos de Neptuno. El reflejo de Dafne le había llamado tanto la atención que obvió preguntarle su relación con él.

-No lo soy, pero por ello me he presentado ante vos. Como guardiana de la Tierra, es mi obligación ligarme a vos. Es bien sabido que todo Sumo Sacerdote tiene una sombra, un brazo que opera desde atrás. Esa es la misión de Altar, el santo de plata que no existe en esta generación.

-¿Entonces…? –la joven había entendido entre líneas que la desconocida pretendía convertirse en Altar.

-Yo seré ese brazo para vos ahora que el Patriarca ha desaparecido. Podéis ponerme a prueba tanto como deseéis, y en caso de decepcionaros, aceptaré vuestro castigo.

-¡No! –interrumpió la joven de cabello disparejo-. Yo no haría eso. Pero no creo que los santos dorados te acepten con facilidad.

-Como ya os he dicho, Altar opera en la sombra. Si hubiera habido Altar en esta generación, igualmente ellos ignorarían su existencia, o en el mejor de los casos, su identidad. Tan sólo habéis de recuperar la armadura, que descansa bajo la estatua de Atenea. ¿Qué tal si es ella quien decide si soy o no digna?

-Sin duda me parece justo –Alisha pareció entregarse a la mujer; le inspiraba tanta confianza como su fugitivo mentor. No podía estar equivocada con ella y asintió con fervor-. Esa armadura será para ti si eres digna, Dafne.

-¿No desconfiáis de mi entonces?

-No. Algo en mi corazón me dice que eres lo que necesito –la mano de la joven se posó donde la flor de escarcha descansaba. Pudo sentir la calidez de Kishut en ella; un eco de su voz que aceptaba incondicionalmente a aquella extraña.

-Siento ser tan brusca, pero me alegro de tener esta oportunidad.

El aura cálida de Dafne pareció concentrarse delante del espejo. Tras sacudir un poco el aire, varios fragmentos de éste se quebraron para liberar una corriente de vida. Los fragmentos del espejo cayeron al suelo; sólo quedaba madera en el lugar donde estuvo el cristal. De inmediato, la muchachita se encontró rodeada entre dos brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la desconocida.

-Es hora de que dejéis de llorar. Estoy aquí, con vos –Dafne alzó el brazo sosteniendo el mismo pendiente con el que se había herido el lóbulo Alisha. Con serenidad se lo volvió a poner en la oreja cicatrizándole de inmediato el agujero-. Podéis llevarlo con orgullo; él lo habría querido así.

La joven, sorprendida, se llevó las manos a la oreja casi sin creer aquella magia que la había sanado. ¡Dafne era real! Estaba allí, y de tanta amabilidad le inspiraba un respeto atroz; un sentimiento que a la vez le daba fuerza para querer luchar, para no ser de nuevo una cría egoísta y por supuesto, para afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Con ella de su lado todo sería mucho más fácil, mucho mejor.

Esa noche la pasaron durmiendo en el lecho de Kishut abrazadas y sonrientes.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Éurito del Santuario, cuando ya comenzaba a caer la noche, llegó a ese lugar tan especial: el monte Parnaso, donde muchos años atrás en el pasado conoció a Kishut. ¿Quizá tres lustros ya? ¿Puede que más? Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, aquellos recuerdos evocaban la nostalgia en Sagitario.

No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero de alguna manera intuía que su objetivo, el otrora Patriarca del Santuario, debía estar cerca. No había rastro de cosmos, pero no lo necesitaba para encontrarle.

Caminando por los senderos improvisados del monte, que abrazado por varias montañas se extendía más allá de lo que los ojos podían abarcar, acabó llegando a una ladera de cuyo extremo caía un barranco. Desde allí podía verse el valle, cruzado por un río tímido que brillaba con la luz de la luna enrojecida. Justo enfrente, en otro saliente, le llamó la atención una figura apagada y casi extinta. No había indicios de que fuera Kishut, pero le latió el corazón con mucha fuerza.

"_Luna roja, Luna roja, _

_limpia los pecados, que nos has de renovar;_

_brillando resplandeciente en el cielo nocturno_

_y esperando nuestras almas._

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_"2

En el instante exacto en que acabó por escuchar la estrofa de aquella nana Éurito lo supo. Tanto la voz como la canción le eran conocidas; la linda nana que Capricornio cantaba a Alisha de bebé. La melodía se le hizo enfermizamente hermosa, sobre todo por el oportuno matiz que mostraba aquella noche la luna. Sin duda debía hallarse ante los brazos de un mal presagio.

* * *

1 Spira Mirabilis es la técnica que utilizaba el hermano de Iskandar, Ístvan, en el primer capítulo del fic. Como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, he visto adecuado hacer la aclaración

2 Esta estrofa ha sido extraída y traducida de una canción que puede escucharse en _Disgaea, Hour of Darkness_. Aunque la traducción sí es mía, para nada me corresponde el haberla creado. La melodía pertenece a la compañía Nippon Ichi.


	20. Capítulo 20: Luna roja

¡Estimados amigos, al fin han acabado mis exámenes! El día cuatro me convertí en un hombre libre. Acabé mis pruebas, me fui de fiesta con mis amigos, mi buen beta reader le echó un vistazo a mi capítulo y ya lo tengo listo para publicar hoy mismo, día 7 de julio, en vez del día 8 que tenía previsto. No creo que haya problema en publicar un día antes, ¿verdad? De todas formas, el capítulo lleva escrito desde el día 30 o así, así que...

¡Sin más dilamientos, acá publico el capítulo 20! La próxima publicación será ya la del capítulo 21. Os recuerdo que podéis verla por partes (acá sólo publico capítulos enteros) en SaintSeiyaforos.

A ver si os animáis a dejar algún comentario los que seguís la historia. Es algo que ayuda mucho a continuar, aunque sea un simple "bien" o "mal" de verdad. ¡Abrazos a todos! Espero que consideréis la opción. :P

* * *

**Capítulo XX: **Luna roja

**Sin ****retorno**

Cuando Kishut acabó de entonar la distante nana que cantaba a Alisha años ha, todo quedó en silencio. El propio aire se calló para dejar paso al rumor lejano del río a los pies del valle que les separaba. Éurito sintió un escalofrío que le subió por la espalda fugaz. Ver a Kishut tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, oscurecido por la penumbra pero al mismo tiempo iluminado por los matices tímidos de la luz de la luna roja, de las estrellas lejanas.

-Así que has venido… -dijo el Patriarca con tono lánguido.

Sagitario parecía tenso. Haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse adoptó una pose menos formal. No fue sino por la quietud del Parnaso que pudo escuchar aquella voz que le cuestionaba.

-Vamos, relájate. ¿No es hermoso?

-Imaginaba que estarías aquí –contestó el santo alado. Su rostro sombrío evidenciaba un temor agrio.

-Mi amigo, no temas… ¿No es hermoso el cielo, las estrellas? ¡Qué curioso! Hacía unos diez años que no venía una Luna tan rojiza. Eso me recordó la nana que cantábamos a Alisha de pequeña. ¿La recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Luna roja, Luna roja… -comenzó a cantar.

-Limpia los pecados, que nos has de renovar; brillando… -Tanto el Patriarca como su leal Sagitario comenzaron a entonar la melodía al unísono. Sus voces vibraron en aquel lugar perdido como en los viejos tiempos, y aunque no pudo verse, Capricornio derramó una lágrima furtiva.

"_Luna roja, Luna roja, _

_limpia los pecados, que nos has de renovar;_

_brillando resplandeciente en el cielo nocturno_

_y esperando nuestras almas._

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_"

Cuando terminaron de entonar la nana volvió a reinar el murmullo de las aguas. Parecía como si de alguna forma, estas ansiaran ver lo que se escondía tras la hermosa tonada.

-Dime una cosa, amigo… ¿Podrías soportar la carga de saber dónde y cómo vas a morir? –El Sumo Sacerdote no dejó que le respondiera-. Sea como sea, yo he elegido este sitio, bajo este cielo. Es la única conclusión a la que he llegado en esta semana.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que lugar donde morir? ¿Estás bien, Kishut? –Aunque trató de negarlo, la corazonada que había tenido desde que le vio se hizo más punzante. ¿Acaso su camarada quería…?-. No sé de qué estás hablando, pero Alisha está muy enfadada. ¡Me ha enviado a por ti!

-Mi princesa… –dijo el Patriarca con cariño-. Sabía que no me abandonaría a mi suerte. Una lástima que todo haya acabado. Pero al menos no he muerto en vano; ella vuelve a sentir, a enfadarse. Espero que también vuelva a sonreír.

Sagitario hizo una mueca de extrañeza. Jamás había sentido la muerte tan cercana; no recordaba nunca haber escuchado palabras tan resignadas ante el desenlace. Ni cuando sus padres murieron lo sintió tanto… ¡Pero un momento! Kishut seguía ahí, ante él.

-Fuiste tú quien enfrentó a Ístvan, antiguo santo de Escorpio. ¿Recuerdas cómo atacó Atenas? ¿Qué quedaba de él entonces? Imagino que nada. Él fue un caballero dorado, y como tal, estaba maldito. Yo lo estoy también, y tú no te salvas. Mi tiempo se acaba, Éurito. Pero no pongas esa cara –avisó tras ver otra vez el gesto sombrío en el rostro de su compañero-, porque aún tengo algo para ti.

-¿Algo?

-¿Te vale mi última voluntad? –se atrevió a bromear el barbudo-. Al igual que Ístvan, he perdido el combate. La maldición me ha ganado y como él, tornaré en espectro en breve. Es irreversible; sólo he estado aguardando para dar a quien viniese a por mí este testimonio.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de que ella…? -inquirió Sagitario hablando de su hermana.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sabía que no me abandonaría; no después de haberle entregado mi vida y mi humanidad. Si sigo aquí hablando contigo es porque aún mantengo el vínculo con Excalibur. He vivido como he querido y he elegido cómo morir. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Pero aún no…

-¡Escúchame, Éurito! Yo vivía gracias a la flor de escarcha, un artefacto divino que hace una década tomé de Sinigrado. En nuestro ascenso al Santuario de Némesis, Alisha… ¿cómo podría decirlo? Se quitó la vida.

-¿Cómo? –interrumpió el joven.

-Todo fue previsto por la misma Moira que trató de juzgar a Iskandar de Escorpio. Eso es lo que creo al menos. Sea como sea, la verdadera Atenea tomó el cuerpo de Alisha. No podía permitirlo. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Entonces, rechacé mi vida. ¡Eso es lo que precisamente le dio sentido a todos estos años que he estado entre vosotros! No me malinterpretes, pero Alisha me importa mucho más que las guerras del mundo. Además, no hay verdad en más que eso; nuestras acciones son lo único que importa.

-¿La salvaste pues? No sé qué decir, Kishut… -Éurito quedó trastornado por aquel mensaje sombrío. El Patriarca había dado su vida para que Atenea, la diosa del Santuario, no se encarnase en el cuerpo de su hermana-. Comprendo tu amor por ella, pero está destinada a ser Atenea. ¿Por qué has decidido torturarte de esa forma?

-Porque esa tortura ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido en este medio siglo. Estoy aquí, ante ti, sólo para saber de ella y compartir lo último que he aprendido. Y es que he descubierto algo: la mismísima Atenea me lo ha contado en este, mi retiro. Te lo diré sin rodeos, pues me queda poco tiempo: todo es una burda mentira. Alguien nos vendió a Hades, el dios de los muertos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que nos vendieron a Hades? –Aunque calmado, el tono de Sagitario se exaltó levemente.

-Hades no nos maldijo para derrotarnos o enloquecernos, sino para tenernos junto a él; estamos malditos porque somos suyos. Le fuimos entregados en una bandeja y lo peor, mi amigo, es que eso no ocurrió hace dos siglos.

-No puede ser… -La incredulidad de Éurito se manifestó de forma visible cuando un halo dorado de su cosmos resplandeció un instante.

-Ni ocurrió hace dos siglos ni ha acabado la guerra santa en que fuimos entregados. Puedo dar fe de ello. Las palabras de Atenea fueron claras: "en la biblioteca de Rodorio existe un libro único conocido como tomo del destino". Ese libro narra de principio a presente la vida de quien lo tiene en sus manos. Si lo logras tomar, leerás toda la verdad de sus páginas.

-Sin embargo –dijo Éurito recordando el enorme Obelisco que asoló la aldea Rodorio-, la biblioteca fue hundida por Noesis, el enemigo al que Atlas derrotó antes de que desaparecieses.

-Una gran lástima. Parece que después de todo nos convertiremos en espectros y perderemos todo cuanto teníamos en el mundo.

-Hay remedio. ¡Atlas logró derrotar su maldición! Ni Horas ni dioses. ¡Nadie es necesario para romperla y él lo demostró!

El Patriarca comenzó a reír, aunque con fuerzas diezmadas. De veras la noticia le había resultado tan graciosa que Sagitario no pudo comprender si esa risotada era de alegría o de incredulidad.

-Muy bien, camarada, ¿serás capaz de llevar al Santuario la esperanza junto con mi Excalibur? Si eso que dices es cierto, aún podemos ganar esa guerra y demostrar que no pertenecemos a nadie…

Alrededor del cuerpo de Kishut comenzó a brotar un viento cálido que rápido tomó matices oscuros. A pesar de la noche y la luz rojiza sobre el barranco se pudo ver su matiz con albor explícito. Capricornio comenzó a gruñir, siguió hasta que no pudo reprimir más los gritos de dolor, que se sucedieron uno tras otro ante la aparente mirada impávida de Sagitario.

-Todavía podemos vencer tu maldición, viejo. Yo te traeré de vuelta –Afirmó sin inmutarse-. Al fin y al cabo, ese es mi deber como caballero.

-Prométeme algo –le instó el viejo Patriarca mientras sus ojos se dilataban-, si no puedes traerme de vuelta cuando no sea yo, mátame. Regresa al Santuario con Excalibur –otra sacudida de dolores le hizo gritar, pero se sobrepuso para seguir hablando-. ¡Regresa al Santuario con Excalibur y busca el tomo del destino! Atenea debió revelarlo por algo…

Capricornio no pudo retenerlo más: finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a arder bajo la armadura dorada que con tanta dignidad había llevado toda su vida. Sus pupilas acabaron inyectadas en sangre, y toda su piel pareció rejuvenecerse bajo las llamas que le azotaban. Su cosmos adoptó el color del ébano por fin, ante un último estallido dorado que le sirvió de despedida. Ahora, el extraño portador de la armadura dorada blandía Excalibur, la espada, en su diestra.

Éurito, contemplando todo con estoicismo, comprendió que a pesar de su promesa, no lograría hacer volver a Kishut. Al igual que ocurrió con Ístvan, aquel ya no era su viejo amigo por mucho que se le pareciese.

-La unión entre Excalibur y Kishut era un vínculo terrible. Me ha costado desligarlo, pero por fin he tomado el control de mi cuerpo. Ahora soy libre y dispongo de la carne y el cosmos a mi voluntad.

-¿Tú eres la maldición de Kishut? –Éurito se dejó caer por el barranco para ser elevado por las alas de su armadura. El movimiento le llevó hacia el otro acantilado, sobre el que el desconocido se erguía. Éste, dándole la espalda a Sagitario, rió con sorna.

-Soy Sikuth, estrella terrenal de la Obsesión. Mi alma es él, yo soy él. Soy la revelación de su voluntad hecha carne; el artífice de su amor enfermizo. Soy el único vestigio de su humanidad y su existencia póstuma.

-¡Ni hablar! Ese vestigio yace en mi hermana, Sikuth... –respondió el alado en pose desafiante. Aún no comprendía cómo era que ese espectro podía llevar una armadura de oro sin corromperla.

-¿Vas a matarme pues? Hazlo, si es que puedes. Pero así es como son las cosas; yo soy ese al que quieres traer de vuelta… ¿No ves que estoy ante tus ojos? –Amenazó dándose la vuelta y mirando por vez primera a su receptor directo a los ojos-. Ya te lo he dicho: nosotros, llamados maldiciones, somos la evidencia de que pertenecéis a Hades. ¿Has pensado por qué?

El halo de energía del espectro tornó amenazante. Al elevar su cosmos, reveló una capacidad ofensiva similar a la del propio Patriarca. ¡Tanta hostilidad era abrumadora! Hasta el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse al son de los pulsos de su fuerza vital.

-¡Porque ese que os vendió os quiere en su bando! ¡Os quiere al servicio del emperador Hades y no muertos en una estúpida guerra! Yo soy la prueba de ello… ¡La fehaciente prueba que saborearás en tu carne hasta que seas como yo! ¡Shamsir!

La velocidad de reacción de Éurito fue sobresaliente. Aunque no lo esperaba, vio con claridad la trayectoria de la ráfaga del enemigo y supo reconocerla. Aquel era el ataque más rápido del antiguo Patriarca.

-_Ya veo… puede usar sus técnicas_ –pensó Sagitario-. _Esa es Shamsir, una onda de viento afilada con potencia escasa y alcance de área…_

El dorado se las apañó para dar una pirueta hacia atrás y arrodillarse en la tierra para cubrirse con las alas de su prenda dorada. Cuando se halló seguro, la veloz embestida de Sikuth se desvaneció alrededor de su cuerpo sin problemas.

-Proyectando una ráfaga de similar potencia al centro de Shamsir se puede anular su escasa capacidad ofensiva. Al cubrirme con las alas tuve tiempo de hacerlo, Sikuth. Deberás probar con técnicas que no haya visto para alcanzarme…

-Ya veo, era lógico que conocieses la técnica. Al fin y al cabo era tu maestro, pero… ¿Podrás soportar estas técnicas aunque las conozcas?

Otro aumento de cosmos arrastró a Éurito varios centímetros hacia atrás: la energía de aquel espectro era tan terrible como la del caído Ístvan. En ese instante tuvo un presentimiento: ¿Y si era cierto que Sikuth fuese en realidad Kishut?

**Senda violenta**

Todo el Parnaso parecía mostrar respeto ante aquel encuentro entre maestro y alumno: Éurito de Sagitario, el joven luchador, y Sikuth, antiguo Patriarca ahora revelado como Espectro. Sobre ambos, la luna roja iluminaba tiñendo de carmesí el suelo con sus rayos. ¡Y qué colores tan hermosos, que parecían embellecerles!

El espectro, de porte sublime, cosmos ondeante y calma inusitada. El santo, erguido con orgullo, desafiante y a la vez nostálgico. Sus dos voluntades confrontadas, ansiosas de hallarse con la victoria. Pero la victoria, como siempre, se matizaba distinta para cada uno.

-Ya veo –dijo Sikuth con seriedad-, Crees que podrás soportar mis técnicas sin problema sólo por conocerlas. En ese caso, te prometo que me esforzaré.

-¿Por qué puedes llevar la armadura de Capricornio? ¿Acaso tú…

-Soy Kishut al fin y al cabo. ¿Sigues queriendo traerme de vuelta?

-Mi deber es llevarte ante Alisha al precio que sea.

-El mío es llevarte ante Hades. ¿Comenzamos pues?

-_Tan frío…_ -pensó el alado antes de asentir-. _¿Acaso no queda nada de él ya?_

Apenas había acabado de arquear la cabeza, Éurito sintió una corriente de viento tras de sí. Sikuth ya no estaba delante, se había movido. ¿Estaba detrás? Su respuesta vino rápido: el espectro arrojó su puño para estrellarse contra la espalda del santo. Aunque Sagitario pareció retroceder, pudo darse la vuelta con pericia dibujando una patada aérea que se estrelló contra el antebrazo de su enemigo.

-_¿La ha parado? ¡Es muy rápido! _–observó el joven.

-¡Que así sea entonces! ¡Shamsir!

La segunda vez que el espectro ejecutó aquella técnica fue completamente distinta. La ráfaga de viento fue mucho más potente: logró lanzar a Sagitario al aire y mantenerlo ahí, entre las corrientes, anulado sin que pudiera hacer nada el tiempo justo para que Sikuth preparase otro golpe:

-¡Excalibur! –la hoja sagrada corrió hacia Sagitario para colisionar contra su cuerpo, causando un estallido enceguecedor. Para sorpresa del espectro, Éurito no cayó al suelo fulminado. ¡Apareció justo a su espalda levitando gracias a sus alas!

Curvando el brazo, Éurito hizo aparecer un enorme arco dorado mientras planeaba. Sin dejarse tocar el suelo, lanzó una flecha contra Sikuth; su meta no era herirle, sino impulsarse hacia atrás.

-¡Estás deshonrando el recuerdo de Kishut! ¡Ruptura del Infierno! –Tras su treta, el dorado se halló a media altura y a varios metros de distancia del enemigo. Logró lanzar una tromba de flechas luminosas que avanzó en espiral contra Capricornio. La masa de energía apenas perdió cohesión en el momento del impacto, desatando una densa polvareda. El espectro había recibido el golpe de lleno, pero no bastando con eso, Sagitario se colocó sobre una retahíla de piedras encima de la terraza donde luchaban.

-Se acabó. ¡Ruptura Infinita!

A la orden de Sagitario, la enorme espiral de flechas giró para ascender al cielo y dibujar bajo su manto de estrellas una lanza de luz dorada. Éurito tiró de la cuerda invisible de su arco, y cuando abrió la mano, la lanza de flechas se precipitó contra Sikuth, que aún yacía bajo la nube de polvo del envite anterior. La Ruptura Infinita parecía gritar una melodía estridente conforme iba acercándose a tierra. Antes de que pudiera dar su último acorde, fue dividida en dos por una hoja espectral que avanzó sin miramientos hacia Éurito.

-_¿¡Qué! _–Incrédulo, el santo recibió de lleno el golpe de Excalibur mientras sus flechas destrozaban sin control parte de la plataforma en que estaba Sikuth.

-Adiós esperanza… -susurró el espectro, todavía oculto por la polvareda. De pronto, su cosmos se enardeció disipándola y brillando en el más oscuro de los negros. Blandía con gracia la espada sagrada, que parecía arder entre lenguas de fuego morado-. ¡Gladius Nihili!

Éurito aún caía; una esfera oscura le abrazó para implosionar con fuerza. Todo quedó en silencio un instante, pero entonces la enorme hoja de Excalibur lo quebró. El caballero de oro pudo escapar impulsándose hacia delante; tal y como el antiguo Patriarca esperaba, su alumno no moriría tan fácilmente. Habiéndose zafado de Excalibur, cayó ante Sikuth herido en un costado.

-Aún eres joven, Éurito. Esa Excalibur no estaba llamada a golpearte –afirmó con sorna.

-Hace falta mucho más que esto para vencerme…

-Creías que lo habías visto todo de mí, pero esa técnica funcionó perfectamente.

-¿Por qué luchas, Sikuth? ¿Acaso tiene sentido todo esto? –inquirió el alado llevándose la mano a la herida, cuya sangre se filtraba por un lateral de la coraza de su armadura.

-Lo tiene, camarada. Ya te lo dije antes: estamos llamados a luchar junto a Hades. ¿No lo hice?

-¡Sikuth, tú… -Éurito no pudo acabar su frase. Otra vez comenzaron varias ráfagas de viento a agitarse alrededor del espectro. Esta vez, parecieron levantarse entre tonadas rojizas ganando forma de embudo. Poco a poco, Sagitario empezó a sentirse arrastrado por el viento. Opuso resistencia, pero un instante después su enemigo liberó una masa de cosmos que le ahogó entre bofetadas ardientes.

-¡Tiembla, pues esta es la hoja que te mostrará la verdad que tanto deseas! ¡Nova Caliburn!

Todo el suelo entre los contendientes se agrietó para que de sus escombros brotara un haz de luz ascendiente que lo hizo estallar en añicos. Sin importarle qué arrasaba, el haz avanzó velocísimo contra el santo alado. Éurito apenas si pudo reaccionar; no conocía aquella técnica tampoco, por lo que decidió enfrentarla directamente.

-¡Ruptura del Infierno!

El dorado irguió su arco para lanzar un ciclón de cosmoenergía en forma de lluvia de flechas. La trayectoria espiral que tomó la técnica fue óptima para interceptar el avance de la Nova Caliburn.

Sucedió lo esperado: cuando ambas masas de energía colisionaron, un resplandor fragoroso precedió a un temblor que les desestabilizó a ambos. La amalgama de energía ascendió en diagonal hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes de la montaña. Varias rocas se desprendieron entre chorros de metralla arenosa para precipitarse sobre ambos. Antes de que pudieran tocar suelo, el espectro arqueó su brazo para cortarlas en miles de fragmentos. Los escombros cayeron por el barranco permitiendo un instante de calma entre ambos.

Sagitario respiraba con la boca abierta. Su herida no dejaba de sangrar, pero no sabía si era la causa de que el corazón le latiese tan rápido. Por otra parte, Sikuth se mostraba erguido, mirando la belleza de su espada y quizá pensando. El santo comprendió al instante que una pelea de desgaste no sería posible contra su maestro, o mejor dicho, contra lo que se había convertido.

-¿Será esto una lucha de mil días? –se mofó el espectro habiéndose dado cuenta de su ventaja. Ante la expectación de Sagitario, izó el brazo que empuñaba la espada sagrada-. ¡Excalibur!

Contra todo pronóstico, esta vez la hoja de cosmos no salió de Sikuth. Éurito la sintió por detrás, teniendo el tiempo justo para apartarse. El haz afilado surcó la maltratada piedra a sus pies, pero no le impactó.

-¿Qué demonios es… -no tuvo más tiempo. Otra vez la hoja le sorprendió por un costado. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evadirla. No una, sino que otras dos láminas más se le acercaban: una por arriba, en vertical, y otra a media altura horizontal. Fue durante el salto que dio Sagitario que Sikuth sonrió, como si su presa hubiera caído en una trampa.

Alzándose por entre ambas hojas de Excalibur, Éurito vio aproximársele una masa grisácea serpenteante. Pudo esquivarla tras darle un golpe con un ala, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ahí estaba el Patriarca, mirándole desde su perfecta posición de superioridad. Blandió Excalibur para apuñalarle la pierna izquierda, tras lo que el joven gritó.

-Tu ritmo ha decaído. ¿Te notas cansado? –Ciertamente, Sagitario se sentía agotado; como si algo en su interior le fuese comiendo el cosmos y la vida. Sikuth comenzó a sesgar la espada para agrandar la herida de su contrincante, pero éste no le agració con ningún otro grito; sólo gesticuló una mueca doliente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Respondió el caballero de Atenea, entre gemidos, visiblemente decepcionado.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular, Éurito preparó su arco con un proyectil resplandeciente. Tras gritar, liberó la flecha, que golpeó con precisión y potencia en plena coraza de Capricornio. Sikuth fue arrojado con violencia contra el suelo. El alado pudo levantarse tomando Excalibur en su zurda.

-Esta espada fue blandida por Kishut con honor y ahora tú estás mancillando eso. ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo? ¡Este combate se ha convertido en algo personal, Sikuth!

Desde el piso, el barbudo maldito rió. Sagitario no comprendió entonces lo que había tras esa risa jactanciosa, pero apenas un instante después, sintió como un empuje que tiraba de su mano izquierda. ¡Excalibur parecía tener vida propia! La espada se movió con decisión clavándosele en la clavícula y avanzando para seccionarle el hombro con violencia.

La espada sagrada, teñida en carmesí, se alzó para volver hacia Sikuth. Un fragmento de la hombrera de Sagitario cayó al suelo mostrando un corte limpio. De pronto, una cantidad abrumadora de sangre comenzó a resbalarle por el brazo: Éurito había sido seriamente herido en el hombro derecho.

_-¿Cómo ha podido cortar con tanta facilidad mi armadura? ¡Yo apenas puedo herirle!_ –se preguntó enfurecido-. _¡Si tuviera ese poder que le da la espada, entonces…!_

Otra vez más, el portador de la flecha levantó. Parecía como si su esperanza hubiese vuelto a pesar del duro golpe que acababa de recibir. Al igual que el espectro, adoptó una pose ofensiva. Era cierto que el corazón le latía muy fuerte y que empezaba a estar cansado, pero si lograba destrozar la coraza de su oponente habría ganado… ¡y ahora sabía cómo hacerlo!

-¿Por qué crees que esta espada lucha por mí, Éurito? –preguntó el antiguo Sumo Sacerdote. En vez de responder directamente, el aludido se limitó a contemplar la armadura dorada de Capricornio-. Es evidente que cree en mí. ¿No te das cuenta de que sigo siendo el mismo? ¡No hay nada que recuperar cuando lo tienes delante de tus ojos!

-No es cierto… Aunque fueras Kishut, cosa que parece ser más que una realidad –acotó a la luz de lo que había visto-, ya no eres _ese_, nuestro Kishut. Te has perdido en tu maldición, has sucumbido a la derrota. Y me temo que es irreversible.

-La maldición no es una derrota. Es, de hecho, la victoria –afirmó el espectro-. Pero pronto lo sabrás. Este combate lleva sentenciado desde que te golpeó mi Gladius Nihili.

-¡¿Cómo dices? –cuestionó el alado incrédulo.

-Kishut ejecutó Gladius Vitae, la hoja de la vida, en Atenea, para darle la flor de escarcha a Alisha. Yo ejecuté Gladius Nihili en él para debilitar su alma. De no haber sido por Excalibur, no habría tenido toda una semana para reflexionar antes de entregarse a su verdadero ser, es decir, yo. Pero tú no tienes Excalibur y además estás derrochando tu energía en este combate –aclaró-. No aguantarás mucho más; tu maldición tomará el control pronto. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres traerme de vuelta a mí, que en ningún momento me he marchado? –se mofó.

-Nunca. No voy a dejarme vencer por esa maldición de la que hablas…

Sagitario alzó su energía; el halo dorado que emitió alumbró la penumbra del Parnaso y logró acallar los resplandores rojizos de la luna. Evocaba esperanza, fuerza, valor, determinación. Aquel hombre herido y sentenciado no pensaba darse por vencido.

-Ahora más que nunca me has mostrado que estoy a las puertas de la victoria. Kishut me demostró que un hombre puede guiarse por su corazón antes que por sus deberes sin sentir remordimiento. Ahora mi corazón me dice que he de zanjar esto, Sikuth. ¡Yo demostraré lo que puede hacer un hombre que lucha por aquello en lo que cree! No habrá maldición ni golpe que me detenga, Sikuth…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Continuaremos esta lucha en un lugar más favorable para mí! –gritó Éurito, que levantó su arco dorado y disparó una flecha cargada con todo su cosmos al cielo. Tras perderse la saeta en la oscuridad, explotó tornando en una nube dorada de flechas iracundas, cuyo descenso fue rápido, fugaz. Todas y cada una de ellas colisionaron con fuerza contra el suelo, destrozando aquella terraza de la montaña en que ambos estaban. La enorme piedra se desprendió del monte para precipitarse por el barranco vencida por la gravedad. Tanto Sikuth como Éurito cayeron junto a ellas hasta perderse por el abismo de tinieblas.

**Hoja despiadada**

La lluvia de flechas de Sagitario destruyó la terraza de la montaña. Ambos hombres, arma en mano, se precipitaron entre las enormes rocas fruto de la destrucción sin perderse de vista. Sikuth se impulsó en un ripio de piedra para acercarse a su oponente, y entre la lluvia de escombros ejecutó un rápido movimiento con la espada.

-¡¿No pensarás que ibas a detenerme con esto, no? –gruñó el antiguo Patriarca mientras la hoja de su Excalibur buscaba a Éurito, hambrienta de su carne. El dorado de alas planeó unos instantes para colocarse sobre una de las rocas que caían y evitar así la agresión. Instantes después, los escombros golpearon el suelo del profundo abismo. Un sinfín de colisiones estruendosas se sucedió durante casi un minuto hasta que todo acabó anegado bajo tierra espolvoreada. Poco a poco, el fluir del arrollo se hizo audible; la oscuridad tras disiparse el polvo, más profunda.

El ahora espectro de la obsesión incendió su cosmos haciendo saltar por los aires las piedras que le apresaban. Éurito, rodeado de varios cascotes más grandes, hizo lo mismo destrozándolos con su energía dorada.

Sagitario y Capricornio habían caído hasta lo más recóndito de la garganta del Parnaso, encontrándose ahora en una de las laderas de su poco caudaloso río, alumbrados sólo por sus halos y unos tímidos rayos lunares.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer aquí abajo? –inquirió Sikuth oteando la zona.

-Prefiero luchar en un lugar cerrado como este. Me siento más cómodo… ¿Es eso tan raro?

-Si lo que pretendes es usar las paredes a tu favor para planear, impulsarte y esquivar con más facilidad mis ataques, has cometido un error –aseveró con rudeza-. Has reducido tu campo de movimiento tanto como para que tu estrategia no te sea en absoluto beneficiosa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí es que soy un desastre! –exclamó Sagitario revolviéndose el pelo de la nuca y riendo despreocupado-. Fuera de bromas, Sikuth… Tú me conoces, pero te recuerdo que yo a ti también te he visto luchar incontables veces. Quizá más de las que tú a mí –añadió irguiendo su arco.

-¿Ya has olvidado quién te enseñó a estudiar, analizar y comprender las técnicas enemigas? ¿Acaso crees que por no ser el _Kishut_ que tú conocías ha cambiado algo en mí? –El espectro caminó vacilante hasta la ribera del arroyo para tocar su gélida agua. Sintiendo el tacto helado en las yemas de sus dedos, suspiró-. Lo cierto es que ya no queda nada de eso. Sólo quedo yo; un yo que no puede estremecerse al recordar las tardes en el templo de Capricornio, instruyendo al que habría de ser santo de Sagitario unos años después. Un yo que ni puede… ¡ni quiere! –el guerrero lanzó otra de sus ráfagas cortantes.

Sagitario entrevió la trayectoria de Excalibur, pero cuando se preparó para detenerla fue golpeado por la espalda; no sabía cómo, pero Sikuth estaba allí. No le había visto moverse y ahora tenía a Excalibur clavada en el costado. De nuevo, el mandoble había penetrado su coraza como si de un papel se tratase. La sangre le resbaló hasta caer al suelo y sólo pudo gemir doliente. Tras su gruñido, el haz de energía que sirvió de señuelo se estrelló en la lejanía alumbrando todo con un destello blanquecino.

-¿Cómo… -se quejó Sagitario cayendo de rodillas.

-Las técnicas de un sumo sacerdote están lejos del alcance de un mero sirviente. Conozco tu debilidad, Éurito: una vez ves una técnica no puedes simplemente evitarla; eso me ha dado ventaja de sobra para colocarme detrás de ti.

Sagitario ladeó los brazos para sostener la hoja de la espada. Tal como sospechaba, el mero hecho de tocarla, aun con sus guantes, le hirió la palma de ambas manos. Aun así, se aferró a la espada notando el empuje de Sikuth para extraérsela del costado. Su piel fue sesgándose.

-Sikuth… -musitó con el tono débil-. ¡Esto es lo que he decidido! –El dorado levantó aunando todo su cosmos y, agarrándose a la espada con todas sus fuerzas, dio una pirueta sobre el espectro hasta colocarse a su vera. Como sucedió en las primeras fases del combate, Excalibur se movió por voluntad propia acabando de desgarrar el costado de Éurito, pero cortando también el de Sikuth. Éste gritó y se separó de su enemigo dando un salto hacia atrás. Cayó sobre las rocas del arroyo, herido y rezumando un reguero de sangre desde la cintura.

Éurito comenzó a mofarse de su adversario con sorna. Todavía arrodillado y con heridas abiertas, no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza para ver el fruto de su treta.

Excalibur simplemente cortaba la armadura; era como una hoja espectral capaz de superar toda defensa. Ahora sabía de primera mano que la hasta ahora impenetrable Capricornio podía ser atravesada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sikuth? ¿No te lo esperabas? –dijo a propósito de la aseveración que había escuchado antes. A pesar de su pequeño éxito, Sagitario sintió que su cosmos latía con menos intensidad; apenas se veía capaz de erguirse y seguir peleando, y le ardían ambas manos a causa de haberse aferrado a la hoja de la espada.

-He de reconocer que ha sido una estrategia impecable –el espectro de la obsesión podía sentir el tacto de su propia vida aposentado en su cintura.

-Tú me enseñaste a no infravalorar a ningún enemigo; sólo lucho como aprendí de ti.

-En otras condiciones estaría orgulloso de tus logros, Éurito… pero debemos continuar luchando en este teatro… ¡Vamos! –el Patriarca izó su espada santa con porte amenazante.

-Esa espada que llevas… -profirió Sagitario-, ¿es Excalibur en realidad?

-¡Pruébalo tú mismo! ¡Atadura de Gaia!

-¡¿Qué demonios? –el dorado sintió el suelo resquebrajarse bajo sus pies antes de contemplar sorprendido cómo una cadena de piedra había empezado a subirle por las piernas. ¡No podía moverse!

-¡Hoja que por las sombras de mi alma navega, muestra tu poder! ¡Nova Caliburn!

El arco que dibujó Sikuth con Excalibur fue exagerado: ¡casi un círculo completo de furia salió de sus brazos!

La ráfaga avanzó sin dilaciones obcecada sólo en su trayectoria diabólica: encontrar el cuerpo de Sagitario. El tono amarillento que lucía fue tornando en lenguas de fuego a cada metro recorrido, haciendo temblar el viento y quemando todo a su paso con sus ardientes brazos.

Sin posibilidad de esquivar la técnica, Éurito alzó su arco implorando un milagro. La sangre de sus manos resbaló por la dorada empuñadora mientras tensaba la cuerda.

-¡Atenea!

Tras soltar la cuerda, decenas de flechas espectrales surgieron tras la espalda de Sagitario tratando de desviar la trayectoria de la terrible embestida que se le venía encima. Las alas de la prenda se plegaron sobre el cuerpo en busca de darle protección. Nova Caliburn incendió las flechas devorándolas con su enorme faz ígnea. Sorpresivamente, la línea del golpe de Capricornio fue alterada golpeando de refilón el pecho del dorado y arrojándolo al cielo. La Atadura de Gaia se quebró cuarteando las perneras de la armadura; el ala derecha estalló en incontables pedazos tras cumplir su cometido de defenderle.

Justo después de estampar su rostro contra el suelo, Éurito sintió un escalofrío punzante. Sudores fríos le resbalaron por la frente mientras comprendía la magnitud del combate que había decidido librar. Su cosmos disminuyó drásticamente a consecuencia del esfuerzo y los efectos de Gladius Nihili.

-Esta es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, Éurito –afirmó Capricornio con Excalibur en ristre. Henchido de un cosmos afilado, la hoja pareció rugir-. Has sido completamente derrotado; es hora de que acabemos con esto.

El santo del centauro, completamente despojado de su fuerza vital, alzó el rostro para ver la figura de su viejo maestro aproximarse. Viendo su silueta en un contraposto significativo, el joven comprendió; su maestro era aún abismalmente superior.

El dolor le podía; apenas era capaz de erguirse, pero pudo musitar algo para sí.

-Lo siento, Alisha…

Sikuth levantó a Sagitario agarrándole por el cuello con la zurda. El malherido guerrero pareció una marioneta quebrada. Filtrándosele sangre por las hendiduras y grietas de la armadura, con las perneras rotas, y suspendido en el aire; un ala despedazada, el rostro cubierto de suciedad y aquella mirada de miedo, se supuso muerto.

-No temas… -sonrió el espectro con dulzura. ¡Qué incoherente le pareció el gesto a Éurito, siendo asfixiado por aquel agarre inexpugnable! En ese momento, sintió un golpe seco en el abdomen; Sikuth le había atravesado con la mismísima hoja sagrada, Excalibur.

Todo empezó a oscurecerse para Éurito, que desde el suelo contemplaba al espectro alejarse, caminando de espaldas. Rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre, pudo ver reflejada la silueta de la luna llena. Entonces recordó la preciosa nana que le cantaban a Alisha cuando apenas era un bebé.

"_Luna roja, Luna roja, _

_limpia los pecados, que nos has de renovar;_

_brillando resplandeciente en el cielo nocturno_

_y esperando nuestras almas._

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_

_¿Quién será el que nazca de nuevo esta noche?_"

Empezó a agonizar; a ahogarse con la misma vida que le brotaba por la boca. Perdió la visión por completo; se le nubló el juicio. Intentó escuchar las ráfagas de viento distorsionadas por su propia muerte. Sólo pudo escuchar una frase antes de que su cosmos se extinguiese por completo:

-¿Quién será el que…

* * *

Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo, compañeros. Y recordad... ¡un simple comentario para animarme o desanimarme, porfas!


End file.
